A Different World Book 5
by Carya
Summary: Published & Finished! Basically the twins fifth year at Hogwarts. Some story twists and slightly new plot because of Tom's presence. Read, review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 01 & 02

Harry Potter - A Different World - Book 5

Title: Harry Potter - A Different World - Book 5

Author: Carya Black

Category: AU, General, Romance

Pairings: HP/HG, DM/GW, will be TMR/OC too  
Rating: T (might change later)  
Disclaimer: Carya and the plot changes belong to me, the rest belongs to JKR. I do not make any money with this. It's just a story written from one fan for all the others to read. I got some Ideas from other stories as well. I only use them because I loved them! Please don't get mad at me if you find something copied from the books *apologetic smile*. Flames will only be used to heat my room and to roast marshmallows *evilgrin*.

Notes: Since this is an AU fic some things are different. Ginny is the same age as Harry and Carya. Ron is almost a year older but hadn't been able to attend Hogwarts earlier. Snape behaves different sometimes too.

Summary: Basically the twins fifth year at Hogwarts. Some story twists and slightly new plot because of Tom's presence. Read, review and enjoy.

Warnings: There's a reason for Carya and Harry being in Slytherin. It's not just for the fun of it. But this isn't exactly a Dark!Carya, Dark!Harry story. Although Carya was always the darker one of the twins and her relationship with Tom brings this side to the surface.

Author's Notes: I know it has been a looooooong time since I last posted something. I am very sorry for it but Real Life got in the way of things. We lost some family members and I hadn't felt like writing anything new or typing this up from my hardcopies for quite some time. Well, here it is, the fifth instalment of my Harry Potter version.

~...~ = Parseltongue

/.../ = Telepathy between Harry & Carya ( _in italics_ )

' ... ' = thoughts  
~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ = Flashback or changing POV

 _~ Parseltongue ~_

 _# Phoenix language #_

 _$ Animal Language as animagi $_

 **Chapter 01 - Birthday and Revelations or Phoenix Egg and Startling News**

Tom and Carya for once didn't go working in the girls potions lab. They made themselves comfortable in Carya's rooms and just talked. It was one of those few talks when they would openly admit how they currently felt.

Both were very careful with their feelings normally and this was another indicator for the trust they had for each other. Carya was worried about the weird things she felt around them nowadays. A sense of foreboding and she didn't like it at all. She told Tom about it that night.

"How come you are worried about this now, love?" the boy added in afterthought.

"I don't know. I ... since I felt being followed I have had those weird feelings. It's not like with Quirrell or Moody. It's further away but something big is going to happen and I certainly won't like it, of that I am pretty sure.

I only hope that you, Harry, Draco, Moony, Padfoot and our friends are safe then," she sighed heavily and leaned into his embrace.

That was how the two fell asleep. It wasn't uncomfortable because the windowsill was broad and comfy. Carya's favourite spot inside her rooms. When Harry and Draco looked for them they found the couple asleep. Harry quietly took a blanket and draped it over and around them.

The two boys smiled. It had taken a long time for these two after the second task to get this close again. Both Harry and Draco were happy that it had worked. Seeing either Tom or Carya in distress broke their hearts.

The two boys had started to think of Tom as their brother by then. The _'Slytherin Six'_ were as close as siblings could get. They shared almost everything and hardly had any secrets. The friends were determined to reach their goals in life and they would help each other.

Harry thought about the third day at Privet drive when he had talked to Tom like he had planned since the third task.

~*~*~ Flashback - Privet Drive, July 1st ~*~*~

"Tom, can I talk to you for a bit?" Harry asked the other boy while Draco and Carya just looked at them oddly.

"Of course Harry, do you want to go somewhere else?" Tom inquired.

"No, it's okay. They can hear this too. It's ... when I was in that graveyard after the third task I ... I realised something. While Voldemort was talking to his Death Eater's, I was thinking about the situation.

I saw him and how he acted and well, ... I wanted to apologise to you. I could clearly see that you are completely different from that monster, Tom. I'm sorry I treated you like I did even after Carya had made clear that she trusted you. I usually listen to her on those things.

I found out that I never hated you and that I merely despised what you'd done in the Chamber of Secrets. I could never hate you and I consider you my brother now," Harry explained and Tom was speechless.

"Your brother? Harry, I ... thank you. That's means very much to me," the crimson-eyed boy said and smiled at his new family.

~*~*~ End Flashback - Privet Drive, July 1st ~*~*~

He had apologised to the other boy and they had been a true family since then. To see his sister with Tom didn't make him feel uneasy anymore. Harry knew now that she'd be safe and happy as long as Tom Riddle was with her.

He'd do the same things for Hermione as would Draco do for Ginny. They all knew that they were heading into difficult times. He and Carya were on top of Voldemort's hit-list. Draco was close to that too since he _'betrayed'_ his biological father.

Tom would be put there as well should the Dark Lord find out that he was only loyal to his friends and wouldn't consider changing sides ever. Hermione would be a target since she was a muggle-born and his girlfriend. Ginny was with Draco and that alone made her a target as well.

Not to mention the fact that Malfoy Sr. had a personal vendetta against the Weasley's for some reason. They had to stick together to get through this all and they would. They might not be able to fight alone but when the _'Slytherin Six'_ added their talents they made a damned good team.

Almost every branch of Magical Arts was covered in that case, including the Dark Arts. Both boys went to bed soon after they discovered their _'siblings'_ and fell asleep. Neither of the four children noticed when Sirius and Remus returned in the middle of the night.

When they woke up it was already ten in the morning. Tom and Carya wanted to go shopping in muggle-London for a change and since Sirius and Remus had to get something done there too, they accompanied the kids.

Harry and Draco stayed at home to fly and talk about Quidditch or rather to talk to their girlfriends without anyone looking. Sirius left the group as soon as they reached the _'Leaky Cauldron'_.

"I have something to do. I'll tell you later kids, no questions right now, okay?" he said to them.

Remus stayed with the teenagers though. Both got some Muggle-money to spend on something they liked and they looked at several small shops that day. Suddenly Tom found something interesting in one of the shops. It was a small wooden chest with intricate carving.

The carvings looked like vines, snakes and other beautiful plants. Tom made sure Carya was busy and asked Remus for his opinion about the object. The werewolf secretly made sure that it wasn't hexed and told Tom what he thought.

"You want this one for Carya's birthday, right? It's really beautiful but the key's are missing. You would have to get a new lock and keys for that. But that will be no problem. I'm sure Arthur Weasley has something old fashioned that fits with this," he told the boy and Tom smiled.

Remus made sure that Carya was occupied as Tom paid for the chest.

"Ah, yes, that'll be three pounds then. It's a low price because the key's are missing and it just doesn't open. Are you sure you want this, mister?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, it'll be a birthday present for my girlfriend, sir. I know she'll like it. Even if she can't open it," Tom replied and gave the man the money.

The boy quickly put the box away and he, Carya and Remus left the old shop. Two hours later they met Sirius at the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ to floo back home. Once they had arrived Carya went for a shower. Tom and Remus settled down in Remus' rooms to have a look at the wooden box.

"I see, a simple Alohomora didn't work. Let's try something else then, shall we?" Remus asked and Tom nodded.

" _Aperio Claustra!_ " Remus said firmly and the lock snapped open, "Well, I guess it worked. Be careful when you open it Tom!"

The boy used a stick to pull up the lid of the wooden chest but nothing happened. When he had pulled it open completely he could look inside. There on a cushion lay something that looked like an egg.

Remus gasped and Tom recognised it too. It really was an egg but not just any kind of egg. This was a phoenix egg.

"Do you know if its okay?" asked the boy in a whisper.

"Wait, I'll check," the werewolf said and murmured a few spells. A warm reddish blue glow surrounded the egg for a second and the man smiled, "It's perfectly alright. It has been under a constant heating charm but it wasn't enough to let it hatch.

"Remus, tell me I'm dreaming. This means ... I can give this to Carya right? She can try to let it hatch and have a phoenix familiar?" the boy inquired anxiously.

"That it does Tom. I'd gave it to her soon though because it needs warmth now. You still have the chest for her birthday," Moony soothed the young wizard.

"I'll do that and I'll do it now. Don't tell anyone Remus. Sirius, Harry and Draco will know but no one else, please!" the boy pleaded. And his guardian nodded.

Meanwhile Sirius and the others were waiting for them in the study because the Animagus had to tell his family something. Tom carried a small basket when he walked inside but they didn't think anything of it.

"Sit down all of you. You remember that I told you about the summer homes of the Black family right? Well, we found out that the house in London is still in existence and I'll try to make it habitable again when you're back at school.

Right now I've started getting rid of the pests that have made themselves a home in there, pixies, doxies and the like. So don't wonder if Remus and I are away occasionally. I know you want to help but you'd better study for the next year.

If you really want to have a prank war with the Weasley twins, you should better get started planning something. Yes I know about that. Those two hardly do anything but plotting pranks just now!

You have to work hard to get them this year. Arthur told me when I met him today," Sirius explained and the kids looked surprised.

"Eh, if we are to become pranksters we do need proper nicknames, don't we? And a name for our group ... ah, scratch that, we are the _'Slytherin Six'_ that's enough to know!" Harry blurted out.

"Nicknames would be useful, you're right. But which ones?" asked Draco.

"Ours were linked to the animagus forms we had. Why don't you do something like that too?" suggested Padfoot.

"Hm, that means Tom's is pretty easy. What do you think about _'Snake'_ Tom? Would you like that?" Carya asked her boyfriend.

"I'd lie if I said no but isn't that a bit obvious?" he remarked.

"That's the trick. It's too obvious. No one will think anything of it," grinned Moony.

"Okay then. I'll be _'Snake'_." Tom said happily, "What about Draco and the twins?"

"They are wolves, what names match them best?" mused Draco.

"I think we should call Harry _'Lightning'_. He's just that. What do you think?" Tom wanted to know.

"I like the name. Good suggestion Tom!" replied Harry.

"I know one for myself too. See what you can come up with though," Carya smirked at them.

"No idea, sister. What do you have in mind?" Draco queried after a couple of minutes.

"You're no fun. I will call myself what I practically am. My name will be _'Shadow'_ ," she told her family.

"Fitting, not only for your hobby's but also your personality," mused Sirius and Carya smirked a bit more at that.

"What about Draco though?" asked Harry.

"That's difficult. Wait, what do you think about _'Sneaky'_? His form is small and he's very cunning and clever," said Remus.

"That's a good one. I'll take it. So Harry's going to be _'Lightning'_ , Carya's _'Shadow'_ , Tom is _'Snake'_ and I'm _'Sneaky'_ right? Now we only have to find names for Hermione and Ginny. But they should be allowed to think of some themselves," the boy summarised and everyone laughed at that.

"You know, I just noticed something. Harry and Carya's names are more than fitting. Look at them, wherever there's lightning there is a shadow. They belong together and can never be separated!" Tom threw in and the others nodded in agreement.

It was true. Even if the twins went different paths in their lives they would always be connected to each other by their twin-bond. Tom remembered what he had wanted in the study in the first place though.

"Oh, eh ... Carya, I was looking for a birthday present for you today when Remy and I stumbled over something. I need to give it to you now though, to make sure it will live," Tom murmured.

"What do you want to give me, Tom?" she asked soothingly and a bit surprised.

"This!" the boy said and handed her the basket. She lifted the sheet and gasped before carefully picking up the egg inside.

"Tom ... that's ... that's a phoenix egg. Where in Slytherin's name did you find this?" she gasped.

"It was hidden in the other part of your present. We found this by accident but it's good we did. The heating charms are fading and without us it would have died. The egg's still active. You can try to make it hatch," the Riddle boy explained.

"I will. Are you going to help me with this Tom?" she asked him and he nodded happily.

The other four occupants of the room who hadn't known could only stare in disbelief. Carya Potter had just gotten a real phoenix egg and if she made it hatch she'd probably have one of the most loyal pets known to wizardkind.

Over the next few days she rarely left her room and Tom was with her all the time. Both kids made sure that the temperature around the egg was okay and that nothing would interfere with the process.

The other boys were now constantly talking to their girlfriends and both girls had found their own nickname. Hermione wanted to be known as _'Storm'_ since she was a bird and a falcon at that. Ginny just loved her paws because they were different from the rest of her dark red fur.

Her paws were white and that was her reason to opt for the name _'Whitepaw'_ or _'Paw'_ for short. Draco thought it was quite cute and made Ginny blush furiously but he then reminded her of his first full transformation and the girl shut up before an insult left her mouth.

On the night of Thursday, July 20th the Potter twins had the first vision since the end of term. They found themselves in a house that they knew all too well. It was the Riddle-house and Voldemort was currently talking to his assembled Death Eaters.

~*~*~ Carya and Harry's Vision POV ~*~*~

"Tell me Lucius, why has your _**son**_ defected to Dumbledore's side? Did you not train him well enough?" the snake-like creature asked one of the masked men.

"I really tried, my lord but the Potters influence was greater than I originally thought," Lucius Malfoy answered bowing his head so much that it nearly touched the floor.

"I see, since when do Gryffindors have much influence on a Slytherin? Your son is a Slytherin, is he not, Lucius? How come Harry Potter has more influence on him than you?" Voldemort inquired with much venom apparent in his voice.

"He is my lord but ... Harry Potter is a Slytherin student too. He isn't in Gryffindor. I thought you knew this already since it has been in the papers for weeks," the kneeling man tried to apologise.

"Interesting, though you still disappointed me, Lucius! And your son will pay for his betrayal just as much. _Crucio_!" the Dark Lord shouted the last word and then turned his attention towards the figure that was already lying on the floor, " ... Severus, what news do you have aside from your return?"

"My lord, the Potters are indeed in Slytherin. Not only the boy but his sister too. ... They've surrounded themselves with a group of four ... close friends," he managed to say and to Carya it was obvious that he was in great pain,

"One of them is a Ravenclaw. But they have alliances outside of their house as well, my Lord, in Gryffindor!" he told his Master.

"And who would that be Severus?" the snake-lord asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The Gryffindor's are the Weasley twins, ... Fred and George. Their sister Virginia Weasley has managed to get into Slytherin somehow. She's one of the Potter's closest friends. The other's are Hermione Granger, a mudblood Ravenclaw and ... Draco Malfoy from Slytherin," Severus said while glancing at Lucius.

"And the fourth companion?" Voldemort inquired impatiently.

"A boy their age by the name _**'Tom Riddle'**_ _,_ my Lord," Severus said looking as unsuspicious and oblivious as he could.

" _ **What**_ did you say, Severus? _Tom Riddle_ , hmm? Interesting, indeed. I want you to find out more about this boy! Now go back before the old fool suspects anything," the Dark Lord growled and Snape crawled out of the room.

Once the Hogwarts Potion's Master was gone Voldemort addressed Malfoy again.

"Lucius, I want you to keep a close eye on dear Severus. I highly fear that he has abandoned us. If you find any evidence, you know what to do," he said icily and started laughing.

That laugh startled Wormtail who had just brought in a tray with teacups. The rat dropped the tray and started whimpering. Voldemort was highly displeased and cursed the rat-animagus.

"Wormtail, you disappoint me, _Crucio_!" the man snarled and Wormtail screamed.

~*~*~ End Carya and Harry's Vision POV ~*~*~

This woke the twins up. Both were lying in their beds, drenched to the bone and hurting everywhere. Harry immediately grabbed the vial from his nightstand and downed the potion. He instantly felt better but was too tired to get up.

He decided to tell his friends and guardians in the morning. In the other room a pain-filled cry woke up the boy sleeping next to Carya. He blinked a few times before he realised where he was and noticed the shivering girl next to him.

"Carya, love, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked but she shook her head, "A vision then?" Tom continued and she nodded looking miserable.

Tom searched the table next to them and soon found the two potions she would need now. One against the aches from the curses and the other to relax her muscles. After she had taken both the boy gathered her into his arms and whispered soothing words into her ear.

Five minutes later Carya had calmed down enough to talk to him.

"You were right Tom. I think you were right. It was a meeting, a Death Eater meeting. Snape was there together with about ten others. Malfoy and Voldemort were talking just then. Snape lay on the floor and his robe was torn and bloody.

Voldemort wants to hurt Draco. He wants to hurt all six of us. He ... Snape told him about you but I think that he couldn't have hidden that. He didn't tell that he knew who you were though. Just your name.

The bastard knows that we're Slytherin's now but it seems he didn't get to know about us being Parselmouths. He doesn't follow the news as it seems. You know, I hate being woken up by the Cruciatus Curse.

I'll find something to stop the pains we feel near him. Will you help me?" she told him and Tom nodded deep in thought.

Suddenly a soft cracking noise startled them.

"Carya, love, don't fall asleep! Your phoenix is hatching!" Tom told his girlfriend and her eyes shot open.

"Really?" she asked suddenly wide-awake and looked at the cushion on their right.

Tom had told the truth. The little bird tried to get out and had halfway managed that. She picked up the cushion and carefully sat it onto her lap. Tom sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Only five minutes later a small naked bird sat in front of them and made a few sounds that were feeble but unmistakably coming from a phoenix.

"Hi, little one. Welcome to the world. Do you want to be my friend?" Carya asked softly and the baby-bird cooed at her before settling down for sleep.

The two teenagers talked about the possibility of Snape being Dumbledore's spy a bit more and they were sure that they didn't know all facts when Carya reported Voldemort's suspicions against Snape. Both of them contemplated if they should tell the adults or not.

In the end they agreed to let Harry do that if he wished to. Only if their brother didn't say anything, then they would tell Sirius and Remus. What they didn't know was that after getting hit with the Cruciatus Curse, Lucius Malfoy forgot what he'd initially wanted to tell his Master.

He didn't get the chance to report the three strange sets of twins from Knockturn Alley that time but he would certainly remember them in the future. The next morning everyone admired the little bird. The children forgot to tell about their vision though.

As the days passed all inhabitants of Black Manor grew somewhat excited. July 31st was drawing closer and the preparations for Harry and Carya's birthday were almost finished. Harry and Draco were happy that they'd get to see their girlfriends again in a few days time and then spend two weeks with them.

Suddenly it was July 31st, Carya and Harry's fifteenth birthday. They got books and clothes as usual. Hermine gave her boyfriend a new bookbag with his initials on it. It was dark green and the writing was in silver. From Draco Harry got a book called _'_ _Intermediate Transfiguration for Advanced Learners_ _' by Emeric Switch_.

Ginny gave him a new case for his broom. Tom had also bought a book for his brother. It was about the same topic as Draco's gift _._ _'Human Transfiguration_ _' by Emeric Switch_ was it's title and it was a rare autographed copy.

From Fred and George the twins got some articles of Zonko's and even a few of their own inventions that had already been published throughout Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus got the two clothes and they made sure that the twins could get a weapon made especially for them when they finished school.

Draco and Hermione gave Carya a book each. They were titled _'_ _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ _'_ and _'_ _Self-Defensive Spellwork_ _'_. The adults chuckled at that. They knew that Carya and Tom would devour these as soon as they got the chance.

From Ginny Carya got an auror's wand holster. She wouldn't tell how she'd come to that but it was custom-made and especially designed for her wand. The Potter girl suspected that Ginny had talked to Ollivander about that since each wand had to be measured for such a device.

She was most surprised at Tom's present though. The phoenix egg had been magnificent but the wooden chest was equally intriguing. It was made of Yew and Holly, two of the most powerful woods known to wizardkind.

The carvings showed snakes, vines and various flowers. Some runes were embedded too and Carya loved it. The young phoenix that had been named _'Yue'_ stayed hidden in the girls bedroom. They didn't want everyone to know about the bird as long as she wasn't fully grown.

The twins and their friends had a wonderful birthday but they just knew that it was the calm before the storm. The peace they currently experienced wasn't supposed to last long. The next day Fred and George went home early in the morning.

The Slytherin Six asked Sirius and Remus to the study. They finally wanted to tell their guardians what they had meant at the end of last term. But before they told anything they made Sirius and Remus swear to keep an open mind and not to tell anyone else regardless what happened.

"We swear on the Marauder's honour! Go on kids, what was so important that you couldn't tell us in Hogwarts?" Remus and Sirius told them.

"Well, it's something about mum and dad and even about Tom and Snape you know?" Harry began carefully and now the two canines were really curious.

"When we asked you about family heirlooms we were really serious about it. We needed one of mums family to try out the family tree charm we asked about. We finally found an incantation to help us with the search and we used the spell in one of the caves near Hogsmeade.

The item that appeared it a beautiful long dagger. We were really surprised when we read what was engraved on the blade. It was the name _'Salazar Slytherin'_ written in Parsel. Don't interrupt! Well, we were really curious but forgot about it with all the commotion in school.

That was in November during our third year. We didn't remember the charm until the second day of last schoolyear. On September 2nd, 1994 Harry and I performed the _'Arbor Familiaris'_ Charm and it drew out our family tree.

I know it wasn't botched because I repeated the procedure two times. This, ..." she explained and handed over a parchment, " ... is our family tree. I don't know why no one told us that we are heirs to Gryffindor through father's side of the family but Mums side is more interesting anyway.

Mum's dad was a squib and descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw which explains the feelings I always have. I've inherited her empathic powers and from what I heard Mum had them too. Grandpa Evans married twice because Aunt Petunia's mum died giving birth to her.

Mum's mother was the youngest heir of Slytherin until we were born. We are of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin blood. That really did surprise us. Draco is actually our cousin through both mum and dad's sides of the family as you can see.

But the weirdest thing is that James Grandfather was the brother of Professor Snape's Grandmother. We are related to Snape and don't you dare yell at us Padfoot! It's true, he's Dad's second cousin and would be an uncle of sort's for us.

Our cousins Freesia and Lily are witches too. Aunt Petunia was pretty shocked when they showed their first accidental magic. We know now why mum never reacted to the term _'Mudblood'_ she was actually a pureblood and she probably knew it too.

You cannot tell anyone though. We don't know why they kept this a secret from us and I'm pretty sure the old meddling fool of a headmaster at least knew about dad's heritage. We'll see what comes from this first," Carya told her godparents and waited for a reaction.

Sirius sat there speechless while Remus tried to form a coherent thought.

"You are related to Severus Snape?" he asked confused and the kids nodded, "That explains why you look so much like a mixture of Lily and him. And it explains your love for potions."

"So you're telling me that _'Slimy Snape'_ is a descendant from _'Gryffindor'_?" Sirius ground out.

"Yes, why?" Draco asked innocently and Sirius burst out laughing.

"I ... I can't believe it, old Snapey-pooh, a Gryffindor by blood! Wait until he finds out!" the animagus laughed and crumpled on the floor. Only Tom, Remus and Harry noticed the narrowing of Carya's eyes.

"Sirius Orion Black! If you ever tell Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin house about this without our express permission, I'll make you regret ever knowing it, _is ... that ... understood_?" she growled dangerously and Sirius stopped laughing.

"C ... Carya? What's wrong?" he asked a bit unsure what had just happened.

"What she means Padfoot is that you won't tell Severus if you want to avoid a conflict with the _'Slytherin Six'_ and a certain werewolf," Remus answered and crossed his arms.

In the end Sirius gave in and promised not to tell Snape or anger the other man in any way. Remus would make sure he kept that promise. On August 2nd Hermione and Harry departed for Hermione's home where Mister and Mrs. Granger were already waiting for them.

Ginny and Draco followed Fred and George as they floo-ed over to _'The Burrow'_. The couple would spend two weeks with Ginny's family before coming back to Black Manor. Carya and Tom stayed with Sirius and Remus.

The two adults weren't around very often so the children had the house for themselves. Remus had given each couple an emergency portkey for the place he and Sirius disappeared to every now and then just in case anything bad happened to the kids.

"You can always reach us with this. It's keyed to your magical signature. No one apart from you six can use these," Remus had explained.

Carya and Tom spent most of their time in the potion's lab. They were trying out several pain relievers and looked for one that could perhaps stop the pains from the twins scars. Of course they didn't have any luck so far as they had only looked for one for two days and there were hundreds of recipes in even more potion's books.

On August 5th they went to bed early after having worked in the lab the whole last night. Sleep came easily but the night was anything but restful. Soon after falling asleep Carya started having a nightmare or rather another vision of Voldemort.

Tom who slept next to her was sucked into her vision as she once again couldn't control her powers while sleeping curled up against her boyfriend. Thankfully she could only share her dreams if the other person was really close to her body and actually touching her.

~*~*~ Vision / Dream Sequence ~*~*~

"Lucius, what is the meaning of this visit?" the Dark Lord snarled dangerously.

"My Lord, Severus has indeed been spying for Dumbledore. One of our informants saw him crawling to Dumbledore directly after the last meeting. The attack that we had carefully scheduled has failed too. He is the spy!" Lucius said trying to convince his Master of Severus treachery.

"I see, and the evidence is real? Summon our friends, Lucius and make sure the traitor gets here. We'll have a bit of fun with him before he dies tonight!" Voldemort said and laughed evilly,

"Tonight, my sweet Nagini, tonight you'll have him!"

~*~*~ End Vision / Dream Sequence ~*~*~

In the same second Carya woke up and gave a startled cry and Tom who had seen the entire vision sat up in bed abruptly.

"Tom, he knows! We have to warn Snape! We have to find him," she cried helplessly and Tom wordlessly fetched their robes not bothering to change what they were wearing beneath them.

Carya's phoenix sung for them all the time, trying to soothe the two scared teens and she succeeded partly. Both had calmed down enough to consider their steps and look for their guardians.

The two teenagers looked for Sirius and Remus only to discover that they were gone and left a note telling they'd be back by breakfast. The kids hoped they'd be available at the location where Remus portkey lead to.

Carya activated it with a tap of her wand and both of them where whisked away. They landed in an unknown house and listened for voices. Someone was downstairs and it sounded oddly like Remus. Once again Carya was glad that her animagus form was a wolf. She could also smell them.

Remus was there as were Sirius and Snape. He was still with them and that was a good thing. Remus who was currently sitting in the kitchen of said house hadn't noticed the alarm going of. He would have if he hadn't left his cloak in the hallway.

They two children followed the voices and finally reached their destination. It seemed as if Dumbledore was present as well. Suddenly a small pain-filled hiss could be heard before Snape started talking.

"He's calling Albus. I have to go!" the Hogwarts professor said and was preparing to leave.

This little sentence was enough conviction for Tom and Carya that Snape was at least pretending to be on their side. Gathering all their courage they opened the door, only to be met with the ends of thirteen raised wands.

But the wizards didn't even have time to react since the female intruder started shouting immediately,

"No! You can't go professor! _**He**_ knows! Headmaster, you have to _**stop**_ him! Voldemort _**knows**_ and if Professor Snape goes there tonight he'll _**die**_! Lucius Malfoy told Voldemort something about a failed attack and they are convinced that Professor Snape is a spy.

I should have told you earlier but Sirius and Remus have known all the time. We've had visions about Voldemort the whole last year. Just like at the third task. Remy, please, tell them! If he goes, he'll die!

I can't let that happen, I won't loose another member of my family to that monster!" she burst out and realised too late what her last sentence implied.

 **Chapter 02 - Traitor's, Tales and Discoveries or A Surprise and A Meeting**

"What are you talking about, Potter? I'm certainly not of your family!" Snape snapped but he didn't leave the room either which was a good thing in Tom's opinion.

Carya was beyond worrying right then and started telling the assembled a bit of what they knew about their relation to a certain Potion's Master.

"You're wrong, you are related to us! You are fathers second cousin. We know this because we used the family tree charm which professor Flitwick told us about! Your Grandmother on your father's side was Erica Potter, she married Salvarius Snape!

Erica was the sister of James Grandfather! If that's not telling you we are related I don't know what would ..." Carya nearly shouted in desperation to explain everything before she faltered.

"Please don't go. Just stay here," she whispered and looked at him pleadingly when a dark red and blue phoenix swept into the room.

Severus Snape didn't know what to think about her look just then and he didn't move for now. The bird circled above the rooms occupants before hovering in front of the Potions Master. The animal looked at him for a second before tugging at his robe with its beak.

"Yue, what are you doing here?" Carya whispered barely audible.

The birds intentions were clear though. The phoenix tried to drag him back to the table, away from the door. The tugging didn't stop until Snape had sat down again. The bird flew over to her owner and settled down on her shoulder before rubbing her head against the girl's cheek.

"You don't want him to go and die either, don't you girl?" she asked her friend smiling slightly but everyone heard.

"Where did that phoenix come from?" Dumbledore asked utterly surprised.

That brought the attention back into the room and everyone out of the shock about the scene that had just transpired.

Tom shifted behind his girlfriend and gently took her right hand into his. She started explaining after giving a small sigh though.

"She's my companion. I got the egg from Tom this summer. He accidentally stumbled over it and gave it to me. She hatched a week after I got it and I named her Yue. That's Chinese and means _'The Moon'_ ," Carya explained while Remus just smiled at the two kids.

The rest of the group looked at the children suspiciously so he decided to speak for their cause, "She tells the truth Albus. Siri and I knew about the phoenix and we've known about their visions too. Everything they saw until now has indeed happened," Remus said defending his kids.

Dumbledore regarded the children with a curious look before his face turned very serious, "Carya, Tom, you are aware that you just stumbled over one of the biggest secrets regarding the resistance against the Dark Lord, aren't you?"

"Eh, ... I think so. Sorry about that but we had to tell Professor Snape about the vision. I couldn't let him go and get hurt even if we don't like each other. I'm just a tad bit too much of a Gryffindor or even Hufflepuff for that, I guess," she said blushing slightly.

"Remus, didn't your alarm go off when we activated the portkey?" asked Tom confused.

Remus blanched, "Oh no, I left it in the cloak and that's in the hallway. Shit, Albus, this is my fault."

"Well, what's done is done but how do we proceed from now on?" asked a witch with pink hair.

"I don't know what you adults think about this all but I absolutely refuse to have my memory altered. I'm still pissed off with someone about something that happened during the Tournament last year," Carya murmured while glaring half-heartedly at Dumbledore.

Sirius smiled at her antics. Trust Carya to bring that up just now.

"This is a real mess. Does someone have an acceptable idea? I know we can't tell anyone but how am I supposed to keep this a secret from Harry and Draco? They are my brothers. Or Ginny and Hermione?

The last three would work if we tried hard enough but Harry? Nope, not even if hell froze over. I ..." she began but didn't get further as the door burst open and Molly Weasley came storming in.

"Albus, what's wrong, someone used a portkey to get in, sorry that we are late. Bill and Charlie are upstairs they make sure no one's here. ... Oh, what are you two doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked Tom and Carya after she got over the shock of seeing them.

Carya took the opportunity to go one by answering Molly's question, "We accidentally bumped into a meeting, Mrs Weasley and now we have a problem of secrecy as well as security. Headmaster, the six of us, we know each other too well.

We practically shared everything over the last two years. Everyone of us can tell if the other is lying or hiding something. We can sense each other's feeling since we are so close. I think that if you can trust Tom and myself you can trust the rest of us as well.

But that's up to you. I dare say that no one could get some information out of us without brute force. You could ask Professor Snape about that. He tried to find out things I was unwilling to share with him," the girl told them and now everyone looked at Severus.

Molly Weasley rescued him from answering by responding to Carya's explanations.

"I see, despite from you two being here when you clearly shouldn't, I gather that Ginny, Draco, Harry and Hermione are the problem, right? Well, if you two know then not even Albus can prevent the other four from finding out.

They'll know you're hiding something. The six of you are practically one person," she said and after a short pause added,

"Albus, if these two know you can as well tell the other four. I believe they have some knowledge that could be useful if I heard Fred and George right last night. Something about invisibility which even Alastor's magical eye couldn't break through."

"They did _**what**_?" Carya exclaimed before growling under her breath but loud enough for everyone to hear, "These little shits, I told them to keep their mouths shut at home. Just wait until I meet you again Fred and George Weasley, arrrgh. You'll regret ever finding out!"

"What is this about Miss Potter?" asked Albus seriously and even Remus and Sirius looked truly guilty now which on the other hand intrigued Snape.

"You know Siri, this is all your fault! If you hadn't slipped on our birthday Fred and George would've never known!" Carya grumbled at her godfather.

"Miss Potter, I just risked my life by not answering the call, so do yourself a favour and tell what you know!" Snape snapped and she returned his scowl and glare in an equal fashion.

The fact that she managed to look just like him sent Sirius and Remus into small laughing fits.

"Alright, you have a point there, but it's still Tom's and my achievement!" she replied sulking, arms crossed over her chest.

"In fourth year, no before fourth year even started I decided to pursue a potions project. Tom came into it soon after school began. I had accidentally overheard Moony and Padfoot talk about something but was caught because Moony could smell me," she admitted grudgingly.

"I hate getting caught and this didn't exactly go well with my pride. I knew that one can turn invisible with a cloak, a potion or a charm, you can even mask your sounds and footsteps by those means but I didn't know how to hide my scent from someone like Remus or Siri for that matter.

Every animagus with a good sense of smell could find me easily. Sure, there are potions for every of the three but they can't be mixed. That was the problem we tried to get around. And we did just that.

By christmas, after endless hours of research, we knew how to make the first two to work together perfectly. The third, the one to mask your scent, couldn't be taken together with them though because they cancelled each other out.

We had to find out why and find a way around the problem. I was distracted through Ron's return and the egg-clue though and after figuring the egg out we were busy with helping Harry for the second task," she explained.

"So you told him about the Gillyweed then? And I'd bet the two of you prepared it. Your brother couldn't have done it, despite his being capable at Potions brewing in general," Snape asked a bit surprised but thankfully didn't ask where they had gotten the plant.

"Uh, yeah, we actually did but back to the topic. We didn't get very far until the middle of March when we found the reason's why we had problems. We had managed a combined recipe for silence and invisibility but the third one was still not compatible.

If taken together they would turn into poison regardless which one you took first. Naturally we needed to find out why that was. That reason was found quickly. One of the ingredients had to be replaced but we also had to find a substitute that would work like the original ingredient.

As you might remember, on April 2nd we had another Hogsmeade weekend. It was then that I remembered my detention from December 31st, sir!" she told them smirking at Snape now.

Snape looked dumbstruck. It seemed that she really had kept her promise to put that knowledge to use somehow.

"I saw one of the ingredients I'd prepared in the apothecary and remembered it's properties. I just knew it would help us to combine the two remaining potions into one. That was also the day when I found a particular book that you did look at oddly at dinner, professor!" she continued.

The girl smirked at Severus. He knew exactly what she was referring to as did Dumbledore but the rest was left out of this private joke. They could only listen to the girls tale as unbelievable as the story sounded.

"The major breakthrough came in the middle of April during Easter holidays when Tom and I worked in my lab at home. ... Don't look so shocked, Professor Snape, you're not the only person in the world with a private potions lab!" she pouted and then went on with the tale.

"Anyway, we found that the potions could be combined now but that they'd still react strongly and probably cause quite some pain if taken. I found a reference about this reaction in two books, one was in _'_ _Natural Poisons in Potions_ _'_.

The other one was in the book I bought at Hogsmeade's bookstore in April, _'An Extensive Guide on Storage and Handling of Potions Ingredients_ _'_ ," the girl said but was interrupted.

"Who'd write, let alone read a book like that? Pretty dry stuff I'd say. Nothing I would want to read ever," said the young witch with pink hair and Severus scowled darkly.

Carya chuckled and everyone watched her now. "I'd be careful Ma'am, the writer is in this very room!" she said and the woman paled when she made the connection to Snape.

"Oh, and it's not dry stuff or boring. It's quite interesting but most people just don't appreciate the given information much less understand the whole thing either!" the girl added to everyone's astonishment.

Severus had to suppress a smile. He had the vague impression that she was amusing herself as much as possible after she had practically been forced to tell one of her secrets. She certainly took everything she could get out of the situation.

Even if that meant embarrassing the assembled wizards and witches.

"With a pinch of moonstone we would be able to combine the two brews without violent reaction but that would lessen the effects so much that it would be almost useless. There had to be a solution to that too. How to enhance the potency again without reversing the moonstone's effects?

After another three hours of going over our notes and looking through the various books on ingredients, their properties and effects as well as their reaction with others, we found something that looked quite promising. It was actually quite simple in the end but it took some time to find out.

We just had to add two strings of fluxweed before adding one drop of belladonna-essence. That made the potion work like it should without harming the drinker. Some finely chopped daisy roots made it possible to take the brew without getting a severe stomach-ache.

After that we tested it on several rats and mice that were provided alive by our snake familiars ... I for one would have preferred a certain _special_ rat for experiment but _**he**_ was unfortunately unavailable," Carya ended with a scowl and paused for a second to take a deep breath.

Most of them knew who she was referring to. The aurors hadn't found a trace of Pettigrew after his escape and it was common knowledge how much young Carya Potter hated the mans very being.

"Later in the holidays we took the potion ourselves once we'd figured out how much needed to be taken by humans. It works well enough but it has some downsides like every compromise. If you drop your wand for example the object becomes visible.

The magic creates some kind of invisibility skin around you. You can even pull another person under it but that shortens the duration period of the potion. It depends on how much weight or mass is put under the potion's magic.

You can still see yourself though. Not in a mirror but to yourself you appear slightly transparent and greyish like a ghost. Other's under the same potion can see you too. As I said, there are some downsides.

Communication is impossible because of the silencing part. You'd either have to use something like the muggles do or you have to be skilled at telepathy for that," she finished her explanation and everyone gaped at the kids.

"You two figured all that out? Alone?" asked a witch from the back of the room in a disbelieving tone.

Carya started scowling but remained mostly polite. Although Tom couldn't suppress a jest into Snape's direction.

"Yes, we did. Mind you, we have a good and inventive teacher who never spares us a challenge when he finds one," Tom grinned and looked pointedly at Snape who glared at them in return.

"How long does it take to make a batch of that? And how do you know that it really works during battle?" Moody inquired.

Carya blushed bright red to her own annoyance and bit her lip. A glance at Tom showed that there was no way out, she had to tell about the third task. She sighed deeply and told the assembled people what they'd hidden until then.

"It takes a bit less than three hours to brew and we always have some at home now. It can be stored successfully for about three month when stored cool and in a dark area. A temperature about 4 to 8 degrees centigrade [°C] (39 to 46 degrees Fahrenheit [°F]) seems to be most effective.

As for usage in battle, well, eh, ..." she hesitated a bit before throwing all of that overboard, "Ah, sod it all, we know that it'll work because it's already been tested in that area."

"How so?" asked Dumbledore looking quite curious.

"Can't you guess? Harry did it, he used it to escape from Voldemort after the third task. He didn't only run towards the cup and grabbed it, he took the potion and carefully dodged the curses to get there without too much risk.

He's not an idiot, you know? Survival had top priority. It is working fine and the antidote to the potion works just as well. We made one in case you need to reappear before the potion wears off.

I know for a fact that Voldemort was anything but pleased when Harry disappeared without a trace right under his non-existent nose," she told the adults and everyone was stunned into silence.

A man in Auror's robes was the first to recover.

"You are telling us, that you, two fourteen year olds at that time, combined three potions that couldn't be combined before into one with a minimum of downsides and side effects, actually made it work, tested it and created an antidote for it, all by yourself?

Excuse me but frankly, I don't believe you," he said not believing the kids at all.

Severus was quite impressed though. He had known they were really good students when it came to potions but this was very much surprising.

"You would do better to believe Miss Potter and Mister Riddle. I have to admit that they are quite skilled at potions. Naturals if you wish a description. They nearly managed to brew Veritaserum at the age of fourteen and only stumbled over the last few steps since their timing was off.

Their potion had full potency but would have made the drinker horribly sick the moment someone took it. I dare say they are skilled enough to do all this by themselves. Had they not, they never would have been able to give a description as accurate and detailed as they did just now,"

Snape told the group of adults coldly and then turned to the couple, "Listen you two, if this ever gets to anyone but your four extensions I'll make sure you fail your potions Owls, is that clear?"

"Of course, Professor! But it was good to hear that we aren't as bad at potions as you tried to make us believe since we started our schooling," she said smirking at the last part.

Snape just shook his head and grumbled something unintelligible. This girl was infuriating. He had been unable to get any reaction other than sarcasm out of her at all lately. It really seemed that her temper was under better control nowadays.

"So, what now?" Tom and Carya asked in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us in June that Harry used this, Carya?" Albus asked carefully.

"I think you know why, headmaster. You should remember what you did or rather didn't do the day of the second task. We never really trusted you again after that, I for one still don't do so. But circumstances have changed slightly so I had to tell you now," she said coolly before shrugging,

"As for the rest, the six of us rarely trust anyone apart from our guardians. It's simply safer that way. Had I trusted that Death Eater impostor last year I don't want to think what could've happened.

I felt it from the beginning that there was something wrong with that man and my suspicions were confirmed when he was angry at me for being good at defensive magic.

"Why did you think that? And what do you mean by feeling it?" asked the curious pink haired woman.

"I broke Crouch's Imperius on the first try and when he asked for a second go he most likely tried his best as every of my fellow classmates could see and it didn't affect me at all," Carya replied smirking proudly,

"And my shield charms didn't break once when he tried to curse me during defence class. Mister Moody should be able to confirm that my shield is fairly good for a fourth year student. They tested them as part of the practical exam," she continued smiling.

Everyone looked at Moody for confirmation and he simply nodded.

"So you say that you can break _'Imperius'_ , eh? Care to prove that, Potter?" he then asked, challenging her and she regarded him warily for a second.

Carya looked around, glanced briefly at Snape, Moony and Padfoot who looked at her reassuringly before she nodded.

"Sure, why not!" the girl shrugged.

"Good," Moody said before suddenly pointing his wand at her and speaking the curse, " _Imperio_! ... Jump onto the table, Potter."

Everyone could see her surprise at being attacked that quickly but Carya only blinked once and started grinning. The blinking was all that was visible of the fight she did internally.

"I really don't think so. That would be a very stupid thing to do now, wouldn't it!" she replied smirking and sat down on Tom's lap.

"I have to say, I'm impressed Potter. Really strong will you have there," Moody answered.

She had every reason to be proud now. And that showed on her face as well. She knew that she and her friends were powerful just not to what extent.

"About the potion, Carya, would you show Severus your recipe and research," asked Albus.

She frowned before answering. " I suppose I could do that, but ... if anyone claims this as his or her work, they'll be very, very sorry!" she growled in a menacing tone while narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Her tone was what shocked all those who didn't know her. She was scary when she did that and the small wave of her power was still in the air. In addition to that not many people knew that she could change moods in a heartbeat for no apparent reason all the time.

"Carya, don't do that, they don't know what to think about you. No one will claim your work and research, promise!" Remus Lupin tried to soothe her.

She looked at him for a second before relaxing a bit, "If you say so Moony, I'll believe it."

"You two should get home now. Here, that's a portkey home. We'll talk tomorrow. Please keep this to yourself until we've talked it through, okay?" he continued.

"Okay, night Moony, night Padfoot! Come Yue, we're going home," she said and to her guardians surprise kissed both men lightly on the cheek.

The rest stared at her in disbelief. This girl was definitely strange. Partly young child like just now and partly a grown-up teenager with more skill at some parts of magic than most adults ever had. Her temper was also a force to be reckoned with.

She was suddenly engulfed in Tom's arms and the children portkeyed back to Black Manor.

"Very powerful little brat" the auror who hadn't believed them said.

"That she is, Kingsley. That she is and she knows it. She is very much aware of her powers just not of their actual extent. I suspect that she is an Empath as well. It would explain why she feels it when something is going to happen soon.

Although her powers are more apparent when she is angry, she has developed a good control over them. Not like during her second year when she didn't know how to handle the flow of magic," the headmaster told them thinking about the two students.

"Albus, you are aware that by making them show Severus the potion, you are directly involving both children in Order business, aren't you?" Remus remarked a bit worried.

"Yes Remus, I am. I know they are very young but especially these two are really powerful. You can see that if you take a look at their wand core. I trust everyone here knows about Harry Potter's wand and it's brother? "Albus asked and everyone nodded.

"That type of wood is difficult to control when combined with Phoenix feathers. Yew, Holly and Black Cherry are the most powerful woods for wands next to ash. Harry's wand is made of Holly while Voldemort's wand is of Yew wood. Miss Potter also carries a wand made of Yew and Mister Riddle's wand was made of Black Cherry.

All four have a core of a single phoenix feather. The feather is what connects Harry's wand to Voldemort's since Fawkes gave both of those feathers. With Tom and Carya the feather is from different birds but an addition to the cores makes them brother wands and even more difficult to control," the old wizard said.

"What is it Albus? What makes them so difficult to wield?" asked an excited looking wizard in funny robes.

"What makes them special Dedalus, is the following. Both children share this addition as it comes from the same magical creature. The same part of it to be exact," the headmaster said beating around the bush.

"Spit it out already, Albus!" demanded Alastor Moody.

"The feather's in their wands are coated with powdered Basilisk fang," interrupted Severus.

"What? How can they even manage a single spell with such a core?" Molly wanted to know.

"Who of you knows about Tom Riddle?" Albus asked and about half of the hands were raised.

"The boy you just saw is not to be judged by what I'm going to tell you as they are completely different from each other!" he said making sure that everyone swore not to act upon the information.

"Voldemort's birth name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He attended Hogwarts from 1938 to 1945 before changing his name by using an anagram. This Tom here whom you just saw has the same past as the Dark Lord until the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts.

Until then he was just a pretty smart orphan boy with an affection for the Dark Arts in general. Sometime after that he changed. The Dark Lord stored a memory of his barely fifteen year old self in a diary before he opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed a student.

Our Tom is said memory. He has been revived during the Potter twins third year with the help of Fawkes. Soon after the encounter he became friends with Carya, Harry and their companions. These children now build a group that is called the _'Slytherin Six'_ among the student population.

He is very different from Voldemort but they have the same past up to a certain point of life. Both Tom and the twins are, as you might know, Parselmouths. Though no one knows where the Potters got this skill. We have theories but they cannot be proven.

Tom got his from his Slytherin ancestors as he is the heir of Slytherin. This may be the reason why the two children are able to control such a wand at all. The six friends are inseparable and anyone who tried to do anything to them until now got into big trouble.

I wouldn't worry about Carya Potter though. She has quite a temper most of the time and from a certain point one should better not tease her any further but she still has a good heart and wouldn't harm anyone seriously unless her life was in danger," Albus explained the others.

"Although she can be quite infuriating at times," grumbled Severus.

"Oh come on Sev! You're just pissed that she liked those two detentions with you," grinned Sirius momentarily forgetting that he was forbidden to tease Severus Snape in any way if he wanted to avoid the wrath of Remus and the _'Slytherin Six'_.

"I'm warning you, this is the last time I say this. Don't call me Sev! You have no right to!" the Potions Master growled and was ready to lung at the dog-animagus.

"Siri, stop baiting Severus. You do know that only one person ever gained this right. You remember our _'argument'_ about the kids plans for easter? And the one a few days ago? ... Good, if you don't stop this instant you'll get the same treatment again!" Remus threatened and Sirius shut up immediately which got them several raised eyebrows.

Sirius Black shutting up like that was a first. No one had ever been able to accomplish something like that without much yelling.

"What was so special about the detentions?" asked the pink haired woman whose name was Nymphadora Tonks.

"They were about potions, storing and handling of Potions ingredients and cleaning cauldrons, Tonks. Carya's obsessed with that subject. You hardly find a book not based on potions or her other hobby in her room. Some about pranks too but mainly those two groups," explained Remus.

"What's the other hobby, Lupin?" Moody asked but everyone was curious.

Severus Snape just snorted. He had a good idea what this _'hobby'_ was. Ever since they'd tested the students reactions to Veritaserum he had watched them closely. Albus though was quite curious as he didn't know the teens that well.

"You should not know this but since you'll know anyway because Severus already does after the little session during survival class. ... ," Remus said and when Snape raised an eyebrow he went on,

"Yes Severus, they told me about that. She and Tom have developed a lively interest in the Dark Arts. They are very objective on that matter though and study both sides.

Curse and Countercurse, Poison and Antidote. They don't take it lightly either. I was shocked when I found out but they are very careful. They know what can happen if they aren't. Carya has shown us every book in her possession to make sure we know about it.

Her shelves aren't hidden either. I hope you don't betray the trust she has in me by assuming things about the couple. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone and if she finds out I'll surely be yelled and screamed at if not worse."

"No child should be allowed to study them at all," Molly Weasley threw in angry at Sirius and Remus for allowing such a thing.

"Carya and Harry never really were children, Molly! They had their first contact with dangerous dark magic before they could walk and talk properly. They have seen their parents being killed, what do you expect? I can understand her desire to understand what ruined their lives," snapped Sirius.

"She's not only concentrating on those thing, that you know it. Carya only had three exams that weren't _'Outstanding'_ those were History of Magic, Arithmancy and Astronomy. She also loves playing pranks with her friends.

And she's capable of something most fallen dark wizards aren't. She is capable of love! I won't have anyone assuming otherwise," he continued hotly defending his little girl when Remus put a hand on his friends arm.

"Siri is right. She might belong to the snakes house but she has the heart of a true lioness. I wouldn't want to cross them. If those six stick together nothing can stop them. They are practically one person by now. They share everything," the werewolf said.

"I have to agree with Lupin. The group is very secretive and does not trust strangers. Only a selected few have ever gained their trust. Not many have their respect. Not even all teachers have that.

I do remember what they did to Lockhart in their third year. Not that he didn't deserve it," Severus admitted with a smirk at the last part.

"We can trust these children. They won't disappoint us. I believe that they still hide some things about the third task and about themselves but they never outright lied. They are very strong willed and open-minded young wizards. They add up their abilities as well.

We have never had as many good Slytherin students as this year. Through the help of these children some inter-house couples have developed better than expected. We even have a Gryffindor-Slytherin pair right now," Albus explained further.

"Really? I'd never thought that would be possible. Do we know the kids, Albus?" asked Tonks.

"I don't know about the girl which would be Miss Blaise Zabini from Slytherin but you know the boy's parents. It's Neville Longbottom, the son of Frank and Alice. He finally shows what he's really capable of now that he has found a girlfriend.

As you might know his Grandmother was fearing he might be a Squib when she took him in and it seemed that way for the first three years of his schooling as well. Last year he started showing his skills in all subjects.

By now he is an at least mediocre if not better student in most subjects. His best are Herbology and History though. Oh, and young Miss Potter has a scary sense of humour sometimes so don't be offended.

I remember a day when they had to test their colour changing potions. You should remembers those from your own time at school. They made one for eye-colour that day and Miss Potter chose red.

She really looked a bit scary like that and frightened some of the students and even a few of the professors when she started smirking. The girl was fully aware of the reaction she caused within teachers and students alike," the headmaster said calmly.

"That reminds me Albus, did you have them followed when they stayed at Privet Drive? Carya mentioned that she felt being followed by someone the whole time. But it didn't feel threatening, merely curious and wary, she said," asked Remus.

Albus looked surprised as did some others. That was truly unexpected.

"You are right Remus, we did watch them and it proved to be good when those Dementors appeared. She felt them before they got to the children, didn't she? That's why they could get away long before we were able to help," said Dedalus Diggle.

"Yes, Carya often listens to her feelings and they have never betrayed her since she was five," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"She's quite clever and Albus is right. She must have some empathic powers at least. I didn't think the kids would notice that they are being watched," said Tonks with a hint of surprise and awe.

"Severus, you'll let the two children explain their research to you when they're back at school. We don't want to worry them to much before the term starts. We do have a problem though. This year's defence teacher!

Fudge is interfering more than I'd like and there's nothing we can do since the board of governors already agreed to his plans, ..." Albus said and the other thirteen wizards and witches listened to his worries.

~*~*~ Meanwhile at Black Manor ~*~*~

"I think we should just get back to bed, Tom. Snape didn't go to that meeting and if old Snake-face gets angry tonight we'll know it. I'm really looking forward to our visit in Diagon Alley. It'll take my mind of this," Carya told her boyfriend.

"You're right, love. Let's head back to bed. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Harry is safe with Hermione and Draco is with Ginny. Nothing will happen to them!" the boy soothed her knowing fully well what she was thinking about.

The two soon to be fifth years went back to Carya's rooms and settled down for the rest of the night. It was already half past five in the morning when they were woken up by another nightmare.


	2. Chapter 03 & 04

**Disclaimer** : view Chapter 01 for that one

 **Author's Notes** : Well, here is another chapter of this. Sorry for the long wait. Real life is shitty sometimes ... yes it is.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

 **Chapter 03 - Rescue Mission and Suffering or Visions and Discoveries #2**

~*~*~ Vision / Dream Sequence ~*~*~

"How come that Severus Snape did _**not**_ answer the call, Lucius? I remember that I told you to make sure he got here!" Voldemort yelled at his first in command, "You failed me again. This will not go unpunished! _Crucio_!"

"Wormtail! What about the boy? What did you find about him?" the Dark Lord growled at his servant.

"M ... m ... master, there is not much known about the boy. He ... j ... just turned up ... at school a little over a year ago. Not even ...his classmates know about ... his p ... past, m ... my ... Lord," the rat stuttered.

"Pathetic, Wormtail. _Crucio_!" sneered the rat's master.

"Malfoy, Nott, Macnair! You will get me what I want. Do not fail me again! I want him here soon. A little reminder what will happen if you do not obey my orders this time ... _Crucio_!" the Dark Lord drawled and Carya woke up screaming.

~*~*~ End Vision / Dream Sequence ~*~*~

"Carya? Carya, it's okay! They're are not here, it's just a vision!" Tom told the girl in an attempt to calm her down.

"Tom?" she asked shaking heavily before she managed to answer, "A vision. ... Damn that creature. Three curses this time. I hate him and he'll pay for putting me through this!"

Tom knew what she referred to and fetched the potions from the table. They might have admitted that the twins saw what happened around Voldemort but no one except perhaps their guardians knew that they actually felt the curses.

Ten minutes and three potions later Carya had calmed down enough to think clearly again. Tom hugged her close and the girl sighed deeply. She just knew that she would be quite sore the next few days.

"I wonder if Harry had the same vision tonight. He wasn't at Grimmauld Place and he didn't try to contact us. ... Huh, what's that?" she said and looked towards the window.

A raven was picking at it and the boy let the bird in. It was carrying a letter - from Harry.

 _'Carya,_

 _did you have a vision too tonight? I had, it was about Voldemort and he talked to Malfoy but I couldn't really understand what they said. Something about a traitor and a spy._

 _If you know more please write back or fire-call me first thing in the morning. Hermione's fireplace has been hooked up to the floo-network now. I'll be available from six until nine._

 _Love,_

 _Harry'_

"Well, that answers our question. How come I was able to see it clearer than Harry?" she asked no one in particular.

"Perhaps because of your powers. You're an Empath, Carya. An untrained one but an Empath nonetheless. Feelings affect you much more than Harry," Tom told her and she nodded absently while glancing at the clock.

"Well, in fifteen minutes we'll know more. Do you want to come to the study with me, Tom?" she asked her boyfriend and together they went downstairs.

Remus and Sirius were still out and hadn't returned yet. Winky appeared and asked if they needed anything.

"Is Miss Carya needing anything?" the elf inquired.

"Tea and a light breakfast would be nice Winky, thank you!" Carya answered.

"Winky will bring up what Miss Carya wants," the creature replied before hesitantly asking something in a worried voice, "Is Miss Carya hurting from the bad dreams?"

Carya was surprised but smiled softly, "A bit, Winky but Tom's already helping me. You don't need to worry, okay? We'll eat breakfast in the study."

The little elf nodded before disappearing and the children continued their walk. Soon they reached their destination and settled down on the couch. Only a few minutes before they could talk to Harry.

At five past six Carya threw some of the purple powder into the fire, "Harry Potter, the Granger's residence!"

"Carya, is that you? What happened? You look horrible!" the boy who's head had just appeared in the middle of the flames said.

"A second Harry, since when are you up?" she asked her twin.

"About an hour, why?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing Harry, you just missed three nice curses," she told him sarcastically and the boy blanched.

"You had a second vision? What happened?" Harry asked again.

"Well, the vision you wrote about was about Snape and Malfoy knows that he's a spy for Dumbledore. Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters to kill Snape, you know? He didn't get the chance though because Tom and I have been able to warn our beloved Potions professor," Carya explained.

"You did? How, I mean, how did you know where he was?" her brother inquired.

"Long story, I'll tell you later. The second vision was Voldie's reaction to Snape not turning up in their meeting place. He was pretty pissed as you can think. I woke up though before I got to know his new plans. The pain was just too much this time," the female Potter reported and Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess I have been really lucky tonight, eh? Not being asleep when he was angry, I mean. May I tell 'Mione about the vision?" Harry said.

"Yeah, but make sure her parents don't listen. See you in a week Harry!" Carya replied and closed the connection.

After the two children had eaten a light but hearty breakfast Sirius and Remus came apparating home. They found two tired looking but wide awake children in the study.

"Carya, Tom? How is it that you're up already? Didn't you try and get some sleep?" Remus asked concerned.

"We did actually but as you can imagine, Voldie was none too pleased when he found out that someone had warned Snape. Well, he was livid and cursed Wormtail one time and Malfoy got it twice.

And you both know what happens when Voldie does that while we have to watch them," the girl replied cringing slightly at the sharp look Sirius gave her.

"You felt that again?" he asked sounding more worried than he looked.

"Uhm, yeah but I already had something against the after-effects. It's really good that we learned those potions last year," she said sheepishly, "And we already talked about the visions with Harry. He sent a letter about the first but he didn't see everything.

I told him what I saw and that we warned Snape though. Didn't mention anything else. Would it still be okay for us to go to _'Diagon Alley'_ tomorrow?"

"I don't know Carya, what if ...? Oh stop it, you know I can't stand that beaten-puppy-look. ... Alright you can go but stick to _'Diagon Alley'_ and stay together!" Sirius replied in defeat.

"About what you heard and saw last night. Albus thinks that you may tell your for friends but not here. If you do so you'll have to do it at the same place we were when you found out. This means you'll have to stay quiet for two weeks. Do you think you can do that?" Remus asked them.

"I think so Moony. Did they believe what we said? About our potion?" Carya wanted to know.

"Yes they did. You scared them a bit with that little explosion of yours though. Tell me Carya do you know what an Empath is?" Remus questioned carefully.

To his surprise Carya blushed brightly, something she rarely did.

"Uhm, I do actually ... I know because ... I am one. It's something from Grandfather Evans side of the family. He's was descendant from Ravenclaw, I told you that already. Rowena Ravenclaw was a very powerful Empath and a true Seer.

That's where I got it from. I also know that Mum often relied on her feelings when you were in school. She had the same powers as I have. Do they know about this too?" the girl said unsure about the situation.

"Albus suspects something like that, yes, as did Tonks, the woman with the pink hair. They all felt that you are quite powerful, Carya," Remus told her calmly.

"Well, that was to be expected wasn't it? I mean, I was pretty angry when that auror didn't believe us. And the old ... eh, the headmaster?" she replied and nearly slipped.

"What did you want to call Dumbledore, Carya?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything like that but ... I still do not trust him, sorry about that. We've ... we often call him an old meddling fool, Remus and he's always manipulating people into doing what he wants them to."

"I think it's time you told us in detail what _really_ happened at the second task. Nothing what you told us so far justifies this kind of behaviour," Remus scolded.

He noticed the hurt and pain in both children's eyes as he asked that and was adamant to find out now. The children had only told them that Dumbledore had broken his promise to tell Tom something in the morning but they had never really explained the whole thing.

"Uhm, okay, I'll tell you but ... that won't change how we feel so you better get used to us not really trusting him fully, Sirius, Remus," Carya said defensively and Tom put an arm around her.

By now even Sirius had realised that something really bad must have happened. Sure, Carya was always reluctant to tell anything that involved her personal feelings but this was different. The rest of the morning was spent with the two children explaining everything.

Several angry outbursts from both parties made it a very dangerous conversation. Tom and Carya nearly exploded when Remus mentioned that Albus must have had his reasons not to tell Tom the whole truth and Sirius was angry at Tom when he heard what the boy had said to Carya.

But both adults were shocked when the heard what Albus had promised her and what he had actually said. It really was a betrayal of trust and according to the children Dumbledore still hadn't seen his mistake.

As planned the spent the rest of the day in the lab before retiring early to be rested for their shopping trip. On August 7th the couple finally floo-ed to the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ for their visit to _'Diagon Alley'_.

The couple visited Gringotts first and then wandered along the shops. They stopped at Madam Malkins, the apothecary, Quality for Quidditch and finally at Flourish & Blotts. The two children never saw the black-robed figures who surrounded them until it was too late.

Carya had felt something odd around them but there had been too many people around them to feel anything that was actually meant for them. She only realised what was happening the moment the attackers stunned Tom and hit her with another curse.

Carya screamed in pain and whirled around. But the men had already grabbed her boyfriend and started to retreat. No one was helping, everyone just stared. Carya started throwing stunning spells and tried to get to Tom but to no avail. Another set of curses hit her and she fell to the ground.

Her last thought before she fell unconscious was _**'Tom!'.**_

When Carya woke up she was lying in her bed at Black Manor. She was quite confused for a second before she remembered what had happened.

"Tom!" she shouted and tried to get up but was pushed back down by a pair of strong hands.

"Oh no, young lady, you're staying in bed!" said a voice that she later recognised as Remus.

" _ **No**_ , I can't! Tom, ... _**they**_ have him, ... It's all _ **my**_ fault ... I _**have**_ to ..." the girl said frantically and vehemently fought against her godfathers.

"Carya, please, calm down, you're hurting yourself!" Sirius shouted worried but she was too far lost in her thoughts and panic to hear him.

A strong calming potion was forced down her throat and roughly ten minutes later she was finally able to see who was with her. Sirius, Remus, Snape and Dumbledore stood in her room as well as two other's she had already seen.

The pink haired woman, named Tonks and the real Alastor Moody. The latter was currently inspecting one of her bookshelves. Not that all her books on Defence and the Dark Arts themselves where on it. The forbidden ones and Slytherin's books were hidden in her trunk or in the library.

"Where's Tom?" the girl asked sounding very small.

"Carya, they were Death Eaters. They attacked the two of you and ..." Sirius started to explain as Carya's eyes widened and she started shaking her head while her mouth formed words with no sound escaping her for a second.

"No, no, it can't be, ... not Tom, ... please tell me this isn't true Sirius. They just can't, ... not him, ... please!" the girl pleaded and started to panic once again.

She looked around the room but all adults wore the same worried expression. All but Snape. He just looked at her without any feeling, not even his usual sneer was in place. As soon as she saw that she knew it was indeed true and shook her head as her eyes filled with tears.

Remus sat next to her and as soon as he laid a hand onto Carya's shoulder she broke down and started crying helplessly. Half an hour later the girl had cried herself to sleep and was sleeping restlessly in her bed.

No one had expected her to take this so badly. They just realised how much the boy really meant to her which was difficult to grasp for those who knew what the boy could have been, what he actually had become when he was around the first time.

"I just don't get it, Albus. How can she love him so much? Doesn't she know who he is?" asked Tonks confused.

"She knows it perfectly well, Tonks and that is her problem. She knew about it from the very beginning and Carya was actually the one who gave Tom this chance at life in the first place. He wouldn't be here without her.

They got to know each other and fell in love. Both were hurt at one point in their lives and both never knew what it meant to have real parents. Their personalities are very similar as are their interests.

They complement each other in a way that is difficult if not impossible to explain," Albus told her and she understood a bit better what was going on.

Meanwhile Sirius had apparated to the Granger's and the Weasley's to tell them of the kidnapping. Needless to say that the other four were devastated to hear it. They immediately wanted to go to Black Manor and their parents allowed it.

They were there when Carya woke up the next time but she didn't talk to any of them. The four friends started worrying when she didn't respond. Even Harry couldn't get any reaction out of her at first.

The next two days were pure hell and no one could find out where the boy had been brought to. Since Severus couldn't act as a spy anymore it was difficult to gain any information. Carya had shut out everyone and was hiding in her room.

If you went into the garden you could see her sitting on the windowsill clutching a robe and listening to a very sad song. Tonks and Molly Weasley came visiting in the afternoon of August 10th and saw the girl.

"What is that song she's playing all the time?" Molly asked Sirius.

"I don't know but she hasn't been playing anything else since that incident. Perhaps the others know what this is," Sirius said and they searched for Harry and his friends.

They found the four in the study looking helpless and sad.

"Harry, do you know what that song is that Carya's playing all the time?" Padfoot asked softly.

The boy looked up at his guardian and nodded. When Sirius didn't ask further he started to tell them.

"She wrote this. ... back in our second year after she had attacked Brown during Herbology. She and Tom played this together and recorded it at Privet Drive this year. ... I was surprised that they could play the guitar so well.

It's how they feel ... this song, I mean. That's them most of the time. Especially when people look at them suspiciously like Snape or even Dumbledore. Right now that's all she's left of him," Harry told them before again looking at the floor with unshed tears in his eyes.

(A/N: Carya and Tom's 1st Image Song is _'Parting'_ [Track No 11] from the Sailormoon Soundtrack to the RPG-Game _'In Another Story'_. They will get others but all will be a bit sad. The Real Media File will soon be available for _**evaluation purposes only**_ at my ADW-Website under downloads. ^_^)

They were all worried and really missed Tom. Carya was just sitting there staring over the landscape and not looking at anything. She hadn't eaten much or really slept since she woke up and she didn't talk to anyone, not even Harry.

Poppy Pomfrey had told them that she was very depressed right now and that it would take some time to get out of it but she too was worried about the girls health and not only because she was being overprotective once again.

What neither of them knew was that the girl was thinking about helping Tom the whole time. She tried to develop a flawless plan to help her boyfriend. She had seen him suffering since the first night and couldn't bear the thought of seeing him in pain any longer.

Tom had obviously refused to join Voldemort after being asked. Needless to say that the Dark Lord was not amused by that. It didn't happen very often that your younger self thought completely different from you when you clearly remembered how you were at the time.

~*~*~ Flashback and Vision / Dream Sequence the first night after waking up ~*~*~

"Master, we have the boy. It was surprisingly easy to capture him," Lucius reported while a group of Death Eaters dragged an unconscious teen into the room.

The boy had long black hair and was wearing a dark green and blue robe that was torn at various places. At a sign from Voldemort one of them revived the teenager.

"Enervate!" the Death Eater said and the boy started stirring before groaning in pain.

He slowly tried to sit up and take a look at his surroundings.

~*~*~ Tom's POV ~*~*~

'Damn, my head hurts. What happened? Why am I lying on the floor? The last thing I remember is that I was shopping with Carya. We were at Flourish & Blotts and then ... I was hit with a curse! Someone attacked us. Shit, where's Carya? ... Ouch, I really shouldn't move so fast.

Well, I wonder who attacked us. They must've taken me with them because this is clearly not my home. Carya must be worried sick about me. I hope she's alright. Whoever kidnapped me is going to pay dearly!' I thought when I heard a cackling voice call me.

"So you are the boy who goes by the name _'Tom Riddle'_?" it said and I instantly knew what was going on.

I had heard this voice twice before. In that graveyard and the night when we warned Snape. I had been captured by Death Eaters and brought to the Dark Lord himself. My other self, the evil one. Damn him to all seven hells for causing Carya and myself so much pain.

~*~*~ End Tom's POV ~*~*~

"Answer me boy!" Voldemort growled and Tom slowly looked up.

He shuddered slightly when he looked into eyes much like his own but void of any positive emotions. They were cruel, cold and calculating if not horribly surprised. The crimson-eyed youth stared back but didn't say anything.

'Let him rage as much as he want. I'm not volunteering any information,' Tom thought and started glaring at the Dark Lord, behaving stubborn and courageous like a _'true Gryffindor'_ for a moment.

Said man was getting quite impatient which was visible through a light twitching in his left hand - his wand lay beneath it. Tom noticed that too and dared to do something that would surely fuel the others anger even more. He talked back.

"Why should I? I think being stunned and dragged here against my will entitles me to stay quiet! I won't answer someone who treats me like dirt," the boy said and scowled.

"How dare you ...," Voldemort started growling menacingly but then smiled all of a sudden, "You know who I am, don't you, _'Tom'_? he asked sweetly emphasising the boy's name which only served to make said boy feel very sick.

"I could make you great, my boy. You could be the best, the most powerful wizard in the whole world. You only have to join me," Voldemort told him.

~*~*~ Carya's POV ~*~*~

"No Tom, don't do that, please?! You can't do it. He's lying. Don't believe him!" I yelled but I know Tom can't hear me.

I feel so helpless just now and I hate it. Knowing that I can see everything but do nothing. I only hope he declines and is able to get out of there but I doubt it. My Tom is strong minded but can he withstand Voldemort's torture methods?

~*~*~ End Carya's POV ~*~*~

The boy seemed to think about it and lowered his gaze to the floor. When he looked up again he smirked. Tom knew that he could never betray his friends. Carya and the rest of the _'Slytherin Six'_ meant more to him than his life. He wouldn't betray their trust, their friendship and his only love.

"Forget it! I know perfectly well who your are. I'm not you! I will never join you and I will never become what you have made of yourself. I won't betray my friends and I'll never forgive you that you hurt them!

They are my family now, Voldemort. I'm just Tom, no one else and I'm very happy about it," the boy said firmly and looked his opponent straight into the face.

There, he had done it and defied the darkest wizard currently residing on earth. Tom just knew that he couldn't give in now. He had far too much to lose if he gave in now and that was a horrible imagination.

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes and answered, "We'll see, foolish boy. You'll soon know what it means to defy me. You will join me regardless what you think you want!"

But Tom just shook his head, his eyes never leaving those in front of him. He was scared but strangely not for himself. He was scared for his friends and family. That was when Voldemort began his torture. For the first time in his life Tom experienced what it meant to feel the Cruciatus Curse.

~*~*~ End Vision / Dream Sequence the first night after waking up ~*~*~

Carya had fallen asleep sitting on the windowsill but when she woke up she lay on floor. Her whole body hurt and she remembered why. Tom - her boyfriend - had been captured by Voldemort and was currently being tortured for not joining the monster.

She was determined to help him. She would find a way to break into Voldemort's hideout and get Tom out of that hellhole. She just had to or Tom wouldn't survive. Yue sat on her knees watching her. The phoenix somehow seemed to know what the girl was thinking.

~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~

The same night Carya remembered this, she wrote a letter to Harry and her friends telling them what she was about to do. It was only ten in the evening when she had finished and prepared to leave. The song was still playing and her door was locked.

She knew no one would bother her until morning and therefore wouldn't notice her absence. Carya packed a bag and mounted her mother's old shooting star. She would leave the broom once she was outside of the Manor's wards.

A few minutes later, out of reach of wards or prying eyes the girl transformed into her secret animagus form - a beautiful blue, green and black phoenix. Yue had been following her.

# _Carya child, where are you going_?# Yue inquired.

# _I'm going to help Tom, Yue. I have to. I only have to find my way. Can you help me_?# Carya asked.

# _I could but I don't know if I should. Your family is worried about you. What do you think will happen when they see that you are gone_?# the phoenix wanted to know.

# _I hate to hurt and scare them like this. I know the letter is a poor excuse but at least they know what I'm doing. Tom is hurting and if I don't get him out he'll die because he's loyal to his true family. Voldemort will kill him and I wouldn't be able to live without him_ ,# the girl replied.

# _I understand. I will lead you but I can't help you. I'm still a youth and my powers are not fully developed like Fawkes' are. I would not be of any help during a fight. Your courage is great enough that you won't need my song to continue fighting bravely, young one._

 _Take care and come back safely_!# Yue told her friend and flew ahead.

The phoenix concentrated on her connection with Carya and lead her chosen Mistress towards Little Hangleton where they arrived in the early morning hours. The girl transformed back and took a look around before changing into a wolf and saying goodbye to the bird.

She spent the whole morning and the early afternoon sleeping in a nearby forest. Carya knew she would need all her strength to help Tom and that made her decide to sleep this long. Meanwhile Harry had opened his sister's door by force and found the letter.

~*~*~ Black Manor - Morning of August 11th ~*~*~

The boy saw that his twin was gone and immediately called for his family

"Sirius, Remus! Everyone, she's gone, Carya's gone! She's run away and followed Tom to Voldemort!" Harry yelled after casting a Sonorus Charm on himself.

Not even two minutes later the whole family was assembled in Carya's bedroom. Harry opened the letter again and read aloud.

 _'Dear Harry, and everyone who's there,_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave without telling anyone. I can't take this anymore and I'm currently on my way to find and rescue Tom. The aurors were unable to find him so it's my turn now. I know him better than anyone else does._

 _The night after I woke up from being unconscious I had another vision. It was about Tom. Voldemort offered him the chance to join the Death Eaters but Tom refused. He told the Dark Lord that he wouldn't betray his family. And he hasn't._

 _Tom has been tortured and cursed every night since then. I have to help him and I will. Don't worry about me. I can take whatever they throw at me. I'm not exaggerating. I know what I'm about to do and I know that I will succeed._

 _Tom means more to me than my own life. I can't let him die at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Munchers. I appreciate your concern and your worrying about me but it will lead us nowhere. I can help Tom, I will help him and there's nothing you can do._

 _If Professor Snape hadn't been found out I perhaps wouldn't have to do this. It's not his fault though and I would gladly dispose of Lucius Malfoy if I got the chance but that would make me no better than Voldemort. See you in a few days at worst. You will know if we're back, trust me._

 _I won't let you down. We still have to tell Snape about the potion since he couldn't read our journals. You could Harry but I doubt you'll understand them. They're written in Parselscript and you aren't that talented with Potions, my dear beloved brother._

 _Tell Moony, Padfoot, Draco, Ginny and Hermione that I love them dearly and that they shouldn't worry too much. I may not be invincible but there isn't much short of the Killing Curse that can throw me off balance if I'm really angry. You surely can imagine what I feel right now._

 _I am truly pissed off since I had to witness everything of what Tom is going through. Voldemort won't know what hit him when I'm through with them. Too bad that my powers aren't fully developed. It would be a good opportunity to try and get rid of him for good._

 _See you all soon,_

 _Carya'_

When he finished Harry was choking back a sob. He was both angry and worried about his sister right now. Sometimes she was so stupid. They could have helped. If she knew where to find Voldemort's hideout they could have helped her.

But just now all they could do was wait. Sirius and Remus took the letter to show it to Dumbledore and his little group. The Order was of course where more worried that Tom would release information about them.

~*~*~ End Black Manor - Morning of August 11th ~*~*~

~*~*~ Main POV - August 11th, at dusk ~*~*~

Carya was hiding outside a dark manor that was standing on top of a small hill. A dark aura was surrounding the house. The girl had taken her invisibility potion and hadn't been spotted yet. She was trying to find a way inside. There was a problem though.

A couple of Dementors were guarding the entrance. Just as she wanted to retreat into the shadows of the forest the potion wore off and two arriving Death Eaters saw her.

"Look, over there! _Stupefy_!" one of them yelled and Carya was hit at the shoulder with the spell before she fell to the floor.

She was wondering why she was just being dizzy and not unconscious. These two must be very weak wizards if they couldn't manage to stun her properly and on top of that their aim had been way off.

The girl closed her eyes and let them drag her along. Once they'd entered the building she broke free of their grip and stunned them. Carya bound them with a quick ' _Petrificus Totalus'_ and _'Vincio'_. Before putting them into a storage cupboard in the wall.

The girl slowly crept through the house and tried to find her friend. A sharp pain in her upper chest told her that she was close.

She quickly took a pain numbing potion that they had made before Tom had been abducted. It lessened the sting in her collarbone to a tolerable almost unnoticeable level. There was light shining through a slit under a door and she tried to listen what was going on inside.

"I will make you obey boy. You will learn to respect me very soon!" a cackling voice announced and she knew she had reached her destination.

But her patience was put under pressure when she heard Voldemort cursing Tom again. After the second time she couldn't stand it anymore and barged through the door before walking across the room until she stood directly between Tom and the Dark Lord.

Tom was only half-conscious but he still recognised her. "Carya? What are you doing here. You'll get hurt!" the boy whispered, his voice raw from screaming.

She answered him in a soft voice though, "I'm here to help you Tom. No one else can. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," and then she turned her attention towards the slightly shocked Dark Lord.

One of the Death Eaters approached her from the side trying to surprise her but she had heard his footsteps due to her animagus form. When he reached out to grab her Carya reacted fast, grabbed his arm instead and threw him elegantly over her shoulder.

The girl was furious and that gave her strength. She caught a glimpse of silvery blonde hair and instantly knew who the Death Eater she'd just sent flying was.

"I already told you once, _Malfoy,_ that you'd do better not to try and attack me!" she snarled angrily.

She got no reply though. Malfoy was unconscious. Voldemort was surprised for a second before his lips curled into a vicious smile.

"Ah, the little Potter girl has joined us. What a _'pleasant'_ surprise!" he drawled, "Tell me girl, how did you get past my guards?"

"Guards? Those idiots? They can't even perform a simple stunning spell!" she exclaimed and smirked at her opponent, "They are so weak that I don't believe they could steal the comforter from a baby."

She was far too angry to feel scared at the moment. Her fury was a good weapon and she knew how to use it for the most part by now. Voldemort narrowed his eyes. None of the Death Eaters present dared to interfere now.

The Dark Lord was a bit taken aback that she didn't show any fear at all though. Not many had done that since most of them just didn't knew who he was and all of those who had dared were quite dead by now.

"Tell me, little girl, why aren't you afraid?" he taunted Carya.

"I refuse to fear someone who lets other's fight his battles!" Carya growled and scowled fiercely at him.

"Typical Gryffindor behaviour. You are reckless and stupid, just like your parents," he said quietly but she heard him and her own eyes narrowed dangerously when he started smirking at her.

"Gryffindor huh? That's insulting! Open your eyes Voldemort! Do I look like a Gryffindor? When do you moronic idiots grasp that we are not snivelling stupid Gryffindorks, damnit!" she snapped at him.

He was once again taken aback at her behaviour but she was far from finished with him.

"Not very perceptive, are you? I am a Slytherin and nothing else for your information! Hasn't anyone told you yet?" she said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow and knowing fully well that Snape had already done that.

Voldemort just smirked. He thought he had a weapon against the girl now and continued comparing her to Gryffindor traits but she immediately realised what he was trying to do and didn't take the bait again.

The Dark Lord noticed that she didn't have a wand in her hand and smiled grimly. He had enough of her games and tried to do the same as he did with Tom.

"Carya Potter, you could be great you know?" he asked and was regarded with a curious raised eyebrow, "You have the power to become great, greater than that fool Dumbledore. All you have to do is join me."

She looked at him as if she thought about it before she smirked, "You seem to have a problem with your long-term memory. Or perhaps it is your hearing? I clearly remember telling you in my first year that I'll never do that. That was only what ... three years ago?

And my opinion of you hasn't changed any although you're right about one thing. Dumbledore _**is**_ a meddling old fool but he's still better than you! _**You**_ can go to hell for all I care. I would _**never**_ join the murderer of my parents."

That did it. Voldemort finally was tired of her and started to throw his curses.

"Enough, you made the wrong choice again, Potter. _Crucio_!" Voldemort shouted and Carya fell to the ground trying to suppress her screams this time.

Thankfully the numbing potion still affected her and the pain wasn't too much. She was only successful for half a minute though before her control slipped and she finally started screaming in pain.

About two minutes later the Dark Lord lifted the curse leaving her twitching and panting. She looked into his eyes or rather tried to since her long hair got in the way. Carya wasn't about to give in and tried to sit up but he cursed her again before she could accomplish that.

This time the curse was lifted before the first minute was over. Voldemort was suddenly grinning as if he had gotten the perfect christmas present. (A/N: She lasted so long because of the Numbing Potion which was quite potent!)

 **Chapter 04 - Meeting Voldie and Escape or Shocking Actions and Return**

(A/N: Quite a bit of sappiness in this chapter! If you don't like it, too bad but I had no other choice or desire than writing this because my muse was standing behind me - wand in hand and pointing it at my neck with an evil grin ^_^)

"You will die tonight, Potter but not by my hand. You will die at the hands of your little boyfriend here. And when he realises what he has done I will kill him too," the Dark Lord said and turned towards Tom.

Carya was only able to watch when Voldemort cast Imperius on Tom. She remembered that Tom had never learnt how to fight that since he had been sick that day. His eyes went blank and he stopped struggling.

Wormtail freed him of his bonds and handed Tom his wand. Carya knew they couldn't truly try and duel each other. It probably wouldn't work just like it hadn't with Harry and Voldemort. She had managed to get onto her knees when Voldemort ordered her boyfriend to kill her.

"Go on boy. Kill her, she's your enemy. Say it and get rid of her!" the snakelike creature told him.

The boy hesitated and the Dark Lord repeated his command until Tom raised his wand at Carya.

"Tom, you don't need to do this. Look at me!" Carya pleaded softly and looked directly into the cold, unfeeling crimson eyes that normally regarded her with trust and warmth, "You can fight this. Don't obey him. I trust you, Tom. Fight him.

You have defied Voldemort for days, don't give in now. I trust you and I love you!" she told him softly and saw a flicker in the boys eyes.

She continued talking to him and slowly his eyes were again filled with the emotions she knew. A strangled cry was all warning they got before Tom crumpled to the floor still clutching his wand in his left hand.

Carya crawled over to him and not caring about the pain in her body, she hugged the boy close while murmuring soothing words into his ear before she pressed an object into his right hand.

"I knew you were strong enough Tom. I knew it. I love you so much!" she told him and turned her attention back to the Dark Lord.

She needed time so she decided to anger the other wizard a bit, "Tell me Voldemort, why didn't you answer Harry's questions in that graveyard over there?" she asked pointing towards a window with her head,

"I think you're hiding something that even your precious lap-dogs here don't know," she continued smirking slightly now.

She had reached her goal and made him a bit angry. It showed on his face. Malfoy was waking up too. She took a look at the Death Eater on the floor and shook her head before uttering something under her breath.

"Pathetic, I wonder what he did to make Draco fear him. Even a muggle could take him out if they knew he was there," she murmured disgusted and Voldemort heard her.

He wasn't exactly pleased and he surely would punish his second in command later for his stupidity and weakness but Carya beat him to that this time. She remembered what Malfoy had done to them, to Ginny and to Hermione.

The girl scowled, pulled out her wand and cursed Malfoy again.

" _Repello_!" she said firmly and the man flew against the next wall before he slid to the floor where he remained lying motionless once again.

"So you hid your wand, girl? Quite clever of you. Well, I think we ought to have some fun now. You should not have tried to anger me, silly child," the Dark Lord smirked at her.

"So he has been able to break the curse I put on him, hm? Why don't we try this with you Potter?" he said deathly calm, "I'll love to see your face once you disposed of your little boyfriend here," he sneered and she pretended to look confused.

Tom was meanwhile recovering a little. The boy knew that she was stalling to give him some time to get better but he was still worried when the tension left her body after the curse was cast.

" _Imperio_!" Voldemort shouted and Carya closed her eyes. "Get up and kill the boy!" the man ordered and she slowly managed to stand.

Tom who had barely been able to sit up looked horrified. Carya opened her eyes and glanced around with no emotion visible in her eyes.

"At your feet, kill him!" Voldemort growled and Carya looked down pointing her wand at Tom.

Her back was turned towards the Dark Lord now and Tom stared into her eyes. He was shocked when he discovered that she was grinning cheerfully at him. Voldemort misinterpreted this shocked look though.

She looked at him and let her gaze wander to the object in Tom's hand, an old calendar with notes from her primary school years. Tom knew what it was now and tried hard to keep the shocked face while Voldemort repeated his command a third time.

Carya suddenly felt very tired and knew she couldn't stand much longer. She decided that it was time to drop the act and turned around to face Voldemort, her right hand resting on her right hipbone. She looked him directly into the eyes before she started smirking and answering him.

"I don't think so. You should make sure that you opponent is _**really**_ affected by a spell you cast. You might not like the outcome otherwise. I have to leave your little party now, Voldemort. And I'll take _**Tom**_ with me.

No one is allowed to steal my boyfriend, especially not _**you**_! I am quite possessive of what is mine, thank you very much. Bye _**Voldie**_ , it was really _**nice**_ with you but now we have to leave!" Carya told the Dark Lord, smirking all the time before she knelt down and activated the portkey in Tom's hand.

Voldemort was too stunned by what she had just called him to do anything at all. Not only had she thrown off his Imperius but she'd openly insulted him once again. His Death Eaters tried to stop the children but by the time the curses hit the spot where the should have been they were long gone.

~*~*~ Changing POV - Grimmauld Place No 12 ~*~*~

After Dumbledore had been told what had happened at Black Manor he had summoned the same people who had been present when Carya and Tom had found them. They had discussed a course of action and brought the four friends of the missing children into the room too.

Harry and his friends tried to explain why she'd done it but felt that they couldn't do that because they hardly understood themselves. Dumbledore was just about to introduce everyone when the alarm went off.

After the little incident with Tom and Carya they had installed an alarm for every unauthorised intrusion. The alarm indicated that someone had portkeyed into one of the upstairs rooms. No one cared who it was and prepared themselves for the worst.

The two missing kids had known about the place so it could be Death Eaters for all they knew. Harry was worried now. Carya had said they would be back but it was so late now. It was almost ten in the evening and he had nearly given up hope.

In the upstairs room two bodies lay on the floor. Only the occasional twitch of muscle and the up and down of their chests showed they were indeed alive. Tom and Carya were hardly conscious now because the strain of the last days had caught up with them now that all tension was gone.

The injuries they had, prevented them from moving altogether and Carya's numbing potion had worn off completely at that point. Their wands lay next to them barely within reach. She suddenly felt something.

A soothing presence and a person who's feelings were laced with worry and helplessness paired with fear. The others were only wary of something though and she concentrated on the first. It was Harry and she tried to reach him through their link.

Harry was just walking upstairs with the adults when he felt his sister's presence in his mind.

/ _Harry? You're here too_?/ she asked her twin weakly and he responded after getting over the shock of hearing his sisters voice in his head.

/ _Carya, where are you_?/ Harry asked worriedly.

/ _Grimmauld Place No 12, upstairs, with Tom. ... Hurts so much, please hurry_!/ she called desperately and fell silent again.

The group reached the room and slowly opened the door. As they looked inside they could see both kids and Harry tried to move forward but Moody stopped him.

"Stop, Potter, for all we know they could be Death Eaters under polyjuice potion!" Moody said and held Harry by his left arm.

Harry just knew that it was his sister and tried to convince the other's he pulled out a piece of parchment and scribble something on it before handing it to Remus who looked at it and nodded to Harry urging him to go on.

/ _Carya, they don't believe it's you! Please, try and scratch your nose with your right hand and then squeeze whatever you hold with your left_!/ he told his sister.

/ _I'll try my beloved brother but I can't guarantee any grace, far too hurt and tired_ ,/ she told him.

The female figure on the ground raised her right hand without the wand that was lying next to her. She scratched her nose and the arm fell down again. She was panting heavily now. The girl then squeezed the male's, Tom's hand and the boy groaned in pain.

"It's them, these _**are**_ Carya and Tom, sir. Remus, _**tell**_ them! We have to help, _**now**_!" Harry growled and broke free from Moody's grip.

The adults stared after him still suspicious even when Moony showed them the parchment. They didn't know how it was done but then a phoenix appeared in the room singing softly.

"Yue, I'm back, like I promised," the girl said softly.

She seemed very tired and her voice sounded hoarse. But now the aurors and adults knew Harry was right. The bird would only go to it's owner. It was the one sure thing about such creatures. A phoenix could tell immediately whether a person was it's bonded or a polyjuice impostor.

When the children were levitated through the house and brought back to Black Manor they had long lost consciousness. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco refused to leave their side though. Both girls were crying and the boys looked more relieved than angry now.

Poppy was called from Hogwarts to help them heal the kids and she discovered what had happened to them.

"Oh my, they have been tortured, Albus. Both of them. Although Tom has been gone longer they have almost the same amount of injuries. I wonder how they could escape. Its a small miracle. I can't believe that they really managed to get away!" she cried while healing the two children's cuts and bruises.

Yue and Fawkes, who too had made his way to Black Manor, sat at the end of the kids beds and sang softly. A few hours later both children woke up briefly. Tom had a hard time doing so while Carya recovered faster than he did.

She tried to move but was stopped by protesting muscles, "Ouch, damnit!" she muttered weakly under her breath before opening her eyes and taking a look at her surroundings.

Their guardians where there as were Poppy Pomfrey, Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore. Tonks and Moody were present too but held themselves in the background.

"Well, that was a really stupid thing that you did, Potter!" Snape scowled darkly at her.

"It wasn't really that stupid, sir. I simply underestimated the time I'd need for getting into the dratted house. Stupid potion wore off before I had the chance. Damned Dementors! That's why they caught me. Well, not exactly caught.

Those two hadn't been able to even stun me properly, my luck they didn't. I kicked their asses as soon as we were inside. Need to remind myself to take more potion with me next time!" she rambled tiredly still not really conscious and fell silent for a second before she started smirking.

"I won though, Tom broke the Imperius Curse placed on him and I seriously pissed Voldie off!" the girl stated with a tired smile and the assembled adults gaped at the name.

Carya fell asleep again, still smiling and Tom did the same. He had heard Carya's voice and knew he was safe for now. They looked at Harry and he only said that they'd explain later when both Carya and Tom were awake. They woke up again in the late afternoon of August 12th.

A quick look told Carya that there were still the same people there as the last time she had been fully conscious. She got a slightly panicked look but calmed down again when she discovered that Tom was lying in the bed next to her. The girl sighed deeply when Snape spoke again.

"I still think it was very stupid of you to go after him, Potter. Your stupidity will kill you one day!" he sneered at her and everyone waited for her to explode.

It didn't come to that though. She simply raised an eyebrow before the girl started to smirk at him and carefully sat up. To everyone's horror she got out of bed and slowly made her way over to Tom who struggled to sit up himself. The girl reached his bed and was panting a bit by then.

Carya climbed in next to Tom and leaned against him before looking at the adults. The message was clear. She hadn't done that because she had thought it would be dangerous. She had done it because she couldn't bear to lose her boyfriend.

Without warning both kids hugged each other and started crying silently. It took a few minutes for them to calm down and everyone who had watched that was slightly embarrassed. The children didn't let go of each other though.

"Are you now going to explain all this, young lady?" Sirius growled sharply and Carya cringed at his choice of tone.

"I will but first I have to tell Professor Snape something. It's not my so-called _**stupidity**_ that'll get me killed eventually, sir. It's my _**stubbornness**_ and _**inability**_ to see those I love suffer. I'd rather die than let my loved ones be hurt. I'll have to work on that in the future," she said frowning and Snape was speechless for now.

The girl seemed to know exactly where her weaknesses were. Hardly any adult saw that in themselves. Dumbledore was a good example for that kind of blindness.

"I will explain why I did what I did and I don't expect anyone to understand. I will unfortunately have to reveal more than I'd like to and I think some of you will be shocked while others will flat out refuse to believe it," she began and told her story.

"The night after Tom was kidnapped I had the next vision. I saw them in a familiar room and knew it was the same where Harry and I had seen Voldemort in so often. He asked Tom to join him since they are supposedly the same person, well, they are not.

Tom is Tom and Voldemort is an evil bastard git, period," Carya said matter of factly, shocking a few adults in the process, "Tom refused since we, his only true family, mean very much to him and he wouldn't betray us if given a choice."

"He then was tortured for defying the Dark Lord. It was horrible. You see, there is a tiny little problem with Harry, myself and these vision," she told them looking a bit sheepish and apologetic at the same time.

"We do not only see and hear what is going on. If Voldemort is angry and ... well, when he punishes his minions, we feel it. Every curse he throws, we can feel to almost it's full extent.

Especially the Cruciatus since it's the most painful and Voldemort's favourite choice of punishment. Thankfully we normally wake up after he threw the first though," she told the shocked adults.

"You actually felt that? Every time? That explains why you were acting strangely on some days during last year. Now it all makes sense," murmured Snape in shock.

He had known that something had been wrong with the twins on those days but he never would have thought that something like this was the cause. The other adults could only gape at the girl and Harry, looking back and forth between the twins.

They still tried to figure out whether or not to believe that but the look on the kids faces were as honest as they could possibly get. It wasn't faked. They did tell the truth.

"How did you manage not to slip?" asked Tonks curiously.

"Simple. Tom and I are pretty good at potions as you know. In the beginning we only had the weaker healing potions and something to numb the pain. Hot showers helped to relax the muscles after an especially rough night too.

Later that year we learned to brew the potion against the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse in Survival. Helped a great deal, I dare say. It was easier to keep it quiet then. It's really good that we are experts at silencing spells though.

We didn't wake up our roommates once during the year. It would be bad if Voldemort found out who had been spying on him all the time without being noticed. If we only could cut the emotional connection it would be okay to see that. It helps fighting against that monster," Carya said.

She then started telling what happened since the night she left the house. She told that she flew there on an old broom since she knew how to get to the house. She completely left out the animagus part and Yue though or that Tom had once told her which house it had to be.

"I know that the house is surrounded by spells to make it unplottable but my scar worked as a kind of compass. You see, the nearer I get to Voldemort the more it hurts. I waited until the evening to be able to hide in the shadows but I just couldn't get inside because two Dementors were guarding the entrance.

I could have conjured a Patronus but that would have alarmed them of an intruder. My potion wore off before I had time to take some again and two Death Eaters found me. Their stunning spell was so weak that I only felt a little dizzy.

They did look a bit like Crabbe and Goyle do, so it wouldn't surprise me at all. Could have been the idiots fathers. I waited until we were inside and well, I stunned them properly. I do wonder if they ever got out of the binding spell and the cupboard I put them into by now though.

My scar started hurting more and since I am so incredibly stupid as Professor Snape said I took a very strong pain numbing potion before it became unbearable. I found the room where Tom was in because I heard Voldemort's voice. That's were my biggest flaws came into the game.

I couldn't bear hearing Tom scream in pain, you know? And during the second round of curses I practically stormed into the room. Malfoy tried to grab me from behind but he was walking like an elephant and I threw him over my shoulder into a wall, effectively knocking him out cold.

Survival Class was actually useful this time. Well, Voldemort argued with me and I was pretty pissed that he still seemed to think that I'm a Gryffindork. ... Eh, sorry Padfoot but most Gryffindor's are really annoying.

Anyway, he .. eh, he offered me to join him, again, just like he had already done in our first year ..." Carya told them and Tonks interrupted her wide eyed.

"He asked you to join him? Now _**and**_ in your _first_ year?" the woman inquired.

"Yep, but being the stubborn daughter of James Potter," she said smirking into Snape's direction, "I refused both times just like Tom did when Voldemort offered him that after being captured," she said and squeezed her boyfriends hand.

Voldemort got angry and cursed me with Cruciatus before he stopped and starting grinning like the madman he actually is. He put Tom under the Imperius Curse and tried to make Tom kill me. I knew that Tom could break the curse if I helped him so I just looked into his eyes and talked to him.

About two minutes later the curse broke and Tom fell because he hurt so much. I myself didn't hurt as much although I had been cursed because the potion still affected me. I managed to hug Tom and pressed the little notebook that Remus turned into a portkey for me weeks ago into his right hand while his left still held his wand.

Then I faced the Dark Lord again and tried to stall a bit. I succeeded and Tom had some time to recover as had I. The stupid snake then had the fantastic idea to try the Imperius curse on me," Carya told and was smirking merrily now.

"Just like the last two times someone tried that it didn't work. I didn't let him know that though and when he ordered me to ... to kill Tom I turned around and ... pointed my wand at my boyfriend. Once my back was turned I showed Tom that I wasn't being controlled.

But the numbing potion was wearing off and I had to act fast. So I turned back towards Voldemort and well, I insulted him one last time before crouching down and activating the portkey that brought us to Grimmauld Place," she ended her explanation with a sheepish grin.

"What did you say to Voldemort to stun him into silence?" asked Ginny and everyone was surprised to hear her say his name but she ignored them.

"Eh, I ... well, Professor Snape, have you ever seen the Dark Lord gaping like a fish?" she asked to distract the others a bit and Severus just shook his head, "No? I thought so, well I did see him like that and he did look pretty stupid and not one bit scary," she said trying to beat around the bush but Snape knew the tactic.

"Spit it out Potter, what did you say to him?" he demanded to know.

"You're no fun," she said pouting slightly, "Well, I said something like, ... Bye _Voldie_ , it was really nice with you but now we have to leave!" she answered barely hiding a grin, "I think he was just too shocked to do anything after that. He looked bloody ridiculous though."

Everyone was gaping at her now, too stunned themselves to say anything and Tom grinned before burying his head in her shoulder.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, I wouldn't have lasted any longer, love," the boy whispered.

"No problem at all Tom, I love you! I couldn't let you suffer at the hands of that madman. It would have killed me had you died!" she replied affectionately and leaned against him even more.

"You called him that nickname? Not only when you talked to your friends but face to face?" Sirius, who stood closest to them, inquired thoroughly shocked.

"Uh, yes Sirius, I think I did," she admitted smiling sheepishly.

"Has someone recently told you, that you are completely nuts, Carya?" her godfather asked her, shaking his head in disbelief and she nodded.

"Who?" asked Sirius in surprise.

"Harry did, when he caught me discussing yet another potions project with Tom," she answered not daring to look at him and nervously biting her lip.

"I know that I should be furious with you for pulling that stunt but I can't. I'm glad you're back little one," Sirius said affectionately and pulled her into a light hug while trying not to hurt her.

"Thanks Padfoot but I couldn't sit here and do nothing. It hurt so much, I felt everything Tom felt at that time. I don't know why but I think we are connected to each other on some level," she said and the adults looked surprised but it made sense.

It explained why they were so protective of each other, why they felt what the other felt, why they could complete each others thoughts or sentences and how she had been able to locate Tom with all the obscuring charms Severus knew Voldemort had hidden his headquarters with.

Severus still had some questions though and he knew he wouldn't get them answered now so he would wait and ask when the children told him about their potion. He had read Carya's letter too and knew that he wouldn't be able to not talk with them.

Just then Poppy Pomfrey came back, "So you're awake now? No young lady, this time you'll do as I say and rest as long as I think you have to! No complaining this time!" she scolded but Carya was already scowling. She hated being commanded around but Poppy didn't know better.

By the looks of it Carya was close to explosion and those who knew her took a step back but the girl surprised all of them. She took a deep breath, her scowl deepened and she spoke deathly calm. Something she normally only did when she was beyond furious.

"Madam Pomfrey, with all due respect, I will get up and about when I feel that I can do it. I was right the last time and throughout my whole childhood. I'm not exactly a toddler anymore who needs to be cuddled and fussed over.

Those times are long gone. I have just seriously pissed of the currently most powerful dark wizard so don't tell me I shouldn't complain about being confined to bed. I will get out of here as soon as I can use all my limbs properly again. And I have a feeling that Tom thinks the same.

We have homework to do and some friends of ours are waiting for us to get better. I know how much I can take and compared to November last year this was only a walk in the park Madam Pomfrey, thank you very much!" the girl stated annoyed and Severus gaped at her.

He had expected everything but not this. She really acted very much like he did sometimes. It was almost scary to think that they should be related to each other. Although he had to admit it would explain some things. She also had a point since the incident in potions class had indeed been worse.

"What do you mean by _'a walk in the park'_ , Miss Potter," those who didn't know asked.

"Hasn't Dumbledore told you? I was sure he would," she sneered, shocking everyone, "It was an intentional Potions accident I'd say, Weasley-Potter conflict at its best. Final Episode too! Ask Professor Snape if Headmaster Dumbledore is unavailable.

He has seen it all and heard what I had to say afterwards. I'm sure he would love to tell you about that," she said smirking at her Potions Professor.

Severus momentarily forgot that he despised the girl. He was too shocked how much alike they currently were.

"You are evil Potter, you know that, don't you?" he growled at her and she laughed.

"Yes sir, I do, thanks for reminding me though. I promise I'll be good next term. No pranks in Potions Class," she smirked.

Before he could reply questions about that Potions accident were asked and he had no choice but explain. He told them of the effects of the botched and sabotaged potion but didn't tell what potion it had been. It was too dangerous knowledge and only he himself and the girl knew what it was.

Carya listened a moment but then quickly tuned them out. She leaned back against Tom who put his arms around her protectively and they instantly drifted off to sleep. The adults only noticed that when they felt a light wave of emotions wash over them. It was warm and surprisingly gentle.

They looked for the source and found it, the couple on the bed. Dumbledore finally realised what he should've known all the time. These two might share an intense interest and affection for the Dark Arts but they were good at heart just like Severus Snape.

All three of them had a slightly dark aura but a heart of pure light. An unusual but powerful combination if used wisely. He had also observed the two the whole time and noticed something in the boy. He had been right to trust Carya's judgement after the Chamber of Secrets.

This boy was just Tom, not Voldemort and he most likely never would be like him. But he had also seen how hurt both still were and how little they trusted him. Severus had been right. He had made a terrible mistake when he didn't tell Tom what really happened during the second task.

Carya had accomplished something where he had already failed twice. She had pulled Tom away from the dark abyss with love and patience. Albus was extremely proud of these two students and he would show them that. Even if they didn't trust him, he trusted them fully at the moment.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco had been truly worried about their friends and angry with Carya as well but now that they heard their explanation they couldn't help but forgive them. Both had been through so much pain but their love for each other had overcome even the Imperius Curse.

Together they had managed to escape Voldemort. The four friends were really happy to have their companions back. As soon as the two were up and about they would finally do their homework and plot all those pranks they'd planned for the next year at school.

The next little fight occurred on the morning of Sunday, August 13th. Poppy Pomfrey had come over to check on her two patients. She discovered that Carya was already out of bed and trying to get out of the room. Tom was next to her although she did look a bit better than him.

"Miss Potter, Mister Riddle, you will get back to bed immediately!" she scolded loudly and tried to get the children back to bed.

Her voice was heard throughout the whole house and the curious occupants of the study walked towards the makeshift infirmary. They soon found out what the commotion was about.

"No I'm not. I won't take another sleeping potion. You can't force me!" Carya growled and Poppy pulled out her wand just as the adults appeared in the doorway.

"You don't leave me any other choice, Carya. It's better this way," Poppy said and then threw a spell, " _Stupefy_!"

But Carya didn't give up. Ignoring her body's protest she jumped aside, rolled out of harms way and grabbed her own wand tightly in her left hand. Her training during Survival class really paid off now.

She had become extremely good at dodging spells like that one. The whole scene resulted in many raised eyebrows. But the two fighting females still hadn't seen who was watching. As the nurse cast the second spell Carya didn't dodge it.

She just put up her shield charm. The spell bounced back harmlessly and hit the ceiling. The nurse gaped and Carya smirked.

"You have to thank Tom and that Death Eater who taught us last year for this little protective dome, Madam Pomfrey. I won't take a sleeping potion again, period. And I will go to my own room and start on my summer homework.

There's not much short of anything Unforgivable that you could do to stop me," the girl said and now Tom was grinning too.

"I agree with you Carya. It really is damned boring in here. No offence Madam Pomfrey but you're fussing far too much sometimes. Even Mrs Weasley can't beat you there and she's very much overprotective of her loved ones," the boy remarked.

"You two are impossible. I don't think that I ever had two students as stubborn as you. Not even James and Severus were that bad!" the nurse grumbled in defeat and put her wand away.

Carya lowered her shield a bit but not completely because she had spotted the crowd at the door. She then realised that she was only wearing a tight fitting green t-shirt and black shorts which were almost a bit small for her by now since she had grown a bit since last summer.

As the onlookers still stared at her she started smirking at them and asked, "See something you like?"

They all were very interested in their feet all of a sudden but looked up again when the girl started chuckling.

"It's so easy to embarrass them. Perhaps I should try that on the Gryffindor's one day. Let's see how they handle that. What do you think Tom?" Carya suggested.

"Hm, not a bad idea but they had better look somewhere else quickly. I don't like sharing," the boy told her grinning.

She knew he was only joking right now but he did have problems with his extreme possessiveness in the past. It had led to many fights between them. Their love had been stronger than that though and both had found a way to deal with their counterpart's protectiveness.

Their need to know where the other went was still strong but it was no hindrance any longer either. Sirius could only shake his head at the children's antics. He knew what they were up to. They wanted out of their confinement and get back to their normal routine.

He understood that but was still worried. Even grown men had problem to deal with that curse. How was a child supposed to deal with it then?

"Carya, I know you want out of here but even adults need some time to recover from those curses. You are just children!" he scolded softly.

Carya sighed and looked at him for a second before she told them what was on her mind.

"Siri, I know you are just worried. I like it that you love me enough to worry about me but ... I need to be allowed to listen to myself. I know you are not accustomed with Muggle medicine. Did you never wonder why a child's bone mends faster than an adults after being broken?

Children generally heal faster than adults, Padfoot. It's natural! As you always point out, we are still children despite what we've been through in our lives. Our body is able to recover faster than yours although you aren't that old yourself.

I'm fine and Tom's okay too. I swear not to overdo it, please let us get back to normal Padfoot. Moony, please! You know I don't break a promise as important as this one. You remember what happened when Tom was ... when they got him?

You asked me to promise not to do anything stupid and I didn't answer. I stayed silent because I knew that I most likely couldn't keep a promise like that. I never promise anything that I can't or won't try my utmost to keep.

We'll stay with the others all the time just in case there's something wrong too," Carya explained her opinion and both guardians couldn't really argue with her logic.

She had always been good with words and they hardly could deny her anything. If she put her mind to it, the _'Dark Princess of Slytherin'_ could look like a beaten puppy and that usually got her what she wanted.

The two kids were allowed to resume their life after that promise. They still had to talk about the whole situation with Headmaster Dumbledore and his group though. All six children were invited to Grimmauld Place on the evening of August 14th much to Molly Weasley's dismay.

She had argued that the kids were too young but since two of the six were already involved through the potion they decided to tell the other four as well. Dumbledore also had to tell Carya something.

He wanted to regain a bit of their trust and would try by telling her how he felt about the situation with one Ronald Weasley.


	3. Chapter 05 & 06

**Disclaimer** : view Chapter 01 for that one

Enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

 **Chapter 05 - The Order of the Phoenix or Homework Session and Skeeter**

At quarter past nine the inhabitants of Black Manor floo-ed over to in London. Dumbledore greeted them in the study. The children and their guardians were lead towards the kitchen that they had already seen.

Inside sat the same people that Tom and Carya had accidentally discovered a little over a week ago. The headmaster turned towards the six once they were all inside.

"Do you swear to keep everything that is spoken inside these walls a secret regardless what you are offered or have to face?" Albus asked them seriously.

The six briefly looked at each other before nodding simultaneously and saying in perfect unison, "We do!"

"Well then, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said.

Carya took the lead as she always did. She was the unofficial leader of the six although the others could do that just as good.

"The _'Slytherin Six'_ feel honoured and we won't disappoint you," she said firmly inclining her head in acknowledgement.

The kids knew that their presence in this meeting was something special. Even their parents hadn't been allowed into the Order before they had started seventh year.

The order members were staring at the group of children with odd looks. They hadn't thought these kids would take it that seriously. They were still little children after all. Above all Tonks was wondering about that nickname.

She had heard about a _'Princess of Slytherin'_ during the last few weeks but never found out what it meant. The woman decided to use the sudden silence and asked the kids about it.

"Why are you called _'Slytherin Six'_? Isn't Hermione Granger a Ravenclaw student?" she wanted to know.

"She has been sorted into Ravenclaw, yes, but that's only because she's studying like mad most of the time. Hermione would have done well in Slytherin though too. She's our best friend and we do everything together ever since Halloween in first year," Carya told her but was met with more than one curious eyebrow then.

The girl shook her head and asked her brother something, "How come that I feel we're currently telling about our whole time at school, Harry? Every answer seems to dig up more new questions than they had before."

Harry just shrugged and started explaining their friendship.

"At first we thought that Hermione was just a little know-it-all. We had met Draco on the train and became friends with him. Ginny is our friend since that first evening too although she and Draco had some problems in the beginning," the boy said and both mentioned teens groaned something that sounded like _'Don't remind me!'_.

"As you can see they have overcome their animosity quite well," teased Harry which got him a death glare from both parties, "I daresay that the first day was the foundation for this group since everyone reacted strangely to us being sorted into Slytherin.

We don't understand that though. Because, let's face it, all houses are basically the same where it counts. They only have different traits. Put together as a united force I doubt that anyone could defeat the students of Hogwarts.

Anyway, Draco and the two of us together with Ginny made a quartet of Slytherin's with a so called _'Ravenclaw-drag-along'_ \- which was Hermione. We sometimes studied with her but weren't really close.

When Quirrell let that troll in at Halloween she was hiding in a girls bathroom because others had been quite nasty towards her. We followed her, broke a couple of rules and together we took out the troll.

That was essentially the beginning of a wonderful friendship," Harry told and Dumbledore smiled at this tale.

"I think I understand but there's something else I want to ask you. During the last few weeks we have often been observing Diagon Alley and many children who seem to attend Hogwarts spoke about a _'Dark Princess of Slytherin'_. Do you happen to know what's behind that term?" Tonks queried.

The kids gaped a bit in surprise but then looked mildly amused.

"So it's gotten into _'Diagon Alley'_ already, eh? That is unexpected. Not many have known about that. You see, that term, well, it describes Carya Potter. She is called the _'Dark Princess of Slytherin_ ' because even seventh years from all houses don't dare to mess with her.

If we were to have a Duelling Tournament I doubt that anyone could beat her. Her temper only adds to that description. If you manage to make her truly angry you should better run and hide because it could get very uncomfortable," Draco explained smiling.

"It's not _that_ bad anymore, Dray. I can keep myself in check much better now!" she protested weakly because she knew what happened every time someone made her that furious, "Can we stop looking like self-loving dark haired copies of Lockhart now and get back to the topic of why we're here?"

Severus smirked because he vividly remembered the girls dislike of that fool. Even Albus Dumbledore couldn't hide a smile.

"Carya, Tom, since Voldemort knows about Severus, he won't have to pretend anymore and can make an appointment with you about the potion you made. I have to say that the next year will be quite difficult. I must ask you to keep this quiet but the ministry will interfere with Defence against the Dark Arts.

The board of governors has agreed to a new teacher whom you will most likely not like. It is vital that you keep a low profile since this new teacher seems to believe the rumours about the two of you. Do your studying and don't give them any reason to suspect you," Dumbledore told the children.

"Will be a bit hard but I think we can manage. But I refuse to give up the company of Salazar, professor! He's my familiar and I'll take him back to Hogwarts this year if he wants to come with me.

I don't care if anyone thinks that Parsel is evil. It's not and it's their own loss if they can't see that it's just another language. I'm sure you occasionally looked at Defence Homework last year and you must have noticed that ours were always on topic and never contained more than we should know.

We do know more about all that though. I started to look that up because I wanted to understand why we lost our family. I wanted to know what our parents were fighting against and why they had to die.

It's not pleasant what I found and some of it simply disgusts me but it was necessary to understand everything a bit better," Carya said and some looked at her in surprise again.

"Okay Carya, I think I can accept that compromise. Is the rest of you agreeable with this?" Dumbledore asked the remaining five and they nodded, "May I ask you, where you are disappearing to all those days?"

"You may ask, headmaster but we won't answer this. We'll not disclose our currently favourite meeting place to anyone. Although I can assure you that it is neither in a forbidden area nor outside of the castle," Carya replied and glanced at Snape.

"You managed to get around the whole truth in Survival class, didn't you, Potter?" he asked slightly impressed but still annoyed at her stubbornness.

"Yes, sir, I did that, didn't I? Sometimes it's useful to be the most stubborn person in the world. There's something I wanted to ask you about though. Was that really a fully potent truth serum like in court?" Carya asked curiously.

"Yes it was, Potter. It was a lower dose so it was only half an hour but the same potency. That's why I was surprised how you managed to beat around the bush so much. I've hardly ever seen an adult do that before. Normally the serum completely bypasses your own ability to form any resistance," Severus explained.

"I think it's time we introduced ourselves properly. My children, I think you already know some of these albeit not personally. Severus, Sirius and Remus are no problem, neither am I or Arthur. You have already met Alastor.

The young lady over there with her bright pink hair is Nymphadora Tonks. To her left are Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones. To her right are Mundungus Fletcher and Dedalus Diggle," Albus explained when Harry suddenly interrupted him in surprise.

"I've seen you before. You were bowing to me all the time in that supermarket. My Aunt was so scared because everyone was watching us strangely!" Harry chuckled and Diggle grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Mister Potter," he replied.

"On Dedalus right we lastly have Kingsley Shacklebolt. Well, these young ones here are Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley, Harry and Carya Potter and Tom Riddle," the headmaster went on but Carya and Ginny were frowning at that point.

"Kingsley is an auror just like Tonks. Never call her by her first-name though. She hates that," said Moony cheerfully.

"I can understand that. I hate it being called Potter. It's difficult when your twin is right next to you. And I'm sure Ginny doesn't really want to be called Virginia either. The name doesn't suit her personality!" Carya grumbled.

"Exactly Carya, no offence Mum and Dad but if anyone here starts calling me Virginia they'll get to know what the _'fiery Slytherin redhead'_ is capable of," the Weasley girl said scowling.

Sirius decided to tease his goddaughter a bit and started calling her pet names.

"It's okay, little one, no one will call you and your friends anything you don't like," the animagus said grinning.

"Sirius! I'm warning you!" Carya growled.

"Padfoot, stop baiting her. You'll loose and you know it. She's always outsmarting you and she has the help and support of five best friends. You only have me. Face it Siri, we're outnumbered!" Moony told his best friend.

Everyone laughed at that and even Severus smirked satisfied. The children were told what was expected of them in the future and they all agreed to the rules as long as they didn't have to stop being children at school.

"Now we have to agree on some code-names for the six of you. I hope you agree on that. Your guardians used their nicknames in here too. I remember that your mother was named _'Tiger'_. Quite fitting for Lily and her temper," Albus told them.

The kids looked at each other and sighed. Did they really want another set of names when they already had some they liked?

"Headmaster, we already have nicknames but if we have to you can create another set. Doesn't matter. They are always calling us a variety of things. These were only meant for close friends and family anyway," Harry sighed.

"What do you call each other?" asked the auror.

"Well, Hermione is called _'Storm'_ for obvious reasons that are only known to the six of us, so don't ask. Draco is called _'Sneaky'_ and he is quite clever when it comes to getting around problems without facing them, you know?

Ginny is called _'Whitepaw'_ and sometimes _'Paws'_. Don't ask why, you won't get an answer! Tom's name is ... eh, we call him _'Snake'_. He _is_ the heir of Slytherin after all. Harry is called _'Lightning'_ and I ... they call me _'Shadow'_.

Harry and my names have a double meaning though because wherever you see _'Lightning'_ you'll find _'Shadow'_ too. These are our names and we really like them, professor," the Potter girl explained.

"I think they are quite fitting. You can keep them, children," the headmaster said and smiled at them.

Carya and Tom were still eyeing him warily while the other's kept a more open mind right now.

"Carya, Tom, I think I need to tell you something," Albus began and the two looked up sharply, "You two have shown great courage and determination over the last days. Although I still disapprove of that reckless rescue mission it was indeed successful.

I made some mistakes that unfortunately had grave repercussions but I have to say that I'm very proud of you. The temptation to save your life by joining Voldemort was great, yet you did not give in and chose to defy him instead.

Not many have had the courage to do so in the past. And even more broke under the pressure. I must admit that your vivid interest in the Dark Arts had me worried but I realised that you truly understand what you are doing.

You are handling them with careful determination and you look at both sides which is very admirable. You are very young but you are able to do things most adults have problems with," he told the two children and they seemed to think about what the headmaster had said.

"I am also quite proud of how much you have grown up this past year, Carya. You have handled the situation with Ron Weasley like an adult. Not with childish selfishness like one would expect from a normal fourteen year old.

Both of you managed to get over childish grudges regardless how dangerous the outcome was. I am very proud to call you all my students," he finished his rambling.

Carya and Tom looked indifferent for a minute before they answered to that.

"Thank you headmaster. I will try to keep an open mind but do not expect wonders. I'm still only a child even though I've turned fifteen a couple of weeks ago. Weasley and I are still on cease-fire only and since he's helping Fred and George with pranks he'll get in the way of our retaliation too.

We have a deal though that we won't do anything that would seriously harm others or scare them shitless unless we know they can indeed handle that. Someone thought it would be funny to call ourselves the _'New Marauders'_ but I don't think so.

Our professors might remember the term _'Slytherin Six'_ a bit better right now," Carya said looking pointedly at Sirius.

"That reminds me, you don't happen to know who was following us around at Privet Drive for three weeks, Professor, do you? I can't help myself but I know we were being followed and they were definitely not Death Eaters. I would have known if they were," the girl said giving her headmaster a calculating look.

"Yes, Carya, you had been followed by a few of the order members. I'm sorry that they realised too late what those Dementors were up to although you managed nicely yourselves. I believe that if you had disregarded the No-Magic-Rule for summer holidays you would have been able to chase them away yourselves.

It is good you didn't though. We believe that the ministry would have tried to get you expelled. Fudge doesn't like you very much, I'm afraid," Albus said and Carya's murmured response sent everyone into chuckles and laughter.

"That's more than mutual, incompetent babbling fool that he is. Wouldn't be able to tell rice from potatoes even if you shoved his nose into either," the girl growled under her breath.

Severus was amused by that as well. His own dislike for the current Minster of Magic was just as intense as the Potter girls was. He was still curious about the thing with them being related though. Severus didn't truly believe it but thought that it was possible by now.

"Carya, do you know what those feelings of yours are?" the headmaster asked interrupting everyone's musings.

The girl smirked and nodded.

'Infuriating brat!' Severus thought once again.

He hated it when she did that. It reminded her of him when he was in school. Lily had been a bit like that too but never this much.

"I know, professor. I happen to have emphatic powers that have gradually become stronger lately. The most famous Empath in history has been Rowena Ravenclaw and when I read up something about her I recognised the similarities between her powers and my weird feelings," Carya lied smoothly.

Only her friends and her guardians knew she was lying. Severus was suspicious as always but he didn't know why.

"I still have much training to do because ... had I been stronger they'd never ... they'd never have been able to ... to surprise us like they did in _'Diagon Alley'_!" the girl ground out, her hands tightly clenched into fists.

After a moment of struggle the tension lessened and the air became calm again when Carya continued.

"I hate feeling helpless," she whispered almost brokenly before she started scowling at no one, "And Voldemort will pay for making me feel like that. He'll rot in hell and I want to help sending him there!"

"Why aren't you afraid of calling him by his name, Carya?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Why should I?" the girl asked in surprise, "I mean ... , he killed our parents, he tried to kill us when we were one, he attacked us twice during first year and after the incident during the tournament and that one now I think we have the right to be on a real name basis with him.

He's powerful, I can accept that but I refuse to be afraid of a ridiculous looking asshole like him. I only respect the power he still has but not him, never. If I were afraid to call Voldemort by his name how should I be able to actually face him in a battle?" she queried with a raised eyebrow and the adults had to admit that she had a point there.

"There's something else. When Voldie gets angry he's becoming careless. Doesn't really look at his surroundings anymore. I saw that while I was invisible in that graveyard. Anyone could have crept behind him at that time. That's one of his weak points right now," Harry told them with a smirk.

"You are telling me that you deliberately made the Dark Lord angry to distract him?" Tonks asked astonished.

"Yup, it's not like his powers are any stronger then. His curse when he was calm wasn't worse as the one he cast when he was pissed off. Not like with Carya. She's stronger when she's angry at the moment," the boy said smiling brightly.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. Don't forget that you're now Junior Members of the Order. You can't tell anyone what happens here," Dumbledore warned them.

"Do you ever listen Professor?" Carya said looking hurt again, "We promised that we would not do that. I meant what I told you when you introduced us. _We ... won't ... tell ... anyone_!"

She had emphasised every word of her last sentence with as much power as she could pour into the words. It sounded horribly honest and determined. That made even Snape smile a bit. It was typical of them. They never made empty threats or broke their promises if they could help it.

The six children were brought back home with Remus while Sirius stayed. They still had some things to discuss that weren't suited for the children. It was about an old prophecy made about sixteen years ago.

When the children were safely back at Black Manor they met in Harry's room to talk. He and Hermione wanted to tell them what had happened to a certain bug.

"Well, as you know we had decided to let her go. Carya had placed the secrecy charms on her about a month before school ended. When we arrived at my parents home we set the next step of our plan into action.

Rita didn't know who held her captive so she was naturally scared when we let her out first. My room is decorated like one of a teenage witch. She thought she was in wizarding home and that scared her.

Harry was brilliant. He immediately intimidated the bug before she had the chance to start rambling though," Hermione explained.

~*~*~ The Granger's Residence - August 4th ~*~*~

"Well, what do we have here. Hermione, it seems the bug that scoundrel gave us turns out to be our beloved reporter Rita Skeeter!" Harry drawled and Rita looked scared all of a sudden.

She knew the boy was still angry about the lies she had published about him and if his sisters reactions were any indication she was in for something nasty.

"What do you want from me, Potter" she asked carefully.

"What I want is simple. I want you to write the truth. The real truth this time if we let you go! Don't bother trying to tell anyone that we forced you. I recognised you when I saw you. The markings around the bugs eyes look too much like those ridiculous glasses you wear.

There's a spell on you that will prevent any lies about my friends and myself. The deal is this, you will only write the plain truth and publish what we are telling you should we think it is necessary. We want the world to know the truth about Voldemort's return and you'll be the one to write it.

Fudge has managed to make it sound like some stray Death Eaters went insane but the Dark Lord is back. The young Bartemius Crouch who was believed dead and buried outside of Azkaban had been posing as our Defence teacher and was caught at the end of the Tournament.

He confessed everything and was brought back to Azkaban immediately," the boy told her and she thought about it.

"That's all? I only need to write the truth about You-Know-Who and that Death Eater?" she asked the boy.

"Roughly, yes. You'll write the truth about us as well if you write about us at all which I wouldn't recommend. You can write what you want about Fudge though. He's a snivelling blabbering fool. Maim him if you wish but get your quill away from me, my friends and my family!" he told her.

"I think I can do that. If I agree you'll let me go, right?" she inquired and received two nods, "Okay then, I'll do it. I promise not to write lies about those you mentioned and I'm glad about your making an exception about Fudge."

"Listen, Skeeter. Should you ever try and break this vow of honesty you'll wish you were on top of Voldemort's hit list rather than being the second on the list of the _'Slytherin Six'_! In addition to that I'll remind you that you are an illegal animagus.

We could tell everyone just how you got the information last year. If we made this known you'd loose more than just your job! So think about everything thoroughly before you publish some rubbish, got it?" said Harry and Rita paled.

"Okay, Mister Potter, Harry. I'll do as you say. Can I go now?" she wanted to know and Hermione answered this time.

"Feel free to leave Rita. You'll have to go by floo though. I doubt my parents would like to see you here. They are still angry about the things you wrote about me," Hermione said and smirked at Rita's shocked face.

~*~*~ End The Granger's Residence - August 4th ~*~*~

"That's how she got out. She hasn't written anything about us since then. Only about Voldie and Fudge. I hope she doesn't overdo it. She'll get fired if she keeps this up," Harry told his friends.

Soon after that the children kept their promise and went to bed. Especially Tom and Carya complied without protest because they wanted to prove that they were able to look after themselves.

They woke early the next morning and met in Harry's room again to decide what to do that day. Mikie and Winky had brought them breakfast earlier and their were happily eating sandwiches and drinking tea or hot chocolate.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Draco sounding bored once the elves had cleared the room of the dishes.

Carya, Tom and Hermione looked each other into the eyes, started grinning and stated in perfect unison, "Homework!"

"No! Do you have to remind me about that? I was just thinking of a delightful relaxed free day," Draco whined and got hit in the head with a pillow thrown by Hermione.

After a small pillow-fight which lasted approximately five minutes the kids fetched their bookbags and writing utensils from their respective rooms before walking towards the library. Remus and Sirius were sitting in the study when they heard excited chattering from the library that was adjourning the room they were in.

Both men got up and took a look through the slightly ajar door. The six children had just settled down at the table and decided who would do which assignment first.

"Hm, let's see, Harry will do the Transfigurations essay. Ginny, would you do Charms? Hermione, what about History?" Carya asked.

"I'll do Arithmancy!" said Draco happily.

"Okay, then I'll do the Theory of Magic assignment and I'm sure Carya is dying to do that Potions Essay. We'll work together on Defence later. We already know more than we should about the given topic. That'll be hard," Tom told them.

"Okay, whoever has finished his or her assignment first takes one of the rest which would be Herbology or Ancient Runes. We don't have one for Latin this time and neither for Astronomy. By the way, I got a note this morning.

It was from Dumbledore. He asked us to drop Astral Projection and take Telepathy instead. He said it would be good for now that we ... you know what I mean? I wanted to ask you what you think about it. We haven't really made any major progress in that.

Sure we are able to feel each other's emotions occasionally now but that's not what we had intended. Astral Projection is cool but we could always learn that through a summer training course. So think about that and tell me tonight before I reply to that note," Carya said to her friends.

Remus wondered about the conversation. Had they really tried to learn Telepathy all on their own? Not everyone had the ability to develop telepathic powers. Every student who had signed up for the course would be tested and if they had the powers they would be trained.

Otherwise they would have to take another course. It also would definitely be a difficult year. He was a werewolf, there was no denying it and he was to teach Telepathy since no one else had been available. Not even from the ministry and that was the only reason the board had agreed to this.

Two hours later a yell startled the two adults.

"Finished! What? Okay, okay, I'm quiet. Anyone against me starting on Ancient Runes?" came Carya's lively voice from the library.

She was annoyingly cheerful since the morning. Not even the personal note from Dumbledore had dampened her hyper mood at all. Something was up and they would both be damned if they didn't find out what was going on.

Around lunchtime Remus told the children to take a break and come to the dining room for a snack. He knew that it was almost impossible to disturb their _'homework-marathon'_ as they called it. They normally were finished within two days with every single assignment.

"Take a break kids. Carya, Tom you know why you shouldn't study so long without a break, don't you?" the werewolf asked with a raised eyebrow.

Carya blushed before she grinned and answered cheerfully, "Yes, Uncle Moony, come on let's grab something to eat and take a little break. We're quite ahead of the estimated time."

Now Remus knew that something was definitely going on. She rarely called him _'Uncle'_ Moony. Normally she was up to something then but she was far too happy for that either. She even agreed to take a break without argument. So what was wrong with that girl?

He could see that her friends were shaking their heads in frustration. They didn't know either, not even Tom seemed to have a clue what had gotten into her. Lunch was longer than expected and the children talked about homework, quidditch and school.

"Hey, Carya, you'll try out for the team when we're back at school, right? We really need you as keeper!" said Draco.

"Hm, I don't really want to but I'll do it anyway. Did you forget already? I promised to try out and do my best and Tom wants me to play too. I'm not going back on my word!" she replied and those who had expected and argument about the tryouts gaped at her.

"What? Eh, ... you really should shut your mouths or you'll catch flies, boys!" Carya told the boys and her guardians grinning.

"That's it, Carya what the hell is up with you today?" Sirius snapped annoyed.

"Up with me? What are you getting at, Padfoot? I have no clue what you're talking about," she replied truly confused.

"She really doesn't know what she's doing, does she?" Sirius asked the other kids.

"Nope Sirius, not even I know what's wrong," answered Tom.

"Wrong? With whom? Oh, you think something's wrong with me? No, I'm perfectly fine," Carya told them.

Tom sighed heavily and tried to explain, "Carya, nothing is wrong but you are acting extremely hyper today. You are annoyingly cheerful. It's not that I don't like it but it's unusual for you. Not even that note from old Dumbledore bothered you today!"

"Me, hyper? Hm, I didn't notice but if you say so. Well let's analyse what happened. We went to bed yesterday thoroughly exhausted and fell asleep quickly. We then got up and had breakfast in the library before working on the summer assignments.

I don't know what happened. Does anyone of you know?" the Potter girl inquired with furrowed brows and an incredibly cute look on her now very confused face.

It was truly unlike her and something must have happened to make her act like that.

"Well, you were like this since we woke up so it must be something that happened during the night. Did you have by any chance a dream or something like that?" Harry asked his twin.

"A dream? Hmmm, I don't know if ... Slytherin's Bones! That's it Harry! I did have a really good dream last night!" Carya answered grinning widely.

"Care to tell us?" Remus questioned and she nodded.

"I dreamt about the next year but there was no Voldemort around. It was a real prank war. The _'Slytherin Six'_ competing against the _'Weasley Trio'_ , that were Ron, Fred and George by the way. It was so cool.

We had loads of fun. We outsmarted the other group every time we pranked someone. The were so pissed that they couldn't beat us. The teachers turned a blind eye on it as long as nobody got hurt though. Many of the pranks we already played were in there too.

Dumbledore had a green beard for a whole bloody week and McGonagall was wearing pink robes. Fred succeeded in making Snape have purple hair for two days and got two month detention for that - one month for each day.

I loved the dream but couldn't really remember it when I woke up. I only felt full of energy, happy and bloody well rested. I don't think anything can throw me completely off balance today, not even Dumbledore," the girl explained and everyone understood.

Such a dream could really help to cheer someone up but no one had thought that one good dream would turn Carya into a hyper six year old. It was a funny sight and they would tease her horribly about that if necessary.

After lunch the children resumed their work. Soon Hermione was finished with History of Magic and assaulted the Herbology essay. Draco had his work done next and helped Hermione. By the time Harry was finished with Transfiguration everything else was completed as well.

Together they tried to collect information for the Defence essay. It was about defensive magic in general. They only used spells actually found in their books from the last four years. Since they didn't have the new supplies list they used what they already had.

Due to their additional knowledge the essay was longer than it should have been but didn't contain any compromising information. Remus read it and told them the same. It was well within boundaries of fourth year knowledge.

He left the kids alone after that. They were currently discussing their possible change of elective courses.

"What do you think, Harry, should we do that? It could be quite useful plus, Remus is the teacher!" said Ginny after a long silence.

"Yeah that's a good thing. Flitwick will teach Astral Projection. I don't know if I can put up with his cheerful behaviour more than necessary," remarked Draco frowning.

"I think we should do it. It's a good thing since we are stuck in our progress anyway. It's a valuable skill for You-Know-What as well. Perhaps we should grant Dumbledore this one wish as a sign of good-will," Tom suggested.

"I'm still not comfortable with trusting that man but Tom has a point. It certainly would make more sense to take Telepathy now. We all know that not everyone can learn it but we showed the signs. That'll mean they can't kick us out unless we misbehave," Carya put in.

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement. Their friends had good arguments and they decided to switch electives. Carya took out a quill and some parchment before writing a short non-interpretable note for Dumbledore.

Only the headmaster would know what this was about. After sending Deimos to Dumbledore the children returned to the topic of pranks. Draco and Ginny had picked up some things at the burrow but Carya and Tom provided them with the necessary background information.

Both kids turned out to be quite mischievous if they worked together. The next year would indeed become interesting and most pranks were although not exactly original still easy to carry out without the risk of being caught.

Each of the six was happy and exhausted when they retired for bed that night. Carya and Tom were more tired than the others but that was to be expected. They fell asleep quickly and none of them was plagued by nightmares this time.

 **Chapter 06 - New Prefects and Inspirations or Shopping and Research**

~*~*~ Evening of August 15th, Hogwarts ~*~*~

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in his office when a coal black raven soured through the window and landed directly in front of him. The animal regarded him curiously before sticking out it's left leg.

A note was attached to the birds leg and the headmaster untied it. The raven took a sip from Fawkes water bowl and flew off into the evening sky.

Albus unfolded the parchment and read what was written on it.

 _'We have talked and come to a decision._

 _We'll do as you suggested,_

 _Shadow'_

He smiled. This was an unexpected answer but he was truly pleased. No one who could have intercepted the note would have been able to know what it was about. No real names, only one code name and nothing about the topic.

"She's truly remarkable sometimes, Fawkes. I hadn't expected them to accept. I really have underestimated their professional behaviour again, my friend. I'll have to talk to Severus about it," he told his familiar absently and got up to leave his tower for the dungeons.

"Severus, are you available?" Albus asked after knocking on the Potions Master's door.

"Come in Albus!" Severus told him.

The headmaster walked inside and put up silencing charms.

"Severus, I got a reply from Miss Potter a few minutes ago," the older wizard said and was met with a raised eyebrow, "They accepted. I didn't think they would, nor did I expect such a quick answer."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Albus. They might not exactly trust you but if they choose so they can be very rational and put aside their emotions. They are Slytherins after all. Even Miss Granger is more a Slytherin than a Ravenclaw.

Only her love for studying and heritage prevented her from being put into my house. The children surely have seen the benefits they would have from changing their elective and they accepted that," Severus told the headmaster.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about, Severus. As you well know the ministry will interfere with our daily life here at Hogwarts next year. I have come up with a simple way to ensure that you can work undisturbed and unsuspected with both Miss Potter and Mister Riddle.

I know you don't need one but if you made these two your assistants they could come here often with being suspected at all. From what you told me and after a look at their marks I think it's safe to say that they are the best potions students we had in ages apart from yourself.

I'm surprised that Tom has become even better than he originally was. He was skilled but never truly dedicated to it," Albus told his professor.

"I see, have the children agreed to this? ... From your reaction I dare say that you haven't even asked them yet. You really should do that soon Albus. They don't liked being toyed with and neither do I actually!" Severus replied frowning.

"I'll do that then. Oh, and Severus, please hand in your suggestions for the new Slytherin prefects before the weekend. Our next staff meeting is on Saturday and the letters shall be sent on Sunday. We do need the list before this meeting," Dumbledore said and left the dungeons.

~*~*~ End Evening of August 15th, Hogwarts ~*~*~

The week went over quickly and the children were amused by Rita Skeeter's articles. Her return to the wizarding world had caused quite an uproar. Everyone had believed her dead but there she was, alive and healthy.

To the questions where she had been she only answered that she had no idea and had woken up one morning lying near her house on a field. She did not directly attack the minister and his colleagues for now and only made subliminal suggestions and comments on the whole situation.

Some strange disappearances over the last month an two dead ministry workers gave her enough ammunition to create rumours without accusing anyone or flat out stating what she had insinuated in her carefully worded articles.

Now everyone could see what she was capable of with words. Rita had only used the Quick-Quotes-Quill before because she had been too lazy to write herself. She had as much talent as her sister Audrey if not more and now she finally showed it.

The children eagerly waited for their letters to arrive. They knew that only the new first years had gotten theirs until now. The upper classes letters had been delayed in delivery because of everything that had happened during the last term.

On Monday, August 21st these letters finally arrived. A large barn owl carried six thick envelopes and dropped them onto the kitchen table at Black Manor before flying out of the window again. Carya picked the letters up and handed them to her friends before opening hers.

The children read in silence and Remus could practically hear them thinking. He walked up behind Carya and read her list.

 _'Dear Miss Potter,_

 _after successfully completing the exams you are hereby transferred to Grade 5. Please find enclosed the list of necessary Items and Course books for the upcoming school terms._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress'_

 _ **Required Course Books**_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _'_ _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_ _' by Miranda Goshawk_

 _'_ _Magical Theory (Advanced Guide)_ _' by Adalbert Waffling_

 _'_ _Defensive Magical Theory_ _' by Wilbert Slinkhart_

 _'_ _Telepathy Study Guide - Complete Edition_ _' by Emily Evermore_

 _'_ _Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts_ _' by Crighton Willowby_

 _'_ _Runic Languages of Asia_ _' by Chun Li_

 _'_ _Wizarding History of the Middle Ages and the Modern Millennium_ _' by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _'_ _Magical Drafts and Potions for Intermediates_ _' by Arsenius Jigger_

 _'_ _Advanced Potions and Brews_ _' by Severus Snape_

 _'_ _A Guide to Extended Transfigurations (Grade5)_ _' by Emeric Switch_

The list was much longer than the last years had been. Only during the time with Lockhart had their list been even longer.

"Well it seems as if we have quite some new books this year," Hermione stated matter of factly before looking at her friends.

"Wait, there's something else in the envelope, It's much thicker this year," Harry said and stopped talking when the remaining contents dropped into his lap.

The others shared his shocked silence once they saw what was in their own envelopes. Ginny gaped at Draco the whole time and they other children looked confused at each other. Remus and Sirius watched the exchange with a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong kids?" Padfoot asked them but he received no answer.

Remus wordlessly stepped behind Harry and found out the reason for the kids sudden speechlessness. There were a note and a badge lying in each of their laps.

They all had notes like Harry.

 _'Mister Potter,_

 _I would like to inform you that you have been chosen as one of the new fifth year prefects. Enclosed you will find your badge and a 'Prefect's Handbook'._

 _Your fellow Slytherin prefects are Carya Potter, Virginia Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle as a replacement prefect for a transfer student. Please meet with the other prefects in the prefects car on September 1_ _st_ _._

 _Severus Snape,_

 _Head of Slytherin House'_

"Holy Slytherin! They made me a prefect!" blurted Draco out and the others looked at him strangely.

"Tell me something that I don't know, Dray! We all are!" replied Carya equally shocked.

"Wonderful, not only do we have to look out for Death Eater Children who'll be at our necks now we have to look after the whole bloody house!" growled Harry.

"It's not that bad, you know? At least the Prefects get their own rooms. I'm a prefect too by the way," said Hermione a bit more enthusiastic.

"Look at the bright side kids. You would hardly turn yourselves in when playing a prank, right? And now you have a reasonable excuse for being out after curfew at times," grinned Sirius and the kids eyes widened in understanding.

"Brilliant Padfoot, I hadn't thought of that. You're right. That reminds me, Fred and George aren't prefects, are they?" smirked Carya cheerfully.

"They aren't because they caused too much trouble. But we did too. I wonder why they did this," said Ginny in thought.

"I bet Ron's one as well. He's become really quiet over the last month. McGonagall will want to reward him somehow," remarked Draco and his friends nodded.

"When do we go shopping for books?" asked Carya impatiently and her guardians stared at her.

They hadn't thought she would want to go back to the place where they'd been attacked so soon. Sure she was a bit hesitant to go back to _'Diagon Alley'_ but so was Tom. She needed to do this soon in order to get over the whole incident. Just like she had done with Potions class and poisons.

"We'll go on Friday but we'll accompany you kids. No way that you're going alone!" said Sirius hotly.

Carya gave him a little smile but decided to argue anyway.

"Padfoot, I know you're only trying to protect us but we need to do this alone. If we don't go then Tom and I will never get over what happened. We need to do this and we will, period. It's necessary and if you don't believe me I would advise you to consult a book about psychological healing strategies.

I don't want to be scared every time I set foot into _'Diagon Alley'_ , Sirius. Please let us do this. We six are together and you'll be nearby just not directly next to us," the girl stated firmly

Remus looked back and forth between Sirius, Carya and Tom. The children looked determined to do it and Sirius looked worried sick.

"Siri, let them try. Carya's right. They need to overcome those fears especially with their involvement in You-Know-What," Remus told his friend and the animagus sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you may go there alone but no excursion down _'Knockturn Alley'_ this time. Swear on your honour that you stay away from that place for now!" he said.

"I swear that I won't go there this time Sirius, really!" Carya replied looking her godfather into the eyes.

He believed her and the inhabitants of Black Manor continued their breakfast with no further disturbances. The next shock came that afternoon when Tom and Carya got a letter addressed to both of them.

The parchment seemed empty but as soon as Remus touched the parchment the text became visible. He read it out for the children.

 _'Dear Miss Potter and Mister Riddle,_

 _You might be wondering why the parchment was blank before one of your guardians touched it. It is a spell to determine if someone is an Order Member or not. This spell is keyed to only Sirius and Remus._

 _No one else could read this. Once everything is settled you will get your own personal variation of this spell. Now down to business. If you are available, you are required for a meeting with myself and Professor Snape at the Headquarters on August 23_ _rd_ _at Grimmauld Place around lunch-time._

 _Ask Remus or Sirius to send back your reply. Please inform us about your decision no later than the evening of August 22_ _nd_ _._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Albus Dumbledore'_

"What shall we do? And why only the two of us and not the others?" asked Carya confused.

"Do you think this is about the potion?" inquired Tom and Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, Tom. It very well could be. Do you accept the invitation?" the werewolf wanted to know.

The children looked at each other before slowly nodding. They would go together after all and they were curious what this was about. Remus smiled and quickly prepared the reply before using his personal sealing spell and sending the letter back with one of their trusted owls.

Harry had seen that they got a letter and had already asked what it was about. The couple had been reluctant to tell but in the end they did. The other four were just as curious as Tom and Carya though. They would wait until after the meeting to find out what was going on.

On Tuesday the kids were visited by Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. The older Weasley's had to talk about something with Sirius and Remus. The kids were out on the grounds a while before returning to the kitchens for a snack.

Once the adults finished talking they looked for the children only to find them outside contemplating if they should play a quick game of Quidditch or not. They were only eight and didn't have two full teams though.

Charlie and Bill shared a grin and asked the kids guardians if they would like to play. When both agreed they told the eight kids who jumped in excitement. Well, all but Carya and Hermione who did like to fly but didn't really like Quidditch that much.

They had two teams of six players now. This meant they were short one Chaser each. To make it fair they tried to divide themselves into two equally strong teams. One team consisted of Carya as Keeper, Draco and Sirius as Beaters, Tom and Hermione as Chasers and Harry as Seeker.

The other team was made of Bill as Keeper, Fred and George as Beaters, Ginny and Remus as Chasers and Charlie as Seeker. They hoped that this way their teams would be equal and it really seemed they were.

Although Tom never had played Quidditch he was a really good Chaser. A natural so to speak just like Carya had been. Sirius and Draco could rival Fred and George with their teamwork. Bills abilities as Keeper weren't that bad either so the game was longer than expected.

When Harry finally caught the snitch it was time for dinner and the four Weasley's were invited to stay. The game had ended 210 to 20 for Harry's team. During the meal Fred and George told the kids that Ron had been made prefect to their horror.

Carya suddenly looked very smug and smirked at the other set of twins. They quickly caught what she was trying to tell them though.

"Oh no, don't tell us that ..." began Fred.

"... you're a prefect as well!" George continued.

"Got it, you two. It's not only me though because ..." said Carya.

"... we all have been made prefects!" ended Tom and the Weasley twins gaped at them.

"Since when do you end each other's sentences?" asked Fred confused.

"Has happened a lot lately," replied Carya offhandedly.

No one needed to know that it was a result of the couple's closeness.

"You do realise that while we aren't able to take points from you, we can hand out detentions, don't you, my dear brothers?" asked Ginny with a smirk gracing her features.

Both boys gulped audible which sent Charlie and Bill into laughter.

"I'd be careful Fred, George. Be nice to your baby-sister from now on. She'd be able to go and make you spend the rest of your time with Filch!" teased Bill.

"I'm not that bad Bill. I'm not Percy, you know? Besides, I can always play a prank on them. And they can't do anything about it," replied the Weasley girl grinning happily.

"She's got you there. I dare say you two have some competition this year, Fred," remarked Charlie.

"As nice as it was but we have to go now. There's still some business to attend. Bye Sirius, Remus. Bye kids!" Bill said and floo-ed home.

Charlie and the twins followed moments later and left Black Manor to it's current inhabitants. The kids stayed up a bit longer and discussed possible pranks and new possibilities to annoy the Gryffindor's.

They woke up quite late the next day but all of them had a pleasant night. No nightmare's and pretty nice dreams. That and the fact that they had been too exhausted from Quidditch to do anything but sleep had worked wonders.

Around eleven Carya and Tom prepared themselves to leave. Remus had given them the portkey that he had made for them. At twelve they activated it and appeared in the hall of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore came out of the study to greet them.

"Hello, Carya, Tom. I'm glad you decided to come here," he said and beckoned them inside.

"As you can see we've finally managed to make this more presentable and moved the meeting room into the study. Much more comfortable and more space as well. Severus will be here shortly," he continued and as if on cue the Potions Professor stepped into the room.

"Hello, Professor," said the kids in unison and watched the adults curiously.

Their eyes never truly left the two men while they were looking around the room.

'Good, they are careful. That's important for this to work,' thought Severus.

"I think you wonder why we asked you here, right?" asked Dumbledore and Carya started scowling.

He again treated them like little kids and she hated that. Sure she was a fifteen year old child but she wasn't six anymore. Severus sensed that and stepped in.

"We have worked out a plan to allow the two of you to meet with me about the potion you made and to work on potions you should know when you truly become involved in this war," the Potions Master said.

"The headmaster thinks that it would be a good idea to officially make you my assistants. Since my cover as a spy is already blown I don't have to keep appearances anymore. You are both skilled enough at potions to fulfil the requirements. Do you accept this?" Snape explained.

"Sounds interesting. But what about our classes and extracurricular courses? We are still in Survival and Duelling. If we make it onto the team we also will have Quidditch practise. How shall we manage all that?" Carya asked slightly coolly.

"I see your problem. You would be allowed to do some of the potions during normal potions class if I think that you already know the one we would make then. The same goes for Survival. If I remember correctly your team was the only one who actually finished the Veritaserum.

I think we'll be able to make this work. There's also your new course of Advanced Potions. Many of the potions shouldn't cause you any problems so you'll be able to do some extra work during those periods as well. So I'm asking again, do you agree to this?" Severus told them.

"Let me ask you something first, professor. Does this by any chance have something to do with the fact that both Tom and I were made prefects? It's not normal that there are four prefect from each grade and house and transferred ones usually are not replaced," Carya asked suspicious of their motives.

"Miss Potter, I can assure you that it had nothing to do with this. You were chosen prefects for a reason. It just makes this plan much easier as you could plan your tutoring session much more freely since you don't have to go back to the Common Room at curfew," Albus said apologetically.

"I see," the girl said unconvinced and looked at her boyfriend.

The two children seemed to converse without talking and after a minute or so they finally answered.

"We agree to this as long as our classes and grades don't suffer from the whole thing. I don't fancy being beaten in the exams and neither does Carya. Being on top of most classes can become slightly addictive you know?" replied Tom for them both.

"Uh, headmaster, I have a question that I wanted to ask for quite some time. Won't you get into trouble with Remus teaching Telepathy? Everyone knows that he's a werewolf now and ..." the girl inquired carefully.

"Remus worried about the same thing, child. The board of governors agreed to let him teach because they couldn't provide a teacher who was skilled enough to teach the subject. But they have taken control over the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this time.

That thankfully didn't affect Severus' Advanced Courses as he only takes students with _'Exceeds Expectations'_ or higher as exam results. I know what you're wondering about now. Yes, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley only had _'Acceptable'_ in Defence but it was really close.

They merely missed one point so they are allowed in there too. The course is only required for those who wish to pursue a career as Aurors. And as you might know, only those who still achieve an _'Outstanding'_ or a high _'Exceeds Expectations'_ in either Potions or Defence classes will be allowed to continue those courses in sixth and seventh year," Albus explained and the kids looked thoughtful.

"It will be quite difficult for the students with the ministry breathing down our necks. How are we supposed to get all necessary information if we aren't allowed to? Hell, even Gillyweed is under restrictions by now," growled Carya in frustration.

"We'll find a way, Potter, we'll find a way," said Snape smirking at her and she grinned back only to annoy him.

It worked and the professor started scowling. Tom chuckled and shook his head. Before whispering something in Parseltongue.

~ _You really sssshouldn't anger him, love. That could get ussss into trouble one day, you know? Although you're cute when you do that. I sssstill think ssssuitssss you better than him_!~ the boy hissed and the teachers looked them with raised eyebrows.

Carya actually giggled and that confused the two adults even more.

"Care to tell us what is so funny Miss Potter?" Severus growled and she continued smirking cheerfully.

"No sir, this was a private joke, thus the change of language. Quite useful sometimes if you ask me. That ... do you have a piece of parchment here, sir? I need to write something down for later," the girl said suddenly, her expression turning from amused to very thoughtful.

"What is this about Potter?" snapped the Potions Professor.

"Nothing sir, just an idea of mine. The text in our letter appeared when Moony touched it. Would that work too if someone had used polyjuice potion, sir?" the girl wanted to know and both adults looked shocked before blanching.

"She has a point Albus! We didn't think of that. It certainly would be possible," Severus admitted with a frown.

"I thought so. Well what if we were able to come up with something that would enhance the security? I know that you check everyone for polyjuice before a meeting starts but you can't check someone who probably intercepts a letter.

If we added something like a coding spell to the mix I think the security would double. Even if the text appeared you wouldn't be able to read it. It would of course not be any language at all. It would just be some unintelligible assortment of sounds and letters.

Those would only be _'translatable'_ with the correct spell which should also be unique to each member. Something along those lines should be manageable. What do you think, professor?" Carya told them and they both thought about it.

"I think that is a really good idea Carya. We'll have to work on that. But how do we create such a spell unique to each order member?" the headmaster mused.

"Eh, ... if you are willing to try then Tom, Ginny and I could possibly help. Ginny is the Charms expert in our group but I can ... I have already ... _'adapted'_ some spells to our needs. Don't ask me how I do it. I'm just able to.

Tom is helping me though. We are both good at Magical Theory and understand how a spell works most of the time," the Potter girl explained blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"You are telling me that you've successfully altered existing spells and come up with some of your own? I'm impressed Miss Potter. Not many fourth years could do that," Snape said astonished.

"Well, would you try and work on this during the rest of your holidays? We only have eight ..." Albus started but was interrupted by Tom.

"Seven, professor. We'll go shopping for school supplies on Friday," the boy interrupted.

"Okay then, we have seven days left. Dedalus and Tonks would meet with you here and work on the spells. There's a library here that should have all the books you need. You can look through to see if you have any that aren't here though," the headmaster told them and the kids agreed after a minute.

"We'll ask Ginny but I doubt she'd refuse. She's just as crazy about charms as we are with Potions," grinned Carya and for the first time since the end of February she didn't frown at the headmaster.

"Alright, Severus will you show them the library? I must head back to Hogwarts. Minerva is waiting for my return," Albus said and was gone before his fellow professor could reply.

"Quite manipulative, isn't he? If you're not there they can't refuse. Really clever," Carya said and both kids smirked.

Severus just shook his head. They were right but he had long given up brooding over the old headmasters antics. He had never been able to win.

"This way, Potter," he said and led them upstairs.

"Professor, if we are going to work on those potions I would prefer if you called me anything but Potter, I really hate that. Even something like _'obnoxious brat'_ would be more appreciated," the girl said frowning.

The Potions Master sighed. She had a point but he wasn't comfortable calling the children by their first names. He would get too attached and that could get him into trouble for favouring them over the others.

"Sir, if you are thinking about getting into trouble for favouring us then I hate to disappoint you because you already are by allowing us to be your _'assistants'_. Nothing would change if you called Carya and myself by our first names.

But it would make _us_ more comfortable with the whole thing," Tom remarked and Severus couldn't help but agree.

"Alright, Tom, Carya. But if anyone hears of this you'll be in more trouble as you can imagine! Tell your friends the same. Although they'll surely know about this I don't want anyone else to know," he growled and opened a door, "The library, have fun. Here's the portkey back to your home, Pot ... Carya."

With that he left them and was gone. The children looked at each other and laughed. It was too funny. It seemed really awkward for their teacher to call them anything but Potter and Riddle. They stayed for another hour and found that they had three books on Theory of Magic that were not available in this library.

The kids were of course assaulted with questions once they got back home. After everything was answered to everyone's satisfaction Ginny was asked about wanting to help and she immediately agreed. Later the kids got a letter telling them to meet with their partners the next day at ten thirty.

The three of them talked about it in excitement. They had of course put up silencing spells. Harry and Hermione played chess while Draco listened to Ginny, Tom and Carya without really understanding what they were talking about.

He was good at Theory of Magic because he had learned the logical facts but he lacked the deeper understanding of magic like the one that Tom and Carya had. It didn't bother him though. He was better at strategy and when he and Hermione made a plan it was failsafe in most cases.

The next morning the children ate breakfast in silence. Three of them were thinking about the meetings they would have for the next week excluding Friday because they would go shopping. Draco, Harry and Hermione thought about what they would do. It was Carya who finally had a helping suggestion.

"Harry, we already have loads of ideas for pranks. Hermione and Draco normally plan them anyway once we give them the plot. Why don't you three start on that? The more we get planned now the less we have to do at school," she told them and they thought it was a really good idea.

"Brilliant, my dear sister. We'll do that. It's a good idea though. Oh, and good luck for you. It doesn't happen everyday that a barely fifteen year old makes such a suggestion and gets to work with silly grown ups," Harry teased and his twin gave him a playful shove.

Around twenty past ten Carya, Tom and Ginny got ready and portkeyed over to Grimmauld Place. Albus had given Carya a special portkey for the next few days. Tonks was already sitting in the library and had set up a work table with loads of books on Theory and Disguising Magic.

Carya shook her head at that. She and her friends knew that at least half of the books would be useless. They didn't tell her though since she really made an effort. Five minutes later Dedalus Diggle stumbled into the room muttering about crazy old aurors.

"Who does he think he is, treating me like a criminal. I swear, Moody is mental!" the short man muttered under his breath.

"Poor Dedalus, he got you this time, eh?" Tonks teased and was met with a glare.

"I think we should start. The sooner we do something productive the sooner we might find the right incantations," suggested Carya before the two started fighting.

The five of them settled down at the table and the children were briefed on the current security enchantments on the letters. A few questions and two hours later Carya and Tom knew what had been done to ensure that only the keyed person had access to the text.

The needed to know that in order to create a spell that didn't interfere with the first one. It couldn't be a simple altering spell because everyone could break it. After five hours of work they gave up for the day and the children returned home taking some of the books with them because they wouldn't come to Grimmauld Place before the late afternoon the next day.

On August, 25th the children left for their shopping trip just after eleven in the morning. Despite their planning Sirius and Remus couldn't accompany them there because of an unexpected Order meeting.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ floo-ed to the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ before Sirius could protest. He felt uneasy about it but knew they would be careful. Everything went okay until they actually entered _'Diagon Alley'_. Carya and Tom's breathing quickened and they grasped each other's hands.

Their friends stayed close and talked reassuringly towards them. First stop was as always Gringotts. After that they went to Madam Malkins for new robes and to Quality for Quidditch because Harry and Draco wanted some of the new fan-equipment from their favourite teams.

Draco got a shirt of the _'Falmouth Falcons'_ and Harry bought himself one of _'Puddlemere United'_. It didn't bother Harry at all that Oliver Wood was their current Keeper. He had always thought that Wood was good but he hadn't admitted that when they were in school together.

The girls rolled their eyes at the current argument between the two boys. They were fighting over the fact which team was the better one. After the quidditch store they stopped at Zonko's and the apothecary.

Carya and Tom stocked up on all ingredients they needed for their potions and everything they had run low on. Their last destination was the most difficult for Tom and Carya - _'Flourish & Blotts'_. It was the shop where they had been attacked and where Tom had been taken captive.

The six children quickly made their way inside though and both of them calmed down a bit. The kids collected the books and once again Carya couldn't just purchase what they had come there for. She bought four additional books this time.

Although everyone agreed that they could be quite useful during the next year, especially when they started to prepare new pranks. They were called _'_ _Your own Charms - A beginner's Guide_ _', '_ _Your own Hexes - An Intermediate Guide_ _' and '_ _Your own Spells and Curses - An Advanced Guide_ _' all by Ephiem Maritius_ and the last ones title was _'_ _Defence of the Middle Ages_ _' by Arianus Ellenberg._

Draco's only had one comment for that kind of behaviour which got him glares from both Ginny and Hermione so he quickly shut up, "She's mental!"

They quickly paid for their books and headed outside to return to the _'Leaky Cauldron'_. But they didn't get very far. As soon as they stepped outside they nearly bumped into a person. Only a few feet away stood someone they'd rather not met again - Lucius Malfoy!


	4. Chapter 07 & 08

**Disclaimer** : view Chapter 01 for that one

Enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

 **Chapter 07 - Meeting Malfoy and Secrets or Success and Multiple Animagi**

~*~*~ Grimmauld Place No 12 - around two in the afternoon ~*~*~

The seventeen assembled people heard an alarm go off but they knew this one. It indicated that one of the special portkeys to this place had been used and that it was indeed the owner of it. They would have to wait who it was.

The charm on the door had turned green once they had stopped talking about really important matters though and whoever had arrived could see that. They didn't have to wait long. Only a few minutes later excited chattering could be heard.

"I take it the _'Slytherin Six'_ have arrived early," Albus said smiling.

He didn't get further as the door was flung open and a black-haired whirlwind rushed across the room flinging herself into her godfathers arms.

"Moony, Padfoot! We did it, we really did! No being scared anymore! Ha, take that Malfoy, you boot-licking little Death Muncher! I'm not afraid of you!" the girl shouted smiling the whole time.

She didn't care about those who saw it because she far too pleased with herself. Tom was smiling broadly too. He had faced Malfoy who had cursed him as well and he wasn't afraid anymore.

The rooms occupants were stunned into silence. They had seen the girl calm and collected and had seen her slightly angry but she had never been this cheerful. She had also never shown any strong affectionate actions in public other than the day after their escape.

"Carya, slow down! What happened? And what about Malfoy?" Remus tried to calm the girl.

She let go of Sirius and hugged Remus, burying her face in his robes.

"We met him just outside _'Flourish & Blotts'_, Moony. And we didn't run or back down!" she whispered breathlessly.

Remus smiled and turned the girls head so that he could look into her face. She was smiling and her eyes showed true happiness and pride. When Remus looked over to Tom he saw the same. Something must have happened and he was eager to find out.

"Would you six tell us what this is about?" asked Albus softly.

Carya looked into his direction and nodded. The order members were confused now. She hadn't looked at the headmaster with anything but a guarded expression since they knew her. Something was going on and they really wanted to know.

"We'll tell you!" said the girl grinning and sat down on the couch next to Tom who immediately pulled her close.

"Moony and Padfoot might have told you what we were doing. It wasn't easy to go shopping alone again but we had our friends with us. Gringotts, Quality for Quidditch, Madam Malkins, the Apothecary, all those were no problem.

We only started getting nervous when we got to buy our books for the next term. Tom and I calmed down a bit once we had safely entered the bookshop. Being the bookworm I am I naturally browsed a bit and annoyed my brothers with that," Carya explained and grinned at Harry and Draco.

"We paid for the books and left the shop to go back to the _'Leaky Cauldron'_. But we didn't get far and nearly bumped into someone. I thought my heart would stop beating when I saw who was standing there.

It was Lucius Malfoy and the father's of Crabbe and Goyle!" she said and looked at the adults for any reactions.

And she got them. A few sharp intakes could be heard as well as a strangled yelp from Molly Weasley.

~*~*~ Flashback - _'Diagon Alley'_ at one thirty ~*~*~

"Well, well, whom do we have here? Miss Potter, Mister Riddle and their little _'friends'_ ," Lucius sneered and stepped closer.

He eyed Draco with contempt but otherwise ignored the boy. Draco stood protectively next to Ginny while Harry and Hermione tried to help Tom and Carya. Malfoy was now standing right in front of the two of them.

He put a hand under Carya's chin and pushed it up so he could look into her eyes.

"You have quite a talent to _'slither'_ your way out of trouble, haven't you, Potter?" he said coldly.

The girl tried to steady her breath and succeeded halfway. She was shivering a bit but otherwise stayed calm.

"Maybe, Malfoy but your _'flying skills'_ are quite remarkable too!" she answered and glared at her opponent.

The man narrowed his eyes and took a step back before looking at Tom who was seething with anger. He still couldn't fully control his jealousy when someone foreign touched his girlfriend. Only Harry, Draco, Sirius and Remus were allowed to do that.

"Tom Riddle, you only bought yourself some time, you know? You will give in sooner or later," Malfoy smirked at the boy.

"In your dreams Malfoy! I won't be grovelling at anyone's feet like you and your dumb friends. You can tell the ugly snake that he can go fuck himself. I'm not afraid of him anymore," Tom replied with a quiet growl but he stayed mostly calm.

Crabbe and Goyle Senior seemed to think that their _'leader'_ needed help and stepped forward. But suddenly the three men were faced with two determined teenagers who had their wands out.

"Get lost Malfoy of you want to avoid a scandal! I'm a pretty good actor as you might have noticed at your dear Master's home. I'm not the _'Dark Princess of Slytherin'_ for nothing!" Carya growled quietly but loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

The older wizard looked around and saw that quite a group of passers-by was watching them now. He motioned for his goons to follow him and swept away. Carya let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding and started grinning.

"Yes! I'm not afraid, I can do this!" she muttered happily and looked at Tom who wore a similar expression.

" _ **We**_ can do this Carya. He's not a threat to our self-confidence anymore!" the boy reassured himself and his girlfriend.

"Let's go home and find Moony and Padfoot to tell them the good news then, shall we?" Harry suggested.

He was happy that his twin and her boyfriend had managed the situation this nicely. They seemed quite pleased with themselves and it showed on their faces because they were smiling all the time.

As soon as they reaches Black Manor the children put away their purchases, Carya took the bag for their research and the activated the portkey. Not even five minutes later they arrived at Grimmauld Place in London.

~*~*~ End Flashback - _'Diagon Alley'_ at one thirty ~*~*~

"And that was it. We met him, we exchanged threats and we left. We aren't afraid of him anymore and that's good. Though we shouldn't make the mistake to underestimate that slimy bootlicking asshole. He's still dangerous," explained Carya.

"Before you ask why we stayed there, running would've helped no one. We had to get over that incident. That's why we wanted to go alone from the start, Sirius. It was dangerous but absolutely necessary if we should probably fight him in the future," Tom added.

"I understand that now but I still don't like it. You could have been hurt seriously," Sirius threw in.

Carya got up sighing and hugged him carefully while pressing her forehead against his.

"We really appreciate your concern, Padfoot. It's just that we can't always behave like the obedient little kids you want to have. Children sometimes do stupid things. We only did what was necessary this time and no one asks you to like that.

You take care of us and you worry about us. What better gift could you give us? You make us feel loved and protected. We don't ask for more. But sometimes your fussing gets a bit much. That's when we usually get into fights if you remember correctly, Padfoot," she told him in a soft voice that no one but her friends had ever heard from her before.

Everyone gaped at the girl. During this last minute of talking to Sirius she seemed almost fragile. Nothing like the strong-willed, hot-tempered, determined youth they had seen all the time. Severus wondered what of all that was her true nature.

He suspected it to be the latter though because it was very much like Lily had been with close friends and family. The Potions Master actually looked forward to work with the couple now. He probably would get to know both a bit better during those hours.

"Does anyone mind if we go upstairs to resume our little project?" the Potter girl asked suddenly startling everyone.

"No, that's alright Miss Potter. Tonks and Dedalus will join you soon," Albus replied.

The other three of the six went with them this time. They looked at some books about creative spells for pranks and found a few. The books weren't needed by the research team so the took them back to Black Manor an hour later.

Carya, Tom and Ginny returned around dinner and went to bed early. They were either exhausted from their research or from the strain of their meeting with Malfoy. The weekend passed uneventfully.

Draco, Hermione and Harry had planned tons of pranks already and collected those plans in a book. It was similar to the _'Marauder's Scrapbook'_ and contained every single plan made by the six. They would use a coding charm on it later just in case someone outside their group found it before they could hide it in the Founder's Chambers.

Ginny, Tom and Carya didn't make any real progress though. The three kids and the two adults had found several charms and spells to do the coding but it didn't work the way they wanted it to.

Monday afternoon Carya was so frustrated that she paced up and down the library growling unintelligible things under her breath which turned out to be curses in Parseltongue. They took an early break and the children returned home.

That night Tom stayed with his girlfriend. They slept in one bed curled around each other. And they felt safe that way. Remus who checked up on them in the morning smiled when he saw the content look on both children's faces.

'No, not really children anymore. They've been through so much already. I wonder how they manage to keep this partially childlike innocence. It's so cute when they act like now or like Carya did Friday,' Remus mused and let the kids sleep in.

The couple didn't wake up until lunchtime though. When they finally made their way into the kitchen the rest of the family was already eating. Both youths grinned sheepishly and ate something too before they headed off to research along with Ginny.

But just like the last day they didn't get very far. After two frustrating hours Carya suddenly took the pile of books in front of her and flung the volumes across the room where they landed scattered on the floor.

The girl let out a heavy sigh and walked over to pick them up again. Tom gave the two adults an apologetic look.

"She gets like that when she's totally frustrated. Never takes it out on us though," he said.

When Carya didn't return to the table they turned around to see what was wrong. They sight they were greeted with was not what they had expected. The girl lay sprawled on the floor in the middle of the books she had thrown and was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment while leafing through some of the books before putting them away and taking another.

After five minutes of intense concentration she pulled herself up and turned towards them grinning like a small child that found out something exceptional.

"I think I got it! It's so easy, I should have known this immediately. Sometimes I can get really stupid!" she told them cheerfully and handed Tom her notes.

He read them looked at Carya and read them again.

"It's so simple. We are true idiots, aren't we, love?" the boy said smiling at his girlfriend before kissing her briefly.

Tonks and Dedalus felt left out of something important so she cleared her throat. The two teenagers turned to look at the adults and muttered an apology.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to ignore you. Could one of you tell the headmaster that we've found the right spells and can now go on with step two? We need to figure this out as long as I'm still capable of. Tomorrow could be too late already," Carya said and turned her attention back to the parchment.

She took out a larger second one and started writing on it. Tom sat next to her and made suggestions. They were talking in Parsel again and that confused their partners immensely. The adults decided to go to Albus together since the kids were totally occupied with their work.

They didn't even know what the children had found. Albus, Severus and Remus looked at them in surprise as they both walked into the study.

"Tonks what was that noise a few minutes ago? And why are you two down here? Are Tom and Carya already gone?" Remus asked confused.

"No they're still here. The noise was Carya throwing books around the room in utter frustration. Was really scary. One second she's reading the text and the next second the books flew past my head. As for why we're here, that's different.

When she went over to pick the books up we returned to our own search but she didn't get back to the table. She lay there on the floor amidst the books scribbling furiously on a scrap of crumpled parchment.

Then she suddenly got up, walked over to us, told us that she was really stupid sometimes and said that it was so easy. She has apparently found the right spells to work with. That's why we're here. I don't know what these spells are though.

Tom looked at the piece of parchment, confirmed her telling that it was really easy and they started talking in Parsel and writing something on a new sheet of paper. I'm at a loss with those two. They are driving me crazy with this soundless conversations and the snake-language," Tonks sighed.

"Don't take that personally Tonks. That's how these two are. The closer they get the lesser words are needed for them to understand each other. They are an unusual pair but they complement one another perfectly.

That's what makes these six such an incredible group of friends. Each couple is made of two complementary characters and the six of them add up into a perfect team.

Hermione and Draco represent logic and calm, Ginny and Harry are very dedicated to the _'light-magic'_ while Tom and Carya are playing the _'dark-magic'_ part without being in danger of falling. They have all they need, light, darkness and logic," Remus explained their behaviour.

Severus again couldn't help but agree. That was what made them stronger than most other teams. If they could handle the pressure of the impending war they would make a great addition to the order when they were older.

A soft knock at the door caught their attention.

"Come in!" said Albus.

"Headmaster, we are ready to try the spell but we need one or better two of the current order members to do the first part of the coding," Carya told them.

"I'm coming with you, children, wait a second. Tonks, Dedalus, see you the next time. Good afternoon! Remus, please come with me as well," the headmaster told the three adults and left with the two children.

"Are you ready headmaster? Okay, make one of those notes addressed to Remus and hand it to me," Carya instructed and the headmaster did so.

She held the letter a few seconds later and nothing happened. Now she gave it to Tom who had taken a special version of polyjuice that only lasted a few minutes. Snape had made it especially for this purpose. The boy had turned into Remus. The text appeared immediately.

"Ah, our suspicions are hereby confirmed. Polyjuice can fool the original protection," Carya stated matter of factly, "Would you please make a second one and keep it in your hands?"

The headmaster did as told and produced a second letter to Remus. Carya then stepped in front of the headmaster and tapped her wand against the parchment.

" _Mutato noscanima_! _Alligo Animo Remus Lupin_!" she said firmly and pronounced the right syllables.

The parchment glowed green for a second before returning to it's normal colour.

"Would hand it to Tom now please?" she said again and Albus complied.

As Tom Remus touched the parchment the text became visible but it was indeed unreadable. It didn't make sense and any translation spell Albus tried over the next minutes until the polyjuice wore off didn't help. When the boy had turned back the parchment went blank again.

"Tom, please hand Remus the parchment now," the girl told her boyfriend and he did that. Remus saw the unreadable text becoming visible again.

Suddenly the text shifted and he could read the headmaster's short message. The spell worked perfectly and couldn't be fooled by polyjuice. You needed both, the message and the true person who was supposed to get it to make the text readable.

"A brilliant little spell, pup. You two are truly remarkable," Remus said and hugged both children.

Tom felt awkward and Carya blushed at being called _'pup'_ in the headmaster's presence.

"Moooony, don't do that with other people around," she whined and glared at her godfather.

Remus smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Carya, I forgot. Forgive me?"

"Okay, but only this time. Just don't do that in front of Professor Snape, okay? I would never live it down. The _'Dark Princess of Slytherin'_ being called such pet-names, really!" the girl replied and Albus smiled slightly.

"Are you ready to try the spell with someone else tomorrow, Carya, Tom?" the headmaster asked.

"Sure but only tomorrow. We'll come earlier, around ten tomorrow morning and try it. If it again works like just now we do need all those notified who have to learn it. The pronunciation is very important.

We tried it with different other variants but they don't work, professor!" she explained and said goodbye.

Once they got home they told Sirius about their success and he too was very proud of them. The other three had meanwhile managed to finish putting their plans into their very own Pranks Scrapbook. The kids only had two days left of summer vacation now and wanted to enjoy them.

As promised Tom and Carya arrived at Grimmauld Place around ten the next day. Severus and Tonks were waiting with the headmaster. They tried the spell with Tonks this time. Carya took the polyjuice and Tom cast the spells again pronouncing the spell very carefully.

Severus was invited to try all revealing charms as soon as Carya held the parchment in her hands but he too didn't have any success. Not even the Dark Arts spells he knew were of any help. The potion wore off, the text vanished and Carya handed Tonks the parchment.

As with Remus the text became visible and after a second or too it became readable as well. The paper went blank though when Tom snatched it away. And it reappeared when she took it back.

"The spell is working quite well in this combination. The children have done really good work, Albus," Tonks admitted, "I didn't think that you'd succeed but you proved me wrong. You two are really good at magic. Congratulations!"

"About the pronouncing problem professor, I think that it won't be too hard for the order members to remember the correct pronunciation. Okay, Siri would probably mess up badly the first few times but other than that," Carya explained and Severus hid a smile.

He couldn't help but enjoy the light jibe into Black's direction.

"We could always try how difficult it is, Miss Potter," Severus said and asked for the correct spelling.

"It's ' _Mu_ _ **ta**_ _to nos_ _ **ca**_ _nima'_ and _'Al_ _ **li**_ _go_ _ **A**_ _nimo'_ plus the name of the person, sir," Carya told her professor.

Severus tried the spell on a note addressed to Carya. Tonks had taken the special polyjuice this time and they tried the same procedure again. But it still didn't work other than the true Carya holding the letter.

The girl started smiling widely and was obviously quite pleased with this. Severus could understand that. He had been the same when he developed a new potion or succeeded in enhancing an existing one. She had a reason to be proud.

"Well, I think we'll need to teach our friends later today," said Albus cheerfully.

"Uh, headmaster, I have another idea but that's for game purpose only. People will wonder about blank letters when they get hold of the parchment.

How about you write a text on the back after casting the spells that has nothing to do with the actual message but looks like casual conversation between friends?" Carya suggested and the headmaster thought about it.

"Not a bad idea, child. I will think about that. Now off with you two, enjoy the last two days before you have to return to school!" he told the kids and they went home.

When Carya and Tom arrived at Black Manor they were immediately assaulted by their friends. After the two had finished telling the others what they had done and how perfect the result was they all calmed down a bit.

The children settled down in Carya's room after locking the door and casting some strong silencing charms.

"Eh, Carya, there's something I wanted to ask you for a few days already. How in Slytherin's name did you find Tom and Voldie's hideout?" asked Draco.

"Eh, I ... I don't know if I can tell you," Carya replied and started talking with Harry in her mind.

/ _Harry, we have a problem! I did fly there. I flew out of the wards reach on a broom but then I ... well I changed into my second form and Yue led me to the Riddle house! What do we do now? Should we tell them, ... I mean, we normally shared everything but this ...?/_ the girl wanted to know.

/ _I have no idea sister. But I think they have a right to know. None of them would tell on us. We are one, they couldn't ever betray us willingly_ ,/ Harry answered her and fell silent.

Carya sighed heavily which brought everyone's attention onto her.

"I have to tell you something, Harry and I both. There is a little or perhaps more of a big secret that we did never tell any of you. It's not that we didn't trust you then but we had decided to keep it quiet as long as we could because it was scary even for us," she began.

"Carya, stop beating around the bush. The sooner you get it out, the sooner you feel better, trust me!" said Tom softly to calm his girlfriend.

"Okay, well, Harry and I ... we have a ... we have a second animagus form," the girl told her friends and they gaped.

"What? But how ... I mean, shouldn't that be impossible?" stuttered Hermione.

"Yeah, it should, 'Mione but it obviously isn't," Harry said looking quite sheepish.

"Come on, tell us what your forms are. I'm really curious now!" Draco threw in impatiently.

"Eh, after we managed our first transformation Harry and I had a strange dream where a voice told us even stranger things. We actually shared a dream not like with the visions. There were two weird mirrors.

After a moment we decided to look into them and what we saw was shocking. Harry saw ... he is a winged serpent. A green and black snake with emerald green eyes and silvery wings. I am, well ... my colour's are green, black and blue.

My eyes are the same dark blue as I have in human form though. ... I am a phoenix," Carya ended in a whisper and the shocked gasps she heard caused her to press her eyes shut.

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She was looking directly into loving crimson eyes.

"Would you show me?" the boy asked and Carya nodded blushing a bit.

"I'll show you as well but be patient we haven't done this very often," Harry threw in.

Both Potter's changed and their friends didn't know what to say. They were beautiful and even Yue, who had appeared once Carya had changed watched her companion curiously.

# _So you told your friends, little one? A good thing to do, really. You should trust your mate more, my child_!# Yue told the girl-phoenix.

# _Yeah, I know Yue. He wouldn't hurt or leave me. Tom trusts me and I love him. How come I can talk to you when I've transformed but not when I'm in my human form_?# Carya asked.

# _You will be able to very soon child. Have patience. With your fifteenth birthday your powers started to grow. As did those of your brother. You both will be able to understand phoenixes but do not reveal this ability to anyone but your companions until I tell you otherwise_!# the phoenix explained and Carya changed back.

"Did you just talk to her?" Ginny asked astonished.

"Uhm, yeah, I did, didn't I. I'll be able to hear what she's saying in human form too in the future as will Harry but we are not to tell anyone until Yue says we are allowed to. Can you keep it a secret too?" Carya told her friends.

"Of course we'll keep this a secret. We aren't only your friends, we're family!" Draco exclaimed and the children smiled at each other.

"Well, I think it's good that this secret is out in the open too. I only hope that neither Yue nor Fawkes start cracking jokes once we can hear what they are saying. It would be pretty suspicious f I started giggling then," the Potter girl joked.

"Do you want to know what the strangest thing was in that dream?" Harry asked and the friends nodded, "We heard a voice when we saw these forms. It said _'You have seen your souls, now go and find your true selves!'_ and when we changed the first time we knew that these additional form is our _'true self'_. Until now we haven't figured out what that's supposed to mean."

"Well, mate, I can't help you there. Perhaps you should stop worrying about the possible meaning and just enjoy living, my dear brother!" Draco told the other boy smiling broadly.

"I guess you're right Dray. Let's go outside and enjoy our last two days of freedom, shall we?" Carya suggested and together the children went outside to fly a bit.

While they did that Carya collected her mother's broom from outside the wards. That evening was spent in front of the fireplace with talking about pranks, recalling stories from previous school years and drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows.

Around eleven thirty though Remus sent the kids off to bed. They had a lot of packing to do the next day and needed to get up early when they wanted to have some free time besides getting ready for the next term.

While the _'Slytherin Six'_ were already asleep, somewhere else a set of twins had just caused another explosion. Fred and George Weasley were still awake and tried to create a new prank but they weren't really successful.

Molly Weasley was currently telling them off for making so much noise in the middle of the night. The two redheads reluctantly stopped their experiment and retired for the night like the rest of their family.

The boys were worried that the Potter's had already done all the planning and they were right! The upcoming year would be very interesting, not only because of the new teacher, it would be interesting to see which group could come up with the better prank.

August 31st started with running around to find everything the children wanted to take back to school. The kids decided to leave all _'compromising'_ books at Black Manor though. They had most books at the Hogwarts Library anyway.

Those books that needed to be brought with them were either hidden or placed under _'Don't-notice-me'_ and Obscuring charms. Tom and Carya also packed their working clothes from the lab and several things they'd need apart from their regular potions kit.

Their friends had pitied them for having to work with the Potions Master but neither Tom nor Carya cared much about that. Perhaps their love for Potions could make up for the slight lack of sympathy between the three of them.

By lunch the kids had found everything and it only had to be packed correctly now. Mikie and Winky had offered to help but this was something that the kids wanted to do alone. The two elves happily provided them with something to drink and snacks during the time they were packing though.

"Remus, why do I have the feeling that these two elves are spoiling our kids rotten - even more so than we do actually?" Sirius asked with a thoughtful expression as Winky had again left Carya's room grinning and looking very pleased with herself.

"I don't know Padfoot but they love the children, especially Winky. She is quite taken with Tom and Carya for some strange reason. The little elf would do anything for these two. And Mikie just loves Draco and Ginny.

From what I've heard Dobby from Hogwarts is worshipping Harry and likes Hermione too since she's stopped to try and convince the elves that their freedom is necessary. If he were to come here to work I guess it would be worse than now," Remus told his friend.

"Master Remus, sir? Dobby has written Winky a letter. Dobby is asking if Dobby is allowed to visit Winky some time next week, sir," the small elf explained looking a bit scared.

"Dobby wants to visit you?" Remus inquired and Winky nodded, "I think that would be okay, Winky. If you want him to come here he will be allowed to visit you," the werewolf told her and her whole face lit up in happiness.

"Thank you Master Remus, sir. Thank you, Winky is so happy that Dobby is allowed to see Winky!" she exclaimed and vanished with a soft 'pop'.

(In my story house-elves, if allowed to by their Masters, exchange letters every once in a while. Not that many would allow it - no 'Purebloods' at least.)

After lunch the whole family settled down in the study and talked about anything and everything. The kids were telling about their previous years at school and now everyone got to know the whole truth behind Sirius and the twins first meeting.

"You really trusted him without knowing him?" asked Remus shocked.

"Nope, Moony, but I trusted Mum. I found her diary in my vault and well, she trusted you and Siri the most but she hated Peter. That had to mean something. Plus, we found an injured dog and didn't know who he was.

He had been healed for a few days before we figured out his true identity. If he had wanted to harm us he would have done so. You really should have seen his face when he realised we weren't going to turn him in.

I have never seen one looking like a cross between utter disbelief and total happiness. Siri did look like that though. We were really angry with him when he tried to get Peter at Halloween. He could have been caught," Carya explained and shot her godfather a glare at the last part.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, kids. Please, don't get all worked up now. That was almost two years ago!" the animagus said in defence.

"Moony, why do you think has no one told us about Dad's heritage? I mean, it seems very likely that he was killed because of being Gryffindor's Heir. Why didn't Dumbledore tell us after the Tournament? I understand that he thought we were too young in first year but ..." Harry inquired carefully.

"I have no idea, Harry. It doesn't make sense. But there's something else that I wanted to know. What exactly did you say to make Voldemort angry?" Remus asked curiously.

"Eh, ... I ... that is ..." stuttered the boy.

"Harry asked him about mum. Why he had said that she wouldn't need to die if she gave us up. Tom has an interesting theory about that. He thinks that if Voldemort knows about Mums heritage he would also know that she was a pureblood and related to Slytherin himself.

We have Gryffindor blood in us so it makes sense. When we asked Voldie got all worked up and started shouting curses. That creature's hiding something and I want to know what and why," Carya told them.

They also told about the whole _'Chamber_ _of Secrets'_ incident in detail. Carya held Tom's hand all the time because he had quickly started trembling and he looked ashamed again. Sirius and Remus listened until the end and eyed their goddaughter curiously.

"You do realise, Carya that your way of thinking and twisting the truth to fit into your line of argument is very much like Dumbledore, don't you?" asked Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, ... yeah I know but ... I'm not like him, never!" she said sulking.

"No, you're are not but there are similarities just like you are a bit like Snape sometimes," Sirius replied soothingly.

"Why don't you two tell us a bit about mum and dad. Not from the time when they were in love but before then. And no subjective point of view please. The Slytherin's are not always the bad guys!" Carya suggested in an attempt to change the topic.

"Okay, pup, we'll do that. As you know we didn't really get along back then ..." Remus started his tale and just after midnight the children were sent off to bed. They fell asleep very soon and could hardly wait for the morning to come.

 **Chapter 08 - Sorting Song and Acting Skills or Train Ride and Umbridge**

September 1st, day of the students journey back to Hogwarts. This year it would be slightly different than the last four trips had been. Several teachers would be on the train for security and protection. No one really believed that the Dark Forces would attack the train so soon but it was a possibility.

The ministry of course still tried to cover everything up but Rita Skeeter's articles put them under pressure. They thankfully couldn't act against her since she had never directly insulted or accused anyone yet.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ floo-ed to the station together with Remus who would be on the train with them. They parted as soon as they stepped onto the train. The friends immediately walked towards the prefect's car to meet their fellow prefects.

Later a couple of teachers would come in and instruct them on the duties they would be expected to fulfil. Each year normally had only two prefects, a male and a female one but Dumbledore had deemed it necessary to increase their number for the time being.

Due to that they had sixteen new prefects from the four houses in the new fifth year class. Tom replaced one of the current sixth years who had been transferred to Durmstrang. The Slytherin prefects were Harry, Carya, Ginny and Draco.

The ones from Ravenclaw were Hermione, Terry Boot, Morag McDougal and Padma Patil. Hufflepuff's new prefects were Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot. The Gryffindor's were Robin Abrahams, Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley.

(A/N: Robin's real first name is Roberta.)

Everyone had been surprised that Neville had been chosen for prefect but no one doubted that he deserved it. The greeting between Ron and the _'Slytherin Six'_ was cold but calm. The rest of the assembled students was glad that they hadn't started fighting already.

After an hour Professor McGonagall and Professor Vector came into the car. They called the new prefects together and told them what they had to do. Two of the new fifth year prefects from each house would have to lead their new fellow first years to the common room and introduce them to the rules.

They would have to decide among themselves who would do that. Before the groups retreated to their compartment along the prefects car Carya hissed something into Ron's ear.

"Your twin brother's were pretty pissed when they found out you were made prefect, weren't they? Tell me, did they include you in their prankster group or are they working alone?" she said quietly but with sarcastic undertones.

Before Ron could even think of an answer she was already gone and left him standing in the corridor. A minute later Neville and Robin came out of their compartment and asked the other boy to join them but he refused and looked for his girlfriend further down the train.

All prefects had to do round along the train to see if anyone was misbehaving. Carya and Tom took the first because it meant they wouldn't have to repeat it or be interrupted along the ride. They returned quickly and started reading in a couple of potions books which their professor had recommended as reading material should they want to work seriously.

The train ride was less exciting than the previous ones and most children spent the time talking about the recent events and newspaper articles. When Ginny and Draco made their round they saw a group of Slytherin sixth years bullying a Ravenclaw fourth year.

"What do you three think you are doing?" asked Draco icily.

"None of your business Malfoy, get lost!" one of the boys growled and found himself at the end of Ginny's wand.

"Let the girl down and make sure you get lost yourself before we give you detentions and inform our head of house about this behaviour!" the girl growled.

The sixth years glared at the redhead but knew it would be futile to argue. These two might have been younger but they were better with duelling and they were prefects. Once they were gone Draco addressed the strange girl.

She had dirty looking blonde hair and was holding her magazine upside-down. Ginny recognised it as _'The Quibbler'_ , a magazine which published the most ridiculous sounding rumours and had funny caricatures going with most.

"You alright?" Draco asked and was met with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny suddenly remembered the girl. She had seen her before when she had been in _'Diagon Alley'_ with her parents.

"You're Luna Lovegood, right? Isn't your dad the editor of that magazine that you're holding upside-down?" Ginny inquired and Luna looked thoroughly surprised.

"How did you know?" she asked the redhead.

"My dad told me when we saw you and your father in _'Diagon Alley'_ one day. The articles about Sirius Black have been really good when he was on the run. We had fun reading them.

Stop sulking, Luna. They are intended to make people think and they do that in a funny way," the Weasley child told the Ravenclaw.

"Alright, but what do you care? You are Slytherins!" the blonde girl shot back and Draco shook his head in annoyance.

"Luna, who is Harry Potter's girlfriend?" Ginny asked and Luna looked at her as if she was mad.

"Granger, why?" the girl answered back.

"See, we don't really care about houses if the others behave like normal human beings. Hermione is a Ravenclaw just like you and she was one when she first became friends with the rest of us. See you later Luna.

Let me know if your dad writes something about the whole Dark Forces problem, okay? I'd love to see his opinion on that matter!" Ginny said before she and Draco retreated towards their own compartment.

They told their friends when they were back and the other's listened closely.

"You really got more than one sentence out of Loony Lovegood?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Draco wanted to know.

"She hardly talks to anyone. Thinks herself above us, they say. I don't know her that good though since I'm always with you. Ask Cat for a more detailed information," Hermione replied.

The six settled into a comfortable silence after that and soon after arrived at Hogsmeade station. When they climbed into the carriages Carya felt something odd. It seemed as if something was pulling the carriages this time.

Before they thought they were moving through magic. But now it was different. The Potter girl closed her eyes and let herself feel what was going on. She could feel them, two of them pulling their carriage along the road.

"Do you know that something we currently can't see is pulling the carriages? It's not only magic. There are two for each carriage and they are very much alive," she told her friends.

"Your powers really have become stronger over the summer, my dear sister. I can't feel or see a damned thing," Harry said.

"I can't see them either but I can feel them. We should talk to ... forget it, we'll just keep it quiet for now," Carya answered.

Neither of the others tried to ask about whom she had wanted to talk to though. When they reached the castle the six had worked out who would care for the first years. They had played a game and Draco and Ginny had lost. They would be the 'lucky' ones.

The students filed into the Great Hall. Hermione joined her Ravenclaw friends for the evening as it was expected of her. Carya and her friends let their gazes wander over the head table. The headmaster was already there, as were Remus and Snape.

Next to the headmaster was the empty place of McGonagall and next to her sat a plump looking witch with short curly brown hair. She had a pink band in her hair and wore a matching pink cardigan over her robes.

They didn't know her though and assumed that she had to be a new teacher. She had no sense of style according to Ginny and looked ridiculous with being clothed like she was.

"Probably the new Defence Monster!" Harry whispered to Draco and the boy grinned.

Carya and Tom meanwhile observed the rest of the students. They were just as confused as they were. A few minutes later McGonagall led in the new first years and the hat began it's song.

 _"In times of old when I was new_

 _And Hogwarts barely started_

 _The founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted:_

 _United by a common goal,_

 _They had the selfsame yearning,_

 _To make the world's best magic school_

 _And pass along their learning._

 _'Together we will build and teach!'_

 _The four good friends decided_

 _And never did they dream that they_

 _Might some day be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

 _Unless it was the second pair_

 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_

 _How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so can tell_

 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

 _Whose ancestry is purest.'_

 _Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

 _Intelligence is surest.'_

 _Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

 _With brave deeds to their name,'_

 _Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

 _And treat them just the same.'_

 _These differences caused little strife_

 _When first they came to light,_

 _For each of the four founders had_

 _A house in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_

 _For instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure-blood wizards_

 _Of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And only those of sharpest mind_

 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest_

 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

 _And taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the houses and their founders_

 _Retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

 _For several happy years,_

 _But then discord crept among us_

 _Feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_

 _Must meet an early end,_

 _What with duelling and with fighting_

 _And the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning_

 _When old Slytherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out_

 _He left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_

 _Were whittled down to three_

 _Have the houses been united_

 _As they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_

 _And you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into houses_

 _Because that is what I'm for,_

 _But this year I'll go further,_

 _Listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemned I am to split you_

 _Still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfil my duty_

 _And must quarter every year_

 _Still I wonder whether Sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within_

 _I have told you, I have warned you…_

 _Let the Sorting now begin."_

The song in itself was not only much longer than it had been the previous year. It contained many hidden warnings and pieces of advice. Each of the smarter students knew exactly what the hat was referring to. These students looked at the fifth table that stood in the Hall.

Beginning with the next morning the couples would again use it to sit together like they had done the whole last year. The house rivalries were what tore them apart. If they were to fight together nothing could beat the Hogwarts forces but that goal was hardly achievable.

The sorting began and the _'Slytherin Six'_ clapped politely for every sorted student. But still they couldn't help to cheer a bit more when their own house gained a new member. Once the sorting was over the headmaster stood to say something.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Tuck-in!" he said and the feast began.

Carya took the time to closely watch the teachers table. She looked at every one of them. Hagrid grinned back at her as did Remus. McGonagall looked as always only a little bit more surly which could be explained with the woman next to her.

Vector and most of the other professors looked as usual. Snape was scowling as he usually did but she could see something different in his eyes this time. They weren't filled with intense dislike anymore when he looked at her.

Dumbledore was as annoyingly cheerful as he had always been. The new teacher was strange. On the one hand she looked as if she didn't really want to be there but on the other it seemed that she disagreed with Dumbledore's handling of things.

Carya looked at her with an expressionless face and even her eyes were void of any emotion this time. The female at the staff table returned her gaze with a searching look but it seemed that whatever she had expected to find wasn't there and she looked away quickly.

Carya was satisfied with that. Severus Snape watched the exchange with amusement. He had waited for that since the sorting began. If there was anything that he himself, the _'Slytherin Six'_ and Voldemort had in common it was the ability to stare someone down without any visible emotion.

When he stopped watching Carya Potter he felt someone staring at him. It was Draco, his godson and his gaze was very questioning. Unable to look the boy into the eyes the Potions Master let his gaze wander along the table and then around the Great Hall.

"Damn him! He still hasn't said anything. I love to live with all of you but ..." Draco growled and the twins heard him.

"Don't worry Draco. He'll come around one day. Why don't you go and just ask him?" Harry suggested.

"Me? Why should I? He is the adult and has to act responsible," the boy sulked.

"Draco, don't you think that he fears you'll reject him? I mean, we all have made clear that we hardly trust anyone which is a good thing to some degree. Perhaps he thinks that you don't want him because you didn't say anything once we knew he was on our side?" Carya whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, perhaps but I still don't like this," Draco grumbled and resumed eating.

Once dinner was over Dumbledore again stood and started to make his annual speech. He reintroduced Remus and tried to introduce the new woman at the staff table.

"After we are all fed and watered I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden for everyone. I ask the prefects as well as our current headboy and headgirl to make sure that none of the younger students ignores this.

I would also like to reintroduce Professor Remus Lupin. He will be teaching Telepathy this year. We also have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge," the headmaster said and gestured to the woman next to Minerva McGonagall,

"The Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of term. Ask your head of house for the exact time," Albus continued when Umbridge cleared her throat rather loudly.

No one had ever dared to interrupt Dumbledore but she had. The headmaster looked at her questioningly while the other professors stared at her, some in shock and a couple of them eyed her suspiciously.

"Thank you headmaster," she said in a voice that could rival the History Ghost Binns. "It is good to be back at Hogwarts. I am looking forward to getting to know you all and I am sure we will become very good friends.

The ministry has always been interested in the education of our young ones. It is of vital importance for our society and should be pursued with care and devotion," she drawled and looked rather disdainful at some of the teachers.

Professor Sprout, Hagrid and Remus Lupin were among them. Carya and her friends tuned her out after that and many other students started whispering quietly among themselves. The _'Slytherin Six'_ still pretended to be listening though and found the whole situation rather amusing.

Dumbledore had been right though. The ministry was going to interfere at Hogwarts. They would have to very careful in everything they did. Harry didn't like the woman at all and Carya seemed to think hard about something all of a sudden.

"You know, Harry, I heard that name before somewhere but I don't remember where," she told her twin and he regarded her curiously.

"Can't have been very interesting or important. You never forget important things," he answered and she sighed.

Dumbledore sent the students to their dormitories and Draco and Ginny disappeared with the first years. About five minutes later in the Common Room Carya sat up abruptly after leaning against Tom on the couch.

"I knew I had read the name somewhere before!" she exclaimed, took a quick look around before casting a silencing charm, "There was an article in the newspaper just after Skeeter started writing against the ministry.

Umbridge has been quoted in there and denied all possibilities of Voldie's return, you know? I doubt that the students will learn anything in Defence this year. It'll probably be ministry propaganda but nothing else."

She had to stop there though because Professor Snape came into the room to introduce himself to the first years. The six friends noticed with alarm that many older students and even some from their year and below eyed their head of house with unveiled hatred.

'Perhaps that is why we have been made prefects. They know we'll try and keep them in check now that Voldie's back and his Death Eaters are loose again,' thought Draco.

Snape ended his little speech by sending everyone to bed. He called the prefects together and explained what he expected from them. Draco noted with relief that not many Death Eater children had been made prefects before.

Only Alicia Nott, Jason's older sister, and Leona Moon, the sister of Alex and Eric, were among them. They were asked to look out for the younger ones and make sure they didn't get into trouble or cause their house any disgrace.

When he finished talking to them he asked Tom and Carya to accompany him.

"Miss Potter, Mister Riddle, come with me!" he said with his usual sneer in place and they both nodded curtly before following the Professor.

/ _Harry, tell Draco and Ginny what's up will you? I'll inform you once I know what this is about_!/ Carya sent her twin.

/ _Okay, sister, be careful_!/ Harry replied.

Severus Snape led his two students towards his private lab. He had keyed them to the wards so they could get inside when he wasn't around. His personal stores where sealed though and they needed the password to get into them.

"I used your little research to make sure no one could use your appearance to get into here," he said smirking at Carya when the were inside and she smirked right back.

"Was there something special you wanted from us today, Professor?" the girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

Snape scowled at her. She was acting far too much like a mixture of himself and Lily for his liking and he was fairly sure that a child of them would have been like Carya Potter. Tom just stood there and watched their baiting.

"Two things. I have something to give to you and I have a question. How did you find out about our so called relation? Would you show me that _'family-tree'_ , Potter?" he asked and remembered their agreement when she frowned.

"I could but I don't think I will. It's not that we don't trust you, sir but it isn't enough to show it to you. There are some things that shouldn't get out right now and that we probably shouldn't even know.

Ask me again around christmas and we'll see. But I can assure you that we are indeed related as absurd as it might sound," she answered.

"Do your ... guardians know?" he inquired carefully.

"Yes but Remus is very reasonable and Siri won't act upon it either. He wouldn't like the outcome if he did, trust me in this one, sir," she replied smirking evilly.

"What did you do to make him keep silent?" Snape inquired curious.

"That, sir, is for me to know and for you to never find out. I doubt that I could threaten you into silence," she answered cryptically but left no room for argument either.

Severus noticed that the girl had grown over the summer and was now as tall as her brother once again. Even Tom wasn't much taller than her at the moment. But she too had matured in her way of behaviour and thinking.

"I see, well, this is for you. It's an unlimited pass for the potions area in the restricted section. As my _'assistants'_ you need access to all sorts of Potions literature so it won't be suspicious.

I also know that Madam Pince has taken a liking in your little group so I don't think she'll notice if you stretch this permission. Don't overdo this though. Everyone involved could get into serious trouble if the ministry finds out," he told his students while handing them a piece of parchment each.

"And this one allows you to come here after hours as well just in case one of the other Professors bothers you two," Snape continued and they knew exactly whom he was referring to.

"She's dangerous! Keeps a straight face the whole time but she's also afraid that she can't control us. Her voice was quivering when the students started tuning her out. We'll have to be very careful with what we do," Carya mused aloud and Tom nodded.

"I'm glad to notice that your observation skills have increased, Carya. Be on your guard around Dolores Umbridge, she is nosier than many of the students," Severus answered to that.

Carya suddenly started grinning and both males stared at her in confusion. When she realised what she was doing she explained.

"Sorry, but I just had to think about something. Tom, you do remember my _'beloved'_ Aunt Marge, don't you?" the girl asked and Tom nodded.

"How could I forget _'that'_ woman, Carya," he sneered rolling his eyes.

"I just thought how much she actually is like this Umbridge woman. They could be sisters if you took away the magic-part!" Carya said smirking.

"Yeah, that's true. So we'll do the nice, obedient, shy and polite act again, do we?" Tom inquired and Severus just stared.

"Care to tell me what you two are talking about?" he asked.

"Uhm, you see, my Uncle Vernon has a sister, Marge. She has always disliked Harry and I for being orphans and because our parents weren't doing _'proper'_ work. We couldn't really tell her they were wizards now, could we?

So she teased, belittled and berated us every time she visited. Always giving Dudley presents and daring us to say anything. Even Aunt Petunia got sick of it this year. She just asked Tom, Harry, Draco and I to be polite and stay out of Marge's way.

So we did that and played the shy, nice and polite little kids act. It worked and with my baking skills on top we got her to shut up," Carya explained their strange summer, "It certainly helped that she fainted from the Dementors' effect on Muggles and we were the ones to help her get better."

"Interesting course of actions. But you are probably right on this. Do be careful around her and don't give any indication of your knowledge in the Dark Arts, understood?" the Professor told them firmly and both kids nodded.

Of course they understood. One show of what they really knew and they would be brought in front of a ministry hearing faster than they could say Asphodel. With that Snape sent them off to bed and they returned towards the Common Room.

Just as expected Umbridge was already patrolling the corridors.

"What are you two doing out after curfew?" she demanded to know.

"My apologies, Professor Umbridge but Professor Snape had to talk to us about our Potions Studies. He just sent us off to bed, Ma'am," Carya said looking thoroughly apologetic.

Umbridge only raised an eyebrow but then she noticed their prefects badges.

"So you are two of the new prefects? Tell me, were there any incidents on the train?" she asked and both Carya as well as Tom knew what she was aiming at.

"No, Professor Umbridge. Every student behaved within boundaries. Only the usual little quarrels between the houses," said Tom politely.

"It is good to hear that. Would you tell me your names?" she inquired.

"Yes, Professor. My name is Carya Lilith Potter, Ma'am," Carya replied with a little curtsy.

"And my name is Tomas Marvolo Riddle, Professor Umbridge," Tom answered bowing lightly.

She seemed quite pleased with herself and them when she said good-night to the two Slytherin's.

Severus had watched them from the adjourning hallway and smirked. These two surely knew how to act by now. He had done the same during endless years of spying for Dumbledore and knew where to look to see how they really felt.

Both teens were disgusted with the woman, that was for sure. But she hadn't noticed the fine changes in their expressions every time she had addressed the students. If Tom, Carya and their friends could keep up this act they wouldn't have any problems.

Meanwhile Carya was trying very hard not to puke. She was shuddering when she thought about the conversation they just had with their new professor. Tom thanked Merlin and each of the founders that Snape would be teaching them Advanced Defence.

When they were back they saw that Draco, Ginny and Harry were still waiting for them.

"Do you know how lucky you are that you weren't outside just now?" Carya asked while another shudder rushed through her body.

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

"Umbridge!" answered Tom shivering as well.

"Do tell us. What was so gruesome about her?" Harry wanted to know.

"She's horrible. Started to question us right away. Why we were out after curfew, what our names were and if anything had happened on the train. I swear she means nothing but trouble. Harry, Draco we'll have to act around her like around Aunt Marge.

I'm sure you told Ginny about her. They are practically the same only that this one can do magic and has more power to punish us if we misbehave in her opinion! We have no choice but to be nice, polite and well-mannered around that woman," Carya explained annoyed with the whole situation.

With their silencing charm in place she started to tell them what Snape had wanted and they gasped at the unlimited pass for the potions sections in the whole library. Madam Pince trusted them fully anyway and even had let them stay when she was not in there to supervise.

One day last year she had asked them to keep an eye on the other students to make sure they didn't go anywhere where they weren't allowed to be. Their playing pranks hadn't lessened the opinion she had of them. Even most teachers thought that they were quite responsible for their age.

"So the battle Hogwarts or rather the _'Slytherin Six'_ against Dolores Jane Umbridge has started? Now to more amusing matters. When should we schedule our first prank on the Weasley twins?" Harry asked grinning.

"I say we should wait until after the tryouts. We'll see what happens then. If they haven't done anything until then we'll strike!" Ginny suggested and everyone agreed.

They retired to bed after that. And were extremely glad that the prefects had their own rooms. Two prefects always shared a bathroom. They were thought to be grown enough not to fret if it were a male / female arrangement.

That was no problem at all. Tom and Carya shared one Prefects dorm as did Draco and Ginny. Harry shared one with Terence Higgs who was in his sixth year as Hogwarts student. All six were curious as to how far Umbridge would dare and be able to interfere with daily life at Hogwarts.

Carya and Tom were the last for breakfast the next day because they had been asked to lead the first years to the Great Hall and the told their friends to save them a seat at their usual table. Neville, Blaise, Cat, Terence, Ron and Lavender were sitting there as well.

Even Fred and George had once again decided to sit at the fifth table. Umbridge asked McGonagall about the table and frowned when she heard the reason. These kind of relationships shouldn't be encouraged in her eyes but there was nothing she could do about it right now.

She saw that both Tom and Carya were heading for the same table and looked curious. The redheaded twins in Gryffindor robes said something to them and the Potter girl frowned before retorting something.

When one of the boys tried to grab something from her plate she slapped him onto the back of his hand and said something that seemed to be a threat judging by the boys expression. He held up his hands defensively and left her in peace.

Umbridge thought that this girl was quite intriguing and had no idea that Carya would one day turn out to be her worst nightmare. Snape eyed her from the far end of the teachers table. The woman really didn't know who she was currently staring at.

It certainly seemed as if Fudge had forgotten to tell her that he was scared of Carya Potter and why he felt that way. He knew that Umbridge was fairly close to the Minister of Magic. One of the reason's why he had to be very careful as well.

He got up and walked towards his students to hand out the schedules. His last stop was the _'Friendship Table'_. Carya took them and gave her friends one each. Not that they needed that. The five Slytherin's all had the same classes.

Hermione's schedule was slightly different as she was still a Ravenclaw. They compared them and looked for free period in which they could study. Unfortunately there was very little space during the week this year. The days were packed with lessons.

If they made it onto the Quidditch team they would have even less time. That only left the weekends or better said the Sunday's as they had Survival, Additional Potions and Duelling Club most time of every Saturday.

Carya and Tom had it even worse. They would meet with Snape on Tuesday and Thursday for now. Their luck that September 2nd 1995 was a Saturday. They started with Latin and Telepathy. Survival class was just looking for new participants this time and not doing any real work.


	5. Chapter 09 & 10

**Disclaimer** : view Chapter 01 for that one

Enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

 **Chapter 09 - Telepathy Tests and Visions or Assistants and Classes Begin**

Additional Potions was held as usual. They reviewed some of the Potions from last year to see if anyone had forgotten anything. It was common knowledge that the Ministry had tried to ban Survival from the schedules but the parents had written enraged letter to the ministry.

They had stated that it was a good subject if you got lost and didn't have your wand with you. That didn't only apply for being lost in the magical world but also how to behave if you got lost together with a group of muggles.

During Latin they did an easy translation at first and then moved on to more difficult texts. Professor McGrey wanted to see how much they had forgotten over the summer but her students had been well prepared for the next term.

Telepathy was only the test of abilities. It was strange and the test of your senses was certainly not what many had expected from the course. From the fifteen students who had chosen this elective only nine were allowed to remain.

Some of the dismissed students talked about favouring Slytherins because the six friends were still in the group. But even McGonagall who had assisted Remus Lupin with the test had to admit that the _'Slytherin Six'_ indeed had the ability to learn Telepathy.

Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Susan Li were the other students who had the talent. It pleased the Transfigurations Professor to no end that one of her students had made it into the class and Neville seemed quite proud of himself as well.

After that class he vanished into the direction of the owlery. Carya, Harry and their friends headed towards the dungeons chatting about the potions they had brewed during the last year. Only the six friends had done the Veridicuserum.

The other Survival students who weren't in the twins year now wished they had stayed that Saturday but that was in the past now and they only could ask their professor to try it themselves. Snape surprisingly agreed on it and gave the class the recipe to brew the potion the same day.

They protested that they weren't prepared for such a potion but Snape pointed out that the now fifth year Slytherin's hadn't known anything either. The six friends got a different assignment and brewed some anti-pain potions and muscle relaxants.

Snape told them not so subtly that the very existence of their Survival and Additional Potions classes depended on their behaviour during class should Professor Umbridge think it necessary to observe them.

The potions of most were okay but nowhere near perfect. The three groups with their healing potions were quite good but still needed some training. When they asked other students to join in for Survival class they only got negative answers.

Thankfully no one had dropped out so far and only Cedric Diggory and Marcus Flint had graduated. They now had one group less than last year as Cho now worked with the now fourth year Ravenclaw boy. Blaise had joined Harry and Draco in their group.

Snape did never mention it but he was quite proud of this group of students. They had managed to endure his training and hadn't backed out when it came to hard physical practise. All of them were getting better at fighting with weapons and no one was being careless either.

They took the subject and the training seriously and respected his orders. He let his students fight their magical dummies for the rest of their double period but two students weren't fighting, they were talking in Parseltongue among themselves while pretending to spar.

~ _You know Tom, I think that Umbridge is mostly here to disssscredit Dumbledore. Sssshe's up to no good. I heard that sssshe'ssss already trying to get Trelawney fired. Ssssure, sssshe isn't the brightesssst and besssst teacher they could find for Divination but who'ssss actually a true sssseer thesssse dayssss_?~ the girl hissed.

~ _No idea, Carya. Do you think we sssshould try and ssssupport the headmasssster? We are already assssociating with other houssssessss like Dumbledore wisssshed all the time and we are Ssssnape'ssss assssistantssss._

 _Fudge hatessss Snape with a passssion although that'ssss actually mutual. It'ssss not a ssssecret that they hate each other. What ssssurprises me issss that Fudge hassssn't told Umbridge that he'ssss afraid of you. It'ssss almosssst assss much assss he deniessss that Voldemort issss actually back_ ,~ Tom hissed back.

~ _Yup, I know that. I'm ssssurprissssed assss well. He musssst really fear me to keep quiet like that. It could be important in the future though. We'll keep an eye on Umbridge and ssssee what we can do to get rid of her._

 _I remember that there issss a whole nesssst of Acromantulassss in the Foresssst. If nothing helpssss we could alwayssss invite her on a little trip_. _But you're right. We really sssshould think about ssssupporting Dumbledore fully thissss year_ ,~ Carya replied and smirked evilly at her boyfriend.

Severus was curious what they were talking about and he would try and ask them on Monday after Potions. The papers had just come back from the ministry stating that the assistance of these two students had been approved of.

True Potions Masters were rare, so the ministry and the responsible departments encouraged training skilled students in Potions. It had been so easy to do this. They would only have to be careful when talking outside his lab.

The students used their free Saturday and Sunday to get settled in Hogwarts once again. Monday morning was quite a shock to most of them though. It seemed that over the weekend something had changed at the Ministry of Magic.

There had been quite some trouble and it seemed that Rita Skeeter had been the cause of it all. The students read the newest issue of the _'Daily Prophet'_ and what they saw was anything but encouraging.

The reporter had stated some facts about an attack that had taken place on Saturday evening. A group of seventeen Muggles had been brutally murdered and the ministry hadn't been quick enough to hide everything. Several reporters had been present and were now writing about it.

As a consequence the minister had Rita removed from her job at the newspaper. But the damage was already done. Even more people did now believe in Voldemort's return and they needed to do damage control. People were talking now and Fudge had lost credibility in the eyes of many people.

"Shit, I only hope this doesn't have too severe repercussions on our life here at Hogwarts. The minister will try anything to make sure Dumbledore isn't interfering with his business!" Carya growled under her breath.

"Yeah, if I didn't know better I'd swear that man is Wormtail's brother. He is just as much a coward. I wonder what will be his next move," Harry replied equally angry.

They had hoped that Rita would last longer. Perhaps the woman would find a way to write for other papers but until then they could only wait. Once again Harry thanked all gods who were willing to listen that he had been the only one to grab the cup last year.

He doubted that Voldemort would've let others live. He was still lost in thought when Draco nudged his arm.

"Look Harry, she's watching the students for any reactions to those articles. We'd better be careful what we show and what not. I really hate that woman, you know? I so wanted to enjoy my fifth year but she's going to make it hell," the blonde boy said angrily.

They were glad that their first Defence lesson was on Wednesday. That meant they had two days to get back into the routines of going to classes. Hermione's first potions lesson was on Thursday and Friday morning they all would have Advanced Defence with Snape for the first time.

During Potions the friends minus Hermione, who had class with the Hufflepuff's, were relaxing a little bit. They knew Snape actually acknowledged Carya and Tom's skills at Potions. Not that he had much of a choice anyway.

He had to do it because they were supposed to be his assistants. They tried to brew an intermediate sleeping potion but as expected many failed. It was single work and he had to keep watch over nineteen cauldrons.

Snape knew that Tom and Carya would manage so he barely checked theirs. The Gryffindor's potions mostly failed even without Snape yelling at them every minute. Now he yelled because they had actually messed up but they were just as angry.

The Slytherin's just shook their heads and to everyone's surprise even Neville disapproved of his housemates behaviour. He had gotten the potion right for once but it was way too thin and wouldn't work properly. It was a start though.

Snape nodded when he inspected the Potion and told Neville with his usual sneer what he had done wrong. It was no surprise that the man still strongly disliked the Gryffindor's and favoured his Slytherin's as they were hardly favoured by anyone else.

Only some few teachers acted fair and treated all students the same. The sheer stupidity which some of the Gryffindor students showed in potions annoyed Snape to no end. They would surely blow up themselves sometime if they kept up the same careless behaviour around potions.

The only ones who didn't have to face his wrath this time were Neville and Ron. They really tried their best now and were only screamed at when they made stupid mistakes. That still resulted in deducted points though.

It was only the first real day of classes and Gryffindor had already negative points by lunch. They managed to nearly get back into positive count by the end of the day though through all the other grades achievements.

Because of his rant at a couple of Gryffindor's Snape hadn't managed to keep Tom and Carya after class. He would have to wait until the next day to ask them about their conversation during Survival class.

The two had of course already discussed that with their friends but were unsure what they should do. Professor Umbridge had been tailing many students that day and asked them all sorts of questions about their classes. The younger ones hadn't thought anything of it and told her.

The older students regarded her with carefully worded answers if they were capable of that. While many Gryffindor's whined about horrible potions classes the Slytherin's made sure to be objective and tell that they were taught well in those subjects.

Most of them rather liked their head of house even if they had Death Eaters as parents. Their first day was a rather long one and everyone was tired when they returned to their Common Rooms. The _'Slytherin Six'_ met in the prefect's Common Room for a brief conference.

They hadn't liked the kind of questions Umbridge had asked and were under the impression that she tried to discredit not only Dumbledore but most of the staff.

"We should ask Remus tomorrow what he thinks about or problem. We might not trust Dumbledore as we trust Moony but this woman has to be stopped before she becomes a real danger to us. I swear I'd rather fight Voldie than her. With him we at least know what we are facing.

Stupid, two faced, slimy bitch. I hate her. She's just like Fudge. Did you know that she already tried to forbid our fifth house table? Dumbledore could stop her but I wonder for how long. I'd hate to not be able to sit with Hermione and the others during the meals," Carya told her friends what she'd heard.

"We will talk to Remy after breakfast tomorrow. He has a free period and Professor Vector doesn't like Umbridge much so we are fairly safe. And if we are late we could always say it was prefects duties," added Harry.

They went to bed soon after that and three of them fell into restless sleep. Once again their dreams were haunted by visions of the past and present. Voldemort had apparently heard about the incident in _'Diagon Alley'_ and was not pleased with Malfoy.

He was not as forgiving as he had been before they had marked Severus Snape a traitor. Now he barely forgave any mistake at all. Carya and Harry once again endured all the curses he threw at his minions before they were allowed to drift into a black abyss of dreamless sleep.

Tom was haunted by his past and the time in captivity. Voldemort's voice still haunted him and he remembered with horror how close he had come to kill his love, his Carya. He felt guilty although he knew that stronger and more experienced wizards had broken under the Imperius Curse.

He woke up when he heard someone screaming though and he immediately knew who it was. The boy walked through the door to their shared bathroom and quickly made his way into Carya's room. She lay on her bed writhing in pain and he started crying quietly while trying to wake her.

She didn't wake up though and only calmed down ten minutes later. Tom pulled her close and lay next to her to get some sleep himself. When Carya woke up she felt her muscles aching all over but there was a heat source next to her that hadn't been there the last evening.

She opened her eyes to look for the source and was faced with Tom. His eyes were still red from crying. He held her in his arms as if he wanted to protect her from something. She carefully lifted her arm and caressed the boys cheek until he woke up.

"Carya! Are you okay? Do you want me to get the potions?" he asked frantically and she smiled at him.

"That would be nice Tom. I can't really move just now," she replied and her voice was rough.

Tom helped her drinking both potions and after a few minutes she felt better. The boy left to get dressed and Carya took a hot shower. After that she dressed and they walked towards breakfast together.

Harry was already there sitting at their table together with Draco, Ginny and Hermione. He did apparently feel just as bad as Carya judging by the look he gave them when they seated themselves at the table.

/ _Harry, you okay so far_?/ Carya asked concerned.

/ _Yeah, I'm alright. Just the usual. He was quite pissed last night, wasn't he_?/ sent Harry back.

/ _I guess so. I only hope he doesn't do that the night before the tryouts. If he does I won't try. I would only make a fool of myself then. If we only could cut the emotional and physical aspects of the connection. Seeing the tortures is bad enough without having to feel all of them_ ,/ she replied.

While the Potter twins just looked exhausted and overly tired to most who looked at them, Snape and Dumbledore knew exactly what was wrong with them. It seemed that the Dark Lord had been quite displeased about something during the last night.

Severus had felt his mark burn with pain and would keep the two after class that was sure. He watched the twins as they and their friends made their way over to Remus Lupin.

"Professor Lupin, could we talk to you before we have to go to classes?" Harry asked his godfather and felt rather awkward doing so.

"Of course Harry, come with me you lot," Remus replied and led them outside.

Once in his office he took precautions against eavesdropper and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong? You had visions again last night, didn't you? Did you take something against the pains?" he wanted to know and the kids nodded, "Good but there's something else, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we wanted to talk to you about Umbridge. She's dangerous and well, we think that she's desperately trying to discredit Dumbledore. And maybe, well, ... maybe we should set aside our problems for a while and help you with supporting our headmaster as good as we can.

We just don't know if we should do that Remy. Can we really risk to trust the headmaster without thinking twice about it? He has kept so much from us and betrayed our trust once already. Who says he wouldn't do it again?

I'm not saying that he does it to deliberately hurt us, no Remus, don't you think that. I think he doesn't even know what he's doing sometimes. The question is, should we put most of the distrust aside and put our support behind him?" Carya explained their problem and Remus thought about it.

"You should do what you want, kids, I can't make this decision for you. It's good to be careful but too much distrust will isolate you. Think about that, will you?" Remus told them and sent them off to class.

They were just in time for Arithmancy but Professor Vector only smiled at them. After that they had their first Advanced Potions lesson. Everyone was excited because their Professor would give them a hard time in order to only have those in the course next year who were good enough.

They'd have to get and _'Outstanding'_ in it or at least a very high _'Exceeds Expectations'_ to be accepted. The children filed into the Potions Classroom. This was the only Potions Class the six friends would have together apart from the one for Survival.

They were really looking forward to it. Most students who had chosen this were either from Slytherin or Ravenclaw. One Hufflepuff had dared to sign in as well. Her name was Susan Bones. And only Robin Abrahams, another fellow Prefect, had come from the lion's house.

They were eleven students in total, one Gryffindor, one Hufflepuff, three Ravenclaw's and six Slytherin's. Jason Nott and Lisa Turpin were the other two Ravenclaw's besides Hermione. And the only Slytherin outside the friends group was Blaise Zabini.

Being only eleven in a class was both blessing and curse. It was a curse because if you failed it would be more noticeable but if you were really good it would be just the same and you could get better tutoring from your teacher if the group was smaller.

Severus was happy to see that he didn't have any untalented student in the course this time. Fred and George Weasley had been quite enough. They had some talent but they never used it appropriately while in class.

Not one of these students had anything less than an _'E'_ in their last Potions exam. He fervently hoped that this year wouldn't be as horrible as the last few had been. He had after all at least three very skilled children in the class now.

In this first double period he let them take notes on some very advanced healing potions. He would decide later which one they would make the next time. The lesson went well, no insults no stupid questions. Every question was exactly on topic and led to lively discussions.

Just before the bell rang Snape said something not related to the subject.

"Potter! Both of you and Mister Riddle will stay behind!" Snape said firmly.

"Go ahead, we'll join you soon. Tell Flitwick where we are if we are late, will you?" Harry asked Hermione and she nodded.

The other students filed out of the room and only the three friends remained. Snape closed the door and regarded them for a moment.

"You had one of those visions last night," he stated rather than asked and went over to a locked cupboard to fetch two potions.

Snape gave one to each Harry and Carya. They recognised it immediately and looked surprised at their professor.

"Dumbledore asked me to make some just in case. Seems you'll need them more often in the near future though. If you have a rough night come here right after breakfast that day and I'll give you some of it," he told them, "You can go now Mister Potter, tell Professor Flitwick that these two might come a bit later."

As soon as Harry had left Snape started talking again. He looked at the children and they eyed him half suspicious half amused.

"What do you want to ask, sir?" Tom asked his Professor.

"A few things. For one if there was anything in that vision of yours that could be useful. You're our only source now. A second thing is that I had the feeling that you wanted to talk to me about something like you did with Lupin.

And the third is that I wanted to ask you what you were talking about in Survival on Saturday," the professor said.

"I don't know if it's important, they didn't talk about any plans or the like. Malfoy got cursed though for the little incident between us in _'Diagon Alley'_ that last Friday in August. Voldie has been in a pretty bad mood lately.

His lapdogs only need to make so much of a mistake and they immediately get a handful curses thrown at them. I guess that's our fault for angering him like that, eh? First Harry escapes his clutches, then he can't get you and after that Tom and I escape without any real damage done.

That really must irk him. It makes him appear weak in the eyes of those who know but we were just lucky to get away like that. Mostly anyway but not entirely," Carya told him and he nodded in agreement.

"As to your second question, we wanted to ask you if we should lay some of our problems with the headmaster aside and put our full support behind him since Umbridge is doing a pretty good job in trying to discredit him. We wanted to hear your opinion on that matter," Tom told him.

"You wanted to hear _my_ opinion?" Snape asked surprised and the kids nodded, "I can't give you a solution for this but Slytherin's tend to get isolated sometimes. So it's really up to you what you want to do."

"Remus said something similar to that. We'll think about it, thank you, sir. Eh, your third question is a bit more difficult to answer. The first part was exactly about this. We wanted to ask some people we at least trust to some degree.

The second part of our _'conversation'_ could get us into real trouble should _'Professor'_ Umbridge or the Ministry ever hear what it was about," the girl said carefully and Severus understood. He led them to his office and placed locking and silencing charms before awaiting an answer.

"Well, we thought about how we could get rid of her and the best way so far seemed to make her look as if she was the one who lied and not us. We also found out during our little chat with her the other night that Fudge apparently hasn't told her about his and my little ... animosity problem.

He seems to deny that just as much as he does with Voldie's return. He would have told her otherwise but she's so damned _'nice'_ towards us it's sickening. She does the same with all the other prefects and only the Hufflepuffs minus Susan Bones have taken her bait until now.

The very last part of our chat in Survival was an alternate way to get rid of that woman, sir. We know that there's a nest of Acromantula's in the forest. One of the snakes that live in there told us about them.

If everything fails we could just invite her onto a little excursion, you know? Or perhaps ... send her as a christmas present to dear old Voldie. We could get rid of them both that way. They definitely would hate each other!" Carya said grinning at the last part.

"Yes, that would certainly be an amusing sight but unfortunately we don't have that choice. You should head to Charms now and give this to Flitwick. Be down at my lab around seven tonight and bring your notes," Snape told them smirking and let them out of his office.

They ran to the charms classroom and stepped inside fifteen minutes after class had started.

"Sorry, Professor. Professor Snape kept us after class, here's a note from him," Tom apologised and handed the short wizard Snape's note.

"Ah, I see, Mister Riddle, Miss Potter, take a seat and we can continue with the lesson," Flitwick told them and proceeded teaching them a complicated levitating charm for delicate objects or use in the medical field.

They filled their friends in on what happened during Theory of Magic without telling any details though. That would have to wait. They were quite happy when classes were over for that day. Tom and Carya actually looked forward to the evening.

The six friends went to Carya's room since it was closest and the couple told their friends what had really happened in Snape's office. When Carya got to the point with sending Umbridge as a present to Voldemort everyone started laughing.

"Even Snape thought it would be amusing to see that but unfortunately it is impossible," Tom said grinning.

They talked a bit and then fetched their bags and walked to the library to do some homework. Everything was a bit harder this year because they would be facing their Owls in June. Carya and Tom did Potions while Harry did Transfiguration.

Hermione took the Ancient Runes assignment while Draco opted for Arithmancy. Ginny worked on their Charms essay as usual. Soon it was time or dinner and the six friends left the library towards the Great Hall.

They noticed that they didn't have much time before Carya and Tom were supposed to meet Snape so they hurried up a bit. At quarter to seven both Snape and the Slytherin couple got up and left the Hall.

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny remained there and observed the rest of the student population as well as the professors. They noticed the surprised but suspicious look on Umbridge's face.

"Albus, do tell me, do these students always flee the hall when Snape is leaving?" she inquired sharply.

Albus Dumbledore looked at her faking his surprise quite well.

"What? Didn't you know about this? The papers arrived yesterday. They had the signatures of both the Head of the _'Department of Magical Research and Developments'_ as well as the one of the Minister of Magic on it.

Carya Potter and Tom Riddle have been officially accepted as Severus' assistants. If they succeed in their studying they will be granted a place as Potions Apprentices and perhaps become Potions Masters one day.

I was sure you knew about that since you and Cornelius are quite close friends Dolores," Albus told her looking utterly surprised.

Of course every other teacher had heard that and some started snickering. Minerva regarded her headmaster curiously.

"Severus has taken them as assistants? They must be really good. Hardly anyone ever met his expectations before," she said thoughtfully and returned to her meal.

"Quite Minerva. They both had an _'Outstanding'_ in their Potions exams since first year. They are very talented and we need some young Potions Masters soon as the current ones are getting too old.

The ministry will surely benefit from this once they graduate," Dumbledore told the Deputy Headmistress with a smug look that Umbridge couldn't see.

Minerva couldn't help but grin inwardly. Sure Tom and Carya were Slytherin's but to even consider using them as assistants they had to be fairly good. She was happy that there was something that this Umbridge woman had no influence over.

~*~*~ Down in Snape's Private Lab ~*~*~

"Sit! Now please try and explain what exactly you did during your research," Snape told them and both kids sat on the provided chairs.

They started explaining their work and often got stuck when Snape asked questions they were unable to answer without giving away their secrets. But they somehow managed even that. But there was one thing that Severus was quite curious about.

A little known fact about potions that only true Potions Masters knew nowadays. He wanted to know how a fifteen year old although average and better student could know it.

"Carya, would you tell me how you know that? This fact is barely known to the Potions Masters of modern times. And you are only fifteen," Snape inquired with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed deeply and decided to show him Slytherin's book, the one she had bought in first year.

"I know this from a book, sir. Not just any book. It's one of Slytherin's Potion's Journals. I bought it at Flourish & Blotts before first year. It was pretty cheap, no idea why though. There was no name on it. The book just read Potion's on the outside.

But from those History books that we found in the library I later recognised the handwriting and it truly is Slytherin's. That's how I know," Carya explained.

"You have one of Slytherin's Journals?" Snape asked wide eyed and utterly surprised.

"Uhm, yeah, I said that, didn't I?" the girl said grinning sheepishly.

"Would you ... Carya would you lend it to me? Just for a while?" the professor inquired softly.

Carya blinked, she had never heard Snape talking like that. It as almost scary but his face looked nearly pleading so she decided to be nice.

"Alright, I'll bring it with me the next time. But don't show it to anyone else professor, okay? It's very valuable as you know and I want to keep the secrets from that Journal to myself mostly," she said and Snape smiled.

That shocked the two children. Their greasy git of a Potions Master who hardly ever did anything but sneer had just smiled. Tom was gaping openly and Carya looked surprised herself before she returned that smile.

"And Harry and Draco told me that there could be no one on earth who was as obsessed with Potions as I am," she said softly and shook her head.

Tom laughed at that and even their teacher found it amusing.

'Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to work with these two after all,' Severus thought.

When Carya looked at him expectantly he answered her last question, "I promise not to disclose the information of the journal to anyone, Carya ... but I will use it for my own research."

The girl nodded once and they continued explaining their _'Spy-Potion'_. Around half past ten Snape sent the two kids off to bed as they had classes the next day and told them to be in his lab on Thursday at the same time.

The next day started fairly boring. The kids had once again overdone their homework and already covered the topics they were going to discuss that period. Professor Callas just smiled and shook her head. She knew these six just tried to be on top of her class.

Knowing that she gave them a little extra assignment to be done while the rest of the class worked on the day's topic. After that was Theory of Magic and they started working on the foundations of Banishing Charms that day.

History was as boring as it always had been. The six noted the topic and started making strategies for Defence. They had taken a look at their new course book and were shocked. It didn't contain anything they didn't know already and was hardly suitable for a fifth year class.

The first years would have some benefit from this one but not those who were supposed to take their Owls in less than a year. Carya snorted softly and started memorising some of the text passages in order to lead Umbridge into believing they _'liked'_ her teaching.

Showing their true allegiances would shock that woman even more later on. Tom and Harry did the same while Ginny and Draco marked some of their pages with bright colours. Especially those which were most likely topics of their classes - the most boring and meaningless ones.

Hermione had her Potions book open and read up on the topic Snape had said they'd discuss during the lesson on Thursday. Lunch was a welcome break for the friends and they started talking about Quidditch tryouts. By now it was fairly sure that even Tom would participate and try out for Chaser.

Marcus Flint had graduated together with Diggory and now they needed to reform the team completely. Snape would supervise the tryouts and chose who would play and who wouldn't. For fairness they would also be watched by Madam Hooch who would give advice when needed.

 **Chapter 10 - Acting and Tales of the Past or Experiments and A Surprise**

After they finished eating lunch the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's started walking towards the Defence classroom. Carya had a sudden idea though.

"Hey guys, listen! If I'm not mistaken our new Defence Professor is extremely old fashioned and will insist on _'proper'_ greeting and behaviour in class. How about we put up a little act for her and make our life easier for the next weeks before she gets to know us?" Carya asked.

"Good idea but what is the _'proper'_ greeting?" asked Draco confused.

"Harry, do you remember Mrs. Brighton, our old Maths teacher in Primary?" the girl asked further and Harry's face lit up in recognition before looking simply disgusted.

"I do but we leave out the bowing and curtsies, okay?" Harry answered and Carya grinned at him.

"Of course we do but the text is still the same. Listen, when she comes in and greets us we'll say _'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge'_. She'll love that, I can assure you!" the Potter girl explained but the others looked quite disbelieving.

When they kids reached the classroom Professor Umbridge was already inside. They were some of the first there and took their usual seat in the back. Before they had a chance at saying anything the rest of the class filed in.

Umbridge looked as ridiculous as she did every time the children set eyes on her but at least the Slytherin's didn't show that. She waited impatiently until the whole class had sat down before addressing them. Carya looked pointedly at her friends and they got the message.

"Good afternoon class," the woman drawled.

Most of the kids remained silent or murmured a sleepy _'good afternoon'_. Only the six friends did exactly what she'd expected.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge!" the six said in perfect unison and she looked at them in surprise before smiling.

Carya's inside were churning when she saw the supposed smile of the Professor but she remained motionless.

"I see that at least a few of you have some manners. You should really take them as an example. And now everyone. Say _'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge_!'," she demanded and reluctantly the class obeyed her.

"See, it was not that difficult now, was it? Now put your wands away and take your quills out," Umbridge replied sweetly and turned to the blackboard.

When she tapped it with her own shabby wand some words appeared on it:

Defence Against the Dark Arts - A Return to Basic Principles

"As your education in this particular subject has been quite fragmented and disrupted over the last years the ministry has seen the need for a restructured, theory-centred curriculum to bring you up to Owl standard.

Copy down the following!" the woman in her pink cardigan said before tapping her wand against the blackboard for a second time.

 _'Course Aims'_

 _\- Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _\- Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

 _\- Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

The next couple of minutes you could only hear the scratching of quills on parchment but it was fairly obvious to those who knew the students that they thought this whole thing was ridiculous. Even Quirrell had been a better teacher than her.

"Do all of you have a copy of _'_ _Defensive Magical Theory_ _' by Wilbert Slinkhard_?" Umbridge asked and received some feeble _'yes'_ with again six exceptions.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ started having fun in acting like this just to joke about it once they were alone.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge!" they said together.

The female teacher looked at them appraisingly before turning a disappointed glance at everyone else.

"I expect you all to answer my questions with _'Yes, Professor Umbridge_!' or with _'No, Professor Umbridge_!' in the future. Only a few of you seem to have gotten a proper education concerning manners," she said and asked again.

This time the whole class chorused the answer but they were anything but enthusiastic.

"That was better. Now you will read _'Chapter one - Basic for Beginners'_. Talking among yourself is not needed!" the woman added and returned to her desk.

Carya was laughing inwardly and contacted her brother, / _How dense can somebody get? I thought she might know what was going on when Hermione almost started snickering. She doesn't get that we're just acting, does she? That'll be fun to talk about later. How long do you think we can fool her, eh_?/

/ _No idea. Probably until she gets permission to restrict the six of us in a way that makes us really angry, don't you think? Or until we start our little prank war with the Weasley's_ ,/ Harry replied while keeping his eyes roaming over the text in front of him.

It was a pretty dull text and not even Hermione who normally even listened to Binns boring voice could stand it. After half an hour Carya decided she had done enough pretending to read. She knew the whole contents of the chapter already and was bored.

"Are you already finished, dear?" Umbridge asked sweetly and Carya replied in the same manner only a bit softer.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," the girl said.

"Do you have any questions?" the teacher asked her and she shook her head while saying,

"No, Professor Umbridge!"

"You may start on your homework then," the woman said and handed her a slip of parchment.

 _'Homework Assignment - Defence Against the Dark Arts'_

 _Summarise Chapter One to show that you have understood the contents._

Carya stared at the paper disbelieving and pretended to start on her homework. The girl was shaking her head inwardly. This was bloody ridiculous. They needed to get to the Founder's Chamber's for training often this year.

Soon the lesson was over and the class was dismissed but not before everyone had said _'Good-bye Professor Umbridge!_ '. The _'Slytherin Six'_ were happy to get away from her. When they entered Tom and Carya's Common Room they all shuddered.

" _Silentio Eternus_! That woman is horrible! I don't know if I can keep up with my own idea. Though I think we pretty much fooled her. Even she wouldn't be able to fake that. This will be a pretty difficult year - just like Dumbledore said.

I believe they are trying to interfere even more if they get the chance. We should pretend as long as possible though. It could be beneficial to do that. That doesn't mean that I like it, quite the opposite. Have you read our homework assignment? That's ridiculous!" Carya ranted and let out a deep sigh.

"I understand what you mean. She's a walking nightmare. At least we don't have to be afraid of our actual ones anymore. She's worse," Harry said.

"How did you know that she'd insist on those formalities during class?" asked Ginny.

"We had a teacher at primary school in Surrey who was the same. She looked similar to her and she behaved similar. Our _'Aunt'_ Marge is just like that too. She simply _loves_ well-mannered children," Carya told them and Tom agreed on the part with Marge.

"Yeah, that was the scariest woman I met before Umbridge, I can tell you ... and Marge Dursley is only a Muggle," said Tom shuddering.

"So, what now? We keep up the act, fine but ... the pranks and what about our little journeys to our secret rooms," Draco asked.

"We'll continue them. The potion, we'll use our potion. We do have enough of that. And with my empathic powers, the Marauders Map and our invisibility cloaks on top she can't find us. I swear that the _'Slytherin Six'_ will get top marks in both, the lessons and the exams of Defence this year!

What is she thinking? No practising the defensive magic until the exams. Is she nuts? Ah, scratch that, we already know she is but still. Where does she live?" Carya wondered loudly.

"Did you finish the _'Homework'_ for Defence?" asked Hermione.

"Nope, I didn't get everything in it until now. I still have five pages left to summarise. Feel free to take mine as base for yours though," the Potter girl said.

"We'll better do History and Ancient Runes now since we've got Astronomy later. I'm so looking forward to Quidditch tryouts. That's something to distract me. I swear to Slytherin, if she tries to take away our Quidditch then I'll make her life living hell," Harry growled.

Draco as well as Ginny agreed loudly and the other's understood what they felt. To those three Quidditch was like breathing. Potions had the same effect for Tom and Carya and for Hermione it was learning and books in general.

The children grabbed their book bags and headed towards the library. They were lost in conversation and didn't notice the figure walking into their direction.

Harry actually asked his twin how she had managed to summarise the large paragraph about standard defence without taking away the basic information when he nearly bumped into their Professor.

"Sorry, Professor Umbridge," the boy apologised quickly and looked to the floor pretending to be ashamed for nearly running her over.

"No damage done, young Mister Potter. It is very laudable that you are working on your homework like that. I expect good work from you all!" she said in that sickeningly sweet voice and left the hallway.

Carya shivered heavily and the other's didn't fare any better.

"Let's get going. I need some fresh air." Hermione said and all but ran towards the entrance to Madam Pince library.

At dinner they heard their housemates discuss the first Defence lesson and couldn't help but agree inwardly. They were smart enough not to voice it though as Umbridge was watching both the Slytherin's and the Ravenclaw's intently.

Severus was watching them too but for different reasons. He was adamant to find out what the students had done during Standard Defence. He was glad that his course was for those who desired to become Aurors mostly and that he was therefore allowed to teach real Defence - for now.

He had to be careful though. More theory this year and lesser practise but they would manage. The students in his course were already quite good at defence. Not many had taken it anyway since he was the teacher.

Carya noticed his watching and carefully gestured her friends that they should leave because it was time to get ready for astronomy. They wouldn't have so many lesson's that year because they had covered most of it already and the lessons would only take place every other week.

The new date would be posted a week beforehand though. After their short Astronomy session the six friends retired to their respective rooms. Hermione went with Harry for a bit and Terence didn't mind. Cat was often coming to his room too.

They didn't stay up that long though because the six friends had Herbology in the morning. Professor Sprout was always nice and liked the friends. That had enabled them to get some of the plants she cared for as potions ingredients.

They would also have their first Wandless Magic Class that Thursday. Not that most truly succeeded at that subject. The furthest what most people could do is levitate feathers and perhaps light the candles when they entered the room but nothing else.

The majority of the students gave up after less than a year. That was also the reason why it wasn't a required course but an additional choice. The course was taught by Dumbledore himself and occasionally aided by Snape.

They all knew it would be loads of theoretical work and concentration practise at first but they were willing to try. That particular course had around twenty two student now. But as usual there would probably be less than a third left around christmas.

As expected many of the students had thought that Wandless magic would be an easy course but they were greatly mistaken. Seven of them dropped out before class had really started. Dumbledore told them about the basic principles of magic.

They spent the first hour to discuss why normally a wand was necessary to perform magic. The discussion was lively and many arguments lead to new ones but in the end everyone agreed that the wand was a necessary focus and amplifier for most people's magic.

The second period was used to write down everything they had found out in the first hour. The students worked in groups and of course the six friends stuck together to everyone's amusement. Dumbledore had heard of these kids behaviour during Defence class and was surprised.

He hadn't thought they would do something like that and it puzzled him greatly since he didn't know what purpose was behind the children's actions. Albus later asked Severus to question his assistants during their next potions lesson.

"Severus, please ask Miss Potter and Mister Riddle about their behaviour during Defence with Dolores, will you? They are acting quite strange," Albus told his younger colleague quietly and left.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ discussed their chances to be chosen for the Quidditch team during their time in the library. Everyone of them was sure that Harry would remain Seeker. If Carya was as good as usual she would surely stay Keeper.

Draco was a fairly good Beater and not many wanted to play that part anyway. Most wanted Chaser or Seeker positions. That meant Ginny and Tom had quite some competition. Terence would try out again too since he still had two years to go now.

Soon it was time for diner and they friends made their way down to the Great Hall. Being observed by several teachers was quite annoying and therefore they decided not to stay too long. They'd just grab something from the kitchen on their way to their rooms.

At quarter to seven Tom and Carya again left their friends behind and headed towards Snape's private potions laboratory. He was already there and let them inside. After locking the door and putting security and silencing charms all over the place he faced them looking quite curious.

"Before we continue I'd like to ask you something. Albus told me to ask you about your behaviour in Defence class. He seems to think that you are acting strange for some reason," Snape said.

"Eh, ... how the hell did he find that out again? Never mind, we decided that it would be good to 'put on an act' for a while before she really got to know the _'Slytherin Six'_ sir. We already told you last time. It gives us some freedom that the other's don't have anymore even this early in the schoolyear.

She doesn't watch us as close as the rest which allows us to continue being ourselves most of the time. I do believe that she's more dangerous in many aspects than we gave her credit for. I don't like the feeling I get when I'm near her.

It gives me the creeps. Frankly, Professor I think she'd be a more than adequate partner for dear old Voldie. They seem to be similar to each other on far too many levels," Carya explained shivering at the last part.

"Interesting comparison Carya, really but unfortunately very close to reality. I do believe she will interfere with every teacher's classes once she gets permission from Fudge. From her behaviour towards the six of you I gather that your act was satisfying in her eyes," Snape told them.

"Now we should continue with your potion. We stopped where you combined the first two recipes into one last time," Severus added and the children started their explanation once again.

They finished their explanation around eight thirty and the Professor asked if they had a sample at school.

"Do you have a sample here at Hogwarts?" Severus asked and Carya nodded before puling out two vials from her bag.

"Yes, sir. Here, the blue one is the antidote and the greenish one is the actual potion," she answered.

"You say it takes three hours to brew it. Can you tell me which step takes how long and put down the recipe on the board, please?" Snape inquired and Carya nodded.

She and Tom walked over to the blackboard. Tom wrote down the recipe while Carya put down the process and the periods of time each step took. There were three longer cooling periods while making the potion and they hadn't tried to interfere with magic.

Cooling the potion by magical means would take away one hour of the whole time. Snape pointed that out to them and they told him that they couldn't have tried without doing magic in summer. He of course knew that they were able to do that without being noticed but accepted it.

They started on the potion immediately and tried both the natural and the enhanced way of brewing. While observing the two brewing the potion he noticed how much precision they put into their work.

Tom would do the enhanced one while Carya's cooled the natural way. They reached the first break around quarter past nine. Carya put out the fire under her cauldron and let the potion cool down before walking over to Tom.

He had just cast a cooling spell and watched what happened. He compared the smell, colour and consistency with their notes and nodded.

"So far no changes. We'll have to see what happens next," the boy said and let the potion settle a few minutes while he prepared the next ingredient.

Carya meanwhile started heating the potion again and looked over at her own cauldron before checking the time. She still had five minutes left before she needed to return to her own brew. Tom had already added the next few ingredients when she started a new fire under her cauldron.

While watching them Snape could see that the were totally relaxed. No tension and they completely ignored his stares and his presence. Carya looked up occasionally but that was it. She turned towards her friend when he frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"The second cooling has to go slower. It's a bit off balance now but not too bad. It'll still work normally. The second cooling has to be done not under a minute better three or four," the boy said thoughtfully and Carya scribbled his thoughts onto a strap of parchment.

By the time Tom's potion was finished Carya had just ended her second break and set the potion back over the fire to let it simmer for fifteen minutes. She walked over to Tom and looked at the result.

"Hasn't changed after the second cooling? Good thing. How was the third break?" she asked.

"Like the first. No changes after that. It seems that only the second break is crucial. We'll have to work on that one. How's yours?" Tom replied.

"As it should. No problems so far," Carya answered, "Professor? The enhanced version is finished but it's slightly off. We know because we had this result when we tried different ways of brewing it. It still works fine but you'll feel quite dizzy when it wears off and the same when you take it."

"So the second pause is the breaking point, right? What if we try the magical cooling on your third break, Carya? Just to see the effect?" Snape suggested and the girl nodded.

It was very late now but neither of the kids were really tired. When Carya was finished with her potion it was already half past eleven. The result was perfect though.

"So it's truly only the second break. Why is that? What ingredients and reactions do we have right before the cooling and after it?" she thought out loud.

All three of them looked at the notes and the recipe as well as the process and thought about it.

"It has to be the armadillo bile in combination with asphodel. There is no other ingredient that could cause that reaction. Didn't know they would do that when magically cooled down. Well, learned something new today," Carya remarked smiling.

"Carya?" asked Tom.

"Yes, Tom?" she replied.

"You ... are ... completely ... nuts! No wonder some people think that you're the most infuriating girl on the planet," her boyfriend told her smirking.

"I can live with that. No one is completely sane, Tom. That's quite impossible," Carya replied cheerfully but she heard Snape's comment anyway.

"Infuriating brat," he growled under his breath.

"See?" Tom threw in and Carya continued smirking.

"I heard Tom but I don't mind. That's just the way I am and I know you love it!" the girl said smiling coyly at her boyfriend and Tom was speechless.

Snape found it necessary to rescue the boy, "You do know, Tom, that she did that on purpose, don't you? She knows perfectly well how to drive people up the wall."

"You are right Professor but that's okay. It's part of why I like her so much. I can't be angry with her for that. It's impossible. And ... she's saved my life twice so I guess she likes me too," the boy said blushing a bit.

"Stop it, Tom, It's time to get to bed now. We've classes tomorrow. Very trying classes! Come one!" Carya said and looked quite embarrassed herself.

"You two shall be here again on Saturday after Survival. There will be no Duelling that day," Snape said.

He loved their embarrassment but it also showed him that they were still far from sinking too deep into their hobby of studying the Dark Arts.

"Okay, professor. That reminds me. I believe you wanted to borrow this for a while, right?" Carya said grinning now and pulled a black potions book out of her bag.

"Yes, thank you Carya. I will return it to you as soon as possible," the professor answered and let them out but he still heard Tom's last murmured comment.

"As if that would be necessary. I think she knows that Journal by heart now. She's read that at least five hundred times already," the boy mumbled under his breath when passing Snape at the door.

The Potions Master just shook his head and closed the door once the children had left. He retreated to his private chambers and immediately started reading the potions journal that Carya Potter had lend him.

The two students returned to their dorm though and went straight to bed. Snape surely wouldn't care if they were tired during Advanced Defence or not. He'd teach them as usual. They had to catch some sleep. Morning came far too early for their liking and they slowly walked towards breakfast.

They didn't stay long. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were already sitting there and had nearly finished eating. Tom and Carya grabbed some toast and an apple each before leaving with their friends. They wanted good seats for Advanced Defence and that meant they had to be early.

The class was a bit larger than Advanced Potions. The _'Slytherin Six'_ were in it as was Blaise Zabini and Alex Moon. From Ravenclaw there was Terry Boot asides from Hermione and Cat Williams. Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and two students from Gryffindor attended the course as well.

They were Seamus Finnegan and to everyone's surprise Neville Longbottom. Severus Snape had been quite shocked when he heard about Neville's choice and he was curious how the boy would do in his class seeing that Neville had been absolutely terrified of him during the first three years.

He had thirteen students and none of them was stupid. Neville was still clumsy sometimes but he had made great progress over the last year. The six friends had taken seats in the back of the class. Not that it surprised him. They kept their backs guarded like that.

He wrote down their course aims on the board and a few students feared he would be just as boring as Umbridge but they were soon proven wrong. He wouldn't go over the basic principles of Defence. He expected them to know that already.

They would continue working on shield charms during a fight and how to defend and attack at the same time. They also would start learning how to shield yourself from multiple attacks. One of their course aims surprised everyone but the six friends.

He would try and teach them how to conjure a Patronus. Ginny, Hermione and Draco were the only ones out of the _'Slytherin Six'_ who had never managed to get it right. Carya, Tom and Harry already had a true Patronus.

Harry's was a brilliant white stag and a large dog. His father's and his godfather's animagus forms.

Carya's Patronus was the image of her mother accompanied by a dozen snakes. She didn't know where the snakes came from though.

Tom had a similar one because his Patronus showed his mother. She surprisingly looked very much like Lily Evans-Potter had done. They would tell Snape that they already had one when they got to that. The three could probably help their classmates to find their own.

The rest of their Friday was boring and they returned to their Common Room as soon as they got out of classes. The children finished their homework from the previous day and found that they again had no time left to simply explore the castle or grounds, let alone vanish to their chambers.

The Saturday was thankfully not as exhausting as the last week. Latin was easy and Telepathy was okay. The six knew how to clear their mind already due to their secret animagus training. They relaxed during the double period and prepared themselves for Survival.

That time they were forced to continue fighting without weapons. It went okay for the most part but everyone ended up with more than a few bruises and some even had some cuts. Severus told them not to run to the nurse for a salve.

They should memorise the places where the bruises were to avoid them the next time. All of them groaned but didn't protest. Carya and Tom were the first in the showers and the last to leave. They immediately followed their Professor to his lab and continued working.

He had brewed the potion by himself a couple of times and found out that they only needed a three minute cooling period between the second and the third step. He had also found a way of stabilising the potion by adding a small amount of boomslang skin to the potion just before cooling it the second time.

This time they worked on the antidote which didn't take as long to brew. You only needed thirty minutes for it. Around five they were finished for the day and Snape told them to read up some potions in the library because they would attempt them the next time they met.

When the two showed Madam Pince their pass for the restricted section she just shook her head and let them go. She was not happy that these kids were allowed in there but she wouldn't say anything about that. They were good children and never caused any trouble in her library.

The teenagers quickly found the recommended books and wanted to check them out when Carya's gaze fell onto a heavy volume of dark Ancient potions. She had seen it before and she knew exactly where that was. It stood in Slytherin's shelf in the Founder's Chambers.

They checked their books out and searched for their friends.

"Hey guys! You know what? We'll go somewhere private today. And I won't be back before tomorrow evening. I don't care what they think. I need to check on something. Just a feeling I had, you know?" Carya said and they got it.

She had one of those premonitions again. Together they made their way to the Chamber's under the protection of their invisibility cloaks. Severus and Albus just shook their head when the six didn't turn up for dinner that evening.

They had waited for that to happen even with Dolores Jane Umbridge around. Some habits were hard to break and the _'Slytherin Six'_ desire for privacy was one of those. They knew the kids were safe and that Umbridge wouldn't be able to find them.

"Snape, do your students miss dinner often?" Dolores asked Severus in the middle of the meal.

"Sometimes," he answered curtly and turned away from her.

"I believe Severus wants to say that these six are sometimes not attending meals because they are somewhere in the castle studying together. They are quite successful with that and their marks were the highest we had in over twenty years, Dolores," Albus told her and started talking to Minerva when she didn't reply anything.

When the friends arrived in the chambers they received a thorough scolding from Salazar and Godric for not coming straight away after returning to school. But once they had explained the situation the two portraits apologised for their rough behaviour.

"We are sorry, Salazar, Godric but it was impossible to come earlier. Had it only been homework we would have come but there's a nosy woman from the ministry here who wants to get us all in trouble.

We apologise and the next time we at least send one of the other portraits here. That reminds me of something, Salazar. There is a question I wanted to ask you the whole time. As you know the Founder's history has been twisted horribly over the years.

They made you and Godric mortal enemies rather than companions who shared a dislike of each other but stayed friends all the time. They say that you hated Muggles, why is that?" Carya asked carefully.

"I did hate them yes but for different reasons as your people nowadays. In my time Muggles believed in Magic. And they were afraid of it too. Whenever they suspected anyone of being magical they either banned them or they killed them if they got the chance.

They murdered many of their own who did not possess even an ounce of magic. I'm sure you have heard of the witch hunts in the middle ages and the witch burnings? See, that is what I mean. Though I have a very personal reason for my hatred.

You told me that you are my descendants and I can see that as well because you strongly resemble my children. I had three of them. Gareth, Lance and Angel. Angel was my daughter. Gareth is the ancestor to your family Carya.

Lance was the ancestor of Tom's family. All three of you got your Slytherin heritage from your mother's. My daughter could never have children. She was murdered by a group of muggles. Angel had helped a young couple when their children had been injured by a wolf pack.

She had healed their wounds with herbs and the young parents were grateful. They didn't tell anyone. An old woman of the town had seen Angel in their house though and became suspicious when the children survived.

Angel was captured and killed for being a witch before I had the chance to help her. That is my reason for hating muggles. As you told me, today's Muggles don't believe in Magic anymore and disregard it completely. You are therefore a lot safer than my little Angel has been.

The man who calls himself Dark Lord is nothing but an impostor. He is of Slytherin blood but he has brought shame onto the name of Slytherin. I hope that you three can bring our family name back to it's rightful place," the portrait told the children and they nodded.

They would try to achieve what their ancestor had asked of them. Tom started reading in the potions books from Madam Pince's library while Carya searched for the books she had seen there.

She found it not ten minutes later and let her feeling guide her through the thick volume. It seemed like hours until her feelings finally got stronger. It was around half past eleven now and her friends had long stopped doing homework.

Even Tom had put his books aside and argued with Draco over the use of Dark Magic in a battle for the _'Light'_. They were interrupted by an enraged shout from Carya.

"I knew it! The bastard knows. He has to know, there is no other explanation. Oh, just you wait Voldemort until I can get my hands on you!" she growled rather loud and darkly.

"What's wrong Carya? What did you know and what did Voldie do to make you this furious without him being here?" Harry inquired confused.

He and Tom had felt the rush of emotions that accompanied her outburst and it was not at all pleasant what they had felt from her.


	6. Chapter 11 & 12

**Disclaimer** : view Chapter 01 for that one

Enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

 **Chapter 11 - High Inquisitors and Rebellions or Bad News and Tryouts**

 _Even Tom had put his books aside and argued with Draco over the use of Dark Magic in a battle for the 'Light'. They were interrupted by an enraged shout from Carya._

 _"I knew it! The bastard knows. He has to know, there is no other explanation. Oh, just wait Voldemort until I can get my hands on you!" she growled rather loudly._

 _"What's wrong Carya? What did you know and what did Voldie do to make you furious without being here?" Harry inquired confused._

He and Tom had felt the rush of emotions that accompanied her outburst and it was not at all pleasant what they had felt from her.

"He knew, all the time. You were right. He's hiding something. If he understood the true nature of his own resurrection then he knew!" the girl said clearly agitated now and started pacing in front of the bookshelf.

"Calm down Carya and then explain to us what you found out," Tom said and put his arms around the slightly smaller girl.

He rubbed her back in soothing circles and she took a few deep breaths before sitting down in his lap, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Voldemort has to know about us being Slytherin's descendants. That's the only way for the potion to work. The one he used to get his body back. Even the spoken text Harry told us about is in here. You have seen it Tom. Here, look at it.

This is exactly the same. He needed something from a servant which was Wormtail but a house elf would have been enough as well. The first part was something from his parents. In that case his father. His mother's would also have been enough.

But the third part is crucial. He needed the blood of his family! Someone magical or a Squib who was related to him in a more direct way. Slytherin's blood was necessary since his father had been a muggle.

He knew, he knew the whole time that we were of Slytherin's blood or he wouldn't have used you, Harry.

I wonder if Dumbledore knew of this potion. If he did I swear he'll pay. He could have prevented this by telling us. ... I guess though that if he had gotten his hands on Tom that night we would have all been long dead now.

Tom is from the same origin and closer related than we are as their mother is practically the same person. He would have been a lot stronger. We will confront Snape with this soon and he shall tell the headmaster about it.

Snape gave us permission to use his lab. We'll go there tomorrow afternoon. It's nearly time to reveal out true heritage to them. But right now we need all our strength to survive Umbridge. She won't be happy about our little disappearing act today," Carya explained somewhat calmer now.

They slept in the Chamber's that night and didn't resurface until Tom and Carya walked through the hallways on Sunday afternoon. They soon disappeared in Snape's lab and brewed a few easier potions that he had told them to learn.

The teens got to know that the Quidditch tryouts would be held on Wednesday afternoon after the fifth years Defence classes. The Slytherins anxiously waited for the next three days to pass and after another agonising double period with Umbridge it was time.

Tom had gotten a broom from his siblings as a present. He hadn't been able to refuse and he now flew a Firebolt as well. Snape didn't make them use the same brooms like Flint had done though. The Seeker's were the first group and the Beater's would be the second group.

Harry and Draco did fairly well and stood aside to watch the others. The Chaser's were next and Ginny was able to score every time. Terence scored two third of his attempts and Tom was almost better than Terence. It also was Tom's second game as Chaser only.

The Keeper's were the last and Carya's performance was flawless. No one had been able to score. Only Tom and Ginny had come close. Snape and Hooch would discuss the results and post the new team before classes the next day.

The Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's had chosen their teams on Monday and Tuesday. The Ravenclaw's would do it the next day after classes. Fred, George and Ron Weasley were still on the team. But they had started to train some reserve Beater's for the next year since the Weasley twins would most likely graduate coming summer.

Breakfast was torture for the candidates of Slytherin house the next morning. They were sure that was exactly what Snape had planned. To let them suffer before posting the new team. As soon as he had left the students rushed out to the notice board in the entrance hall.

The parchment hung in the middle of it. A Slytherin crest in the right hand upper corner.

 _ **Slytherin Quidditch Results**_

 _1_ _st_ _Beater - Draco Malfoy (5_ _th_ _Year)_

 _2_ _nd_ _Beater - Eric Moon (3_ _rd_ _Year)_

 _1_ _st_ _Chaser - Ginny Weasley (5_ _th_ _Year)_

 _2_ _nd_ _Chaser - Tom Riddle (5_ _th_ _Year)_

 _3_ _rd_ _Chaser - Terence Higgs (6_ _th_ _Year)_

 _Seeker - Harry Potter (5_ _th_ _Year)_

 _Keeper - Carya Potter (5_ _th_ _Year)_

 _A reserve team will be built at the end of the year!_

"We really made it! That's so cool. All five of us are on the team, I can't believe it!" Ginny cried happily and they heard a pained groan from behind them.

"Oh no, we are so doomed. This is not happening. George, tell me this is just a terrible nightmare and I will wake up any second!" Fred Weasley groaned.

"I don't think it's a nightmare Fred. Well, it is, but we are awake and living this nightmare," his twin said shaking his head in denial.

Ginny decided to terrify her brother's even more and told Carya something that was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you think Carya, should we persuade Hermione to try out for Ravenclaw? We want some competition this year, right?" she teased.

"Don't you dare, Ginny! The Slytherin team is quite enough! We are lucky that Cedric Diggory has graduated and they have to train a new Seeker. If Hermione plays we'll not even be able to try for Second Place in the Championship!" the twins cried outraged.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ only stood there and laughed their heads off until the Weasley twins grasped that they had just been pranked by their opponents. Not with Magic but with words. They should know that Hermione would hardly be persuaded to try out for a school team.

Although she seemed to think about it and Cho Chang was currently talking to the girl as well. The Gryffindor's blanched. They knew the six were really good players even if they didn't like playing. When Hermione stalked over to her friends she glared at Carya and Ginny.

"This is all your fault you know? Cho wouldn't let me go until I promised to try out tomorrow. I don't even have a broom!" the brown haired girl growled at her friends and the laughter had stopped.

"You are going to try out? For Ravenclaw?" Fred asked horrified and Hermione nodded sadly.

"We aren't doomed, ... we ... are ... _**dead**_!" the Weasley boys said and left for classes. That again sent everyone who knew the twins into laughing fits.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ made their way towards classes as well. Harry had promised to give Hermione his old Nimbus 2000 since he didn't need it anymore and it only collected dust at Black Manor. She agreed finally and tried out for Chaser the next day.

Hermione got onto the team along with her Captain and Seeker Cho Chang. Slytherin did not have a Captain right now. Snape hadn't decided yet. He needed someone who could truly lead them but who had enough time for training.

And he also needed someone for strategies. That gave him three candidates. Carya was a natural leader while Harry had enough time for training just like Draco. Draco had the strategic qualities but he lacked a bit in the area of leading skills.

In the end he decided on Harry because the boy was a compromise between the other two. Draco would assist him with strategies though. The days and the weekend passed without further incidents.

Only the growing discomfort regarding a certain Defence teacher was growing immensely during those days. Sure, the students behaved in Umbridge's class because they feared further punishment but they also hated her with a passion.

Even the Slytherin's hated her but they could hardly do anything. They had finally caught on with what the six friends were doing and mimicked their actions. Carya and Tom continued working with Snape and they had managed to perfect their potion.

It was now used by the order members when going on spying missions. Only the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix knew about it though. They had not disclosed the information to anyone else. Even Carya's alterations to their letter-protection proved to be useful as some notes never reached their destinations.

But nothing happened. The information from these letters seemed to stay secret as they hadn't lost the spies who had been mentioned in one of the letters. The six friends were very busy with homework, studying, keeping up the act for Umbridge and playing Quidditch.

They often helped Carya and Tom with their additional workload but they still managed to disappear into their sanctuary every weekend. They had yet to start their prank war with the Weasley twins though.

On Monday, September 25th the students got a great shock when they read the _'Daily Prophet'_. At first they thought it was all a bad joke but it was true. The Ministry was taking over Hogwarts.

 _ **Ministry Seeks Educational Reform**_

 _ **Dolores Umbridge Appointed**_

 _ **First Ever High Inquisitor**_

 _'In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _"The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time," said junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of."_

 _'This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30_ _th_ _August_ , _Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

 _"That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success an immediate success, totally revolutionising the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts_."

/ _What? Success? That woman is a walking nightmare_!/ Carya thought furiously.

/ _You're right, let's see what else is in there_!/ her twin shot back.

Their friends were gaping at the article as well. Not one of them understood the whole thing. They hadn't noticed anything but they had feared it would come to this. Their worst nightmare apart from Voldemort was coming true.

 _'It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalised with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

 _"This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the_ _**falling standards**_ _at Hogwarts," said Weasley. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted_."

 _'The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

 _"I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mister Lucius Malfoy, 36, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."_

' _Among those_ _**eccentric decisions**_ _are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, "Mad-Eye" Moody_.

 _'Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

 _"I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence," said a Ministry insider last night._

 _'Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

 _"Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office," said Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further, disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore."_

 _'(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)'_

"Concerned about us, my ass. He surely hasn't forgotten how to lie!" Draco growled when he reached the part where his biological father was mentioned, "That bastard doesn't care for anyone but himself and his reputation!"

"Easy Dray, she's watching. Keep your surface calm. We'll talk later!" Hermione soothed.

"Yeah, it's bad enough that she'll stick her nose into our classes now. That means Advanced Defence and even potions will be pretty dull from today," Ginny put in.

"Well, let's go or we'll be late for class!" said Carya and they grabbed their bags before heading out of the Great Hall.

As expected Snape was in a pretty bad mood when he entered the room. Even the Gryffindor's kept quiet for once. To make it worse, five minutes after class had started the door opened and Umbridge waddled into the room.

Snape didn't say anything and simply ignored her presence. Everyone could see he hated the woman. Snape had told them to make a Strengthening Solution. It was a bit more advanced then they normally were but Snape's class was always a bit more of a challenge than any other class.

They didn't pair up that time. Carya and Tom were given another assignment though and prepared an advanced Healing Potion. They already knew the days assignment through their tutoring sessions. Umbridge seemed to think about that before she asked him.

"Why do they get a different assignment, Snape?" she drawled and narrowed her eyes while her quill rested onto her clipboard.

"It might have escaped your notice but Miss Potter and Mister Riddle are my assistants and are already familiar with today's assignment. They will therefore make something that meets their potential," he said with a slight sneer.

For the first period she didn't say anything else. Harry was concentrating on his cauldron and tried not to shudder at the gaze that he felt on his back. Snape swooped around the room inspecting cauldrons.

Halfway through the second period Ron's cauldron let out yellowish smoke. He had missed one step and ruined his potion completely.

"Weasley, what made you think you could skip adding shrivelfigs to your potion before you put in the snake fangs? Even Longbottom got it right this time. That's twenty points from Gryffindor!" the Professor shouted.

Ron was really angry now. He hadn't slept well the last night because he had detention with Umbridge and his hand still stung from the pain. She had made him _'write lines'_ but not like he had expected.

Ron had written in his own blood. The quill he had to use was spelled to cut into the back of his hand. The text wasn't exactly visible but his right hand was still stiff and hurt a lot. He tried to tell his brother's and dormmates but they hadn't believed him.

Carya and Tom finished their potion early and started reading one of the assignments he had given them for self-study. Umbridge noticed that and decided to ask about it.

"Are you already finished?" she asked them and they nodded.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," the two kids said in unison and Severus Snape was able to experience how good their acting skills truly were.

"What are you doing now?" the woman questioned.

"If we want to be successful in this field we not only need the practical skill but also the theoretical knowledge behind it. We are reading up on healing potions, their varieties and their specific properties, Professor Umbridge," Carya explained sweetly.

"I see. Well, you may proceed, children," she answered and returned to her seat.

She now could only look at Carya's back and did never see the evil smirk that crossed the girls features for a second but Snape saw it. She had successfully fooled the woman.

Snape kept the two after class to discuss their result with them. Umbridge unfortunately stayed.

"Your potion was acceptable but far from perfect. We need to work on that. Your timing was slightly off. Look at step thirteen to seventeen until our next tutoring session! You should be able to tell me where your mistakes have been by then," he instructed the kids and dismissed them.

What Umbridge didn't know that when he told them it was acceptable it would normally suffice for the general public. It was good enough and really good for a fifteen year old. The kids were looking forward to Quidditch practise that evening.

They practise was relaxing for the friends while Hermione found relaxation in the library. They met in Carya's Room to discuss further actions.

"You know, I doubt that anyone will learn anything this year. Especially in Defence. Did you hear about Trelawney? If I'm right she'll loose her job before Halloween," Ginny sighed.

"We should look for someone who can teach us Defence outside of class. Practical Defence. Not only theory. Even Advanced Defence will mostly be theory now. You heard what Snape said to us last week.

The only practical thing we'll try to learn is the Patronus because Dementors aren't really controllable. We should open something like a Defence Club you know? But without Umbridge knowing about it," Hermione suggested.

"And who pray tell should lead the club, Hermione? I don't think we would find a teacher who would be willing to risk his position for a club like that," Carya said sarcastically while raising an eyebrow in Snape-like manner.

"Arrgh, stop that. You're imitating Snape on purpose now that you know about us being related!" growled Harry before Hermione answered.

"Why, you and Tom of course. The two of you have a vast knowledge about Defence and you are good at leading people. I heard that Harry only became Captain of the Quidditch team because you wouldn't have enough time for that Carya!" Hermione explained and the couple gaped at her.

"Are you out of your bloody mind? I can teach you because you are my friends but strangers? I can't do that. I'm not suitable to teach other people. They are scared of me!" Carya said trying to get out of the whole affair but not sounding very convincing to her best friends.

"Come on, you can do it. Remember Neville's first flying attempts? I think that many students would love to participate. And I bet that Ginny can find some charms to ensure secrecy and security. But we have another problem. Where should we practise without being seen?" Draco asked.

It was Tom who had the perfect solution, "The _'Room of Requirement'_! Binns told us about it once in a particularly boring lesson when I was in third year. It only appears if you really need it and we do need it. We really should try and find it's location for our purposes."

"Yeah but what about the Umbridge-cow?" Carya asked frowning, "And I don't like teaching so many people. They won't even believe me."

"You'd be surprised how many people believe that you two and Harry are brilliant at Defence, Carya," Hermione said dead serious.

"Alright, but we'll have to be very careful and only a couple of people, okay?" the Potter girl said sighing in defeat and Hermione smiled at her.

The last week of September the six friends spent their free time to find the room. They walked around the castle at night under their potion and thought frantically about needing a room for Defence training.

It was Harry and Hermione who stumbled over it near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They found it on Saturday, September 30th. The room was equipped with everything they'd need. Books, a gym, even weapons like those from the Survival room were available in there.

They met in the Founder's Chambers around midnight and set up a parchment for every member to sign. Carya spelled the quill they'd use with a curse that Ginny had found. It would make those who tried to play sneak on them forget what they wanted to say or write down.

Ginny then charmed the parchment so that the culprit's face would make Eloise Midgeon's horrible acne look like cute freckles. The students told their housemates and informed a few trusted from other houses about it.

Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and the Weasley twins from Gryffindor. Hermione informed the Ravenclaw's and the other five told the Slytherin's. Severus noticed that something was going on among his students.

The whole house was suddenly even more secretive as usual. McGonagall had noticed the same with her own students. Flitwick didn't find it unusual and Samira Sprout's students had always stuck together closely. Their first meeting was scheduled for October 8th.

That was their first Hogsmeade weekend and they had suggested the _'Hog's Head'_ as their meeting place. They would meet there around one in the afternoon. Most kids left early for town because it would be less crowded they thought but too many thought just the same.

Filch checked if they were actually allowed to go but he just waved the six friends through. It was common knowledge that the caretaker somehow rather liked those six even if they were little troublemakers at times. It had been like that ever since the Chamber of Secrets incident.

Ginny was carrying the cursed parchment and Carya had the enchanted quill. They had been told to bring their own glasses when visiting the _'Hog's Head'_ but that was a rather small obstacle. The pub was not at all like the _'Three Broomsticks'_.

It was a small, dingy and quite dirty room that somehow smelled like a goat's stable. They windows were so dirty that you couldn't look inside either. And the only light in the room came from the candle stubs that were sitting in the middle of small wooden tables.

They casually walked along the group's of funny looking people and settled down at one of the larger tables in the far back of the pub. The twins sniffed around to see if anyone they knew was around but no one had a scent known to them.

/ _Sometimes a wolf's sense of smell and hearing are quite an advantage, right Harry_?/ Carya asked her brother amused at his disgusted face and received a mental snort from him.

Slowly other Hogwarts students walked into the pub. They didn't wear their uniform's as suggested by the _'Slytherin Six'_ but they still knew them. The first group consisted of eight students. Their names were Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Cat Williams and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.

Directly after them came Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. A couple of minutes later a group of Slytherin's filed into the dingy pub. They were Blaise Zabini, Terence Higgs as well as the Moon siblings Alexandra and Eric.

To the surprise of everyone there was also a very large group of Gryffindor's who were interested in their group. The students were Neville Longbottom, Lee Jordan and the majority of the lion's Quidditch team.

Those were Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. That group was the most surprising if you looked at their age. The Gryffindor's were older than the _'Slytherin Six'_ yet they still wanted to hear what this was about.

The surprise of the day was Ron's presence in the _'Hog's Head'_. After everyone had ordered something to drink Carya stood and murmured something under her breath before scowling at the assembled group which in turn stunned them into silence.

"Thank you. I believe most of you have a vague idea why we are here today. The majority of us is quite disappointed in this year's defensive magical education and we want to change that in order to be able to defend ourselves should the need arise!" Carya started with a firm voice and had everyone's attention.

Hermione leaned over to her boyfriend. "See, that is what I meant. She can shock them into silence with one look and her words catch everyone's attention. Carya's the perfect teacher!" Hermione whispered grinning and Harry now understood what she'd meant a few days ago.

"Some of us have decided to try and train together. What the six of us are offering is some sort of Defence club for those who are interested in actually learning about practical defence," Carya said.

"Why are you talking so loud, won't they hear?" asked Hannah Abbot a bit frightened.

Carya just smirked at them when Ginny explained it. "Carya happens to be an expert at special silencing charms. They'll hear us murmuring and talking but they won't be able to hear what we are really saying," the redhead said.

"Oh, well, it's okay then, I guess," said Hannah sheepishly but Carya gave her a small smile.

"Why should we want a club like that and a secret one on top? Don't you think they'll find out? And Professor Umbridge, what about her?" asked Terry Boot.

"I think you all noticed what is happening at Hogwarts right now, didn't you? The ministry tries everything to interfere with teaching and our every day life. Did you know that she's trying to tell the professor's how to teach their classes or that she has already tried to forbid the fifth house table in the Great Hall?" Carya continued her explanations and answered the upcoming questions.

Cat and Terence looked at her wide-eyed as did Neville and Blaise.

"There is something else though. Something more important than using this club to pass our practical exams this year. I think you all heard what happened during the third task last year.

It was the truth and we need to be able to defend ourselves and our loved ones because a certain Dark Lord and his followers are back. I know that many of you are afraid to even think about his name so we will use one of the nicknames we have created for him.

I was told it is rather funny but I know that Voldemort doesn't like that at all. Harry was able to see the effect when Voldemort was resurrected last summer. As I can see you are all flinching at his real name. Did you know that fear of a name increases the fear of the object or person itself?

Well, for exactly this problem I have come up with the nickname Voldie and it served it's purpose until now," Carya said and smirked.

"You really ... you called You-Know-Who that?" asked Ernie Macmillan in awe.

"Yes, we did and he didn't like it at all. But it's funny isn't it?" Harry replied grinning and the assembled students couldn't help but agree.

The name truly sounded funny and more suitable for a stuffed teddy than a dark wizard.

"That's what the club will be about. We will meet in random intervals and train together. We six will teach you what we know and those of you who are already in your seventh year might even know something that we don't know yet.

I ask you to actively participate and bring in your own knowledge as well. We have already found the perfect meeting place and the only problem is to find a time that doesn't clash with anyone's schedule or the team practise times.

As to why we think that the ministry is trying to stop us from learning this ... that is a difficult question. Our best guess is that they fear Dumbledore would use us as some kind of secret army to fight against the Ministry itself.

I know many of you don't like the headmaster. I myself belong to that group but please think about this scenario. When he goes who will follow? I believe that the ministry would put our _**beloved**_ Defence teacher into that position," the Potter girl ended and everyone looked horrified at that but it made sense.

Ginny pulled out the parchment and put it on the table in front of her.

"I think we all should write our names on this just to see who's been here and who we have to contact once we found a time. The students from every house can give their weekly schedules to the following people.

The Ravenclaws shall give theirs to Hermione, the Gryffindor's to either Fred or George Weasley. The Hufflepuff's should hand them to Susan Bones who will hand them to me. And the Slytherin's know where to leave theirs.

Now please sign here with your name, grade and house," Ginny said and Carya handed her the quill.

Everyone had the odd feeling that they had just signed some sort of contract though. They had also sworn not to tell anyone about the club, especially not Umbridge. The schedules had to be handed to the trusted contact's before the end of the next week though.

Carya ended the spells and they children slowly departed. Only the _'Slytherin Six'_ remained a bit longer. That had gone quite well and they hadn't expected so many participants but they had come and wanted to learn.

Someone else seemed to have a similar idea but they were stupid enough to meet in the _'Three Broomsticks'_ they were bound to be found out and when the six friends walked back to the castle Carya felt odd.

"Something is going to happen. Not truly bad for us but quite unpleasant in general!" she said cryptically and fell silent again.

The rest of their Sunday passed fairly quiet and nothing out of the ordinary happened that day. They cheerfully walked to class on Monday and enjoyed Potions because Umbridge wasn't there.

Everything was okay until classes were finished for the day and the students walked back to their Common Rooms. Ginny saw it first. There on the Slytherin noticeboard was a new message. It was pinned over the dates of every Hogsmeade weekend and the Quidditch schedule.

 _ **By Order Of The High Inquisitor Of Hogwarts**_

 _All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and dubs are henceforth disbanded._

 _An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

 _Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

 _No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

 _Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

 _Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

"What the hell?" cried an outraged Ginny Weasley.

"What's wrong Ginny, did you see something interes ... ting ...," Draco trailed off and started growling and muttering curses under his breath.

"That woman is mental, absolutely mental. I'm on my way to find out if our Quidditch team will be allowed to continue!" Harry said frowning and left the Common Room.

They boy came back half an hour later wearing a slightly more relaxed expression.

"We have the team. We are allowed to exist further. But I heard the Gryffindor's had a bit more of a problem because of Ron's behaviour in Umbridge's class. I hope they'll be allowed to play. It'll be boring without competition," Harry told them,

"Oh, and she doesn't know about us. There was a group in the _'Three Broomsticks'_ talking about practising for Defence. They were the Patil twins, the Creevey brothers and one of the third year Hufflepuff's, I think. No Slytherin's though."

"We'll have to find a way without anyone noticing when the next meeting is. A clue someone?" Draco asked before Ginny suddenly smacked her forehead with her hand.

"I know something. There are these fake galleons which have been made by Fred and George. They wanted them to bite their owner but couldn't get the charms right. I'll ask them for some. As their sister I should be allowed to talk to them," the Weasley girl volunteered.

An hour later she was back with a bag of coins. They looked at them and they looked real but they were lighter and the picture was flipped. The numbers on it were perfect. They applied a charm that made them change if you did it to the main one which would be in possession of the _'Slytherin Six'_.

They carefully handed them out to every member and collected the schedules they could get. The rest of the day was spent trying to find a date for the first meeting. They then settled on Wednesday 11th as they knew that no one had any meetings or training sessions that evening.

 **Chapter 12 - Halloween Ball and Conspiracies or Quidditch and More Acts**

On the next morning something rather surprising happened. During breakfast Headmaster Dumbledore announced that they would have a Halloween Ball that year. A costume ball where everyone could come wearing a costume or be just himself.

The day passed uneventfully and Fred told them that Angelina had gotten permission to reform the Quidditch team that afternoon. Carya smirked at him and he knew that she was teasing him. The 11th was pure hell for the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's.

It was another of their double periods of Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge. This time they were reading chapter six and it was beyond boring. The Potter's and their friends read the chapter while thinking about that night's training session.

When Defence was over they politely told their Professor goodbye and fled towards their Common Room. The mood was quite tense. Someone had overheard the Gryffindor's talking about an attack on Ron Weasley's owl. The tiny animal had been badly injured from what everyone knew.

It seemed that their mail was being screened now and not only the regular students were displeased at that. Especially those who had to hide something like the Death Eaters children or the _'Slytherin Six'_ didn't write home anymore.

Around half past seven the six friends arrived at their destination and prepared the _'Room of Requirement'_ for use. By the time the clock showed eight every member of their newly founded group was present.

The Potter twins locked and charmed the door to alert them of anyone who tried to intrude. The children settled down onto the cushions and Hermione started talking.

"Well, it seems we are all here and you found the room adequate ... I think the first thing we should do is elect a leader and then find a name for this club," the Ravenclaw girl suggested.

"Good idea, Hermione. I vote for Carya Potter!" said Fred cheerfully.

"Well I think a proper election is in order. Suggestions? No one else? ... Well, who votes for Carya?" Hermione asked and every hand was raised.

"Well, that was a hundred percent election, congrats Carya, you are our official leader as of now!" the girl said teasingly.

"Shut up, Mione, ... but thank you. Now on to the name. Has someone a suggestion?" Carya asked around but no one said anything.

A minute later Cho voiced her thoughts, "What about _'Defence Association'_?"

"Sounds good. We could call us DA for short and no one would know what we're talking about. Anyone against this?" the Potter girl wanted to know but no protest was made.

Suddenly George started chuckling and whispered something in Fred ear who burst out laughing while Carya wrote the club's name on top of their members list.

"Hey, what's up you two?" asked Ginny rather bossy.

"Eh, we ... we thought of something. If anyone found out after the year is over and Umbridge is gone, we could always say that DA stood for _'Dumbledore's Army'_. I thought it was funny," said Fred and all kids started chuckling slightly.

"That's a good one but could get the headmaster in trouble should we be found out by accident. Well, now that's settled lets begin. I think we should start with the Disarming Spell - with _'Expelliarmus'_ ," Carya suggested and received doubtful looks.

"How's that going to help against 'You-Know-Who'?" asked Ernie.

"I was able to survive because of that spell, Ernie," Harry told the Hufflepuff boy.

"Oh, well, then it's okay, I guess," the blonde answered and soon they had paired up and practised the spell.

Sometimes a spell missed it's target and books or other equipment flew around. Carya had secured the Weapons against those accidents though. Even Neville managed to get the spell right on the second try but it wasn't that powerful so the wand of his opponent only quivered.

The Slytherin's did fairly well as did the Gryffindor seventh years. The Ravenclaw's had very few problems and the Hufflepuff's made real effort. By the end of their first session everyone had succeeded in Disarming one of their opponents.

"Hey Harry, what would a real duel look like?" asked Susan Bones excited.

"Uhm, I don't know how to explain. Carya, Tom, could you show us? You two are the best duellers we have here," Harry asked his sister and friend.

"Okay but only one time! We have tutoring in potions tomorrow and I don't want to explain various cuts and bruises to Snape, understood!" she said while glaring at her brother who nodded.

"Step back a little. I will put up a shield. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, please help with your shields as well," said Harry and everyone cleared the space in the middle for the two duellers.

The crimson eyed boy discretely asked Harry something to which the Potter boy agreed even though he was confused. Carya and Tom bowed to each other and started. At first they went slow and mostly circled each other but the longer the duel lasted the fiercer and quicker came the attacks.

After thirty minutes both were exhausted and Carya used her shield to send a particularly strong stunning charm right back to Tom. He was hit and fell to the floor. After a quick Expelliarmus Carya had won.

/ _It's a good thing that Tom borrowed your wand Harry! Remember our wand cores_!/ Carya sent and Harry blushed because he hadn't thought of that.

The applause was loud and everyone knew how a student duel could look. Even the older ones were impressed. The two duellers bowed to each other again after Carya had revived Tom and she leaned towards him.

"And all that without anything even remotely belonging to the Dark Arts. We are really good, eh?" she whispered into his ear and he grinned.

They carefully left the room and made their way back to the dorms without being caught. Everyone had worries about Umbridge finding out but they all believed that Voldemort was back and they knew they had to prepare themselves if the ministry refused to do it.

As predicted Carya and Tom had quite some scratches the next morning and covered them up with disguising charms. The headmaster of course could see through that and wondered what they had done. Several other fifth years and some Gryffindor seventh year showed the same signs.

He was truly curious as to why they had those injuries but wisely kept quiet. Something had been going on during the last night. And he was sure it had involved exactly these students. Severus had noticed as well and was curious about his assistants injuries himself.

When they came to his lab that evening he locked the door as usual and spelled the room with several silencing charms. He then waited until both students became visibly uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong, Professor Snape?" Tom asked carefully.

"No Tom, nothing. I'm just curious why you two as well as several other students from all four houses run around witch bruises and scratches that look like you have been fighting," Snape answered casually.

Both children looked a bit surprised that he could see through the glamourie but didn't say anything at first. A minute later Carya sighed heavily.

"Can you promise us not to tell anyone, not even the Headmaster? He doesn't need to know because he could get into trouble if this comes out," Carya asked looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"I can Carya. I promise not to tell as long as it is nothing illegal," he said and when the kids blanched he knew that something was up in Hogwarts, "Alright, I won't tell a soul if you promise to be very careful."

"Okay, we, ... uhm, ... we were practising a few defensive spells last night, sir," she said and looked at him.

"Defensive spells? Looks more like duelling to me," he replied.

"Only Carya and I did duel, as kind of a demonstration why practise is important. The others, well ... they only practised," Tom admitted.

"I see and who initiated the whole thing? Who is in charge and how often do you intend to do this?" Snape wanted to know.

"We ... Hermione had the idea, sir. We wanted to meet once a week and ... they made me the leader yesterday," Carya told him rather reluctantly before asking something that surprised him,

"Sir, does Umbridge screen the professor's mail too?"

"What? How do you know about that?" Severus asked surprised.

"We heard from the Gryffindor's that Ron Weasley's tiny owl, Pig, had been injured badly when delivering a letter to Ron. I know from Ginny that the little one is very reluctant to let anyone other than the recipient near the letters," she explained.

"We compared what we already knew about that woman and came to this conclusion. Six brains can sometimes find out more than one," Tom added.

"So you are secretly training Defence Against the Dark Arts. Every house has some participants in your group? Even the Gryffindor's?" the professor asked and they nodded, "That is unexpected. How do you know that neither of them is going to tell on you?"

Carya started smirking. The smirk looked frightening in it's intensity but she quickly explained.

"We spelled the parchment with the list of members and the quill they used to write down their names, sir. Everyone who tries to tell on us will receive a rather nasty surprise and forget everything about the DA," she told him.

"DA? What does that stand for and what do you mean with forget?" Snape asked curious.

"While looking for the enhancement of You-Know-What I found something useful. It's basically nothing else than a magical contract. You promise something and if you don't keep that promise you won't be able to recall what the promise was about. Simple but very effective.

We will know who it was because they will have a different look after that, sir. Their faces will put even Eloise Midgeon's acne to shame and make it look like that girl only had freckles. The short form DA stands for _'Defence Association'_.

Although someone else thought it might be funny to refer to ourselves with _'Dumbledore's Army'_ because that is what the ministry most likely is afraid of. That has to be the reason why they refuse to teach us Defence," Carya said smirking.

"You are far too perceptive for your own good, Potter! You know that, don't you?" the professor asked and the girl nodded.

"Yeah but it's not only me, I have five very good friends who share their eyes and ears with me, professor. Now down to business, what shall we do today?" Carya replied changing the topic.

They continued working on they healing potions and on some poisons that evening and both students were rather attentive. He didn't need to explain anything twice and was very happy about that. He had enough dunderheads during classes already.

October passed quietly. The twins and Draco were slightly worried not to hear anything from Sirius but Snape assured them that the mutt was perfectly alright, alive and kicking. That seemed to calm the kids slightly.

Dolores Umbridge had meanwhile caught that something was up in Hogwarts but she couldn't find out what it was. The next DA meeting had been spent to learn how to properly disguise the bruises and scratches they got during their training.

No one told and they were relatively safe. The Quidditch teams had all been allowed to reform and were now practising for the first game of the season, Slytherin against Gryffindor. The meeting for the last Wednesday in October was cancelled due to the Halloween Ball and the upcoming game.

Umbridge's classes were as dull as ever and they had finally reached chapter eight of their book. No student protested and the _'Slytherin Six'_ managed to keep up their act. They were bored to no end though.

Severus had told the headmaster about their acting when they had an order meeting on one of the weekends. The rest of the Order was surprised by that but it made perfect sense although they weren't sure how much actually was an act.

It was far too convincing for children. They would simply wait and see what happened next. Carya and Tom had made much progress with learning potions and would soon be able to truly assist him with his work.

The children hadn't talked to Remus outside of classes but he also knew that his kids were hiding something from everyone. He could smell it. Snape reluctantly gave Sirius a letter from the _'Slytherin Six'_ when he met him at the next meeting.

Sirius wrote an answer that was given to Carya during their next tutoring session. Both Tom and Carya were now often visitors to the restricted section. Needless to say that Dolores Umbridge was not pleased about students having access to that.

She understood the necessity for them being in there though. As Snape's assistants they needed to have access to any potion they might be required to brew. That she hadn't tried to forbid that lay in the now perfect act of Carya and her friends.

They weren't in danger of suddenly starting to laugh in class anymore and tried to perfect their skills with every new day. They were very much aware how strong the threat of expulsion was if they slipped just now.

The Defence Association was a full success. The members started to become really good at most defensive spells and after Christmas they would try to learn the Patronus charm. That really was something they were all looking forward to.

Especially because Carya, Tom and Harry had promised to try and show them how their Patroni looked like. Only those who were in Advanced Defence weren't that excited because they most likely would learn it after christmas anyway or at least they hoped they would.

October 31st approached fast and the children were busy trying to find a suitable and not too expensive costume. Carya and her friends had not so many problems. They already knew what they were going as or rather who.

Their costumes were quickly found or made in the Founder's chambers while their disguise based on charms and potions. The potions were used for hair and eye colour while the charms ensured correct length of hair and appearance of their clothes.

No one knew what they would look like until the evening of Halloween. They changed in Carya and Tom's rooms and were a bit late for the ball itself. Soon the six kids walked through the doors to the Great Hall and everyone turned around to look at the newcomers.

Through the doors walked a rather short Remus Lupin next to a beautiful Helga Hufflepuff in an original costume. After them Sirius Black, although a rather young version was accompanied by Rowena Ravenclaw.

The last couple was the most intriguing one. Salazar Slytherin stepped inside with a beautiful young woman next to him - it was Lily Evans. Her dark red hair and the unnaturally bright emerald green eyes glittered in the light of the candles.

They all could only guess who of those six was who but one pair was fairly easy. Carya Potter and Tom Riddle were dressed up as Slytherin and young Miss Evans. Dumbledore, Snape and the real Remus Lupin were stunned by how much she actually looked like her mother.

They had only changed their hair, eye-colour and style while Draco and Harry for example wore a small glamourie on their faces as well. Tom's relation to Slytherin was clearly visible now that he had been dressed and styled like his ancestor.

And Carya looked almost exactly like her mother. The one difference was that this girl was slightly taller than Lily had been at age fifteen. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were at a loss of words.

They had both been friends with Lily and to see someone walking around who looked so much like her was waking many emotions. Remus walked up to the group and put his hand on _'Lily's'_ shoulder.

"Hi Moony," she said and smiled shyly, "I hope you are okay with this. I know I look a bit like mum did. I don't want to make you sad though. This is my form of admiration for the great witch my mother was."

Every student knew that Remus was one of her guardians and therefore no one but Umbridge was surprised when he suddenly hugged the girl.

"Headmaster, that is against the rules, they ..." the Defence professor raged.

"It isn't Dolores. Remus is one of Carya's legal guardians. Tonight they are allowed to act like the family they are. Even the school rules which the ministry has made for cases like this state that," Albus answered and she fell silent.

"Ah, I guess that there is Draco under my younger self, right?" Remus asked and _'Remus'_ or better Draco was surprised.

"How did you know?" he wanted to know.

Remus leaned down to the boy's ear and whispered, "You told me about little Ginny's ancestors so who else would be under that beautiful image of Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Since you are Draco this little Sirius here must be my godson Harry," the werewolf continued.

He took the camera from Carya and made a few photos for them to keep. The girl would later make the developing solution and develop the photos herself. Their costumes were perfect. Everyone was awed and asked them how they'd done it.

"Potions, charms and a lot of searching for the proper clothing as well as historical research on the four founders," Ginny replied offhandedly.

The evening was a very delightful experience for everyone. For once they were free of all the suspicious glares of their Defence professor since everyone acted quite odd that day. All to soon it was over and they were sent to bed.

Only the sixth and Seventh years were allowed to stay until after midnight. Reluctantly the younger ones retreated to their dorms. The _'Slytherin Six'_ lined up at the exit of the Great Hall and curtsied or bowed depending on their gender.

The older students applauded and the six vanished down the hallway. They were all tired and had classes the next day. To their horror it was a Wednesday. That meant they had Defence with Umbridge.

They hated her class even more now. Two teacher were already put on probation - Sybil Trelawney and Rubeus Hagrid - because the woman disagreed with their teaching methods or their person in general.

The friends feared that she would be able to do the same to students and advised everyone in their house to try and stay away from her as much as possible. Even the normal cheating at Quidditch was put on hold. Who knew if she'd start forbidding that too.

Carya warned the other teams about that too and they all actually agreed with her. Especially Ron had to be careful as Umbridge seemed to hate him pretty much. The match Gryffindor against Slytherin had been scheduled for November 5th and that meant they only had three more days to practise.

The days were used wisely and the tension increased noticeably. Rita Skeeter had meanwhile found a way to publish her articles. She was writing under various aliases right now and for many different papers. The public demanded more and she gave them what they wanted.

The distrust against the Minister increased with every day. That was also something that they felt in Hogwarts. Professor Umbridge was even more strict now and tried everything to stop the students from learning Defence at all. She wouldn't even discuss the chapters of her course book anymore.

The Defence Association still met in secret and so far no one had tried to tell on them. Even Ron hadn't although he could gain some points with Umbridge if he tried but he knew the consequences all too well. He had endured such treatment once and was not keen on repeating the experience.

Snape taught Carya and Tom Potions they shouldn't have known until seventh year and their friends studied harder than ever. The day of the long awaited first match had finally arrived and the students could hardly wait. Around noon Madam Hooch started the game with a whistle.

Slytherin didn't even use any dirty tricks that day. Their chasers were a really good team and Carya didn't let the Gryffindor's score. The three chasers from the lion's team couldn't get the Quaffle past her.

The Gryffindor Keeper on the other hand was nowhere near Carya's level. He made silly mistakes and after thirty minutes the snakes already lead by ninety points which meant they had scored nine times while Gryffindor still waited for their first goal.

Harry was circling above the other players with Ron hard on his tail. The Weasley boy was determined to win but so was Potter. After another thirty minutes it stood 160 to 10 because Fred had nearly knocked Carya of her broom when his bludger crashed into her backside.

Angelina Johnson had been able to score during the time Carya needed to get back on her broom. Suddenly the Seeker's started moving. They had either seen the snitch or Harry was trying to trick Ron.

The former was true. Harry had spotted the snitch near the Slytherin goal post. His broom was faster than Ron's and Harry used the advantage to approach the winged little ball in an angle that made it impossible to miss it.

A minute later he had caught it and landed on the ground. Slytherin had won with three-hundred and ten points to ten. The Gryffindor's were angry at themselves and Fred soon realised what he had wanted to do all the time.

He approached Carya and asked something.

"Eh, Carya, are you okay? I didn't mean to really hit you but that damned bludger was too fast to aim properly," he said apologetically.

"I'm alright Fred, no damage done though I'll probably be pretty sore tomorrow. That was a hard impact and I'm seriously considering to visit Pomfrey to check me over," she answered but grinned all the time.

They Slytherin's and Fred suddenly heard yelling from the other side of the pitch. The new Keeper of Gryffindor was fighting with one of the Hufflepuff Chaser's. The Hufflepuff boy had said that they were lousy players and Gryffindor ought to give up on Quidditch before they hurt themselves.

Ron was trying to restrain his team-mate but had a very hard time in doing so. The same applied to the Hufflepuff who was being restrained by Ernie Macmillan. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were approaching the fighting students rather quickly and started yelling at them.

Points were taken and detentions assigned when Dolores Umbridge appeared out of nowhere. She cleared her throat and told both heads of houses that she'd advise a stronger punishment.

"I think they deserve a stronger punishment than detentions," Umbridge threw in.

"I'm perfectly capable of punishing my students. You have no authority to interfere with this!" Minerva said curtly.

"Oh but I have," Umbridge told her smiling sickeningly sweet and handed the Gryffindor head of house a piece of parchment, "Educational Decree Number Twenty-five. And as a matter of fact it was you Minerva who brought this up when you overrode my decision concerning the reforming of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Well, I contacted the minister and he agreed with me which resulted in this Decree. He completely agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges. It is required that the High Inquisitor has a higher authority than common teachers!

And as you can surely see now, Minerva, I was right about the team. Dreadful temper those two boys have ..." the woman continued and the two culprits blanched.

They had been warned that something like this could happen but they hadn't listened to their friends.

Umbridge continued reciting the Decree immediately, "Anyway, I was reading out our amendment ... 'The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members.

Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, etc., etc.' As you can see I am authorised to interfere with your punishment and I truly think that these two boys, both of them should be banned from Quidditch. A lifetime ban should do the trick."

"Banned? Isn't that a bit harsh professor?" asked Angelina in shock.

"No Miss Johnson, violence has no place in sports as you should know. Should you find a replacement let me know about it and I shall see if the player is suitable for Quidditch at all," Umbridge replied and left them alone.

"I knew it, I knew she would succeed and take away what the students love the most. Being forbidden to play one game is hard but that's just too much!" growled Harry and slammed his fist against the stands.

Carya put a soothing hand on his shoulder. Everyone had heard him and even McGonagall was surprised at his outburst. The Slytherin team was still complete so why was he so angry?

"Calm down Harry, we all knew. We warned them that something like this could happen. With a person like her everything is possible. We can only hope that these two don't take it too hard and that Angelina and Susan can find suitable replacements soon.

I'd hate to win just because a stupid ministry woman interferes with our games," Carya said soothingly before she addressed the two teachers,

"And I ask you Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout to keep quiet about the conversation you just heard. The information is highly confidential. If she hears about this, there soon will be many students packing their things."

"How did you know that something like this was going to happen?" Minerva inquired.

"I trust this will not leave this circle?" asked Carya and both teams as well as the two teachers promised on their honour.

"Harry and I had a teacher similar to her at Muggle Primary school. She banned a whole soccer team for _'bullying'_ the new team-mates. It had become gradually worse and in the end she thankfully got sacked because she had slapped a girl during class," Carya said and absently rubbed her left cheek.

Minerva knew how to interpret her actions and asked about it, "It was you Potter, wasn't it? That teacher slapped you?" McGonagall inquired.

"Yes and my Aunt filed a formal protest with the board of governors that time. But I doubt that'll work here," she answered before telling her team to shower and meet up in the Common Room.

"And here I thought that I was Captain," Harry murmured and everyone including the Gryffindor's laughed.

Carya held much more authority in Slytherin than anyone else. Even most Death Eater children respected her and didn't get in her way too much. And as long as no one deliberately upset her she didn't take her anger out on them either.

They had a special session with Snape that evening although both Tom and Carya were really tired but they needed more of the _'Spy-Potion'_. That was the official name right now. Each of them brewed a huge batch and during the time they talked about the game and what Umbridge had done.

"So you feared that something like that would happen and warned the other teams not to lose their temper? They actually listened to that too?" Snape asked them and Carya nodded while Tom concentrated on his potion.

"Something about her strongly reminded me of the Primary teacher I once had. The one we told you about. She got sacked though when she slapped me for asking why she punished students for something they had never done.

My Aunt filed a formal protest, an investigation was made and she got sacked for hitting me, period," Carya explained before again concentrating on her stirring.

"I fear that if she gets more power than that she will try and remove the headmaster from his post. And I would bet that she was the next candidate for it. If that happens we're doomed," Tom said.

"That reminds me of something. Professor, there is a very dark potion I wanted to ask you about. Can I bring the book the next time we meet?" Carya piped up and received a nod from the Potions Master.

He was curious about this and wouldn't deny her this because she'd already looked at the potion and seemed to have a question. After they had finished the three potions they let them cool down to be able to bottle them.

Snape asked both kids into his office for a cup of tea before they stored the brew and they accepted. The children sat down on the couch while Severus went into the adjourning room to fetch something. When he returned both kids had fallen asleep were they had sat down.

'They really must have been exhausted from the game. They wouldn't fall asleep like that otherwise,' he thought and conjured a blanket to cover them.

Severus sat down at his desk and started grading third and fifth year essays. When he reached the ones of the _'Slytherin Six'_ he smiled. They all had again the same contents but written in a completely different way.

'So they still split up the work. Well, it's not forbidden and their essays are correct,' he mused and after reading all of them he marked them with an ' _O_ ' in the upper right hand corner, 'If they can manage to show this during exams I will be happy to have them in my course next year.'

Around three thirty in the morning the Slytherin couple woke up. Snape still sat at his desk and corrected essays. Carya looked around sleepily and almost fell asleep again when she realised where they were.

"Professor? Why ... shit, don't tell me we fell asleep here," she said startled and Snape smirked at her.

"Exactly Carya. You seemed quite exhausted. So I decided to let you sleep for a while," he answered and she looked confused.

"You aren't sleeping much yourself, right? Well, it's none of my concern but you should have woken us up and sent us back to bed. This is inappropriate, sir," the girl protested slightly embarrassed.

"Yes it is but not as much as you might think Carya. Had you been my apprentice and we were working on something like Veritaserum you probably would have had a pause of about six hours at one point since it works even better when not treated with spells like it usually is.

I would have told you to sleep then and you wouldn't have returned to your bedroom for that time. Why do you think do I keep a couch in the room next to my private laboratory?" the Professor asked amused at her embarrassment and Carya simply grinned back.

"I understand perfectly sir, it's just ... unexpected. That's all. I only thank heaven that we didn't have any nightmare's tonight. That is what I can definitely live without.

You don't happen to know a way to cut off the physical effect from our, eh ... bond with Voldie without completely closing the link, do you? I mean, watching what he does might be bad but it's spying without being in danger. Except for the curses that is," Carya asked thoughtfully.

"Not really no, but I could always look into that. How's your little rebellion doing?" he asked back.

"They are doing fine. We'll try the Patronus with those who aren't in Advanced Defence after Christmas. No one's even tried to tell so far," Carya replied and Tom stirred next to her.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Carya whispered into his ear and Tom's eyes flew open.

"Carya? What ... where? Shit, we fell asleep on the couch in Snape's office, right?" he asked confused and then noticed that his professor was still present.

"I would expect a bit more respect from you Mister Riddle," Snape said smirking at the embarrassed boy, "Do you two want to leave and sleep a bit longer or shall we go bottle the three potions?"

"Potions!" they answered in unison and Severus once again thought that they truly shared a deeper bond than one would suspect from the outside.

When Carya got up she winced slightly and rubbed her back. She had been right. It did hurt where Fred's bludger had hit her. Snape noticed that too and asked what was wrong.

"Carya, something wrong with your back?" the professor wanted to know.

"Not really, I guess it's because of the bludger that hit me yesterday during the game. Fred's aim was off and I accidentally got in the way. It's really good that Remy gave my that protective vest for my birthday once.

I don't want to know what could have happened otherwise," the girl explained grimacing a bit.

"When you finished bottling these I suggest you get a shower and bring your book-bags here. After that we do a bit of theory on your truth potions and then we can go to breakfast," the professor told them and they agreed.

Before the kids left Snape gave Carya a jar with a greenish blue salve.

"Put this on your back after the shower. That should help. If the pain does not lessen go to Madam Pomfrey later," he told her and the two teens disappeared.

Half an hour later they were back and Carya had also brought the potions book which she had talked about earlier. The trio went over the truth serums until six and then Carya asked him again.

"Sir, I brought the book with me, the one with the dark potion," she said and showed him the one she meant, "Does this look familiar to you?" the girl inquired with a raised eyebrow.


	7. Chapter 13 & 14

**Disclaimer** : view Chapter 01 for that one

Enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

 **Chapter 13 - Telling Snape and No Survival or Hogsmeade and Plans**

Severus read the recipe and the instructions carefully but he didn't know what she meant until he reached the required _'incantations'_. He took a deep breath, looked at the recipe and instructions again and finally looked at the girl.

"When did you find this?" he asked his voice showing his shock clearly.

"September 10th, sir. I didn't get the chance to ask earlier nor was it the right time. Did you notice something odd about the ingredients?" she wanted to know.

"Not in particular, let me take another look," the professor said and carefully read over the list of ingredients.

Suddenly his face was drained of the little bit of colour it usually held. He looked up at Tom then back at the book and finally set his now confused gaze onto Carya.

"Are you sure this is the same potion?" he asked utterly confused.

"Hundred percent sure, sir. That's what made me angry in the first place. He knew, he knew it all the time and what did we know? Nothing!" she growled and stared at the floor.

"What did who know all the time?" Severus asked and put a hand onto her shoulder to make her look at him.

"Voldemort, he knew. He had to know that Harry and I were of Slytherin's blood. Otherwise he wouldn't have tried the experiment. He's not suicidal, sir. Mad most likely but not stupid. And he was good at potions when he was in school," the girl said still angry.

"But how can you be of Slytherin's blood? Your father clearly wasn't and your mother was a Muggle-born ..." he summarised his knowledge.

"That's the point, professor. Mum never was and will never be a Muggle-born. She wasn't even a half-blood. Her father was a squib and Grandpa Evans first wife was a muggle which made Aunt Petunia a half-blood and a Squib on top.

Petunia's mum died giving birth to her daughter though and our Grandfather married again when Aunt Petunia turned two. This time he married another Squib by the name Kathrin Samair. She was a direct descendant of Slytherin. That's how we know.

There's more to our family tree, much more but you don't need to know that just now. But imagine what would have happened if he hadn't used Harry's blood but Tom's. The closer the relation the stronger the outcome ..." Carya told him and trailed off.

Snape paled even more if that was possible.

"Holy Slytherin!" he gasped, "Good thing that he didn't know about Tom at that time then."

"My sentiment exactly. My problem is now, did the headmaster know about mum and us and he simply didn't want to tell us or hasn't he known either?" Carya said frowning and Severus knew what she was playing at.

If Albus had known the probably could have prevented Voldemort's return to power. If he hadn't know well, that was a different story. But another thought invaded Snape's mind.

"So you are telling me that you are Parselmouths by birth, correct?" he wanted to know.

"Yep, we are. And we have known for a long time. We found out about it when we were six but remembered talking to garden-snakes before our parents were murdered," Carya replied.

Severus only sighed in confusion and noticed that it was time for breakfast now. Carya made him promise not to tell the headmaster as they wanted to tell him themselves together with the rest of the secret.

The three potion crazed people walked to the Great Hall together and settled down at their tables. Carya noticed very pleased that the fifth table was still in existence and flashed a fake smile towards Professor Umbridge before sitting down.

Severus interpreted it right though as did Remus. The Potter girl would make a wonderful spy with her resistance to the Imperius, truth serums and her acting skills on top.

Fred and George came into the Hall not long after the two Slytherin's and sat down opposite of them with their backs to the head-table.

"So the table's still here, eh? I guess we should thank you and your friends for that. If you weren't in Umbridge's good graces the table would probably be long gone," Fred said smiling slightly.

"Probably Fred but anyway. How's your Keeper and the rest of the team?" Carya asked concerned about their opponents.

"We'll manage. Angelina is currently trying to find a decent replacement. Not that we have much choice now that Oliver is gone, you know? No offence, but sometimes I wished you were a Gryffindor," George admitted.

"I wish you luck at finding someone. It's boring to win against a team that cannot fight back because someone thinks they must interfere in our banters in the aftermath of a game. It's not the first time that something like that happened," the girl said and both Weasley's nodded sadly.

Soon their friends filed into the Hall as well and seated themselves around the strange group.

"You already up? Where were you last night, I looked for you but you didn't come back," Harry asked his twin.

"Snape's lab. We worked quite long and then Tom and I fell asleep on the couch in his office," Carya whispered to her brother and his eyes widened before he started shaking his head.

Harry proceeded to tell Hermione while Carya told Draco who in turn told Ginny but Fred and George didn't get to know anything. Again the six friends kept that to themselves.

"You six are really inseparable. I doubt even our Defence dragon could do that," George said quietly and Carya playfully punched him.

"No need to insult the poor ... dragons, George," she replied and although everyone had been shocked at the beginning of her sentence they broke into giggles at the end of it.

Carya only smirked at them, "You two realise that I know why you are still nice to us, don't you? You want me to permit Sirius to tell you the Marauder's Secrets!" she teased them and they blushed.

"Well, that is ... in the beginning it was .. but not now," George stuttered.

"Only at the beginning, now we ... now we think you're really okay and ... we quite like you," Fred continued.

Carya quirked an eyebrow in Snape-like fashion that sent her friends into laughing and caused Severus to look at her darkly which in turn made her smirk at him. She could practically hear his growled _'infuriating brat'_ right then.

Tom just shook his head and grinned at his girlfriend. Ten minutes later the friends left the Great Hall and headed for classes. Hermione parted with them because she had Herbology with the Hufflepuff's.

Snape walked into the room just after the last Gryffindor had found his seat. He asked Carya to the front to take the essays and pass them out.

"You do realise that I will have to punish your for insolence, don't you Miss Potter?" he asked quietly but with amused undertones.

"If you let me explain I can tell you what that was about, sir," she replied and he told her to stay after class.

Carya gave everyone their essays back and noticed with satisfaction that she again had received and _'Outstanding'_ just like her friends. They worked on a simple burn-salve that day and the two Potions assistants were required to brew some healing potions for Madam Pomfrey.

Snape made sure that everyone knew not to try and sabotage them.

"For your notice. Miss Potter and Mister Riddle are making a potion for the resident nurse. Whoever disturbs them or tries to sabotage them will be treated with the result the next time he or she has to visit the hospital wing!" he snapped at the class and many audible gulps could be heard.

The class passed without incidents and surprisingly not even one group botched the potion this time. Carya stayed behind as did Tom who was her constant shadow.

"Well, Miss Potter, care to tell me why you are imitating me?" Severus asked sterner than intended.

"I apologise for letting you think that, sir but I don't imitate you. For the first three years at Hogwarts I unconsciously did that quite often and my friends used to tease me horribly about it.

During the last year I learned how to do this consciously and I have to admit that I rather like the effect some of these habits have on other people. My friends aren't affected anymore but everyone else is. The Weasley twins for example.

They still try and anger me sometimes and I don't want to imagine what would happen if I truly exploded this year. So I settle on glaring and narrowing of my eyes to silence them and it works. They usually stop immediately and I can calm myself down.

And it adds to my reputation inside our house. Even the Death Eaters children leave us alone. I overheard a couple of them last week and they said that they'd rather face their parents telling them that there has been nothing interesting than fight with me.

And they couldn't have done that on purpose because I had used the potion to sneak past them. They were Jason and Alicia Nott as well as Alex and Eric Moon, sir. I know about their father's _'allegiances'_ ," Carya explained and he understood but he still didn't like it.

She looked too much like him that way. It was disturbing and he told her what he thought about it.

"I understand what you are getting at Carya but refrain from doing that in my presence if you can help it," he instructed and she nodded.

"I'll try sir, but I can't promise anything. Although I know how to do that, it often happens unconsciously," the girl replied sheepishly and the two left for their next class.

They were a bit late for Ancient Runes and found that Umbridge sat in the back of the classroom. Carya quickly apologised to her Professor.

"Sorry Professor Callas, Tom and I had to talk about something with Professor Snape after class," she apologised.

"Quite alright Miss Potter, I know about you being his assistants. Sit down and translate the text on page forty-eight without the use of the dictionary," the teacher said and both children immediately set to work.

The text wasn't that difficult and Ancient Runes was one of the subjects they were really good at. Hermione was the first to finish, a minute later Tom and Carya who had started about five minutes after Hermione were finished as well.

Ginny and Harry followed a bit later as well as Draco who had improved greatly since start of the year. Soon everyone had finished his or her translation and the professor collected the parchments for correction. The class then translated the text together.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ noticed with satisfaction that they had translated most things the correct way. While the class did the translation they scribbled down what was being said and still participated actively.

Dolores Umbridge was pleased. She had never expected the Potter children to be this manageable. Sure, she had read the articles about them and had been quite suspicious at first but they were polite, well mannered and didn't protest against her rules at all.

She just didn't know what to think about them. They hadn't done anything at all against her orders so far. At least nothing she knew of. Sure they had met in a rather large group in the _'Hog's Head'_ but most of them had been Quidditch players.

And from what she had seen after the last game, those who had been present tried to get along and not fight outside the pitch. The little rebellious group from the _'Three Broomsticks'_ had been more trouble. The Gryffindor Keeper had been among them.

(A/N: If you want to know, the Keeper was Colin Creevey but that's not that important right now if ever.)

But she would have to keep an eye on all students just in case. She knew that the ministry was quickly loosing support in the community. Those articles from no one but most likely that Skeeter-woman discredited the minister far too much.

They would have to act fast and she only waited for the chance to strike. The lesson was over and the students filed out under Umbridge's eyes. The woman looked at the students and some looked back. The Potter girl smiled shyly when their gazes met and looked away quickly.

/ _Holy Slytherin, Harry help me before I kill that woman_!/ Carya pleaded in her mind.

/ _Why should I do that? I want her gone just as much_!/ the boy shot back.

/ _Four words, my dear brother!_ _ **Lifetime sentence to Azkaban**_!/ Carya growled.

/ _You have a point there. Alright, think about Tom and Potions, the smell of the ingredients, the bubbling sound from your cauldron_ ... / Harry suggested but he still sounded slightly disgusted.

/ _Thanks dear, that was what I needed. Now you should think about Hermione, about broomsticks and about the snitch that is teasing you while it tries to escape your grasp, the wind that is whipping through your hair as you fly_ .../ Carya replied and Harry grinned at her.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Tom asked her when she closed her eyes for a second.

"About you and about potions because I'm trying to refrain myself from ultimately disposing of someone," she replied smiling at him.

The two walked towards Transfigurations not caring what people thought when they saw Tom having his arm around Carya's waist. It was a well known fact by now that they were a couple and they wouldn't hide it only to make other people happy.

McGonagall seemed to have changed her attitude towards the fifth year Slytherin's after the Quidditch incidents. They weren't treated as harsh as before and that was a welcome change. No one had Quidditch practise that day which turned out to be a good thing.

The Defence Association had decided to schedule another meeting for that night. Around eight the whole group had met in the Room of Requirement without being seen by anyone. Carya spelled the door shut and put up silencing charms as well before asked for silence and started talking.

"Well, I know some of you are still tired from the game yesterday but we have some things to discuss. First of all there are the new restrictions that Umbridge is placing on students. I know that most of us disagree with them.

That woman is now able to take away everything we like should we do as much as displease her in any way at all. It will be even more difficult for us now to meet but I am sure we will be able to continue.

If you think this is not worth the risk feel free to drop out but be aware that the no telling rule still applies to those. Anyone who wants to stop? ... No?! ... Good. Then I think we will continue the duels from last time. Chose your partner and start. I will observe you today and look for any problems," Carya explained.

Before anyone had started Hannah Abbot asked why she didn't want to practise.

"Hey, Carya, aren't you going to practise today?" the girl wanted to know.

"No, not today. I'd rather not get hurt this time or I'll have to cancel the Potions session with Snape tomorrow," Carya explained.

"Cancel the lesson? Why would you do that?" Hannah inquired.

Carya smirked when she answered. "Well, you see. I somehow acquired a rather large now black and blue bruise on my back yesterday. It is at least the size of a _'bludger'_ and I'd rather not make it worse by duelling today," she said and glanced at Fred with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Fred blushed and all Quidditch players instantly knew what she had meant.

"Hey, I already said I was sorry!" protested the redhead but everyone just laughed.

"No offence Fred but I take what I can get and humiliating you is rather amusing! It was your fault after all and you were lucky that Madam Hooch hasn't seen what happened. Otherwise _we_ would have gotten a penalty shot and _you_ wouldn't have scored at all," Carya managed to get out.

At that everyone laughed. It was still quite embarrassing for the Lions that they had only managed to get one shot past the Slytherin girl. And that was _after_ she'd been hit with that bludger. Fred's face turned as red as his hair but he too was laughing.

When the time was over the students carefully crept back to their dorms. Carya didn't get that far. As soon as they were out of the room Tom dragged her towards the infirmary.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm not going there Tom. I'm fine. It's just a bruise," Carya protested.

"If it's just that why didn't you tell me earlier? You are lying, love. It still hinders your movements and it has to hurt. Otherwise you would have practised duelling today!" the boy quietly shot back and Carya gave up.

"Okay, you're right but there's no way I'm staying there. We ask for something to treat it with and that's it. No staying in the infirmary!" she said sulkily and he nodded.

They reached the hospital wing in record time and walked inside. Madam Pomfrey was currently giving a sick student a sleeping potion.

"Miss Potter, Mister Riddle, what can I do for you?" the nurse asked.

"Eh, my ... I have a rather large bruise on my back and it still hurts. I wanted to ask you if you could look at it," Carya murmured while she was being pushed forward by Tom.

"On your back? How did that happen?" Pomfrey wanted to know.

"Quidditch match yesterday, Madam Pomfrey. It was a misdirected bludger," the girl replied.

"Get over here and take off that shirt, dear," Poppy told her and for once Carya did as she was told.

The nurse examined her and scanned for other damage than the bruise but found nothing.

"Well, you are lucky, my dear. It is indeed 'just a bruise'. No broken or fractured bones. Apply this salve to the area two times a day and in a week it'll be gone completely. No Quidditch during that time though.

That's an order. You would make it worse, understood?" Pomfrey said sternly and was quite surprised at Carya's answer.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey. I promise, no Quidditch until next Monday. Can I go back to my room now?" Carya sighed and when Poppy nodded the couple left.

The nurse was far too shocked to say anything. Carya had really listened for once since she'd started her schooling at Hogwarts. That was a first.

'It must hurt quite much if she gives up that quickly. I wonder why,' Pomfrey thought.

"Happy now Tom? ... Don't look at me like that. I won't break that promise. No Quidditch for a week. You were right. It really hurt like hell. I'm glad it's just a bruise and nothing else. Thank you for forcing me to the hospital wing," the girl said and kissed him on the cheek.

Tom smiled at his girlfriend. He didn't think she would have given in so easily had she been less tired than she was. When they reached their rooms Harry was waiting there. They had given him the password as they had done with their other friends.

"Where were you two? You suddenly disappeared," Harry asked frowning.

"Sorry brother, Tom dragged me to Madam Pomfrey. It was a good thing he did though. Now I know it's just a bad bruise but I can't play Quidditch until next Monday. You'll have to practise without a Keeper this week," Carya told him calmly and went for the bathroom to change.

Harry gaped after her. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"I know what you're thinking Harry. I was just as shocked when she didn't argue with Pomfrey. She's really tired. Otherwise she would've fought that order. She even _**promised**_ not to play Quidditch until next week, you know?" Tom said to the other boy and Harry just nodded.

When Carya came back she yawned and gave Tom a good-night kiss before telling her brother to meet them at breakfast. She retreated to her bedroom and fell asleep within minutes.

Tom carefully opened the door and took a look but she was already asleep. The boy shook his head, and told Harry that they'd talk the next day before he himself went to bed. When Carya woke up the next morning her back ached quite a bit and she had problems to get out of bed.

After a hot shower it felt better. The girl applied the salve as good as she could and went to the shared Common Room to see her boyfriend waiting for her. Together they went to breakfast and talked to their friends about the next Hogsmeade weekend.

The day started quite pleasant with Arithmancy and Advanced Potions. Snape held his assistant back after class and asked them to meet him directly after their last lesson around four that afternoon.

He also asked Carya about her back and when they told him that she had already consulted the nurse he dropped the topic. Charms was okay and Magical Theory was as interesting as always. Once they were inside Snape's office he applied the spells of their security and secrecy system.

"Carya, I ask you to thoroughly research the theory you presented me yesterday. You can work on it down here if you don't have a safe place for that. You might have noticed that Voldemort is getting more active.

I'm sorry but you'll need to present this whole affair to the _'Old Crowd'_ over the Christmas Holidays during a meeting. With a bit of luck we will find a way to use this to our advantage. We will work on a few truth potions today. That's why I asked you here early.

I hope you slept more last night than the night before that. We will have to work for the next six hours. Around eight thirty we should be able to call a house-elf down here for dinner though. Well, lets start then. I trust you did your research properly and memorised the necessary steps?" Snape told them and they gave him a look that clearly said they were prepared.

The professor had been right. They managed to finish the first steps around eight forty and then had an hour to spare. Snape called a house elf and ordered a small dinner for three. The kids chuckled at that because they knew what happened if you just asked for dinner.

The elves would bring you food that was enough for at least twenty people. You really had to be more specific in your order. That was how they had convinced Hermione to stop trying to free house-elves. She had accepted that the Hogwarts elves loved their work.

The three workers finished the truth potions around half past ten and Snape sent the kids to bed. As always Carya had annoyed him with her smirks and cheeky grins but he slowly got used to that as well. The girl was less infuriating when he just ignored that kind of behaviour.

The days flew by and the children got more and more angry with Dolores Umbridge. She had finally closed the Duelling Club which angered most older children who had used it to practise their skills outside of the classroom with no risk of failing later on or breaking any rules.

It was a small miracle that the fifth table hadn't been banished from the Great Hall as well but the general student population blamed that on the fact that Umbridge seemed quite fond of the _'Slytherin Six'_ who usually sat there.

Of course a lot of students had noticed by now that these six were mostly acting but no one dared to say that out loud since the teachers seemed to buy it. They had too many advantages through that behaviour and wouldn't dare to risk those. December 3rd was named the next Hogsmeade weekend.

At least sixteen students from grade three to seven had been forbidden to leave the school grounds by Dolores Umbridge. Most of them were Gryffindors and that group included the Creevey brothers as well as Ron Weasley who had protested against one of his detentions.

His twin brothers Fred and George had promised to get him something from Zonko's though. The only problem was that most items from the joke shop were now in the list of forbidden items thanks to Umbridge. The only ones who got away with that when Filch caught them were the six friends.

No one understood why but they were liked by the normally grumpy caretaker. Had they watched the friends when they wandered around in the castle they might have seen how the six treated Filch's cat though and that would've given them a clue.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ met the Weasley twins in town and settled down in the _'Three Broomsticks'_ for a warm butterbeer. They talked about Ron and what had happened.

"Well, he only protested that he got detention for something he hadn't even done and she immediately forbade him to go to Hogsmeade for the remainder of the year. I think it's unfair though. It wasn't Ron's fault that that Hufflepuff tripped over his robes," Fred growled.

"Might be true, Fred but she thought Ron had done it. I know what you think. It is unfair if Ron really didn't do that but it's better he can't go to Hogsmeade as if she had banned him from Quidditch right? You really can't afford loosing your Seeker too," Carya explained.

"Yeah, Ron might not be the best in the world but he is the best the Gryffindor's currently have. Without him you'd probably get beaten by Hufflepuff as well as Ravenclaw. Cho Chang's really good now. I bet Cedric Diggory gave her some tips from professional teams," Draco put in.

The Weasley's nodded miserably and the group parted. In the early afternoon all students returned to the castle because it had started snowing quite heavily. The same night a storm raged over the land and the wind howled through the corridors.

The daily life at Hogwarts got worse though. By now each house had to suffer under the rule of Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Sybil Trelawney was still on probation as was Rubeus Hagrid. Even Professor Greenwood's classes were now supervised if possible.

She had foolishly tried to analyse one of the more basic defensive spells during her fifth year class. The friends wondered when the time came that their Advanced Defence class would be supervised but so far nothing had happened.

Snape was very careful and mostly taught them theory. He was very thorough and most students would probably not have any problems during the exams. Snape also knew that with the exception of Seamus Finnegan each of his Advanced Defence students was a member of the Defence Club.

That meant they got additional practise when he couldn't give it to them. So far no one had suspected anything odd about the students. It had surprised Snape greatly to hear that so many Gryffindor's were willing to learn from some of his Slytherin's and from younger ones nonetheless.

On December 12th the _'Slytherin Six'_ celebrated Tom's birthday. Carya had given him a charm bracelet in form of a snake that held quite a lot of protective spells. Minor curses would be reflected back to the caster or simply be absorbed.

She had also bought him a green and silver travelling cloak. His friends gave him books on Potions and Magical Theory since they knew he would enjoy them. He also got a cake that year but Carya had only made a small one in the Founder's Chambers because she wanted to avoid bumping into Umbridge.

Although it was only two more weeks until Christmas the students were anything but cheerful. Most of them were in a bad mood due to the restrictions that had been placed on them. One after the other the different clubs and groups had been forbidden.

Even the studying group from Ravenclaw had been forbidden. The reason was ridiculous. Umbridge had mentioned that they were studying unsuitable material. It had been a purely Ravenclaw group and students from first to seventh grade had been in it.

The woman had really believed that the older ones would teach their stuff to the younger students. Only two groups were still in existence. The Gobstone's Club and the Quidditch teams. Those who had wondered about the additional voluntary classes didn't have to wait long.

Another _'group'_ that still existed was the _'Slytherin Six'_. Umbridge had yet to say anything against the friends meeting in various places and studying together. It might have to do with her liking them or she had accepted that since four of them were _'siblings'_ the other two could be with them.

After their Survival Class on December 16th Professor Umbridge decided that they should not learn those things and prohibited a continuation of the class. Needless to say that the affected students were anything but pleased.

That was the first time she saw anything but neutral or friendly expression on the faces of the six friends when they looked at her. She didn't like the looks as they were not only dark but gave her goosebumps.

She didn't see such a look again though and blamed it on her imagination. After all why should her best, most well-mannered and co-operative students look at her like that? Those who had been in Survival were held after class by Snape.

He told them that they would get their exam marks for their achievements during the current year and he would also take their marks form previous years into consideration. His students were nonetheless angry about their class being taken away.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ sat fuming in the Founder's Chambers on Sunday, December 17th.

"How dare she. That was one of the best classes we had. I could ... arrrgh!" Carya screamed as loud as she could, her rage building slightly.

"I understand your rage but there's nothing we can do right now, love. I swear that we'll make her pay. Perhaps your idea at the beginning of the year wasn't so bad after all," Tom suggested barely able to suppress his own anger.

"What idea?" asked Draco confused.

"Didn't we tell you? Carya was talking with me during one of the Survival classes. In parsel of course and we thought of ways to get rid of Umbridge. The best suggestion so far was inviting her to a trip into the Forest. There's a nice little nest of Acromantula's in there, you know?" explained Tom.

"We should get Peeves to annoy her. I know for a fact that even Filch isn't so fond of her anymore either. She berated him for not punishing the students enough. Can you imagine that?" Ginny said.

"I never thought that I'd hear the words _**'Filch'**_ , _**'punishment'**_ and _**'not enough'**_ in one sentence!" Harry threw in, "Peeves would be a good idea. He's a poltergeist and they cannot simply throw him out. Especially not Umbridge because he'd be able to hide from her as long as necessary."

"I'm really glad that we have holidays soon. That way we can at least do a bit of practise without worrying too much. I think Remus and Sirius would allow us to use the dungeons of Black Manor for that. There's a fairly large room down there but it's incredibly dirty.

We'd have to clean it first. We could use that to practise the spells from charms. Flitwick said some of the cleaning spells might come up in the Owls. I for one am going to learn hard for them just to spite that horrible woman!" Carya told them.

"I suggest we start the prank war sometime during January. The nice little kid game is finally over! I'm fed up with her. Enough is enough, now I'm getting revenge!" growled Draco.

"We'll see. Let's hear what the Order has to say to my theory first and then we'll decide. I'd love to piss her off seriously but I do need some more practise with potions and if she gets me expelled I can't do that anymore," said Carya sadly.

"Carya's right. We should think it through but Draco has a point. We should show our current displeasure after christmas and even now by coming here more often," Tom remarked.

And that was just what the friends did. They vanished almost every afternoon now and barely turned up for any meal anymore. Lunch was the only constant meal they still ate in the Great Hall.

The majority of students now took turns in sitting at the fifth table talking to friends from other houses. The most frequent occupants were the Quidditch teams. Dolores Umbridge noticed their absence but surprisingly didn't comment on it.

The students who went home that year would leave on December 22nd and return to school on January 3rd. The Potter twins and their friends had already decided to go home for the holidays as had the rest of the students.

For the second time since the twins attended the school no student would stay over christmas. Even those who had no parents were invited to stay with friends or simply went back to wherever they lived.

The evening before the students left Carya and Tom had a last session with Snape. They made another batch of the _'Spy-Potion'_ and talked about the upcoming holidays.

"It's not really surprising that no one wants to stay here. The last time this happened was during our third year. But I swear this woman is worse than a basilisk. With that beast we at least knew what we were dealing with," Carya growled while she stirred her potion.

"You are right Carya. And a basilisk could be controlled easier than Umbridge. She's a walking nightmare. I so wished we could try out your earlier suggestion, you know?" Tom replied.

Snape was amused to see that they could argue over such a thing while concentrating on their potion. Not many of his students could control themselves enough for this. If they got angry they most likely would botch up their brew.

"As much as I do agree with your view on Dolores Umbridge I think we have work to do. Did you have any new visions, Carya?" he asked.

"Not that I could remember, sir. Just the usual featuring Halloween 1981. It's not as horrifying anymore though. I can deal with that one now. Voldie has been far too quiet the last weeks. I think that something will happen soon and if I'm guessing right it will be around Christmas," Carya said.

Once they finished the potions the professor sent the two teens off to bed because they needed to get up early the next day. He bottled the potion later once it had cooled down enough. The students were fairly quiet over the whole trip back to King's Cross.

Not even one fight would have to be reported. They all were in a strange mood. Everyone was happy that the could get away from Umbridge but it wasn't the same as usual. There was no real Christmas spirit this year.

Remus would come home a day later so Sirius collected them at the station. Together they floo-ed back home. Ginny would come over on the 27th though, as would Hermione. Tom, Harry, Draco and Carya were happy to be home.

"Oh Sirius, you'll never be able to imagine how horrible that woman is. She's a walking nightmare. I won't survive this year!" whined Draco when they were back at the manor.

"That bad Draco? I'll have to wait for Moony's tale then to have a comparison, eh?" the animagus asked, "By the way, here's a letter for you from a certain Rita Skeeter!"

Sirius handed the teens a rather thick letter. Inside was every article Rita had written so far and a list of what she was going to write. The kids happily replied that they approved of her current work and that she could write really well if she didn't use that dratted Quick-Quotes-Quill.

 **Chapter 14 - Order Meetings and Confessions or Holidays and Explaining**

The evening was spent talking about a visit to _'Diagon Alley'_. Sirius wanted to go shopping with the kids on the 27th where they would pick up Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Draco then started talking about Quidditch while Carya and Tom went to Carya's room and talked to their snakes.

The two serpents had felt a bit neglected due to the workload their masters did have during term. Now the teens were making it up to their snake-familiars by spending a whole evening with the couple. Nyara and Salazar forgave their Masters once they had heard what happened in the school.

Both wanted to bite Umbridge for what she'd done to Tom and Carya but the kids persuaded them not to do anything. When both snakes were tired of talking to their human friends they retired to their basket under Carya's bed.

The teenagers once again sat down on the windowsill. Tom sat behind Carya and she leaned against him. With a flick of her wand Carya started her CD-Player. Their own song was playing and they just held each other for the next few minutes.

(A/N: Carya and Tom's 1st Image Song is _'Parting'_ [Track No 11]from the Sailormoon Soundtrack to the RPG-Game _'In another Story'_. The Real Media File will soon be available for _**evaluation purposes only**_ at my ADW-Website in the downloads section. ^_^)

"Tom, what do you think about this all. The Order, Voldemort, our sudden involvement in that?" Carya asked him.

"I honestly don't know. It is nice to see that they think we can handle it all and that they trust us enough to do serious research. They also think that we won't tell anyone about the Crowd. It feels good to be treated like a grown-up but ...

I sometimes wished we were just children like everyone else. We could fool around, play pranks and we wouldn't have to care about anything but schoolwork. Not being on Voldie's list of immediate enemies would be nice as well," Tom replied.

"I only hope that one day we'll be free of him. We'll make it through this war together, right?" she wanted to know.

"Yes, we will. Nothing is going to stop us. We might not be invincible but the two of us together with our friends make a really good team. If we fight together and do not waver in our loyalties we'll surely win," Tom reassured himself and his girlfriend.

Carya sighed as he tightened his arms around her and snuggled closer.

"I love you Tom. Don't you ever leave me. I couldn't survive that. I can feel you, you know? Deep down when I concentrate hard enough. It's faint but has grown stronger over the last three month. Ever since we escaped from Riddle Manor," the girl told him.

"I know. I can feel you too sometimes but you are still trying to block me out. You really need to trust someone, Carya. Trust someone with your feelings, your fears and your joy. If you allow it then I want to be the one whom you can share that with.

I'll be there for you as long as I live. You mean the world to me and I too couldn't stand to lose you. And although I know we're being sappy right now I truly love you too," the boy whispered softly.

~ _Always and forever, love_!~ he hissed and leaned down to kiss his girlfriend.

When they broke apart again both were red faced and slightly panting.

~ _Yes, Tom, always and forever_!~ Carya hissed back softly.

The boy didn't return to his bedroom that night. They changed clothes and slept together. Tom lay behind the girl and held her in his arms where she felt safe and secure. When Sirius checked on them later that night he just smiled.

He had long forgiven the boy for hurting Carya and Harry. Padfoot now knew that Tom had been the best thing that could happen to his beloved goddaughter who had almost closed herself up to the outside world.

She hadn't shown anyone but her closest family her true self. That had changed slightly since she was with Tom. True she still acted the dark little ice-queen towards others but sometimes you could see _'Carya'_ and not the famous Potter girl.

He only had to make sure that they were being careful if their relationship developed further than kissing and cuddling. Remus arrived at lunch the next day and sat down with a facial expression you rarely saw with him. He was scowling fiercely at no one in particular.

"Moony, what's wrong?" Sirius asked and Remus just looked at him.

The children had watched the exchange, looked at each other and a second later four voices chorused,

"Dolores Jane Umbridge!"

"What?" asked Sirius confused and Remus gaped in surprise at the synchronised answer.

"How did you know?" asked the werewolf.

"Remy, you're not the only one who hates her. We hate her with a passion although it might look different to the average observer. We are just really good at acting now," Harry explained.

"You were only acting? Sweet Merlin, you even fooled me sometimes. I really thought you were okay with many things she did," Remus said astonished.

"It seems that good old Remus forgot the little chat we had with him, Tom. That one about supporting Dumbledore, do you remember? Poor Moony seems to get old. Really, we and _**liking**_ Umbridge? _**No**_ way in hell!" Carya said firmly.

"Whom are you calling old pup? You were quite convincing. Even Albus doesn't know what you really think. Only Severus doesn't watch the six of you anymore. You have confused the whole staff minus a few," Remus answered.

"We have? Wow, I'd never expected that. And here I thought our act has been quite lame. We nearly started snickering all the time when we started it," Draco burst out in surprise.

"Are we still allowed to that meeting tonight?" Carya asked carefully.

"Yes, but Albus is wary so don't be surprised if he's acting cold towards you," Remus told them.

"Good. I will explain then. And don't worry about the coldness Remus. If he has known about a certain fact then he will get an even _**colder**_ treatment from me. You can bet on that!" the girl said suddenly using a very icy tone.

Sirius was stunned. She was acting weird. It wasn't like her to beat around the bush so it really had to be important. The afternoon was spent in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. They were reading in the library and drinking tea or hot chocolate.

Carya and Tom were thinking about how they'd present their facts while Sirius and Remus were thinking about their goddaughters odd behaviour. Something must have happened over the last three month that was for sure and both adults were curious about her explanation.

Around nine that evening the six occupants of Black Manor took a portkey to Grimmauld place. Hermione and Ginny were already there. Mister Weasley had collected the Ravenclaw from home and brought her with him.

When everyone was present Dumbledore made his little speech before regarding the six teenagers with a cool distanced look. Carya sighed. She had a whole lot of explaining to do before she started telling about her research.

"Headmaster, may I say something?" she asked and he nodded slightly, "I know that you probably won't believe me since I'm a Slytherin but I ask that you hear me out at least. I'm pretty sure the headmaster has told everyone here about the behaviour the six of us showed over the last three month.

We didn't tell anyone but Professor Snape about the reasons though and asked him to keep those reasons a secret. I want to make it _**crystal clear**_ that we have _**never**_ liked that Umbridge woman and we surely _**never**_ will like her. She's quite _**horrible**_ but we can't do anything about it right now.

She has almost taken over control in our beloved school and we are truly helpless, students and professors alike. What everyone has seen of us was an _**act**_. An act to ensure that we still had what little freedom was left once she started causing trouble.

By fooling her through our acting we have managed to take her attention away from us and therefore away from certain ... extra activities among the students. It was not easy, believe me, at the beginning I was _**sure**_ we'd slip but we somehow made it.

Even though our protest has been growing since the sixteenth of this month she still doesn't bother us in the slightest. You might remember headmaster that we tried to tell a few teachers about something before two members of the Quidditch teams got banned.

No one listened. We warned our own team-mates and the captains from the other houses that we had to be careful to fight only on the pitch itself before that woman took away what was dearest to most of us.

Two students didn't heed that warning and got banned from Quidditch until we can get rid of Dolores Umbridge permanently and find a way to reverse her decrees. Professor Snape might be able to confirm our dislike towards that hag as well as our most favourite plan to dispose of her for good.

Although it might seem a little drastic," the girl explained and smirked a little before going on, "As you all know we can speak parsel. A couple of snakes from the Forbidden Forest told us that there's a nest of Acromantulas in the middle of it.

We were thinking about inviting Umbridge on a little ... fieldtrip into the forest and well ... but that's out of question, obviously. I can assure you that we hate her just as much as everyone else, professor.

Please believe me. We didn't realise that our act was that convincing. Hell, we didn't even think that we could fool that stupid bitch of a Defence monster for so long," Carya ended her tale.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a second before he stared each child straight into the eyes. None of them backed down or looked away. They were adamant to make them believe their explanation.

"I do believe you Miss Potter but I have to admit that you had me worried for quite some time. Would you care to elaborate those _'extra activities'_ and what you think about your Defence Professor?" Albus told them after a few minutes of strained silence.

Carya smiled an honest smile and nodded. "I can headmaster but it's very much confidential. Those who are involved did this at a great personal risk as you will find out very soon. Well, what we think of Dolores Jane Umbridge is quite simple.

I believe that she would be a perfect partner for dear old Voldie. They'd hate each other and perhaps we could get rid of them both if we send her to him as a christmas present?" the girl said with a mischievous smirk.

A few stifled laughs were heard and even Snape and Moody had to smile a little. The girl was impossible and had truly weird sense of humour.

"How did you come up with that one Potter?" Moody asked.

"Oh, Tom and I were talking to Professor Snape during our first tutoring session. We had asked him some questions and then we talked about Umbridge. I told him about the idea with the forest when suddenly the image just popped into my head, you know?

That was when I said we should send her to Voldie for christmas. You should have heard us when she forbade Survival class. I guess that if we hadn't put up silencing charms the whole castle would've heard us. And she'll _**pay**_ for that. First the clubs, then Duelling and now Survival.

That's _**quite**_ enough! Not only are her lessons a joke themselves now she's interfering with Advanced Defence as well. We can only do theory now since Professor Snape can't risk to be put on probation like the professors Trelawney, Greenwood and Hagrid.

But some of us have subtly found a way around that. I'm sure you heard about the little group that was caught talking about Defence practise in the _'Three Broomsticks'_ right?" Carya asked and everyone present nodded.

"Yes, and we also know about the Quidditch teams meeting in the _'Hog's Head'_ the same day. Your talking might have been quiet but not quiet enough for those who really tried to listen in on your little Quidditch conversation," said Kingsley and looked at her.

Carya looked at him and then glanced at her friends before they suddenly grinned like idiots and gave each other high-fives.

" _ **Yes**_ , it really worked!" Ginny yelped happily.

"Worked? What did work?" asked Tonks curious.

"Our little _**charm**_ worked, Tonks. Just another little invention of Tom and I. Yes you could listen on our _**'conversation'**_ but you heard the wrong _**topic**_. Everything you heard was Quidditch here and there but nothing of what we were _**really**_ talking about! Quite useful, isn't it?

I bet that Umbridge was very disappointed when she heard we were simply discussing Quidditch, eh?" Carya explained smirking happily with a devilish glint in her eyes.

Her eyes were twinkling like little stars now and she felt quite pleased with herself. Snape shook his head and once again mumbled _'infuriating brat'_ but Carya and everyone else heard him nonetheless.

"Thank you Professor Snape, I'm glad to hear that you still love me!" she grinned at him and they all laughed at that.

The girl had an odd sense of humour but you couldn't be mad at her if she was like that.

"What was your little talk about then? Will you tell us?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Sure Mister Weasley. I promised I'd tell you, didn't I? We were discussing something that would have gotten us a similar treatment as the unfortunate kids from the table at Rosmerta's place. We were discussing how to practise defensive magic without being seen.

In fact we were creating a Defence Club that very moment. All of those who were present that day are members in our little group and no one has tried to tell on us so far. Not even one. They are from all four houses although the majority surprisingly comes from Slytherin and Gryffindor.

We have four Hufflepuff's, five Ravenclaw's, eight Gryffindor's and nine Slytherin's in that group. They are from third to seventh grade but most of us are in fifth year. Only ten aren't fifth years. We have been meeting almost once every week since October 11th.

In our first meeting they have, to my greatest annoyance, elected me as their leader and we also have an _'Official'_ name. Professor Snape knew about this but he was sworn to secrecy. All but one student of the fifth years Advanced Defence class is in that group.

This means we can practise what we are taught by Professor Snape and he doesn't have to worry that we'll fail the practical exams. I think you are aware that every single one of us would get expelled if Umbridge found out about us, aren't you?

Professor Snape calls us the _'little rebellion'_ and I really like that. We might only be able to exist in secret but we are doing something to make sure we won't fail. And we do this because we want to be able to protect ourselves and get Umbridge back for what she does to us all.

All members of the group believe in Voldemort's return and we also agreed to use the infamous nickname the _'Slytherin Six'_ have created for him in that group," Carya continued.

"You really created a secret Defence Club? Without anyone noticing? How's that possible, I thought Umbridge was observing everyone closely" asked Remus in astonishment.

"See, that is where our _**acting**_ comes in. By acting like we actually _**'approve'**_ of her we gain the necessary freedom we needed to make this work. Each house has one trusted who tells the other's if we can't meet.

We also charmed some of the Weasley twins fake coins to show the date and time of the next meeting. That was Ginny's idea. And it was a brilliant one. Who'd suspect that a simple galleon was used as a communication device?" the smirking Potter girl explained further.

"That is unusually advanced magic for fifteen year olds!" exclaimed Elphias Doge.

"It is but since when are we _**usual**_ teenagers? The _'Slytherin Six'_ have never been usual in any case. We are the most unusual thing you can find!" Harry stated grinning proudly.

"That you are, Harry, that you are. What is the _'Official'_ name that you have chosen? And what is the unofficial one then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Eh, I'll tell under one condition. No one in this room shall take the nickname for our group personally nor is it meant seriously. It came up when we were talking about the reasons why Umbridge is at Hogwarts at all.

And we came to an assumption why we aren't allowed to do practical Defence classes as well," Carya said softly but firmly.

Everyone consented to that and the girl sighed deeply. This was going to be a bit embarrassing.

"Well, at our first meeting we also looked for a name. It was Cho Chang who came up with a suitable one later on. We are officially named the _'Defence Association',_ DA for short. What comes now is the part we are worried about.

It is our belief that the ministry is afraid that the headmaster might want to use us, the students, as some kind of secret, private army against the ministry itself. That's the only thing which would make any sense.

Why else should they prohibit the practical learning and teaching of Defence against the Dark Arts if not for such a reason? We couldn't think of anything else. There were also some things that Umbridge said about that topic. She absolutely denied that Voldie was back.

She was even trying to tell a bunch of Gryffindors that there was nothing going to attack them once they set foot outside of school. She made it look as if the world was just sweets, sugar, peace and love but we all know that it isn't, even without Voldemort it wouldn't be.

Even without the threat of the Dark Lord there would always be situations where you should be able to defend yourself. As I said, that was the only explanation we kids could come up with. Not one of the twenty-six members of the Defence Association found anything else.

If you look at the short form of our name and take into consideration what I just told you, you might guess what DA could also stand for. Professor Snape knows already but I ask you to not tell the others before I do, sir," Carya added.

Two minutes later no one had a clue and the children shook their heads.

"Can't anyone guess? Remember what Carya said about the ministry thinking. And then take a look at the two initials," said Tom.

Remus looked up eyes wide, "You haven't ... Carya if it is what I think it is then you are really crazy. Who came up with that one?"

"Actually it was Fred and George Weasley, Moony. It was their idea if you guessed right. Well I think I'll just tell. Once we found the name we discussed our course of actions when Fred looked thoroughly thoughtful which is a rare sight unless he's planning a prank at the moment.

We asked him what was wrong and he started chuckling. He was thinking about the name and had taken a closer look at the initials. Sometimes during the actual training session we refer to ourselves as _'Dumbledore's Army'_ which has also DA for short," the girl said grinning a bit sheepishly at the rooms occupants who were now gaping at them,

"But as I said, it was not meant seriously and therefore we never told anyone. It's some kind of inside joke in the Defence Association, professor," Carya apologised to Dumbledore.

"Arthur, your son has as much a weird sense of humour as young Miss Potter here," Albus said surprised and then looked at Carya,

"You are telling us, that you six planned a secret Defence Organisation, organised the meetings, got twenty other students to join and even to continue under the threat of immediate expulsion should you be found out, without anyone of the staff or the rest of the student body noticing?" the headmaster wanted to know.

"That about sums it up. We all agreed that we had to at least try something in order to prepare ourselves. The teachers were unable to help us because they would most likely loose their jobs if they encouraged or actively supported such a thing.

And although I would miss Hogwarts horribly should we ever be found out I could still attend one of the other schools. I know for a fact that we would be welcome even at Durmstrang. Viktor Krum has written Harry at the end of summer and said that they wished we were at their school.

He's currently employed as the Defence teacher at his old school when he isn't playing Quidditch, professor," Carya said and once again everyone noticed that she always took the lead when something needed to be explained.

The other five sometimes added something but she did the main part of talking. It came naturally and she seemed to make a good leader as well.

"I see. I appreciate that you told me now but why did you tell Severus in the first place?" Albus asked confused.

"Eh, ... well ... after we put aside the mutual despise we actually get along. As good as a teacher - student relationship can get. He's still, eh .. quite stern about everything but he doesn't yell as much as he used to in class.

The rest is confidential and remains between Potions Master and Assistant. And I have to admit that I actually learned to trust him a bit more than most who don't belong to my immediate family. That was bound to happen once we managed to get over our mutual dislike.

We spend more time together in that lab than with any other teacher during class. We have him in Potions, Advanced Potions, Advanced Defence and we had him in Duelling and in Survival as well as additional Potions on Saturday's.

If both parties work on getting along you sometimes can't help but gain respect for each other and trusting them a bit more, professor," Carya added to her explanation but she didn't dare to look at Snape right then.

"I have to agree with Miss Potter. We do get along better and due to them not exactly being incompetent when it comes to potions, all of this is much easier. They needed to confide in someone Albus and I seemed to be the best choice at that time.

Letters were being screened as they too found out quite quickly, and floo-connections were also watched. They couldn't really go and meet with you while pretending to approve of Umbridge. But they met with me at least twice a week in private," Snape told them and everyone had to agree,

"That reminds me, Potter. Did you do the research I told you to do?"

"Yes sir, I did and I think it's time we made some things quite clear and answered old questions. I'm definitely sick of being held in the dark now that I found another puzzle piece," Carya said her voice now turning a bit icy.

She pulled out a stack of parchments and a shrunken book. Which was enlarged with a flick of her wand. It turned out to be a book on ancient dark potions to everyone's utter shock. It was Carya's own copy of it, one that she had acquired on a second hand market in ' _Hogsmeade'_.

The book had a concealment charm on it's cover at that time and she had only been able to see what it was when she actually looked inside. No one asked where she got it but they were curious why she had brought it with her.

"Carya, what is this about? Why do you have such a book?" Molly Weasley asked worried.

"I'll explain everything Mrs Weasley. Just wait a second. ... As you can see this is a book about dark Potions. This is my own copy which I surprisingly stumbled over in Hogsmeade earlier this month. The shopkeeper didn't know what this was and I only found out when I opened it.

I do know that this is a restricted book but frankly, I don't really care about that. I know what I'm dealing with and it's not like I'd actually attempt to make or use most of the potions mentioned inside anyway. I bought it and now I don't need to be in school to look through this.

Tom and I had done some research for our sessions with Professor Snape when I accidentally took this book out from a shelf. I flipped through it hoping to find something useful when I stumbled upon something that shocked me more than anything.

I had found a potion that was very familiar in it's process and the needed ingredients because I had already seen someone brew it. This," she said and projected a list onto the wall behind her with a muttered spell, "is the list of ingredients.

Does this look familiar to any of you? No? Then perhaps if I add the brewing process and the needed _'incantations'_ ," the girl added but no one recognised the brew.

"I see, no one remembers. Well, let's alter these incantation text a bit to fit the occasion ...," Carya mumbled and rearranged some of the sentences.

Sirius was the first who saw the resemblance and Remus followed shortly after him.

"Carya, are you sure? I mean, this is ... that's what he ..." Remus gasped out.

"Yes Remus it is. This is the very potion Voldemort used to come back. It's called _'Sanguinis et Animo'_ which you can surely translate yourselves. But there's more. Read the list of instructions carefully, very careful I'd say and tell me if you notice something," she told the adults and Snape observed them.

He looked at each of them critically and looked for sign of understanding but no one showed them, not even the headmaster. After five minutes Carya's patience had grown thin and she continued, annoyed to talk to people without an ounce of understanding of potions.

"I see you can't find it. Well, let me tell you. It's in the third step. Voldemort used the phrase _'Blood of my enemy'_ but it is not really the enemy he needed. It was a relative, a _family_ member so to speak. Yes, you've heard me right. He needed the blood of someone who was _related_ to him.

The stronger the blood relation is the more powerful is the result. Can anyone of you imagine what would probably have happened if he had known about Tom back then? If he had managed to get Tom to that graveyard?" the girl growled annoyed and everyone again felt her anger in the air.

Only as Tom set his hand onto her shoulder the uncomfortable pressure lessened slightly.

"As I already said. He needed a blood relative, a _magical_ blood relative. His father's family, all of them muggles, was already dead and his mother died at childbirth. So where would he get it if he didn't know of his remaining relatives, huh?

Voldemort knew all the time that Harry and I were of his blood, that we just like him were descendants of Salazar Slytherin as was our own mother!" Carya said loud and firm while straightening up to full height.

The effect was not lost on anyone. Her angry dark blue eyes, the slightly clenched hands and the look on her friends faces told that they had only found out recently about the potion. But she seemed proud of something.

"You are saying that you are of Slytherin's blood and related to the Dark Lord?" asked Tonks with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, quite distant but related nonetheless through our ancestor. We did a bit of ... research and found out what we had to know. We also made a family tree with the help of a potion, a charm and the family heirlooms of both our parents.

Headmaster, did you know about this? About the potion or the heritage of our mum?" the girl asked accusingly.

Albus was shocked. He hadn't know this. What Harry had described had seemed familiar but he hadn't remembered as he didn't truly like anything that belonged to Dark Magic. She thought that he had known and not told them. He had kept secrets from them but not about their mother.

"No Carya, I swear I didn't know about Lily or the potion although I vaguely recall hearing about that one once," the headmaster told her looking quite serious.

Carya stared at him for a few seconds, then she just nodded and started talking once again with the same seriousness as before but less icy.

"I think it is time to reveal just how much the _'Slytherin Six'_ know about everything. About us, our parents and the possible reason why Voldemort would be after us. ... You all might have noticed that our characters and personalities are quite complementary.

Harry and Hermione, Draco and Ginny, Tom and I, we make three complementary couples. And the three couples add up just as well. Harry and Ginny are the _'light'_ ones, I think, while Tom and I lean a bit more to the so-called _'dark'_.

Hermione and Draco are the brains of this with their ability at logical thinking and strategy. Together we can do almost anything.

Each of us has certain special abilities but if we combine them well, I don't think one could beat us easily once we all reach both physical and magical maturity, ..." the girl said and used almost the same wording as the headmaster had only a couple of months ago.

"Through our family heirlooms we found out more about our family in general. Although we had to find mums heirloom first through a spell. It was the _'Heredis Familia'_ Charm which is not so well known in the world but very effective if done correctly," she continued and there were a few startled gasps,

"Once we had it we were quite confused. Our father's heirloom was an invisibility cloak which had been passed through the Potter family for generations. But why was our mother's object a silver dagger with emeralds in the hilt and intricate carvings on the blade?

We soon knew what the carvings meant. They carvings were Parselscript and on the blade stood a name - Salazar Slytherin to be exact. That was what confused us the most because we had been told that Lily Evans was a Muggle-born.

Our Aunt Petunia had told us an interesting fact though. Her father, Gregory Evans, was not a Muggle but a Squib what made Aunt Petunia and our cousin Dudley a Squib as well. We know they are at least Squibs because they have been able to see those Dementors last summer.

Squibs and wizards can see them, Muggles can't. More interesting was that Petunia's mother died giving birth to her and that our grandfather married again after that. He married no one else than Kathrin Samair. One of the last direct descendants of Slytherin and a Squib on top.

Even the most powerful bloodlines produce one or two Squibs every now and then. That is what gives me my own theory about pure-bloods and half-bloods but more of that later. I already told you that Professor Snape is related to us but I doubt that he knows the full truth.

I believe that the headmaster knows at least half of what I'm going to tell you now. It is something that if he knows he should have already told us. The latest point I expected him to tell was the last day of term in June but nothing came," Carya said and shot a fierce glare towards the headmaster.

The Order Members looked confused, curious and affronted at that. They wanted to know what had made her look at him like that though and listened intently.

"We performed the _'Arbor Familiaris'_ Charm on September 2nd 1994. And we were quite shocked by the outcome. I'm sure some of you know what's happens if you do this Charm right, don't you? It was amusing to see that Tom and I are related through the son's of Salazar Slytherin but that's where both lines were split.

There were so much more interesting things on it. Like the fact that someone who married into the Potter family changed his last name. James Potter's father to be exact. His name was Malfoy, Harold Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy's mother is the sister of Gregory Evans, our grandpa. Harold was the cousin of Marcus Malfoy who happens to be Draco's deceased grandfather. Draco is a cousin of ours. But not only through his father, no his mother is related to our mother as well.

Quite amusing, don't you think? Kathrin Samair is Slytherin's descendant and a pure-blood although she was a Squib. But the Evans family is just the same. The haven't married any muggles for at least the last seven generations. The only married wizards, witches or Squibs.

The Evans family is descended from no one else but ... Rowena Ravenclaw," Carya told the Order and by now there was more than one disbelieving face in the room, "As I said, some of you might not believe it but it is the whole naked truth.

Oh and Padfoot, I'll continue with Dad's family now. If you value being allowed to talk to us then do yourself a favour and keep your mouth shut, okay? Where was I, yes. My father's family, the Potter's are said to be an old pure-blood family which is completely true.

Just like the Malfoy's, the Black's or the Weasley's are. James grandfather had a sister, Erica Potter who married Salvarius Snape. This makes us related to our Potions professor and he was our father's second cousin.

Judging from his reaction to this last time I said it he certainly hadn't known about it. The headmaster might have known though but I can't prove that. My problem lies somewhere else. It lies in a little fact that should have been told a long time ago.

It is the fact that the Potter's are direct descendants from Godric Gryffindor! We were never told. Not even when Voldemort came back were we told. I believe that this is one of the reasons that he wanted our father and us dead," Carya growled now and shook with anger.

Snape was stunned. He was of Gryffindor's blood through his grandmother? That was almost unbelievable but he trusted Carya enough to know she told the truth.

'That must have been what she meant when she told Black to shut up,' Snape thought.


	8. Chapter 15 & 16

**Disclaimer** : view Chapter 01 for that one

Enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

 **Chapter 15 - Theories and Causing Scandals or Christmas and Shopping**

 _Snape was stunned. He was of Gryffindor's blood through his grandmother? That was almost unbelievable but he trusted Carya enough to know she told the truth._

 _'That must have been what she meant when she told Black to shut up,' Snape thought._

"There's more though. Something we never told anyone. The real reason why Voldemort was extremely pissed with us when we fought him in summer. Something that he said to our mother, to Lily, before he murdered her.

It is not widely known that we do indeed remember the _**whole**_ night of October 31st 1981. The images and sounds get clearer when Dementors are near as that is by far our worst memory.

Our father died trying to protect our mother and us," Carya explained but now there was not so much anger anymore, there was grief and sadness combined with heartfelt hatred, "He died a true hero just like mum did.

Voldemort didn't want her, he wanted Harry and me. He told her that ... that he would spare her if she stepped aside and let him kill the two of us. I asked myself why very often. Why would the Dark Lord probably want to spare a Muggle-born?

It was Tom who finally came up with a plausible theory. He must have known. The bastard knew that mum, Lily Evans-Potter, was related to him, that she was a Slytherin by blood. But Harry and I were also Gryffindor's. That's why we were targets in the first place.

The bloody bastard knew the whole time and we knew nothing. Had we known before fourth year we could probably have prevented his return," Carya told them and no one could see if she was just angry or crying but they bet on the former.

"My empathic powers come from Ravenclaw. That's why they are still growing stronger. That is why Professor Snape can sense us even when we use our little Spy-Potion. His own mother is a descendant of the famous Empath Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

I will show you the family tree we made now because I can see that other than our family and our Potions Professor no one believes us. I'm not lying. I might twist the truth to my needs at times but I never ever lie about something as important as this," the girl said firmly and pulled out a large sheet of parchment.

She laid it on the table and projected it onto the wall as well. It was clearly visible now. She had said the truth. The tree had been drawn magically there was no mistaking. The traces of the spell were still there. Faint lines of magical ink that held the tree together.

"So you are descendants of three of the founders. If we wanted to successfully attempt any founder's magic we would need Hufflepuff's descendants as well though. But we don't have any clue who they are," said Dedalus Diggle.

The six children started grinning again. This time their grin looked rather evil though.

"Ginny, would you please?" Carya asked mock politely and the other girl pulled out a parchment before projecting it onto the wall.

"Mum, dad, I'd like to inform you that the Weasley's are the last direct descendants of Helga Hufflepuff. Which means, that our family is older and better than the Malfoy's since they came into existence later!" the redhead said smirking at her father.

The elder Weasley's were stunned. They looked at the parchment Ginny had given them and there it was. They were related to the famous Helga Hufflepuff.

"But how Ginny?" asked Arthur.

"Mum gave me the necklace from her family and I used the same charm as Harry and Carya to get something of your family dad. It was a beautiful mirror with a time-turned embedded in the handle. I think that is something we can be quite proud of.

We might not have much money like many other's but we have a very famous bloodline!" Ginny said happily.

Albus Dumbledore looked torn between sadness and relief. No one could interpret that look. And no one dared to ask. Carya Potter had presented their knowledge and it was vast. They knew why they were being hunted, they knew why Harry had been allowed to live long enough to see the Dark Lord's return.

They knew about their father's heritage, about their relation to some other families. The children knew more than Dumbledore would have liked them to know and even knew some things that he hadn't known himself.

All of this wasn't very encouraging considering how much distrust was between these children and the fighters for the light side. He was startled out of his musings when Carya's angry voice sounded through the room once again.

"Before anyone says something I'd like to ask why no one ever saw fit to tell us that our mother had been sorted into Slytherin? All of those who knew Lily Evans in school must have known. Why, damnit, was everyone acting so shocked when we were sorted into her house?" Carya snapped.

"Miss Potter, Carya, we had thought that even with your mother being in Slytherin your father's blood would outweigh everything. The Gryffindor bloodline is one of the most powerful after all. Had we known about Lily's heritage, we surely would have reacted differently," Albus said softly.

"I'm sorry headmaster, that might be possible but frankly, I don't believe you. Not the parents nor entirely the blood of the family is important for the Hat's decision. It's the person and their character.

Their goals in life at the age of eleven is important as well. Look at Ginny, she's an heir to Hufflepuff and where did she go while all of her family was sorted into Gryffindor?" Carya said now sounding exhausted but still very angry.

Tom bit his lip. Carya was absolutely right but that kind of argument wouldn't help them now. The boy put his arm around his girlfriends shoulders and gently pushed her towards the door with a frown on his face.

"Please excuse us for a few minutes!" he said softly and left with Carya.

~*~*~ In the hallway ~*~*~

~ _Carya, what's wrong love? Are you still upset about that? I thought you didn't care about their opinion anymore_?~ Tom asked concerned.

~ _I'm sorry Tom, I really thought that too but it seems it still affects me more than I would like. It's just ... hell, even Aunt Marge talked more about Mum than they did and ... I just don't know. It hurts so much to find out everything by accident_ ,~ Carya replied and looked very sad.

~ _Don't worry love, I am right here, you know? We should think about how to kick the defence monster's ass right now, eh_?~ Tom shot back with a cheeky grin.

~ _You are impossible but it helped a great deal. Thanks Tom. I love you_!~ Carya answered, kissed him softly and then went back into the study

~*~*~ End In the hallway ~*~*~

The two children re-entered the study and walked over to Tom's chair. He pulled Carya onto his lap and they sat together. Both kids seemed really calm now and Albus continued.

"I think we should continue. Due to Carya's explanation we know now how Voldemort was able to come back. Based on this we might find a way to defeat him but we will need to analyse everything first.

Severus, I ask you and your assistants to research this potion thoroughly and try to find something that could help us. Any questions?" Albus said.

"Eh, What did you mean with a different view on the pureblood theory Carya? You mentioned that earlier," Tonks said intrigued.

Carya quirked an eyebrow and gave Tonks an odd look that again reminded everyone of Snape but they didn't mention it. They couldn't hide their grins though and when Severus scowled at Carya she realised what she'd done. The girl shrugged apologetically and mumbled a sorry before explaining.

"I think most of you if not all know the current theory about who is a pure-blood and who is not, right? I believe that one is complete rubbish. And even based on that one Voldie is still a mudblood himself. Seeing that his own father was a muggle, such a _hypocrite_!

My ideas are different. As we know there are Muggles, wizards and other humane magical races such as werewolves, vampires, veela and elves. They in themselves have been pure once or still are. A child coming from two or more of these groups is born with mixed blood and therefore could be called a _'Halfblood'_.

Sadly werewolves are not allowed to have children because there is the possibility that they could pass on their curse to the infant. Pure Vampires cannot have children together. They can only create a childe by turning a person.

Not much is known about veela but since Fleur last year we know that the can have children with wizards and witches. I'll leave the elves out of this because they rarely interact with anyone of these races. The Muggles are _'pure'_ in themselves as well.

If there is a child born with magical abilities from a family that has always been muggle and has no Squibs or other magical beings in their family for at least several generations should be called a _'pureblood'_ as well. That is just what they are.

They were born from pure Muggle blood and are not _'tainted'_ as someone so eloquently put it when I met him. They just happen to create a new _'pureblood'_ family. They are the first of that new family like our Hermione here.

In my opinion there is no such thing as a _'mudblood'_. There are only Purebloods and Halfbloods. No one has been able to convince me otherwise and I doubt anyone will be able to. Hermione is an excellent example.

I don't want to badmouth my housemates here but if you take a look at Crabbe and Goyle you see what I mean. They are barely able to find their way around the castle but they still insist on the old _'Pureblood'_ theory. Hermione is one of the smartest and most powerful witches our age in Britain.

And her family is purely of muggle origin. Who are they to call her a _'mudblood'_ , something that is so very depreciative and disgusting? She is a Pureblood and will always be one in my eyes," Carya said, firmly believing what she just said and by now all of the rooms occupants stared at her.

They first one to speak was Kingsley Shacklebolt who was an Auror of the ministry.

"Miss Potter, have you ever considered pursuing a political career? You'd be good at that!" he said astonished.

She had been very convincing in his opinion and the others seemed to think similar.

"That is a very interesting theory Miss Potter. Not many would try and analyse this like you did. I am pleasantly surprised," remarked Snape.

"I have to agree with Severus, Carya. Your arguments have a solid base and I think that you are most likely right with what you told us. I wished more young wizards and witches would look at it like you and your friends do," Albus said.

"Thank you headmaster. To hear that from you means very much to me even if I can't put my full trust in you," she told them quietly before addressing the auror, "I don't think I will go into politics. I hate that. I'd be horrible. I might be able to do a speech but I'm not good at politics.

I'd have to let other people tell me what to do and frankly, I really hate that just as much as I hate Voldie. I think I'll stick to Potions, Magical Theory and Defence. _**That**_ are the things I'm really good at," she replied smiling proudly when she mentioned her favourite subjects.

Albus had to smile at hearing her pride flowing into her voice. This was something uniquely Carya Potter. She could switch between her moods faster than anyone could say Quidditch. She normally was also not someone to hold grudges. Only in severe cases did she do that.

The next thing everyone saw was her being hugged fiercely by Tom and Hermione looked like she was about to cry since Carya's definition of purebloods. Dumbledore thought that he should tell them what he thought about their activities at school though.

"My dear children, please be careful when you continue your Defence Club. Dolores Umbridge will be very attentive once the students are back. Fudge is loosing support fast and at this rate he will be removed soon," the headmaster remarked.

"Good riddance I'd say but I understand, professor," the Potter girl snorted, "We will be careful though. She can try what she wants. There's no information to gain from us. Headmaster, if Umbridge decides to make our lives even more miserable I won't guarantee for anything."

"There is something that a certain group of students had postponed because of this years events but that won't be much longer. I only ask you and the teachers to turn a blind eye on certain ... actions between some Slytherin's and Gryffindor's.

You will know what I mean when it starts," Carya said seriously and smirked darkly and thoroughly mischievous.

"Yeah, and if everything goes right then we should perhaps book a bed at St. Mungos for our _'dear beloved Defence professor'_. She might need it afterwards," Tom added and his smirk was as evil looking as Carya's had been.

"I have a very bad feeling about this. Moony, tell me they didn't just do that!" Sirius groaned.

"Nope, Paddy. I think they will carry out the threat this time. Albus, you should warn every colleague you can trust not to be surprised if something worse than Marauders against the infamous Slytherin Trio happens," Remus suggested.

The six friends who now stood near to each other were not only looking mischievous. They looked exactly like the description had mentioned them. Harry and Ginny were smirking happily while Draco and Hermione looked as if they planned something.

Carya and Tom's expressions would have scared everyone if they hadn't known the two teens already. No one would have thought that these two were on the side of light just now. They looked dark, slightly sinister and thoroughly vicious.

Suddenly Carya said something and even her voice sounded different.

"Hey Harry, I just had an idea. Remember what Filch said when he talked to us last week? He wanted to get rid of her too. We'll see if we can't include him in our little _'war'_. That way we get around the detention problem entirely," she said.

"Good idea, we even might get Norri to help us hide. But we need some things that we can't get now. It's impossible for you to go there at the moment, perhaps Remy could help us." Harry replied.

"Yeah and he might even be able to get the things we couldn't get as we are still underage. I think this could work. What do you think Dray? Any suggestions from the brains of the team?" Tom wanted to know.

The rest of the room looked dumbfounded. The kids talked but their sentences didn't make sense at all. Unless they were Telepaths which they weren't yet, were they? And how was it that they got along with the cranky Hogwarts caretaker and his infernal cat?

"Hmm, difficult but I'm sure Hermione and I can think of something. Just get what you need and tell me what you have. We'll plan it then. By the way, did you get that charm right until now?" Draco answered.

"Don't mind them. They always do that. I don't know how they manage this but they don't really need Telepathy to communicate when they talk to each other. They understand their friends without words," Remus told the astonished audience.

"Something you wanted to say, Remy? We told you we are close. We do not really need words to communicate anymore!" Ginny said grinning at him.

"Remy, we need you to do something for us on the 27th. Can we tell you then? It's just some shopping, okay? You know why I can't go myself. It's too dangerous right now," Carya said.

"We'll see pup. It should be possible to help you with that though. I think that I know what you're talking about," Remus answered.

"You do? How?" asked Sirius confused.

"That ... is a secret, my dear Padfoot," the werewolf told his friend and Sirius started sulking quietly while Severus smirked at seeing Black speechless for the second time that evening.

"Uhm, headmaster, if we have anymore visions about dear Voldie, I'll tell Professor Snape and he can tell everyone who needs to know. It's safer as if I owl anyone. Messages could be intercepted easier than a person," Carya said and looked normal and serious again.

"That is an excellent suggestion Miss Potter," said the headmaster.

Tom suddenly had an idea. They would have one ingredient less to get if the headmaster allowed what he was about to ask.

"Headmaster, do you think it is possible that Carya and I go into the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve something? I ... I had wanted to fetch it before but ... I was reluctant to go down there again," the boy asked.

"That should be possible Tom. May I ask what you want to fetch from there?" Albus inquired.

"Uhm, one ingredient for a potion. It's rare and expensive but ... there enough of that in the Chamber. We need some Basilisk scales. The dead one is still there and it couldn't hurt to get those scales for free, could it?" Tom explained.

"I see your point Tom. You may go. But in order to do what you are most likely going to do with those plans and potions, you'll have to give up your cover in school. I will not stand in your way but I cannot protect you much from Dolores either.

Just give me a warning a day in advance before you start your _'project'_ , alright?" the headmaster suggested and Carya looked at him warily but nodded.

"Okay, we'll inform you soon. I'll bring Yue back to school after christmas. She's now old enough to not need constant protection and I think Fawkes might like the company," Carya replied smiling.

"That also means the Prank War can begin. Mister Weasley, tell your twin sons that the time has come. They'll know what that means!" she continued smirking now, "Uhm, does anyone here know a good self-teaching guide for empathic training? The Hogwarts library lacks books on that topic."

"I might have some among my personal books, Miss Potter. Should I find any I will bring them with me when you return for your next tutoring session," Snape said and mock glared at the girl while she scowled right back before grinning at him.

That started to become a private joke between them though. She could always make him say something like _'infuriating brat'_ if she really tried to annoy him but he never meant it as seriously as during the kids first three years at Hogwarts anymore.

The six friends were allowed to return home after that but they spent some time in the library first. Not to read but to talk. It was much safer than calling their friends over floo or via telephone. About an hour later they activated their portkeys to their residences.

Harry and Draco immediately retreated to Draco's room for some strategic prank planning while Carya and Tom went to the kitchen for a light snack. Winky was glad to help and even brought the other two something on Carya's request.

After that the two teens went to Carya's lab to brew a couple of potions. Most of them were for their pranks but some were just pain relievers and the like just in case Snape was unavailable. The kids could hardly wait to show Umbridge what they were really made of.

The whole next day was spent planning pranks and getting the house ready for Christmas day. Remus and Carya were in the kitchen cooking and talking about christmas dinner with the elves. Sirius and the boys were in the study decorating everything.

Since he was outnumbered Sirius had no choice but to agree on a blue and silver decoration of the room. The three teenagers refused to conjure up anything remotely gold or red. In the afternoon they took a break and went outside for a huge snowball fight.

Soon everything was set up and they all had a pleasant dinner in the study together. After that the four teens again disappeared from view. Sirius tried to get into the lab at one point but was shoved backwards and a glowing sign appeared on the door.

 _No nosing around today!_

 _You'll get your ass kicked_

 _if you continue trying!_

These words flashed in silver letters. Sirius ignored it and tried to open the door a second time. The words shifted into green and now read,

 _Don't say we didn't warn you!_

Sirius had yelped when someone or rather something had kicked him into his butt from behind but there was no one in the hallway. It must have been a charm or the like. When he told Remus the werewolf just laughed at him saying that he should have listened to the first warning.

The friends were up early on December 25th. They wanted to wake up their guardians but that was an impossible task with Sirius. Remus was already up and sitting in the kitchen sipping his coffee and reading the _'Daily Prophet'_.

After half an hour trying to wake Padfoot they used more drastic measures and dropped a bucket of ice-cold water on him. The animagus sat up cursing violently and the snickering kids retreated to the kitchen where they waited for Sirius to storm into.

He did just that about five minutes later, a towel draped around his shoulders. He started yelling at the kids but they only laughed. Carya muttered a spell to dry his clothes and Tom pushed a huge cup of coffee into the man's hands.

After breakfast the children dragged the two adults to the study and began unwrapping their presents. As expected the twins and Tom got loads of books. Carya received a new potions kit, a professional one from Draco as did Tom from Harry.

Hermione had sent them books on potions and sugar-free sweets. They also got books from Ginny. Carya's books were _'_ _Advanced Ancient Runes - Egyptian Languages_ _' by Lunia Describo_ and _'_ _Potion's of Ancient Asia_ _' by Yuri Nagasaki_ while Tom got _'_ _Runes of the Middle East_ _' by Lunia Describo_ and _'_ _Advanced Potions Compendium_ _' by Elisa Grey._

Draco got a new broom, his own Firebolt, and a book from Hermione that was named ' _Spellman's Syllabary_ '. Harry got a few books as well. Two of his were _'_ _Jinxes for the Jinxed_ _'_ and _'_ _Collected Defence Works_ _' by Lucia LeFay_.

Ginny was given _'_ _Achievements in Charming_ _'_ by Hermione and got a broom from the twins and Tom. Draco gave her a magical trunk with her initials on it. There was also a snake carved into the lid which made quite sure to what kind of witch this belonged to - a Slytherin.

Hermione got some fancy wizard clothes from her friends and a beautiful jade necklace from her boyfriend. The pendant was a carved piece of jade and featured a wolf's head. Carya had given Tom something in private when they had woken up.

Part of her present was a new picture album with photos from the last months. The other part was a new pet. The boy didn't have an owl like most. The twins had their ravens and Carya now even had Yue, the phoenix. The girl had sent Remus to Diagon Alley for help.

He had chosen the most beautiful and apparently best owl from the whole shop. It had completely black feathers which had a curious light-green sheen to them. The eyes were a deep amber and it was medium in size.

Tom loved the animal and named her Nightshade because of her appearance. The owl seemed to like the name and lovingly nipped at his index finger. Christmas was a delightful affair and the occupants of Black Manor enjoyed it thoroughly.

What surprised everyone the most was a black eagle owl that delivered a package in the late afternoon of the 26th. The package contained a few of the rarer potions ingredients and some fun potions which they hadn't had access to because of the lack in ingredients.

The present had not been signed but the teens knew from who it was. Carya and Tom would recognise the handwriting everywhere. It was from Snape. Remus and Sirius identified some of the potions and shuddered when they remembered what they did.

They informed the couple about the effects before they read the notes for the potions. Inside the package was something else though. Underneath everything was a wrapped book. The title was _'_ _1001 ways to mess up a potion or what shouldn't be done in Potions class_ _' by Severus Snape_.

The leafed through the book and stopped at a particularly interesting page as there was a photo of a floating Remus Lupin. When the kids asked about it the werewolf blushed and told about his accident with a Floating Solution.

"I can't believe that he sent us of all people a book like this. This must have been published around their fifth year. I didn't know that Snape had started that early. He's really good at potions but this is fascinating," Carya said with a hint of awe in her voice.

"You ... are ... crazy, my dear sister!" growled Harry in annoyance.

He was good at potions, true but only if he had to. He loved Transfiguration the most. That was what he was good at besides Defence. That evening Carya and Tom finally told Remus what they wanted him to do.

Remus agreed to make a small visit to Knockturn Alley. He would get the children the requested items. They had also warned him that the teachers wouldn't be an exception when they pranked someone.

When the children went to bed that night Carya felt uncomfortable. Something was going to happen soon. Nothing really bad but she still felt uncomfortable. It had to be something about her family. She knew the feeling right now.

Remus had to wake them up the next day though. He just couldn't make them get up by normal means. Around ten that morning everyone including Sirius was finally up. Remus was getting really impatient and they knew why.

The full moon was tomorrow night and his werewolf side was showing quite evidently today. He had already taken his wolfsbane potion for two days and was more relaxed than in earlier years. Remus didn't have any clue though as to what Sirius and the kids had been planning during the last days.

Around lunchtime the group floo-ed over to the _'Leaky Cauldron'_. They had lunch there and after that they started shopping. Remus left them towards _'Knockturn Alley'_ while Sirius dragged the children to _'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'_.

The animagus insisted that everyone of them got a new robe. They already had quite a number of them but Sirius didn't care. He was working part time as an auror now and had enough money for two lifetimes. He had decided to spoil the kids a bit.

Naturally the children were quite drawn to _'Quality for Quidditch'_ and _'Flourish & Blotts'_. They just looked at the newest Quidditch fan wear and then browsed the shelves of the resident bookstore. The twins, Tom and Draco didn't make it out of the shop without at least one new book though.

Tom got _'_ _Magical Hieroglyphs and Holograms_ _'_. Harry bought himself _'_ _Quidditch - Strategic Moves of the Professionals_ _' by Bobby Bludger_ while Draco preferred _'_ _Funny Facts about Wizarding History_ _' by Amanda Darling._

Carya had to get two books though. They were titled _'_ _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ _'_ and _'_ _Crazy Concoctions and Barmy Brews_ _' by Violet Lewis_. Her weird feeling was back now full force and she urged her family to get back to the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ where they'd wait for Remus.

As before they didn't get far. Just on the other side of the street stood Lucius Malfoy. He spotted the _'family'_ and casually walked over. Draco stiffened visibly and Carya had her hand on her wand in a heartbeat. She would curse Malfoy if he so much as looked at Draco the wrong way.

Lucius sneered at everyone before his cool gaze settled on Tom and Carya. Both scowled at him and Carya returned his cold look. Tom's hand was twitching in hers. He obviously wanted to hex the man just as much as she did.

The girl grabbed her boyfriends hand tighter. Draco had shaken off his stupor and was now openly glaring at his biological father. The boy still seemed quite stiff and therefore Sirius asked if he was okay.

Remus had just joined them and he growled fiercely at the elder Malfoy. Knowing that the full moon was close Lucius didn't try to anger the werewolf. He just looked coldly at his son who seemed scared of him.

"Draco, is something wrong?" Sirius asked softly and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Draco looked up at him and smiled one of his true smiles. Not the fake smirks he gave everyone else. It was one of those reserved for his new family and his closest friends.

"No _**'dad'**_ , everything is alright," he said still smiling at Sirius before giving Lucius a cold glare, "Lets go home Moony!" he continued and grabbed the werewolf's arm to drag him back to the dingy pub.

Harry and Sirius blinked a few times before collecting themselves. Carya and Tom smirked openly at Malfoy and the girl decided to try something.

"See Malfoy? Draco's my brother now. Try to hurt him and you'll have some _**serious**_ problems!" she growled under her breath but loud enough for the older man to hear.

She looked briefly at Tom and decided to play with Malfoy.

~ _Hurt him and I'll kill you! Miserable excuse of a wizard and bastard git of a Death Eater_ ~ the girl hissed menacingly in Parsel.

The passers-by looked at her wide eyed when she threatened Malfoy like that. Even the blonde seemed shocked by her tone. Her smirk was even more frightening and Tom grinned when he saw her. This was again her foolish Gryffindor bravery.

Carya then turned to Tom once more, "Come on Tom, let's go join Moony, Padfoot and our _brothers_!"

"Sure," he replied and they headed of without so much as a backward glance.

The crowd had heard Draco's words and Carya's just now. Something wasn't right in the Malfoy family it seemed. Why else would the Malfoy heir call Sirius Black his father? Sirius was not even related to the boy after all ...

The few reporters around _'Diagon Alley'_ were already writing about the strange encounter. That was a title story. The scandal was already in the making and Malfoy was anything but pleased. In fact he was livid. The boy would pay for that.

His problem was that he still couldn't disown Draco. He had no access to the vaults his son would get once he turned eighteen. The only thing he could actually take away if he was clever was the manor but that was just peanuts compared to the riches his son had thanks to Marcus Malfoy.

He was also furious about the Potter girls behaviour. Just like her mother. Nothing he said could actually hurt her. The only differences between Lily Evans and Carya Potter seemed to be the colour of their eyes and hair.

Neither Lucius Malfoy nor any of the Death Eaters though of the easiest way to ensure a scandal involving the Potter's and Tom Riddle. They just could've told that Tom was in fact the reincarnation of the Dark Lord. That rumour alone would be enough to give them one hell of trouble.

But as always the easiest way was the one no one actually thought of. Thankfully for Tom and Carya though as they were quite happy that hardly anyone knew the boy. But they didn't need to worry either. Sure, Tom was of the same origin as the Dark Lord but he wasn't him.

A simple questioning with Veritaserum would bring out the truth. And Dumbledore would make sure he got that. No one ever dared to assume that Voldemort was stupid. No the man was cunning and clever or he had been once. Now he just seemed to be a raving mad lunatic.

 **Chapter 16 - New Families and The Full Moon or Death Eaters and Pranks**

The small family mad their way back to the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ in record time considering the people staring at them and trying to ask about the strange situation they had just escaped. Draco knew that he had caused a scandal with his comment but frankly, he didn't care anymore.

Sirius had adopted him. He had only kept his name in favour of his grandfather. Marcus Malfoy might have been a cruel dark wizard but he had despised his son and loved his grandchild. That was the only reason why Draco still had his old last name.

If it hadn't been for his grandpa he would now be named Draco Black which sounded rather stupid, he had to admit that. Draco remembered now that he had again forgotten to talk with Severus Snape about their relationship. The man was Draco's godfather after all.

Half an hour later after the four children, Sirius and Remus had drunken a butterbeer each, Ginny and Hermione stumbled into the pub. The looked for their friends who were supposed to met them there and spotted them in a corner booth.

"Draco!" exclaimed Ginny happily and Hermione shouted Harry's name the same second.

Many people looked at them but as the young couples were reunited they averted their gazes again because they remembered the scene from earlier that day. No one wanted to get caught in the middle of a family feud right now.

The six friends plus their guardians soon left the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ and returned to Sirius home.

Once they were all back at Black Manor the animagus turned towards Draco with a questioning gaze.

"Did you really mean that Draco?" Padfoot asked sounding very insecure.

"Uhm , I wasn't sure then but ... it felt good ... and right. I never had a _'dad'_ only someone I was forced to call _'father'_. I am ... if you want ... I'd like to have a real father for a change," Draco stammered feeling just as unsure about the situation as Sirius.

Sirius was truly happy. He had come to love the boy just as much as the twins and was proud that Draco considered him close enough to call him his father. He carefully approached the boy and hugged him tightly.

"I'd love to have you as a son Draco. I love you just as much as I love the twins, you know?" he said softly.

"Thank you Sirius. I'd like that too. Can ... if he want's to, can he still ... I mean ...," the boy tried to say something but didn't get far.

Sirius understood him nonetheless, "If Snape is still willing to be your godfather he can of course play that role in your life, Draco. Hell, I will even try and get along with the greasy git to make you and Carya happy, okay?"

A second later Sirius had an armful of two kids hugging him. Draco did that because he finally had the family he had always wanted and Carya because she was proud of Sirius and had come to like her Potions teacher as a friend and mentor even though he didn't know about that yet.

The other two boys and Remus smiled at the scene. You rarely saw Carya and Draco acting this emotional. Normally it only happened within the closely knit group they had built but occasionally their guardians were granted the experience one of these rare moments.

Right now was one of those although it had happened more often since Carya and Tom had escaped from Voldemort. A few minutes later six happy kids, three cute couples, left the entrance hall towards one of the children's rooms.

You could never tell where they hid because the rooms were all on the same floor. These six were surely planning another prank to annoy their teachers and fellow students. Remus had given Carya and odd looking package in brown wrapping.

Sirius still didn't know what had been inside and Remus wouldn't tell. He trusted Carya not to misuse what he had gotten on her request. Sirius didn't need to know just now. He would find out soon enough what she had bought with Remus help.

~*~*~ Carya's Room ~*~*~

The _'Slytherin Six'_ had once again retreated to Carya's room. They didn't only do that because she had somehow become their leader, no they were in there because she had the most books in her room and they actually didn't need to carry so many into this room than with any other one.

The door was warded, locked and there was a silencing spell et up before they started anything. Harry pulled out the Prank Diary they had made. It was quite thick regarding the fact that they hadn't had time to plan new pranks after summer break was over.

"Well, what do we do now? I know many of these pranks are quite funny but we won't get rid of Umbridge with them," Draco said.

"That is no problem anymore Draco. The last time we were in Knockturn Alley I saw a very interesting book but there was no way the shopkeeper would sell it to me, not even as Gaia. He told me I wasn't old enough for the contents.

He might be right but I will still try. You see, Tom and I talked to Remus and I told him about the book and about it's contents. It contains some of the darkest potions known to mankind and very dangerous blood-magic.

I had to promise Remus that I wouldn't try to make any of those until I was a Potions Master myself which could take years. I promised and he bought the book for me. Fact is though that there are some potions that cannot be detected by spells but that give the victim hallucinations depending on your final ingredients. Remus meant those too but I will cross that bridge when it's time.

I will make a weak derivative of that one and feed it to Umbridge should the need arise, you know? But no one can know about this. Not Sirius, not Snape and especially not Dumbledore. What I'm about to do is a bit illegal and I wouldn't have told you all if I didn't need your help for this.

All the pranks we are going to play are part of my plan. We will make her life miserable. Together with the Weasley twins who unknowingly will play their part in our plan. I'll see if I can get Dobby to assist us. It might need help from Harry though.

You do know that Dobby adores you and Hermione, don't you? Just like Winky loves Tom and me or like Mikie is very taken with Draco and Ginny. We will also begin to train our friends how to conjure a Patronus when the holidays are over.

I know that Snape won't start on that until the middle of February because he wants to try to let us get some practise before we go over it in class. This is highly confidential and top secret, you understand? If I'm caught by the ministry I might get a sentence to Azkaban for up to half a year.

We now do have all necessary ingredients sans the basilisk scales for the pranks and this other potion. Tom and I will retrieve them when we're back at school. Anyone who wants to go with us?" Carya explained her plans.

"I don't know. But I'm curious about the Chamber actually. I only saw the tunnel leading there the last time," Draco said with a glance at Ginny.

"I want to come with you but how do we get up again?" asked Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked Yue to help us up and Fawkes will help too. Yue still isn't that strong and can only pull one or two people up. Fawkes will take the rest. Hermione, Harry, what about you two?" Carya inquired.

"I am curious but I won't go without Harry," Hermione admitted.

"I don't know. Too many memories but ... How can you shrug that off so easily, Carya?" Harry wanted to know.

"I can't Harry but I'm going to face my fears and I won't hide or run this time. We survived another encounter with Voldemort, Harry. We will be able to do this as well," the girl stated firmly without any hint of doubt in her voice.

Tom looked at her in awe. She was a really strong person sometimes but he also knew that underneath the icy and strong exterior lay a vulnerable and sensitive heart that could easily be broken if you knew how or if you were close enough to her.

"I will accompany you too. I guess we are all going then, right? It's a good thing that Dumbledore allowed us to open the seal. Are we going to put the spell back when we get out?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we'll seal it again but different this time. There will be a password which is only known to Tom, you and me, Harry. We are the only Parselmouths apart from Voldie and we'll have to make sure no one can get inside by accident again," she told him and changed the topic,

"Now, what are we going to do about the Umbridge problem? I suggest some harmless pranks first. It's a shame that the Survival room has been sealed from the outside. We can't break the ministry seal. It's too strong ... but what .. Harry get out the map!"

Harry grabbed the Marauders Map out of the top drawer of Carya's desk and activated it. He didn't know what Carya wanted but he was fairly sure she had a good idea.

"That could work. I will have to write to Dumbledore. Hopefully Remus charms the letter for me. If I send it with Yue, Umbridge might not be able to intercept it that way. Yeah, that has to work," the Potter girl mumbled and her friends looked confused.

Tom looked over her shoulder and saw what she had been looking for.

"Holy Slytherin, if that is working we can practise without her noticing anything. Only Snape would know. If I'm right about what I think your are planning Carya, then it's brilliant!" Tom exclaimed.

"A new training room Tom, right. You tell the others, I have to find Remy before he transforms. Don't forget about our plans for tonight! We'll be with him this time," Carya answered and left the room.

Tom quickly explained everything to their friends and once they understood they were grinning just like Carya and Tom had done. Carya meanwhile had found Remus, told him of her idea and together they'd sent the letter to Dumbledore.

An hour later Remus left the house for the guest house at the other end of the grounds. Sirius stayed with the kids telling his Moony that he would join him later. Once the full moon had risen Sirius told his six kids that it was time.

All of them transformed into their animagus forms and followed the big grim-like dog outside. He went inside the house first and told the wolf 'Moony' that the 'cubs of the pack' and their best friends waited to join them for the night.

Moony was anxious but happy as well. He could smell them and two smelled very familiar. When the six were called inside by Sirius, Moony jumped up and his mouth hung open. The werewolf had smelled wolves and he had been right. He sniffed them and recognised the smell of his pack.

He wagged his tail and licked the two black wolves faces. The other four would have snickered had they been able to. Moony eyed them for a moment but decided that the friends of his cubs weren't a threat to him or Padfoot.

It always took him a while to combine Moony and Remus in wolf-form but when he managed that he saw his godchildren sitting in front of him.

 _$Padfoot, are you crazy to let them inside? What if Moony hadn't recognised them?$_ he snapped at his best friend.

 _$I knew you would. That's why they waited outside until you smelled them and decided that they were friends. Moony is not as irrational as he used to be Remus. He's been well behaved since you started taking the wolfsbane every month,$_ Padfoot answered.

 _$Hello, Remus, I've wanted to keep you company for so long now. I'm proud that Moony considers us part of his pack. That makes me feel as if a part of Mum and Dad is still there, you know,$_ Shadow told him and Remus eyes softened.

He walked over to the young black wolf and nudged her lowered head with his snout. Shadow looked up and leaned into he caress of the other wolfs head. They lay down next to each other and just cuddled a bit.

Lightning and the four others were playing with Padfoot though. It was a funny sight. Snake soon retired from the silly game and joined Shadow and Moony on the soft bed. Sneaky was currently chased by Storm with Paw just miaowing loudly at their antics and Lightning was chasing Padfoot.

Soon the whole group was tired and went to sleep. Shadow and Snake were curled up next to Moony, while Lightning and Storm slept next to Padfoot. Sneaky had curled up right next to Paw and cuddled with her.

When Moony transformed back to Remus the next morning it surprisingly wasn't as bad as it had been the last few times. Sure it was still painful as hell but his head didn't hurt as much. He only felt whole again.

Remus realised that this was based on the fact that his _'pack'_ was whole again. Sure, Peter, Lily and James were gone but Tiger and Prong's children were there now and their friends could easily replace Wormtail in his heart.

Moony was especially taken with Sneaky whom Remus loved like his own child. Yes, that was it. His family was back and the wolf would be calmer from now on just like in the past. Remus decided to tell Padfoot about that and he would make sure the kids could keep him company unnoticed when they were back at Hogwarts.

The days passed too quickly for the kids liking and soon it was time to get back to Hogwarts. On January 3rd the six children floo-ed to King's Cross and boarded the Hogwarts Express to get back to school.

They hadn't read the Daily Prophet since their visit to Diagon Alley but the hushed whispers that were thrown their way told them something had happened. Draco didn't care about it though. He was happy with his family and wouldn't go back to Lucius if his life depended on it.

About halfway to Hogsmeade Pansy Parkinson stormed into the friends compartment.

"Is it true, Draco? You've been adopted by Black and you call him _'dad'_? What did your father say to that?" she inquired.

"Pansy, my _'father'_ as you put it has lost his right to have any say in my life when he tortured me as a child. I decided to leave and now I'm Carya's and Harry's brother by law," the blonde boy answered calmly and Pansy looked dumbstruck when Blaise appeared from behind her.

"So it's true, I couldn't believe it when I heard it. My uncle said you ...," Blaise began but then dropped her voice to a whisper, " ... he said you were a traitor and needed to be punished for betraying the Dark Lord. I'm worried about you Draco!"

"It's the same for me Draco, I know you don't like me but I don't want you to die. Mum filed for divorce last week. She says she won't have me married to a Death Eater when I turn sixteen. And I don't want to _'serve'_ You-Know-Who either," Pansy admitted quietly.

"Okay, But you should hide your opinions Pansy, until you're officially free from your father, you know? Some kids from Slytherin are still loyal to Voldie and I doubt you'd want to face them without protection, right?" Draco suggested as politely as he could.

He still disliked Pansy but if she behaved nice he could be polite in return. Pansy nodded and left the compartment while Neville had found his girlfriend and dragged her over to his own compartment. They also knew that Blaise's uncle was a Death Eater but her parents weren't.

The Zabini's were quite neutral with a few exceptions and Blaise certainly didn't want to be on Voldemort's side if she could help it. Her mother had already approved of Neville since he came from an old and powerful family. Her dad was reluctant to approve but not totally against it either.

"There you are Blaise. I've found a compartment where we can talk undisturbed. It's with Cat Williams and Terence Higgs from your house. They say we're welcome to join them. See you guys at school!" Neville said and started pushing Blaise down the corridor.

The six friends thought about what Blaise and Pansy had said. It certainly was good that they had their own rooms now. No one could get in without permission and try to harm them. Terence wouldn't hurt Harry either that was for sure.

Harry would only have to be careful when Terence graduated which meant in their seventh year. But that was still ages away. Right now their first and foremost desire was to get rid of Umbridge before they took their Owls.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ weren't bothered after that as they had cast locking and silencing charms on their compartment. Carya still hadn't received an answer to her letter and feared that it somehow had been intercepted. Yue hadn't returned either.

She didn't want to admit that she was scared and worried about her phoenix. Although the bird could protect herself now, she was still young and not fully developed in strength. The friends went inside the Great Hall and saw what they had feared would happen. The fifth table had disappeared.

Carya now scowled fiercely. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw the same look on Fred's face. They would begin their little competition starting the next day. Hermione sat with the Slytherin's and Terence as well as Blaise had invited their companions to their table.

Umbridge was enraged by that but she knew there was not rule against that. She just would have to make one soon. During the feast some owls swooped into the Great Hall. Carya looked worried all of a sudden.

She hadn't had any vision for some time but a few days ago she had been sick without reason. The girl somehow knew the sickness and this unusual arrival of evening newspaper issues were related.

She caught the copy that Deimos had brought her and opened it.

There on the front page was a photo in full colour and it showed nine wizards and a witch. Her friends leaned over to her because they wanted to know what this was about. There was a legend beneath the picture.

Under one man it read ' _Antonin Dolohov_ , _convicted of the brutal_ _murders_ _of Gideon and Fabian Prewett'_. ' _Augustus Rookwood convicted of leaking_ _Ministry_ _of Magic secrets to He Who Must Not Be Named'_ was another caption.

The most intriguing was the one beneath the witch though. She was the reason why Neville looked as if he wanted to kill someone _._ ' _Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom'._

The friends and their companions read the article in silence.

 _ **Mass Breakout From Azkaban**_

 _ **Ministry Fears Pettigrew Is 'Rallying Point'**_

 _ **For Old Death Eaters**_

The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban.

Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals.

'We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Peter Pettigrew escaped,' said Fudge last night. 'Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Pettigrew, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps.

We think it likely that these individuals, who unfortunately include Mister Sirius Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Pettigrew as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached.'

"He's what? _'First person to break out of Azkaban'_ , rubbish! That honour goes to Padfoot!" Carya growled softly and her friends stared.

She either hadn't read about the fact that Lestrange was related to Sirius or she ignored it.

"Carya, haven't you seen the bit about Sirius cousin?" asked Ginny worried.

"I have but that doesn't change anything. Sirius is not his cousin, do you understand?" the Potter girl said dangerously quiet.

"She didn't say that Carya, please calm down. Dumbledore is looking worriedly at you. Please don't do anything stupid right now," Tom pleaded seeing that his girlfriend was short of exploding.

"Okay, okay. I'm calming down already. I hate Fudge, I hate him!" she mumbled still angry but the tension had lessened a tiny bit.

Neville stared white faced at the twins. "Le ... Lestrange is your godfather's cousin?" he asked.

"Yes, it seems so, Neville. Do you have a problem with us because of that? As I said, Sirius is not his cousin. Don't you dare and assume that they are similar in any way!" the girl growled again.

"No, of course not, I ... I was just shocked because ... because of my parents. Can ... can we talk ... only you six, Blaise and I?" Neville managed to get out.

"Sure, let's go outside!" Carya said firmly trying to hide her anger and the eight students left the Great Hall together without eating anything.

~*~*~ On the Grounds by the Lake ~*~*~

"Now Neville, what's wrong with you?" asked Ginny.

"I ... my parents, I'm sure you heard about them, didn't you? Well, Lestrange and her husband they ... they tortured my parents until ... until they weren't able to endure the pain anymore. The doctors say that ... that they've gone insane.

I had to watch that. I was four and hid in a cupboard in the kitchen when they came into the house. They were Death Eaters. I heard my dad yell something and then he came flying through the door. Mum landed right ... right next to him ... I ... I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

They'd have found me if I screamed and that's why I stayed silent. I heard them, Harry, all the time and I can't forget those screams. ... Do you remember your parent's death?" the Gryffindor asked timidly now.

"Yes, we remember everything Neville. You aren't the only one. Fight it. We could and you can do that too. Don't forget that you have Blaise at your side. She'll help you through it. I'm sure she will," Harry said soothingly and they went back inside.

~*~*~ End On the Grounds by the Lake ~*~*~

So many things had been left unsaid but they didn't need to tell more. Neville was scared now, scared that they would come after him and then Blaise. Teaching him the Patronus would be one of the hardest tasks in the Defence Association.

While they walked back Harry asked Hermione something.

"Hermione, do you think that Neville and Blaise could become friends with Cat and Terence? It would do both couples good to have friends," Harry inquired.

"I've no idea. Why don't we ask them? It certainly wouldn't hurt," Hermione answered and they walked side by side in silence.

When they entered the entrance hall the two of them heard shouting.

"Hey, Potter, eh ... Carya! " Fred yelled and they all stopped.

"Fred? What do you want?" Carya asked the boy.

"Dad gave us your message. Are you sure? I mean we don't really care but there's something we have to talk to you about," George said and attempted to drag the girl to the next unused classroom.

"Stop it George. It's either Tom _**and**_ I or no talking!" she growled.

Fred shot his brother a glance and agreed to that. The four started to leave when Carya said something to her brother.

"Harry, we'll be with you later. If not we'll see you all tomorrow at breakfast!" she told him.

The Weasleys found an unused room very quickly an shut the door. Carya immediately locked it and place silencing charms around them.

"What do you want Fred, spill. I'm not going to waste my time with stupid excuses," she growled.

"Easy, Carya, we just want to ask you something. Eh, is it possible ..., do you know someone who could help us to get the Joke-Shop started?" Fred asked defensively.

"What?" Carya said utterly surprised.

"Well, do you?" George threw in.

"I don't know. I can ask around in secret though," Carya offered slightly shocked.

"Thanks, that's all we could hope for," George said quickly and wanted to get out of the room only to find he door locked tightly.

Carya laughed at him and unlocked the door. The Weasley twins glared at her. They were supposed to be able to break a fifth years locking spells but they hadn't been able to get out. Carya was an expert at locking and silencing charms as it seemed.

The Slytherin couple slowly walked back to their shared dorm. They combined the trip with a short detour to the kitchens for a late snack and took some more with them in case their friends waited for them.

That turned out to be a very good idea as Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco sat waiting in Carya's room. The other four hungrily ate and Tom explained why the Weasley's had wanted to talk to them.

They six also discussed the newspaper article and wondered what Umbridge was going to do abut the rumours that were already flying high at Hogwarts. Carya decided to write a letter to Sirius through Snape. She had to find out more about Bellatrix Lestrange.

Yue still wasn't back and the girl worried about her phoenix. She desperately hoped that her friend was alright. Tom tried to soothe her but it was useless. They went to bed early and all of them plotted for their upcoming prank war with Fred and George.

The next day thankfully was a Thursday which meant Carya could safely give the letter to Snape during extra Potions that evening. They had only Herbology and Wandless Magic that day. Professor Sprout's class was visited by Umbridge though and the students showed their best behaviour.

As always the _'Slytherin Six'_ were among the best in that class. Neville was the only Gryffindor who really excelled in Herbology though. Umbridge left them after the double period with a suspicious glance at the friends who were walking back to the castle with Neville and Blaise.

She had the feeling that something was going on around the infamous _'Slytherin Six'_ as the students had named the friends who had been her favourite students until now. They had however reacted different from what she had expected of them when the article arrived the last night.

She knew they hated Pettigrew for betraying the Potters and framing their current guardian but they had been more vocal about it than anticipated. It seemed natural though that Neville Longbottom was scared because of the Lestranges.

The Defence Professor did not visit any Wandless Magic classes though. She didn't need to. Umbridge already suspected that Dumbledore would only teach them rubbish. The woman had overheard some of those who had quit about useless theories on the "Ways of Magic".

The students had noticed that the teachers were often standing in the corridors whispering in hushed voices and stopping once a student passed. It had started shortly before christmas and was increasing now.

By the time Saturday came around the were sure that the teachers couldn't talk freely in the teacher's lounge anymore. Carya had meanwhile written her letter to Sirius and asked Snape if he knew about Yue but the Potions Professor hadn't been able to help.

On Sunday there was a new note on the notice boards in the Common Rooms. It was another parchment signed by Umbridge.

 _ **By Order Of The High Inquisitor Of Hogwarts**_

 _Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach._

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six._

 _Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

"So it's official. We all aren't free to talk anymore. Even all the teachers have to suffer from her restrictions now. It's about time we started. Call the Defence Association together for tonight. We have some practise to do," Carya told her brother.

Severus Snape had only wanted to take a book back to the library when he saw six students run down the corridor in front of him. He naturally followed them and found out that they had gone to the library.

As expected they were the _'Slytherin Six'_. The friends occupied a table in the back of the library near the restricted section. He tried to listen to their conversation but couldn't do that due to the silencing charms. He decided to ask them later about that conversation.

Snape had momentarily forgotten that Carya was an Empath. She wasn't trained but she was already quite good at sensing people. The girl suddenly stopped talking, looked up and smirked into his direction. He could see it through the gaps in the bookshelf.

A second later the silencing bubble around the friends was gone. They talked about Quidditch and about the newspaper article in general. The short exchange had reminded Snape that he had promised the girl to look for his grandmother's books on the topic of Empathy.

When Snape wandered the hallway that night he thought he could hear voices from somewhere but he couldn't find them. It sounded oddly like a duel. Confused the Potions Master continued his nightly round and mused about the strange sounds.

'Must have been a meeting of Potter's little group but where are they? They told me about a hidden room but no one has ever seen them use it. It's almost as if the castle was trying to help them. Not even Albus is able to figure out where they are,' he thought and walked back to his dungeons.

On Monday, January 8th at lunch the Prank-War started. It was a harmless but shocking prank that the Slytherin's played on the Gryffindors. Draco and Hermione had planned it based on Carya's ideas. It would be perfect.

All students had sat down to eat and the food had appeared on the table. The same second the first Gryffindor reached for the soup a cloud of crimson steam came out of all bowls at the lion's table. The steam soon formed an image and scared the table's occupants shitless.

It had the form of a gigantic lion and it's roar thundered through the Great Hall. After the shock had lessened all other students started laughing helplessly. Many Gryffindor's had fallen of their seats and some had taken their half-filled pates with them and were now decorated with food.

Fred and George shared a look and then watched the Slytherin's. Carya was smirking slightly but so were the rest of the snakes. Fred was sure that the _'Slytherin Six'_ had been behind this though. It was the only believable explanation.

At the teacher's table a few professors sat in a shocked silence. That had been a quite advanced piece of magic. It narrowed the group of possible culprits down to the fifth to seventh years. Minerva was stunned and Severus had trouble hiding his smile.

They both knew who had been behind that but they had promised Albus to ignore the pranks as long as no one came to harm. The only teacher who was glaring around the room was Dolores Umbridge. She wouldn't tolerate such a behaviour and was adamant to find the ones responsible for it.

That would be difficult because everyone including the Gryffindor's was laughing by now. She was sure though that it was a feud between the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's. But first she would have to investigate where the strange voices had come from during Sunday night.

She didn't figure out anything. Over the next few days nothing out of the ordinary happened. The Weasley twins obviously tried to retaliate but used a prank they had already done before. They turned the Slytherin's hair to a shade of red.

Carya only grinned and again turned her eyes green with a charm in order to look like her mother. When she did that this time the changes in the young woman were more evident. Dumbledore had been right. Carya started to look very much like her mother.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ took their time for a new prank. That had two reasons. They looked for the right moment and they were distracted. The Potter twins started having strange dreams about a long and narrow corridor with a door at the end.

They never got far but Carya thought that she could hear someone's voice. Two ministry workers and an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries disappeared since January 1st. Neither of them had been found alive.


	9. Chapter 17 & 18

**Disclaimer** : view Chapter 01 for that one

Enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

 **Chapter 17 - Dreams and Occlumency or Explanations and Retaliation**

On January 16th Carya told Snape about the dreams. He had just told them that Dumbledore had agreed on the use of the Survival room when they needed it. The girl had started to use the books he had given her and her powers had grown since then.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Carya inquired and sounded slightly worried.

"You may Carya. What is it?" Snape said.

"I ... Harry and I we've been having strange dreams. Not like the visions we used to have. This is ... different. It is as if we are in someone's mind and look at everything through his or her eyes. There is always a corridor and a door at the end but I don't know where that is.

Harry only sees that but I .. I believe that I could hear that person's thoughts sometimes. Do you think this could have to do with our connection to Voldemort?" the girl wanted to know.

Snape thought about that for a few minutes before answering. It was disturbing news. If what she had said was true then the twins were in danger.

"Miss Potter, Carya, can you remember any details about those dreams? Anything at all?" he asked demandingly and Carya realised this was important.

"I don't know but I'll try. The corridor is narrow and dark. It's made of stone but is not dirty which probably means that it is either cleaned regularly or has been used often during the last few weeks. The door is made of heavy dark wood. Could be oak for all I know but I'm not sure.

The _'voice'_ is always murmuring something. A _'treasure'_ and a _'weapon'_ I think. Something about a weapon to destroy someone. I can't remember anything else. We always wake up before we really reach the door," she explained thinking hard.

"If you have another dream come down here immediately. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night, Potter. Do as I say, understood?" Snape said harshly and she nodded in surprise.

'This has to be very bad if he acts like this. What have I gotten myself into this time?' the girl mused before starting to work.

"Carya, how did you do that prank with the steam lions?" Snape suddenly asked about thirty minutes later.

"Eh, we tricked the house-elves with a little distraction. Ginny and I charmed the soup bowls before lunch. Although the outcome was a bit more blurry than expected. Nowhere near perfect. The Gryff's retaliation was quite lousy though.

I had expected better from the Weasley's. They really should remember what pranks they'd already played on us before they try them again. Their long term memory seems ..." Carya said but stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Carya?" Tom asked worried but the girl didn't respond and was only scratching her nose in thought.

"Potter? Would you care to tell us what's wrong with you?" Snape snapped impatiently.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something. Professor do you know about Pensieves, how they work and so on?" Carya asked Severus and he nodded.

"How do they work, I mean, I know the general process but what about the memories you add to it. Are they only what you could also tell or are the unconscious parts included. Those parts of a dream you can't quite remember for example upon waking up," the girl inquired frowning.

"I don't know about that Potter, I'll have to ask the Headmaster about it. I'll tell you on Thursday should I find out something," he answered her and they went back to work.

When the two Slytherin's left for bed that night it was already past midnight. Both went straight to bed and fell into an exhausted sleep. They didn't dream for a change and were a bit more rested the next day.

The kids noticed that Umbridge was watching them closer now too. It was difficult to disappear but they still managed to get into the Founder's Chambers during the afternoon when they had free periods.

Carya was training her empathic powers while the other's continued on their pranks. The Defence Association met two times a week now. Not all members were always present but that didn't matter. They had started on the basics of the Patronus Charm and needed all practise they could get.

It was assured though that everyone could at least attend one of the two weekly meetings. Carya and Tom usually weren't present on Thursdays though due to their lessons with Snape. They would soon help their friends showing the group their Patronus Charms.

It happened during the night after an exhausting session with Snape. He had told Carya that if you were quick enough even the unconscious memories would be pulled into the Pensieve. He had dismissed the kids earlier than usual because his mark burned and hurt quite much during the last few days.

Carya fell into a restless sleep and soon found herself in the same strange dream as her brother. She was once again looking at everything from someone else's point of view. They were walking down the corridor where an unconscious Arthur Weasley lay on the floor.

He was bleeding but not too much. Carya tried to look around but couldn't. They reached the door and when the person grabbed the handle she felt a searing pain in her scar. She heard something when the person thought about plans before she woke up from the pain.

The girl sat up panting before throwing on a night-gown and heading towards Snape's office. She fervently hoped he would be there because they didn't know where his private chambers were. Carya was lucky. Her professor sat at his desk grading essays when she knocked on the door.

"Professor Snape, it's Carya Potter!" she said while knocking.

"Come in!" he called from the other side and the door opened.

"Sir, I had one of those dreams again but the memory is already fuzzy!" she said hurriedly.

Snape pulled out a small bowl from a drawer and put it on the table.

"Do you know how to use this?" he asked and Carya nodded.

She pulled out her wand, closed her eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later she guided the grey strand of her memory to the bowl and dropped it into the silvery mass. Before he could act she started talking again.

"Professor, Mister Weasley is in that corridor. He is injured and bleeding. I don't know how bad it was. Please, could you possibly send someone there to look for him?" Carya begged and Snape nodded.

He walked over to his fireplace and woke the headmaster. The old man stepped through the fire and joined them in Severus office. They quickly explained the situation and Albus sent Fawkes to Tonks with a note in his beak.

Carya decided to ask about her phoenix. She knew that the female bird had fulfilled her mission but she hadn't returned to her owner.

"Headmaster, do you ... do you know what happened to Yue? I haven't seen her since I sent her here with our letter," Carya inquired softly.

"She is perfectly alright, child. Your lovely phoenix is keeping Fawkes company and I think they really like each other. Should I tell her to visit you sometime to ease your worries?" Albus asked but Carya shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I'd rather not have everyone know that I have a phoenix. If she's alright then I'm not worried anymore," the girl answered quietly.

Snape pulled the Pensieve on the table towards him and Dumbledore looked curious since he hadn't notice the small bowl before.

"Something I should know about, Severus?" he asked looked back and forth between the girl and his Potions Master.

"Not really Albus. The Potter's had strange dreams and this is one of them. It seems their connection to Voldemort is getting dangerous for the two. I just wanted to have a look at this dream. Carya would you mind if we showed the headmaster as well?" Snape asked and she shrugged.

"Why not, as he already knows about the dreams we might as well show him," she said shrugging and together they looked at the last added thought.

The two men saw what Carya had seen but couldn't hear anything.

"Did this person say something this time?" Severus inquired.

"Nothing was said, sir. I think it was more about the person thinking and me hearing that. It's definitely a male. He was talking about that weapon again and something about destroying the Light.

He was going on about some kind of ... person, I think but I don't know what that means. It must have to do with that corridor and the door though. I have no idea where it was," Carya said frowning.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. He was trying to figure out what the dream had meant but he agreed with Severus. This was dangerous for the twins. If the person was Voldemort he might be aware of the connection already and that would be very bad.

"Miss Potter, I need you and your brother as well as Mister Riddle in my office today after your classes. Severus, you are needed as well. We have something to discuss," he said and left the room for his own chambers.

"Professor, do you think Mister Weasley will be alright?" Carya asked shivering as it was quite cold without shoes and proper clothing.

"I don't know but he didn't look that bad, Carya," he answered and took a look at the girl.

Now was one of the moments when she didn't seem like the strong member of the _'Slytherin Six'_ and Leader of the secret _'Defence Association'_. She just looked like a fifteen year old girl who was tired and freezing. Severus decided to be _'nice'_ for once.

"Sit, Carya. I'll get you some tea," he said and the girl did as she was told.

When Snape came back she eyed the cup he handed her carefully and shot him a questioning glance. Severus looked at her and started to smile in amusement. The wary look didn't really suit her current appearance.

"I haven't poisoned the tea, Potter, and I won't drug you either. Just drink it before it gets cold," he said still smiling and shocked Carya with that.

She was gaping at him and he raised a questioning eyebrow. Carya blushed and looked down at her hands. Her face was a brilliant shade of red now, something you didn't saw often with Carya Potter.

"Is something wrong Carya?" he asked carefully.

"N ... no sir, it's just ...," she started and looked up a bit before continuing, " No offence, sir but when you ... when you smiled just now you looked very much like you did on the photos in Mum's diary."

That was a shocking revelation to Severus Snape. He hadn't known that Lily had kept pictures of their trio. He had never expected her to do such a thing.

"Your mother kept photos of us in her diary?" he asked disbelieving but Carya nodded.

"Yeah, they were hidden under concealment charms but I can sense those now, you know? The powers have grown since I started studying with the help of your books. I ... I found the photo's last week. You must have been in fourth or fifth year then," the girl explained.

Severus sat down next to Carya and tried to collect his thoughts. He couldn't believe it and the most disturbing thing was that the girl next to him looked so much like the one female he had ever dared to love. But Lily had chosen someone else over him.

"Were you very close in school? She wrote much about you and she was always going on about how cruel James was to you. Is that why you don't like Harry and me?" the girl asked without lifting her head.

Snape just stared at her but couldn't answer. So the girl had found out about the perfect James Potter? How would she handle to know the whole truth about the Marauders? The truth about James Potter and Sirius Black? Lupin wasn't that bad in school but he hadn't tried to stop his friends either.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Carya asked and looked at him.

~*~*~ Severus Snape POV ~*~*~

'She asks me if I'm alright, unbelievable. Why would she care? I know she is not like her father and neither is Harry but still? Should I tell her and destroy what they know of their parents or should I let them believe the lies about perfect James Potter and Sirius Black, the boy-who-got-away-with-everything-including-attempted-murder?' I mused and look at her.

Over the last months this girl has slowly gained my respect as has Tom Riddle. Both of them are extraordinary gifted in Potions. Neither Lily nor James were like that. She might not trust me fully, in fact I would be very surprised if she did but this is important.

I have to be completely honest with the girl for once. I really should tell her. She will understand the truth. Albus was right. She is so much like Lily. She only is a bit darker, a bit more Slytherin than her mother ever was.

"If you are willing to listen, Miss Potter then I will tell you the reasons," I hear myself say and start explaining everything.

I told her my story, the story of Lily and me. It seemed like hours until I reached our fifth year. Lily had been going out with Potter for a few month now. And Black hated that I was with her more often than Potter.

"When we were in fifth year your parents discovered that they liked each other. They started dating but weren't very close in the beginning. Lily was still a Slytherin though which meant that Lucius and I spent just as much time with her as James did if not more on some days.

Black was furious about that. I had seen Lupin come from the direction of the Whomping Willow one night and tried to find out what he had done out there and why his pyjamas were torn in various places. Lily already knew about him at that time but had promised not to tell anyone.

It took me four weeks to finally find out by accident. Black had apparently heard about me asking people about Lupin. He cornered me one day after Potions and told me that if I wanted to know I would have to follow Remus the next time during the full moon. I did follow him ...

And I almost got killed through Black's stupidity. Sure, I shouldn't have taken the bait but as a teenager I was naturally curious. Potter pulled me out of the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack just in time. I was devastated that Black only got fifty points deducted and given detention.

He _**had**_ tried to kill me. Lupin ignored Black after that. And even James only spoke with him during Quidditch. Lily had punched Black in the face breaking his nose in the process before telling him that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

It took him more than two month to get her to even try to forgive him. He never apologised to me though. Albus made me swear not to tell anyone about Remus _'condition'_. At that point I hated the headmaster more than anything. Lily and I grew apart from each other after that incident.

I never understood how she could so easily forgive his attempt to try and kill one of her friends. I still don't understand but it's the same with you. I never understood your willingness to help Tom Riddle after the Chamber of Secrets incident.

It must be something in your blood that allows you to do that, Potter. I'm not nice and I will let you know that should this ever leave this room you'll wish that you hadn't heard this. I would be lying if I said that destroying the image you probably had of perfect James Potter made me feel guilty.

It is the truth and no lie in the world will change what they did. It is good to see that neither of you is going to be like Black or James Potter though. You may play pranks but Lily, Lucius and I did the same. It is surprising to see how much you both have become like Lily," I told her.

'She hasn't interrupted me once. I am wondering what the girl is thinking just now. She seems confused. I look at her and try to find out what she is thinking. A few minutes later she looks up and stares me straight into the eyes,' I thought curious about this reaction.

"I understand," she said and bit her lip.

~*~*~ End Severus Snape POV ~*~*~

"I understand," Carya said and bit her lip, "I can understand why you hate our father and Sirius so much. I can see why you think it necessary to extend this dislike to us but I don't really understand that part. We aren't only James children. We are Lily's as well.

That confuses me. I got the feeling that you really liked her in school, that you had deeper feelings for my mother than you were willing to admit. I won't ask though and I won't expect you to tell me but it still confuses me a great deal.

No offence, sir but it almost seems that you despise Harry and me because James got what you had wished for yourself and our mum."

Carya looked up and saw a shocked looking face. There were so many emotions swirling in the normally cold eyes of her professor. It scared her to see him like that.

"I'm sorry professor. It's almost time for breakfast. I really should go now. I'll see you in class. Eh, please tell me if you have any news on Mister Weasley," the girl said and hurriedly retreated from his office.

Severus just sat there for a while not able to forget what she'd said. Could that be true? Was he really jealous of James Potter? The other boy had been his cousin, why hadn't he known that? For the first time since the Potter twins had started Hogwarts Snape dreaded to have them in his class.

When he arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast there was no trace of the infamous _'Slytherin Six'_. He saw them again once he walked into the Advanced Defence classroom. The six sat in their usual seats but to his relief Carya Potter wasn't looking at him.

The others shot her worried glances but she seemed to assure them that she was alright. She apparently hadn't told any of them about their conversation in the morning. Tom seemed to sense something though. He kept looking back and forth between Snape and his girlfriend.

~ _Carya, what happened lasssst night? You weren't there when I woke up. I wassss worried. Did you have another dream_?~ Tom whispered in Parsel.

~ _Yeah, I did but I don't want to talk about it right now. You'll know about it in the evening. The headmasssster hassss assssked you, Harry and me to hissss office along with Professsssor Ssssnape,_ ~ she replied.

Harry stared at her but didn't say anything in return. She would tell them when she was ready. Tom was still worried but he knew by now that Carya never kept unnecessary secrets. Classes were over fast and the three teens made their way up to Dumbledore's office while avoiding Umbridge.

They managed to get there faster than anticipated. Snape and Dumbledore were already waiting for them. Carya spotted her phoenix sitting next to Fawkes. The girl smiled at the two sleeping birds and decided not to wake them deliberately just to touch her friends feathers.

"You wanted to talk to us, headmaster?" Harry asked firmly.

"Yes, Mister Potter, that would be correct. Please have a seat," Albus offered and the boys sat while Carya as always remained standing.

It was a habit of her. Severus had sat down though. He normally stood as well but this time he thought it would be wiser to sit. The headmaster asked them about the dreams and Harry provided nothing new.

Tom didn't have the dreams which meant that he had no direct connection to Voldemort as they had feared. That was good. Albus explained what was most likely happening to the twins and even Carya looked shocked when she heard that the Dark Lord was probably aware of their connection by now.

"So you mean he could try and attempt controlling us directly? Are there ways to prevent that? To close off the connection even when we are sleeping?" Carya asked and Snape looked at her in surprise.

"What? Spying on him like that was okay as long as he didn't know we were there. If there is the slightest chance that he knows and could turn this against us we have to stop him before he starts exploring the possibility.

This probably won't prevent us from having those visions as the dreams are different from them but I will not have that bastard snooping around in my mind. There is too much he better shouldn't figure out," Carya told them with an irritated glare.

"Yes, there is a way to block him, Miss Potter. It is called Occlumency and it can be learned by everyone who's will is strong enough," Albus explained and looked at the children.

Carya slid onto her boyfriends lap and frowned. Knowing about this was one thing but how were they supposed to learn that? It probably was as difficult as the Patronus had been. And that meant they needed help from someone they trusted.

"How are we supposed to learn that? We can't very well try that while we are sleeping, right? Who's going to teach us anyway?" she wanted to know.

"There is an opposite to Occlumency and it is called Legilimency. Voldemort is unfortunately a Master in that area. But Severus here should be able to teach you how to protect your own mind well enough," the headmaster told them.

Tom had been very silent through all that. He thought about the possibility of learning this himself. It would give him an advantage if he was caught again.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you think it would be possible that I learned that too? I don't fancy having my alter ego running rampant in my mind either. It would be so much easier for him to intrude into my thoughts because we are more than just similar by genetic means," Tom asked.

"You have a point there Tom. Severus, do you think it would be possible to teach all three of them?" Albus inquired and Severus looked thoughtful.

"I can't work with more than one at a time. We would have to split this up. Carya and Tom could learn during their tutoring sessions. I would have to make appointments with Harry though. What do we tell everyone when the boy comes to my office two times a week?" Snape questioned.

"You could always say that he wanted extra credit for potions. It's not as if Harry can't do that but he doesn't take it well that we are so much better than him," Carya suggested smirking.

"Hey, I resent that, I'm much better at Transfiguration anyway but you do have a point. That could work. And with being a Slytherin it is even less suspicious. Although Umbridge already has an eye on us since that first prank. That reminds me, when is the next?" Harry said.

"Soon, my dear twin. Very soon and the Weasley twins won't know what hit them," the Potter girl told him smirking viciously.

"Headmaster, do you have any news on Mister Weasley? Harry told the other's about the dream and well, Ginny is worried about her father," Carya inquired.

"Don't worry about that. Arthur is currently being treated in St. Mungo's and will be released in a few days. He had a nasty cut on his leg but nothing too bad. Thanks to you they found him quickly and he hadn't lost too much blood," Dumbledore told them, and they let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you professor, I think Ginny will be happy to hear that," replied Harry before they started to talk about those extra meetings.

They made appointments for Occlumency lessons before the three kids left the Headmasters office. Albus had been surprised when Carya had asked about an opportunity to stop those dreams. It certainly seemed that she didn't like them at all.

The three friends returned to their rooms where the other three members of their little group waited for them. Ginny was very relieved that her father would make a full recovery though. She had been worried sick when she'd heard what happened.

The girl doubted that her brother's even knew about all this since their mother hadn't written them. Tom, Harry and Carya briefed them quickly on what had happened but Carya still hadn't explained what had been wrong with her the whole morning.

"Carya, what is going on. I know Snape said that you should come to him immediately when you had the next dream. What did he do to make you this upset?" Tom inquired softly.

"It hasn't really to do with him, Tom. It's more about his relationship with the Marauders and Lily. I promised not to tell you but I don't know if I can keep that promise. I'll ask him what I'm allowed to tell you all, okay?" she answered fidgeting because she didn't like to be interrogated by her friends.

The rest of their Friday was fairly quiet and they spent the day doing their homework. Once again they had to summarise another stupid chapter of Slinkhard's Defence book. Carya was tired of doing that and acting as if they liked Umbridge.

"Holy Slytherin, I really hope that we can drop the act soon. I certainly would be less exhausting. I hate her so much that I want to wring her neck but that is unfortunately impossible. We should play our next prank on Monday. That gives us two days to get some work done and to plan it thoroughly.

It's time we showed the Weasley's that they aren't very inventive. We'll change the one with the hair colour a bit. What do you say to green hair with the Slytherin emblem painted into it in silver?" Carya suggested and the friends started snickering.

"But how do you accomplish that?" asked Ginny.

"Timing, my dear friends, is the key word. I need your help though Ginny. You're the best at Charms. We need to put the charms on the Gryffindor benches. After that we'll have to add a timing charm to be activated in the middle of breakfast," the Potter girl explained grinning broadly.

"But how do we get there without being seen or discovered?" Draco wanted to know.

"We need some of the _'Spy-Potion'_ for this. That way we can work on the table and benches without being detected. The boys can stand guard outside and take the Map with them just in case Umbridge happens to walk by or worse Snape," she explained further.

"Have I recently told you that you are truly devious sometimes, my dear _'Shadow'_?" Tom smirked at his girlfriend.

"No you haven't but I know that you love me anyway, my beloved _'Snake'_ ," Carya replied.

They all laughed after that little exchange. They surely would have fun despite everything Dolores Umbridge put the students through. They would have the next DA meeting on Monday evening and on Saturday was Quidditch training.

The next game, the one against Hufflepuff was close and Harry was pushing his team to it's limits. Everyone knew that practise would become even harder once the game against Ravenclaw approached. He loved Hermione but Harry wanted to win the Cup.

There had been no further bans from any team member of all for houses. Even Ron hadn't gotten himself into detention with Umbridge again although everyone could tell that he had a damn hard time to stay calm.

Carya had thought about the request of Fred and George but hadn't been able to come up with a usable solution yet. There was always her first plan on that but she doubted that the Weasley twins would agree to that.

The girl knew that the company would most likely be even more successful than Zonko's if the Weasley's started to use their brains properly without making the same mistakes all over again. It would be very profitable to be part of that business.

She had therefore thought about joining them by loaning them money to start the company. Carya could stay silent partner until she was needed. And she had no doubt that the twins would be happy to publish some of her inventions.

The newest recipe was almost finished. The just needed to combine the chewing gums and fruit drops to the potions. The potions were ready and the rest was based on cooking which was something that Carya had become quite good at.

The next project was currently called _'Glamour Gums'_ and those sweets would enable you to for example, change your Hair-colour any time you wanted. They wouldn't wear off until you chewed the neutral one but they could be changed when you chose another colour.

The twins newest invention didn't really work that well. It was called _'Skiving Snackboxes'_ and contained two sided sweet such as _'Puking Pastilles', 'Nosebleed Nougats'_ or _'Fainting Fancies'_. By eating one end of the sweet you received what the name suggested.

The second half of the sweet was an antidote to the caused effects. It didn't work properly though. They had problems with the antidotes and couldn't find the flaws. The Weasley's had yet to ask Carya and Tom although it probably wouldn't be long until they did ask for help.

Sunday evening the two teens had another session with Snape. They stayed longer than normal because the used the time for the first Occlumency lesson. When they kids returned to their bedroom Carya was angry with herself. She hadn't managed to block Snape out completely.

Tom hadn't fared any better but he knew that Carya was angry when she didn't make fast progress at something that was important. After that lesson the children had gone to the Great Hall for their big prank on the lions.

Everything went well and soon the six retreated to their respective dorms. Carya relaxed under a hot shower and tried to practise like Snape had told her before she fell asleep.

She dreamt again that night and the dream was more vivid in the beginning. The girl fought as hard as she could to close the connection a little but didn't succeed completely. The pictures became blurred and she woke up earlier than the last time.

'Arrgh, I hate this. I have to get this right soon. I don't even want to know what Voldie is planning right now. Damn bastard. I must do something wrong' she growled in her mind and sat on the windowsill to stare over the snow-covered grounds.

They would have potions the next morning and Snape would surely ask if anything had happened. She sighed. It was time to read up on the topic but where to start? Perhaps the Founder's Chambers were a good idea.

She thought about waking Tom and decided to do it even if he seemed tired. He would only get upset if she didn't do it. Carya walked through the bathroom that connected their bedrooms and carefully slipped inside.

"Tom, wake up, I have to tell you something," she said softly and shook his shoulder.

"Carya? What, what's up? Something wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"No, everything is alright. I'm going to the Founder's Chambers. I can't sleep anyway. Want to accompany me?" she told him and the boy nodded.

The two teens gathered their books for the next day and wandered through the hallways under Carya's invisibility cloak. They got to the Chambers without being seen. Only Mrs. Norris was outside and she never told on the friends.

Carya had conjured a bowl of milk that would disappear when empty and left the cat alone. Together they looked through the Founder's books in order to find anything about Occlumency. There wasn't much just a book about the basics but it was more than they had known previously.

When it was time for breakfast they left the Founder's library towards the Great Hall. They sat next to their friends and saw with amusement that Neville sat with the Slytherin's that day. That was good.

They were halfway finished when the timing charm went off. A few seconds later the hall erupted in laughter and everyone pointed at the Gryffindor table. The victims had by now noticed what was wrong and most of them were fuming.

Fred and George looked dumbfounded. They had again been beaten. This was better than their colouring potion that had turned the Slytherin's hair red the last time. George was grumbling angry with himself and his embarrassed red face didn't go well with his green hair.

Not even the teachers tried to hide their amusement this time. Well, no one but Umbridge. She was looking disapprovingly over the students trying to find the culprits. When she asked Minerva and Severus if they were going to punish them they answered that they wouldn't.

"There's no need to Dolores. This is just playing between the houses. It's better as if the tried to duel or beat each other up," Minerva said with amusement in her voice.

Even though her whole house had fallen victim to this prank she had to admit that it was quite funny. No one had ever thought of adding the house emblem to such a spell. Not even the Marauders or the Weasley twins. Only the infamous _'Slytherin Six'_ would attempt such a thing.

 **Chapter 18 - Awful Visions and New Decrees or Articles and Breakdowns**

During Potions Harry asked his sister about their first lesson with Snape the last evening. She told him that it seemed quite difficult to try and block him out but that she'd found a book that explained the basics.

/ _You should read the chapter before you go down here tonight, Harry. It's quite informative and might help you. I'm going to look through the library later and see if I can find some more information_ ,/ the girl told her brother.

As predicted Snape held Carya and Tom back after class and asked about the last night. Carya grudgingly told him what had happened.

"I did dream again last night. It started even more vivid than the last ones. I've tried to fight it but wasn't really successful. It got blurrier and I woke up before we even reached that door this time but that's it. I couldn't do more, sorry, sir," she said and gritted her teeth in anger.

Severus was surprised that she seemed really angry with herself. It would have been unusual with every other student but he should have expected that with Carya Potter. When she desperately wanted something she tried as hard as she could and was angry in a heartbeat if it didn't go well.

Severus sighed, he again had to be _'nice'_ to her in order to make sure she didn't hinder her own progress through being angry with herself.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Carya. It was your first lesson and I am surprised that you managed to affect the dream at all. Practise like I told you and you should be able to succeed soon. The same goes for you Tom. I will test you tomorrow!" Snape said.

"Sir? My friends were asking what was wrong with me on Friday and ... I wondered how much I would be allowed to tell them. I didn't want to do that without your permission but ... they want to understand why I'm upset," Carya said when he dismissed them.

"You may tell your friends as much as necessary but heed my warning, Potter. One word outside of your little group and ...," Snape threatened and Carya nodded seriously.

"Understood Professor Snape. We won't tell anyone else, especially not Sirius and Remus. They'll need to find out themselves why you are behaving like you do. It's not my place to tell them," the girl said and the two teens hurried to their next class leaving a stunned Snape behind.

He was surprised that she took the whole thing so well and that she didn't judge either. She only tried to understand but she didn't act on that. Her behaviour towards him hadn't changed one bit and he had the feeling that it wouldn't really change in the future either at least not get worse.

When Harry came back to Carya and Tom's room that night he was exhausted and pissed with himself. Snape had managed to break his barriers every single time and Harry just like Carya didn't like that at all.

The week passed quietly and the children still waited on the Weasley's retaliation but they hadn't come up with anything so far. On Tuesday afternoon Carya had told her friends about the tale Snape had told her.

They all were quite shocked and if it hadn't been for Carya they wouldn't have believed the bits about James and Sirius at all. They understood now why Snape didn't exactly like the Potter twins.

She had left out the more personal parts of the story though just like she had promised and she also made her friends swear on their souls to never tell anyone at all. The Defence Association met two times that week and the Potter's taught them the basic theory about the Patronus Charm.

Carya and Tom had another two sessions with Snape for Potions and Occlumency. The girl had made a little progress but she still thought she was not good enough and tried even harder. Unbeknownst to her Snape had increased the strength of his probing whenever they met.

That way it didn't exactly look like she made much progress but in reality she was doing quite well by then. Harry and Tom were a bit slower but Tom wasn't in that much danger and Harry's dreams hadn't increased in intensity like Carya's had.

To every students delight the next Sunday was the next Hogsmeade weekend. They looked forward to get out of the castle. The _'Slytherin Six'_ had planned something though. Carya, Harry and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw would meet up with Rita Skeeter.

The other four would sit a few tables away from them in the _'Three Broomsticks'_. Luna's father had agreed to publish the articles stating that _'You-Know-Who'_ had returned and who the Death Eaters were.

The _'Daily Prophet'_ had left out many facts in the latest articles about the Azkaban escapees and the attacks on Muggles. Many people had already lost their faith in Fudge and would surely believe what the _'Quibbler'_ issued when the _'Daily Prophet'_ said the opposite.

"We know that you've been writing under different names, Rita. A very clever tactic. And your writing has improved since you stopped using that damned Quill. It's much more exciting to read your articles nowadays.

Luna's father will publish these under your original name though. Many people believe that the _'Quibbler'_ is nothing but rubbish. I don't though. It often has more than just a little truth in those articles. I remember one about Sirius when he had just escaped Azkaban.

Will you write about what we tell you without mentioning our names or do you insist on dragging us into that?" Harry inquired.

"Eh, I think an objective article will be okay but I will have to mention my sources, you understand? No one will truly believe me otherwise. I can make it sound believable enough but by adding the names of the Twins-who-lived, ...

Let's say they'd read first and ask questions later. So when will I meet with your father, Miss Lovegood? We need to talk about the article after all," Rita explained hastily.

"He'll meet you in two days for lunch at the _'Leaky Cauldron'_. Dad is excited about the whole story. It will be the best issue this year," Luna said grinning.

Harry and Carya weren't exactly pleased about being mentioned in that article. It meant that their cover was most likely blown and that they'd get into quite some trouble with Dolores Umbridge now. But it seemed worth it. She had become worse over the last weeks of school.

An hour later Rita left the inn and Luna joined her friends in the town. The _'Slytherin Six'_ went to their usual table in the back of the room and talked about everything. It was funny how easily they'd convinced Rita to write that article but on the other hand, the woman was glad to be free again.

She enjoyed bashing the minister far too much to sit back and this only worked in her favour. Fudge had been responsible for her loosing the job at the _'Daily Prophet'_ and everything against Fudge was good enough for her.

"So we'll just have to wait for Thursdays special issue, right?" Hermione asked grinning.

"Yup, that'll be fun. I ordered one, you know? I made a subscription when we were in _'Diagon Alley'_ on December 27th. I wonder what Umbridge will do about that," Carya said smirking.

Since they'd put up silencing spells they didn't need to worry about anyone overhearing them. It was already time for dinner when they arrived back at the castle. Carya, Tom and Harry had a combined Occlumency lesson that night and decided to grab something to eat from the kitchens.

Harry went first and Snape didn't show any mercy. When he was finished with Harry, the boy was a mess. He was angry with himself and disappointed at his lack of progress. Tom was the second. He did a little better than Harry but only because he already had more lessons than his friend.

Tom was waiting for Carya though. He was present when Snape attacked her mind ruthlessly. The first fifteen minutes she managed quite well but then the Professor hit a memory that made her break down. It was the one about the time with Voldemort.

Severus saw what exactly had happened at Riddle Manor during the couple's captivity and he was shocked. They hadn't known how bad it really was. Sure the two had told them about it but even after that he'd never expected it to be this bad.

Carya failed to put up her barrier when he found that memory and was soon sitting on the ground shivering badly and crying quietly into her knees. She didn't respond to him when he tried to talk to her though. Tom crouched down next to her and pulled his girlfriend into his arms.

She was still crying when she wrapped her arms around the boy but now she was cursing herself in Parseltongue.

~ _I'm sssso sssstupid, why can't I jusssst get over that. Damnit, I hate being sssso weak. I sssshould have fought and not given up when he ssssaw that memory. I hate thissss, I hate mysssself for being sssso goddamn weak_!~ she growled loudly and repeatedly slammed her left fist onto the dungeon floor.

~ _Carya, it'ssss not your fault. I wouldn't have reacted any better had he sssseen my memory of that time. Sssshhh, it'ssss alright, you'll manage to get over thissss. You'll ssssucceed like you alwayssss do, I know you can_!~ soothed Tom softly.

While Severus was intrigued how different their voices sounded right now and Tom tried to calm her they didn't notice that Carya still banged her fist against the floor. A small glass-shard had been lying there and now her hand was bleeding quite a bit.

Severus only noticed when she stopped and pulled her left hand around Tom's shoulder's once again. He left for the next room to collect something for treating the wound. When he returned the kids sat on the couch and Carya had stopped crying and cursing.

She was stone-faced and stared holes into the floor. Severus was again acting different from his normal self. He gently took her hand and disinfected the wound. A slight grimace was the only sign of discomfort that the girl showed outwardly.

After cleaning it Snape wrapped a bandage around it. Healing spells were okay but he wanted to make sure it didn't scar because of the ragged edges of both the cuts and the shard. He had applied a potion to the small wounds that would make sure they healed properly.

When he was finished Carya murmured something under her breath.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry for breaking down like that. ... I hate being weak," she whispered softly.

Severus sighed. This was one of her biggest flaws. She always thought that she was weak if she couldn't cope with everything thrown at her. Just like he himself had done as a youth. Carya Potter was never satisfied with her skills and strove to be the best at everything except History of Magic.

"You are not weak, Carya. You did well and it was to be expected that you hadn't completely forgotten what happened during those days. Now that you know this you can work on it. You have done it before. Think about that meeting with Malfoy in _'Diagon Alley'_.

Who was the winner in that confrontation? Who came running into the study yelling they had stared Lucius Malfoy down?" Snape said and acted completely out of character.

He hated to admit it but he rather liked the girl now. She reminded him so much of himself and Lily at that age. It was almost disturbing how similar they were in many aspects. Five minutes later Carya had calmed down and looked at him with a frown.

"Can we try it again, sir? I'm not exactly pleased with my performance and I won't be able to sleep if I don't try this again," Carya asked, determined to get what she wanted.

"If you insist, Miss Potter, then we shall try but I'm warning you. I won't hold back just because of what happened earlier!" Snape said, challenging her and it worked.

"I don't expect you to. This is only for myself. I have to do this. There is no other way. I will learn this even if I have to spend the next weeks trying to sort out my mind," Carya said and stared directly at him.

Without further warning Severus attacked and delved into her mind. She tried her hardest to fight him and clenched her hands into fists. The throbbing pain in her left hand was strangely encouraging as well as soothing and she stopped him from accessing some of her memories.

He dared to risk it and probed into the same region as he had before. The images started flashing through Carya's mind again and she gritted her teeth but didn't break the eye contact that was necessary for this.

Severus felt the scene go blurry and he could hardly see what was going on anymore. She was fighting and did not give up this time. A few minutes later the scene went black. She had shut him out successfully and he didn't get access to any memory again.

Severus stopped and when he broke the contact Carya fell to the floor panting heavily. The bandage showed a few red spots on the outside now but she didn't really care. When her breathing had calmed slightly she started smiling.

"That was a bit better, I guess ... ," the girl murmured before collapsing and passing out.

Severus was shocked and rushed to her side but she was breathing evenly now and the stupid smile was still on her face. Tom shook his head in disbelief. His girlfriend was the most stubborn person in the world.

That was another reason why Voldemort would never be able to beat her once her powers were fully awakened. Carya Potter was far too stubborn to die if she hadn't reached her goal.

"You are the most stubborn person in the world, love," Tom whispered when he stroke her hair before lifting her up and placing her on the couch, "Did you know that she's always like that, Professor Snape?"

"Not really Tom but I knew that she was extremely stubborn. Just like her mother," Snape answered absently and went to retrieve a Pepper-Up Potion for the girl.

"It would be better if Madam Pomfrey took a look at her hand, Tom. She should also spend the night in the infirmary just in case. I expect her to be furious if we drag her up there but we have to risk it.

It wouldn't do her any good if the wound infected or if she fainted from exhaustion during class tomorrow," Snape suggested but Tom shook his head.

"She won't be just upset, she'd be furious beyond belief. Carya hates the hospital wing just as much as she hates Voldemort. I don't really know why though. I'll look out for her tomorrow and make sure she doesn't overdo it.

Do you have a light dreamless sleep potion for her? She could need an undisturbed sleep tonight," Tom asked and Snape thought about it.

"Leave her here Tom and go to bed. I will make sure she's up for classes. I have paper's to grade anyway. Come down here with her books before breakfast, will you?" Snape suggested after a minute.

"Eh, okay sir," the boy said reluctantly and left his girlfriend after kissing her on the cheek.

Severus summoned a blanket and draped it over the Potter girl. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. He had to admit that she had done really well the second time. Sure, she had needed a while to shut him out but this was the first time she had actually succeeded in a full blown attack from him.

Later that night he changed the bandage on her hand and took a look at the wound. It was healing nicely and should be gone by the next evening. There also didn't seem to be an infection either. He reapplied the potion to speed up the process and wrapped a clean bandage around her hand.

Carya didn't wake up once and appeared to be fast asleep. When Severus woke her up around six thirty she was still pretty tired and felt a bit dizzy. He gave her the Pepper-Up Potion and the girl instantly felt better.

Soon after that Tom knocked on the door with her books in hand. Carya smiled at him and then frowned.

"Eh, Professor, what exactly happened yesterday? I don't remember falling asleep here nor do I know why I'm not in my room," Carya asked confused.

"You tried to block me when I stumbled over the memory from your captivity at Voldemort's hideout. You broke down and then we tried it again. After some time you managed to shut me out of your mind.

The next thing that happened was you passing out and not waking up again until I woke you this morning," Severus summarised.

Carya blushed furiously. She was feeling utterly embarrassed at passing out in her professor's office. She clenched her hands and winced at the slight pain in her left one. Surprised she looked down and saw the bandage. She gave both males a questioning glance.

"When you broke down you were banging your fist against the floor. A glass-shard cut you and Professor Snape treated the wound," Tom explained.

"Oh, eh ... thank you sir. I really need to go and take a shower. Will you save me a seat in the Great Hall, Tom? I'm coming soon!" she said and hurried out of Snape's office.

"Eh, see you in class professor," Tom said quickly and he too vanished down the hallway.

They were both late for breakfast but Carya came five minutes after Tom. Her hand was still bandaged but it wasn't noticeable because she had put a concealment charm over her hand. Tom was the only one besides Snape who knew that it was there.

~ _You aren't going to overexert yourself today, love. I won't permit that. You had a rough night and should be careful today, okay_?~ Tom hissed softly into her ear and she nodded still embarrassed by what had happened.

Their friends were curious but they didn't want to tell where everyone could overhear them. It would have to wait until after classes that day. And they would wait since they were very well aware of the suspicious glances a certain female teacher was throwing at them.

Later that day the couple told their friends what had happened that night including Carya's sudden collapsing. Harry was concerned but she assured him that everything was alright and that she was just tired.

Draco suggested that she shouldn't go to Quidditch practise that evening and rather spent some time over a cauldron as she claimed that it wasn't so much exhausting for her. She sent a note to Snape and asked about it.

The Professor was glad to have some help because Madam Pomfrey had apparently run out of several healing draughts and ordered new ones. Carya and Tom helped him that evening while Harry's team practised without their Keeper and short one Chaser.

When it was time for bed two very exhausted Slytherin's left Snape's private potions lab and made their way to their rooms. Carya had to lean on Tom for half of the way because she could hardly walk without swaying on her feet.

She had underestimated her exhaustion that day and had a dire need for rest now. It didn't even take five minutes for her to fall asleep once she got to bed and Tom didn't need much longer to fall asleep either. Both teens were almost late for breakfast the next morning.

The next two days Carya seemed strangely quiet to everyone outside their group but the real reason was that she was still quite tired from Sunday night. It apparently had taken more of her strength than she had initially thought.

Her hand was completely healed by now and the charms as well as the bandage were gone. Their next attempt at Occlumency had been scheduled for Friday evening though and Carya was determined to succeed.

Wednesday afternoon the friends sat in the Founder's Chambers and discussed the now impatiently awaited arrival of the newest issue of the _'Quibbler'_. Luna had told them during the DA session on Tuesday that the magazine was in print and would come out before the weekend.

They didn't have to wait long. On Thursday morning just after breakfast had started, dozens of owls flew into the Great Hall and dropped the latest issue of the _'Quibbler'_ onto several students laps.

Everyone was curious about the rumours that had been spreading around for some time and those who had a copy eagerly read what Rita Skeeter had written. They all were surprised that she'd found a new job though.

Although she had not written any lies when she got fired from the Prophet, everyone had assumed that she couldn't find a new job. But here she was and the article was really good. At the head table one of the Professors was fuming while some of the others were simply amused.

A few minutes after the arrival of the magazine hushed whispers broke out everywhere. The students talked bout Skeeter's article and it was obvious that most of them believed what was written.

Owls were still fluttering through the Great Hall and dropped several letters where the twins and their friends were sitting. They opened a couple of them and were surprised how many people believed them.

Dolores Umbridge was not amused. She'd not been able to read the article herself until now and would have to do that soon. It had to do something with the Potter twins and she was going to find out what was going on.

Soon it was time for class and the students left the Great Hall whispering among themselves. The article had caused quite some commotion and not only at Hogwarts. The whole British Wizarding community was currently discussing the latest issue of the _'Quibbler'_.

While many believed the paper to be just rubbish others fully believed what was written there. Especially since Rita's articles lacked the usual caricatures that always accompanied the more curious stories.

It certainly helped that Rita had mentioned the twins as her source of information. Like she had predicted, people were more inclined to believe this when someone they thought highly of backed up the facts.

The friends enjoyed their Herbology lesson and Professor Sprout didn't even scold them when the students started to discuss the article during class. She might be forbidden to talk to them about this but no one had said that she had to prohibit her students talking about such things.

The other professors handled the situation just the same. Only McGonagall and Snape insisted that they paid attention because messing up in those classes was quite dangerous. The children didn't really mind though.

After the first double period the whole school got a little shock. On every single noticeboard was a new sheet of parchment, signed by Umbridge. It was another new Educational Decree.

 _ **By Order Of The High Inquisitor Of Hogwarts**_

 _Any student found in possession of the magazine '_ _The Quibbler_ _' will be expelled. The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven._

 _Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

"I don't believe it. That is just ... ridiculous. What is she thinking," murmured Cat Williams just as the friends passed the girl.

"Just wait, this is the best that could happen to us. You'll see. By banning this she's making sure that everyone reads Rita's article!" Hermine said beaming while smiling at her friends.

Umbridge was acting like the dictator she was. Forced submission was one thing that most students hated beyond belief. Especially those of Slytherin and Gryffindor house didn't like being forced into something.

The Gryffindor's were more vocal about this though and many of them landed their butts in detention with Umbridge during the short break between the first and second double period. All students were shaking their heads about this decision.

The woman had eyed Harry and Carya with a distasteful glance but hadn't said a thing. She looked a bit confused though and the six were wondering about that. It might be because of the act they'd held up since the beginning of September.

Hermione's prediction had been right though. Banning the magazine from school was the one thing that ensured that everyone read the article. As always the forbidden had a certain fascination on the curious youths.

By the time the friends came out of Wandless Magic the whole school was quietly quoting passages from the article although no copy could be seen anywhere. Most students had charmed their excerpt pages so that no one minus themselves could read them.

The older students had helped those who hadn't been able to do such spells as well. Some students were extremely confused though. They had believed the twins act and were surprised to read something coming from them that went against the woman and her beloved ministry.

They soon realised that the six friends must have been acting all the time just like their housemates had told them. Many of these apologised looking quite sheepishly when they met the _'Slytherin Six'_ the next time.

Friday started very odd. No one missed the stony face of Dolores Umbridge when she watched the Potter twins and their friends but the kids didn't change their behaviour at all. They still acted like they had before the article came out.

Every bit of fan-mail was stuffed into bags and opened later. The student body was talking quietly and the professors were watching the children not saying a word. Soon classes started and the real opinion of the teachers started to show once they had the _'Slytherin Six'_ in class again.

They showed their gratitude about the article in a different way. The six friends were awarded house points for the oddest reasons. Professor Sprout gave Hermione twenty points for holding the door open when she came into the greenhouse carrying two watering cans.

Flitwick shoved a large bag of chocolate frogs into Ginny's hands when he left the classroom and whispered a small "Shhh!" Professor Binns actually made his lesson interesting enough that no student felt the need to fall asleep for once and the ghost beamed with pride.

Viridian Vector awarded Draco twenty points for cleaning the black-board properly at the end of class that day and during Advanced Defence Harry, Carya and Tom got more points than usual for their answers to Snape's questions.

Friday evening Tom and Carya had their next Occlumency lesson. Tom managed to do a bit better than the last few times and Carya again shut Snape out after some time. She attempted it twice that night and succeeded at both.

The strange behaviour of the teachers stopped the next time they had these teachers in class but the kids had gotten the message. The adults were happy that the public had gotten something to think about. The public opinion of Minister Fudge had become more critical than ever.

Some even wanted to have him removed from his office and elect a new Minister of Magic. Umbridge tried as hard as she could but the six Slytherin's were a mystery puzzle that she couldn't solve. No one had ever been able to fool her and she didn't believe that these kids would be able to either.

On Saturday after lunch Luna had told them how happy her dad was. This special issue of the magazine had been sold out after the first two days. That was a new record and she also told them that many people had written to her dad.

They told him how great the article was and that they believed what he had written. The _'Quibbler'_ was currently being reprinted to fulfil the public's request of getting a copy. The number of detentions that Umbridge gave increased over the next days.

But surprisingly none of the _'Slytherin Six'_ landed in one of them. On Monday evening when Harry was in Snape's lab for another Occlumency lesson the others were training the Patronus charms with their friends from the DA.

As planned they now trained in the old Survival room that had been sealed by Snape and some Aurors in order to prevent any students from entering. No one knew at that time that the duelling hall which had served as their classroom was connected to the _'Room of Requirement'_.

They all had understood the theory by now and tried to cast the spell but they weren't really successful. Carya and Tom suggested that they tried the happiest thing they could think of and Neville was surprisingly the first one who could cause anything at all.

He managed to get a tiny misty looking cloud come out of his wand. The rest of their group was surprised that he was the first and they voiced it too.

"That was really good Neville. You are the first who managed to make something happen. You should be proud," Ginny told him and the boy blushed.

The others doubled their efforts now and Carya smiled at that. Even though Neville's skills in every subject had improved greatly he was still seen as the clumsy almost Squib he had appeared to be in the beginning.

By the end of the meeting that day one third managed the small cloud and was complimented while the others were told that it was one of the most difficult protection spells known to wizardkind. It might take them a while to get it right but no one doubted that they would succeed.

The next few days were fairly exhausting for everyone. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams were practising like mad because of the game that weekend. The students groaned about the huge amount of homework they got now.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ had even more to do. Carya and Tom had their Potions tutoring. The twins and Tom learned Occlumency on top of that and all six of them participated in the Defence Association. Their homework was split up though and that spared them quite some time.

On Wednesday the Weasley's played another prank on the Slytherin's. They had spiked the pumpkin juice at the table and everyone who drank from that turned into small yellow birds for a few minutes. The redheads had managed to make a liquid form of their Canary Creams.

By the time the Slytherins and their guests, namely Hermione, Cat and Neville, had changed back most of them were scowling at the Gryffindors. Harry was only grinning, knowing fully what Carya and Tom would probably do for revenge.

Said couple was smirking deviously at the Weasley's right then. The redheads had a difficult time during the DA session that night. It had been scheduled for after Quidditch practise and most players were truly exhausted after that.

Carya was just as tired as everyone else. That night would be one of the most scary she ever had though. Not long after she fell asleep she found herself in a dream once again. But she wasn't in that corridor she knew.

It took her a couple of minutes to see where she was and what was happening. She was inside the same mind as she had been in the corridor which was strange because the person seemed very much taller than the other one.

Her senses were different as well. There was a large snake lying on the floor and a man knelt next to the animal. Suddenly Carya knew why the other 'person' had felt familiar. She had been in the mind of the snake or rather in the mind of the person who had possessed the snake.

A terrible sense of dread spread through her stomach but her attention was brought back into the dream. She was standing behind a chair and talked to the kneeling man. She recognised him from the article about the escaped Death Eaters.

"You have news, Rookwood?" the body in whose mind Carya was said and she was surprised at how the voice sounded.

"Yes, Master. Avery has underestimated Croaker as it seems. He fought Malfoy's curse before we could get into the room. The Unspeakable has been dealt with and he won't be able to tell anyone," Rookwood told _'Carya'_ or rather the person in who's mind the girl currently was stuck.

"I see, anything else ... Rookwood?" the person wanted to know.

"No my Lord. Master, may I suggest something?" the kneeling figure inquired.

"What do you have in mind?" that cold voice asked.

"My Lord, I could try and retrieve it. I used to work there after all," Rookwood said.

"I will think about that Rookwood. Now go and get Avery here!" the voice responded.

After Rookwood had retreated another man literally crawled into the room. It was Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail nowadays. The person in who's mind Carya was addressed him.

"Wormtail, get Malfoy. Avery has to be dealt with," the voice said and Carya felt the rat-animagus moving.

The person turned around and looked into the nearby mirror. What Carya saw took her breath away. She was staring in a deathly pale face with blood-red eyes - it was the face of Voldemort. She woke up screaming. It took a few minutes before she had regained her breath.

A searing pain in her scar sent her back into the pillows where she passed out. Carya opened her eyes and looked around a couple of minutes later though. Or at least it seemed that way ...

'Oh great, I get out of that dream and land myself in a vision, just great!' she growled in thought.

"Ah, Avery, you disappointed me. You told me Croaker would be able to get what I wanted. How could you not know that he would break the curse? And you Lucius, how come that he was able to break it? It was your Imperius, wasn't it?" the Dark Lord asked.

Both men crouched on the floor and answered with 'Yes, my Lord', but that didn't help their case at all. Voldemort was angry with them and started cursing the two.

"You have both disappointed me greatly. Crucio!" the dark Lord yelled and the men started writhing and screaming in pain.

Carya was screaming too. It hurt more than the last few times and she had to get out of there if she wanted to function for the next few days. Avery had been hit two times while Malfoy was only hit one time.


	10. Chapter 19 & 20

**Disclaimer** : view Chapter 01 for that one

Enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

 **Chapter 19 - Memories and New Talents or Valentines Day and Trouble**

The girl was thankfully thrown out of the vision when Voldemort cast the curse on Malfoy the second time that night. She woke up with a cry and felt someone pulling her into a tight embrace. Carya struggled at first but the soothing hisses from the person behind her reached her mind soon.

~ _Shhh, it's okay, Carya. It's over for now. Please, calm down_!~ the male said and Carya recognised him.

~ _Tom? Oh god, it was so horrible. I ... Tom, I have to get to Snape. It's very important. Voldemort, he will try and get into that room. I couldn't stop it this time._

 _It was impossible and I ... Tom I was in his mind all the time_ ,~ she rambled and Tom didn't understand anything besides that she had important news for the Order of the Phoenix.

The boy gave his girlfriend the proper potions and together they made their way down to Snape's office, hoping he was there but it was empty. Carya had miraculously thought of bring the Marauder's Map though and they managed to find Snape's private quarters.

The teens knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. A sleepy looking Snape in a crumpled robe opened the door surly.

"Professor, I'm sorry to wake you but ... it's important!" Carya murmured and Severus could see that she meant every word.

He had a good idea what this was about since he could see how much her muscles were trembling right then. She had another vision and it must have been pretty much painful this time. The professor took a look down the corridor and let both teenagers inside.

"Care to tell me how you found these rooms?" he inquired while he fetched some vials from a nearby cabinet.

"Eh, the map, sir," Tom said biting his lower lip.

Severus just raised an eyebrow. He had heard about a Map at the end of the kids fourth year when they'd found Crouch. He gave Carya the vials and she relaxed. The girl asked for the Pensieve they'd used before and he fetched it quickly.

After Carya had put both memories into the bowl she started telling her professor what had been happening. She had found a duplication charms for memory beads and it worked quite well. She could put the memory into the Pensieve and still fully remember what happened.

"I ... I had one of those dreams again tonight and it scared me. I couldn't stop it. Not even affect it at all and that scares me. You'll see why I'm so much disturbed when you look at it but I'm warning you, sir. It's horrifying for the most part," Carya said sounding very tired.

"I have the feeling we should call the headmaster down here, Miss Potter," Severus stated worried and walked over to the fireplace where he threw some lilac powder into the flames, "Albus Dumbledore's Chambers!"

"Good morning Severus, what can I do for you?" the quite awake seeming Headmaster asked his young colleague.

"Your presence is required here, Albus. It's quite important I believe," Snape replied and closed the connection.

He explained them why it had been safe to talk like that though.

"The powder I used is an invention that I was able to make from an idea of Alastor Moody. It's safer than normal calling-powder since it's not traceable and only connects two fires," he told them.

Albus came through the door a moment later. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the two children sitting on the couch but he didn't question it when he saw the heavy tremors that shot through Carya's body.

"Miss Potter, did you have a vision tonight?" he asked and she just nodded.

"I also had one of those damned dreams but I couldn't fucking stop it. I tried but I couldn't," she growled looking at her lap.

"Language, Carya!" Snape scolded mildly but he smiled slightly at her.

The girl looked up at him and when she saw his smile she relaxed a bit more. The professor was just teasing her. She took a deep breath and leaned into Tom's side.

"Perhaps you should just look at the memory, headmaster. But be careful, I find it very disturbing, the first one I mean. It's the 'dream' I had just before the vision and I hate it," Carya said scowling.

Together they looked into the Pensieve and found themselves in the strange room which was identified as the room where Carya had found Tom in. It was located at Riddle Manor. Just like Carya had they all saw the memory through the same eyes as Carya had.

A horrified gasp could be heard when they emerged from the Pensieve after the dream sequence. Carya sat on the couch panting hard with her eyes pressed tightly together. She started talking first while the three males looked at her in concern.

"I believe that you can imagine my horror when I saw the image in the mirror. Not only that but I know what happened before. In that corridor. It was the same mind but a different body. He possessed his snake those times," Carya explained and shocked them even more.

"I think we'll take a look at that vision of yours now, child. You should stay here though as you've already experienced that," Dumbledore said and Carya shook her head lightly.

"I can't, I ... it's better if I go as well. I might have missed something the first time," she stammered and Albus just sighed.

When they got back the Headmaster and the Potions professor looked at her in shock. If her visions always were like that they didn't want to know how she had managed to hide them for so long. She had felt three of those curses that night and was still conscious.

Sure, the potions she kept in her room would help but no child should be able to take it that well. It proved how strong she was when she had to. Physical pain didn't hurt her as much as anything emotional did.

Severus thanked Merlin that only they knew about that. If Voldemort figured out how to break her, he would surely try that. Having her on his side would be disastrous for the light forces.

"This was really important. We know now where he is looking for that _'weapon'_ ," Dumbledore said without going further.

When he turned to leave Carya spoke up again,

"It's in the _'Department of Mysteries'_ , isn't it? Bode and Croaker worked there. Bode was killed around Christmas and Croaker is missing right now, most likely dead as well. Rookwood worked for the same Department before he was found out. All three have been Unspeakables."

Severus heard Albus sigh heavily,

"Yes it is, Miss Potter. You have made the right conclusions. I must ask you though to keep this to yourself. Your friends might know through your brother already but don't tell anyone else. Those who have to know I will inform myself."

"Yes, headmaster. I won't tell anyone ... I ... Professor Snape? Would you ... can you give me some Dreamless Sleep Potion for tonight and tomorrow? I have so much work right now and I don't want to have any of these dreams or vision until at least the weekend.

There's a Quidditch match on Sunday and we want to win. We don't have a replacement Keeper right now," she pleaded and looked at the two adults.

"Alright Carya, but only for those two days. It still is addictive and I don't want you depending on this potion to get any sleep at all!" Severus said in his classroom voice.

"Yes, sir. I won't disappoint you. I'm just tired of this crap and want a break for once. I'm wondering why I couldn't stop the dream though. Do you think that physical exhaustion can lessen my resistance level?" the girl inquired.

"That could very well be. Perhaps we should try our training after your quidditch practise from now on. It would simulate that situation better," Severus said and the children were sent back to bed.

Severus and Albus talked a bit longer. The headmaster was worried as he now had a fairly good idea what the Dark Lord was after in the first place. When Carya and Tom returned to their dorm the boy stayed with his girlfriend.

Yue made an appearance as well. She had sensed her mistress distress and came to help. Her soft song helped to relax Carya even further before she fell asleep. The potion was not needed now because Tom was with her and Yue was singing for her.

The next morning was pure torture for the girl. She had trouble getting up because her whole body was hurting. A hot shower and a couple of muscle relaxants helped but a certain soreness remained.

Harry felt a little better but not much. He was just as exhausted although he didn't have the dream.

/ _That's really strange. Are you sure you didn't have it Harry_?/ she asked him.

/ _Absolutely. I would remember that, Carya. I didn't have any dreams apart from the blasted vision where Avery and Malfoy got cursed. I don't even know why they were being punished by Voldie_ ,/ he replied.

/ _I have a very bad feeling about this. Harry, do you think that I unconsciously want to find out what Voldie's planning and that I'm the one who initiates the connection_?/ she asked sounding terrified for once.

/ _No idea, but perhaps you should ask Snape about it. He might be able to tell if you are. If you do then you have to find a way to stop that. It's dangerous for yourself_ ,/ her brother said worried.

Dumbledore held the friends back after Wandless Magic that afternoon and asked how they felt. The twins stated that they were _'fine'_ but the looks the rest of the six gave them told more than thousand words. Dumbledore nodded and dismissed them.

He had noticed that the six friends were some of the few who would most likely be successful at this course. Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini were making progress as well. These nine were the most promising candidates.

He had also heard that the _'Slytherin Six'_ had made quite some progress at Telepathy with Remus Lupin. They had told their teacher that they could sense the other's emotions now. Not like Carya could but they were vaguely aware of what they felt and whom it was directed to.

That evening was the last Quidditch practise before the game. Harry had decided to give his team two days to gather their strength. They would need that. Hufflepuff might have lost Diggory but they were still dangerous even if they had lost another player this year.

Carya and Tom would be brewing another type of potion that Thursday evening. It was a poison. It was one of those they needed to know if they seriously considered becoming someone's apprentices after school or if they attempted the Mastery Exams then.

Snape had been the youngest Potions Master ever when he took these tests. He had started school when he was ten which was one year early and finished his mastery exams long before graduation at age fifteen.

If Carya and Tom worked hard over the next two years they probably would be able to do it right after graduation. The girl seemed more than worried when she entered his lab that night. They worked on the potion for an hour before it had to cool and sit for two hours.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" she inquired and Severus looked curious.

Her tone was sounding almost frightened and she was talking very quietly.

"What is it, Carya?" he asked softly in order not to scare her away since it seemed really important.

"It's about the dream, sir. I ...Harry didn't have it. He had all those before, just like me but not the one last night. I was unable to stop it with what you taught me and that made me think. I should have been able to at least affect it since I stopped the last two pretty soon as you know.

At first ... first I thought it was because it was Voldemort's real mind this time and not only him possessing someone but ... when Harry said he didn't have a dream I was confused. Sir, could it ... do you think that I unconsciously could want to know what the bastard is planning?

That I'm the one who initiates the connection? I mean ... it would explain why the techniques I used wouldn't work and it also would explain why Harry didn't dream until the vision," she asked without looking up.

Her voice was quivering now and she seemed truly scared about something. Severus carefully thought about his answer. It could be possible but she had to be a natural at Legilimency for that to work properly. Though it was worth a try.

"I think that could be Carya, but why should you want to know what he's doing? I find that hard to believe that you would even try that unconsciously," he questioned softly.

"I don't know. I want to defeat him and I'd do almost everything to accomplish that. I'm no expert for human minds, professor and I most likely never will be because it confuses me. If he find's out, I'd be in danger and possibly pose a threat to all those around me," she said tiredly.

"We could always try if you can do it. I had to be good at Occlumency because of Voldemort. But we will try it with your boyfriend here first. I believe there is little you don't know about him and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you discovered a secret," Snape said and Carya knew exactly why he suggested that.

He had too many things that he didn't want anyone to know. And the girl understood that. She often felt the same way and there were a few things that only Tom knew about her. Not even their friends and family knew those things and they never told.

Severus explained the concept and theory of Legilimency to Carya while Tom half watched over the potions and half listened to Snape's explanations. An hour later they seemed to be finished with the theory and Carya was about to try the spell on Tom.

She felt awkward and guilty about doing this to her boyfriend but he assured her that he didn't mind. He was going to fight though and try to prevent her from getting inside his mind. The girl took a deep breath and pointed her wand at Tom.

" _Legilimens_!" she said firmly and tried to pry into the boys mind.

It worked and she found no resistance at all. That wasn't supposed to be. She had hoped that she wouldn't succeed at all but the opposite was the case. Everything was available and she carefully probed deeper and deeper until she came across the Chamber of Secrets incident.

A soft cry from Tom made her break the connection. When she saw him trembling like mad she dropped her wand and pulled him into her embrace while trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Tom, please forgive me," she said feeling guilty for doing this,

~ _I didn't know you felt that bad about it. Everything will work out. I'll never leave you. Don't you worry about that ever again. I couldn't leave you willingly, you know? You mean more to me than my own life, Tom_ ,~ she whispered softly.

The boy slowly stopped trembling and shivering and his breathing evened as well. Severus had only watched them and was shocked about the outcome. He could tell that the boy had fought with his whole strength but that she had simply overpowered him.

'This is unbelievable. Could it be that her being an Empath has to do with this? Because she already knows how to access the emotions of the person, how to sense them when they are around?' Severus thought and frowned.

"Carya, we need to talk to the headmaster. I believe that this could have to do with the fact that you inherited some of Rowena Ravenclaws powers. I can tell that Tom fought as hard as he could but he was no match for you here," he said and called the headmaster.

To say that Albus was shocked was an understatement. The girl was a natural at one of the most difficult abilities they knew of. It made her a very dangerous enemy. They agreed that Severus would teach her how to control that in order to keep her from initiating the contact.

Harry and Tom would have to help them though. They would continue the Occlumency training as it was still important. When the children left after completing the poison with a perfect result he mused about the whole situation.

'I wonder if Voldemort is able to do Occlumency. If he isn't he will have a hard time facing Carya when she's fully educated. The girl could be the most powerful witch since the Founders times. And she will be a dangerous enemy to those who oppose her.

She's not only good with magic, she's a natural leader if she wants to. She has more charisma than Voldemort ever had. If he had been anything like her the world would be ruled by darkness now. I only hope she doesn't decide to take such a path', he thought and sleep evaded him that night.

Carya thought about Tom the whole night instead of taking the Dreamless Sleep potion. She felt horrible about going through his mind but knowing what she knew now was disturbing at best. He still felt guilty about the Chamber incident.

She knew that this caused his insecurity about their relationship. Carya decided to try something. Something that Rowena's portrait had taught her during the last month. She would attempt a little bit of Heart Magic which was easier if you were an Empath.

(A/N: I've first read about this type of magic in Midnight Blue's _'The Mirror of Maybe'_. If anyone should be credited for that it should be Midnight Blue. I'm just borrowing it for my story ^_^)

She knew Tom was awake because she could sense him. The girl relaxed her mind and took all her positive feelings for Tom, her love, her protectiveness and everything good she had and felt for the other. She sent them over to him a second later and managed to reach his mind with that.

Carya sensed the surprise he felt before he came through the door. He had experienced the most confusing thing just now. He had felt someone's affection, love and adoration as well as utter protectiveness in his heart but those feelings hadn't been his own.

A few seconds later he new whom these emotions belonged to. They were Carya's and it was how she felt about him. He got up and went to her room. The boy carefully opened the door and saw her gazing at him curiously.

"Does that answer your questions, love?" she inquired softly smiling at her boyfriend and sent the same feelings once again.

Tom was overwhelmed by that and started crying silently. Carya had meanwhile gotten up and started kissing him. She wiped his tears away before she pulled her boyfriend into a loving embrace.

"I love you Tom. I cannot leave you. It would tear me apart if we were separated. Please believe me when I tell you that I can't live without you at my side and in my heart," she murmured softly.

Tom shifted in her arms and put his own around her back pulling her closer. He rested his head on her shoulder and buried his face in her neck. They stood like that for what seemed like eternity.

When they were stiff from standing like that Carya took Tom's hand and the again slept in the same bed. The two teens were curled up against each other and slept peacefully until the alarm clock went off. Carya groaned and threw the item against the wall where it shattered and fell to the ground.

A few minutes later they were both getting up and dressed for the day. Friday wasn't really that difficult. Charms was the only practical class and they merely had to listen to theory most of the time. Although Advanced Defence was the most interesting theory they'd get.

Saturday wasn't really different. They went to Latin first thing that morning and Telepathy after that. Carya and Tom had a major breakthrough though as they started to converse in bit's and pieces now.

They told Remus after class and he was proud of the two. He told them what they should practise next and they did just that. Since Survival and Duelling had been forbidden they could spend the whole Saturday in the Founder's Chambers.

The six met up there and first did their homework before doing what they liked most. Harry and Hermione spent the time playing chess or arguing about classes. Draco and Ginny tried to think of new way's to prank the Gryffindor's.

They needed a retaliation plan for the prank Carya and Tom had thought of. Carya and Tom practised Telepathy and brooded over books and magazines about potions. Neither of them thought about the Quidditch match that would take place the next day.

The game didn't take long though. Slytherin was 80 points in the lead when Harry spotted the snitch. After only fifteen minutes Slytherin beat Hufflepuff with 230 to 0 and was now leading in the Quidditch Cup with over 100 points.

Several students had placed bets that day and many had lost some galleons as they hadn't believed that Slytherin could beat a team like that and certainly not that quickly. Fact was though that the Slytherin's had the best team Hogwarts had seen during the last fifty years.

Those who knew about the _'Slytherin Six's'_ game against the Irish National team had known it since the World Cup. Other had to be convinced first but even the Gryffindors didn't think they could actually win against Slytherin if Harry caught the snitch before Ron did.

Severus was pleased with his students performance and thought of their game with obvious pride. His students had played very well and could only be beaten by themselves if they got too arrogant to consider the others as worthy opponents.

Thanks to Harry Potter that would hardly ever happen. They boy knew of their strength but he pushed the team regardless how strong the others were. The kids were all now looking forward to the fourteenth as that was Valentine's Day.

Carya had opted for that day to carry out their revenge. She and Tom had found a way to make their potion last exactly twelve hours and it had quite funny effects. The robes of the victims would turn bright pink with white hearts all over it.

The hair was a matching shade of pink and it's tips would be white as well. Dobby had helped them this time. He absolutely loved Harry and Hermione and it had been easy to convince him to put the potion into the Gryffindor's pumpkin juice after reassuring him that it wouldn't harm the kids.

It was a simple and not exactly inventive prank but it was effective and positively embarrassing for the lions. The best was that even changing clothes wouldn't work as long as the potions magic would be active in the victims system.

When the students sat down for breakfast on February 14th no one noticed the excited glances the six friends shot towards the Gryffindor table. Neville sat with Blaise as usual. They had taken that habit since the last pranks and the poor boy had been victim to the Weasley's prank as well.

The potion was timed again to make sure everyone had drunken some juice before it was being activated. About fifteen minutes into breakfast all Gryffindor's had drunken from their goblets and the _'Slytherin Six'_ had become unusually quiet which didn't go unnoticed by the teachers.

Severus, Albus, Remus and Minerva just knew that they were up to something. And a couple of minutes later it happened. It was quite a shock for everyone to see the Gryffindor students like that and it reminded everyone of the dreadful Valentine's day of 1994 when Lockhart had been teaching.

Most Gryffindor's were screaming bloody murder by the time everyone was laughing at them. Some even demanded to know who had done it although they should by then have known about the prank competition between the _'Slytherin Six'_ and the infamous Weasley twins.

Fred and George had remained sitting. They were too embarrassed to even get mad at the snakes who had done this. Their liquid Canary Creams had been a good humiliation but this was worse. It seemed impossible to top the Potter twins when it came to pranks.

The Defence Association had a meeting the same night and by the time they met the potion had worn off. Fred glared at Carya when he entered the Survival room through the secret passage. George was still embarrassed and looked away when she grinned at him.

Some of the students in the Defence Association managed to get a large cloud of white mist by now. No one had a corporeal Patronus though. Ginny was close as was Draco. Hermione had a bit more problems but she would succeed given some time.

The only one who absolutely disapproved of those pranks was Dolores Umbridge. The six friends sank in her favour more and more with each odd behaviour. They didn't mind though. They kept up the act in class since they'd started the pranks.

It had become easier to act like that after they'd given Rita that interview for the _'Quibbler'_. The children's Occlumency lessons went quite well now and the boys had managed to block Snape a few times. Carya was struggling a bit harder since she had to learn two things but she managed nicely.

Neither Harry nor Carya had had any of those weird dreams inside Voldemort's mind again which was very comforting for everyone. Severus had even agreed to let her try her skills on him after Easter if she could control it by then.

The next big event was the official dismissal of Sybil Trelawney on March 1st. Umbridge had declared her unfit of teaching and dismissed her from the teaching post but Dumbledore had made sure that he could keep her in the castle as his guest.

The headmaster had even talked to the Centaurs and tried to get one of them to teach Divination for now. They had refused at first but when the headmaster described what was currently happening they reluctantly agreed to provide someone.

Firenze was willing to help out but his people forbade him to teach their innermost secrets. It was agreed that he would stay until the year was over. Hopefully Dolores Umbridge would be gone then and Sybil could resume her teaching.

Dolores Umbridge had been furious about that and tried her best to make the Professor's life miserable. She didn't succeed fully and the students weren't that scared of her anymore. Every DA member had learned a bunch of healing spells.

These helped the victims of one of those dreadful detentions with Dolores. After healing the wounds they applied glamour charms which resembled the wounds and faded like real cuts would. No one questioned where these students got the knowledge because they all were really grateful for that.

Some time during March Carya had another dream about Voldemort but the second she noticed it she closed all the connections and drifted back to sleep. Harry had needed a few seconds longer but he had succeeded as well. Severus was pleased to hear that.

When no one made any more progress in conjuring a Patronus by the middle of March they started on other defensive and some slightly offensive spells just in case something happened. They also had started to teach the handling of several weapons including knifes and clubs.

Those who wanted to know more would have to join Survival when it was reinstated or learn in a course at the ministry later. Classes were becoming very difficult now and the load of homework increased beyond imagination. Most afternoons were now spent in the library doing these essays.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ disappeared regularly now and still no one could figure out where they went. Cat, Terence, Blaise, and Neville had become good friends and spent most of their time together. Unbeknownst to everyone Cat and Terence taught Blaise and Neville how to become Animagi.

Neville would learn it in seventh year though as he was participating in Advanced Transfiguration. He could honestly say that McGonagall was pleased with his performance until then. Gone were most of his insecurities and his fear of failure.

He was even able to come out of one of Snape's thorough yelling fits without shaking like a leaf in the wind. The Potter twins did have two more visions about Voldemort torturing a muggle family and a couple of wizards though.

They'd helped to prevent six attacks through these visions. Voldemort was naturally furious since he now thought that there was another spy in his inner circle. He had been aware that there was a certain connection to the Potter twins.

But he would never believe that they could see what he was doing when he felt angry or excited which was most of the time. Dolores Umbridge had been even more wary about her former favourite six students.

There were rumours that they'd openly defied her by secretly practising Defence spells. She didn't have any proof but she observed them closely. So far there hadn't been any change in behaviour. It was on March 29th something terrible happened.

The kids had just finished their latest DA session and were silently creeping back to their Common Rooms when a few of them were caught out after curfew by Umbridge. The caught students were Tom and Carya.

They'd made sure everyone else could get away with that. Harry would be able to lead the group should they actually be expelled. Dobby had come and warned them that a teacher had heard the voices in the corridors.

Harry then had forbidden Dobby to tell anyone and he also forbade him to punish himself for that. Dobby was eternally grateful for it because it meant even if he was being questioned he could say that there hadn't been any meetings at all.

The fuming teacher demanded what they were doing out after hours and they couldn't help but say a half-truth. Carya explained that they'd wanted to practise some Charms they'd learned from Flitwick because they felt the need to have some extra training in them.

She had heard them talking about healing spells when they were caught so it wasn't unlikely. The woman dragged the two students up to Dumbledore's office where a couple of people were already waiting. Fudge was there as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley and Professor Snape.

Professor Umbridge dragged the two students inside and gave Carya a last shove before closing the door. The girl glared at her rubbing her right arm. Tom stood calmly beside his girlfriend and soon Carya put on her usual mask as well.

Fudge looked at Carya with some kind of scared satisfaction. She looked directly at him without so much as blinking and he looked away quickly before addressing them.

"Well, Potter, Riddle, I believe you know why you have been brought here?" Fudge inquired.

"No, minister. I'm afraid we don't know," Carya said calmly and Tom nodded his consent.

"I beg your pardon?" Fudge sputtered.

"I said _'No'_ , minister. We do not know why we have been brought here by Professor Umbridge," she repeated and Fudge looked flustered for a second.

The Minister of Magic looked at his friend and professor before glancing at the children and Dumbledore. When he looked away Tom could see the tiniest signs of a smile on Albus Dumbledore's face.

"You are telling me you have no idea that you have broken any school rules at all?" the pudgy man asked further.

"Not that I'm aware of," said Tom firmly but still very polite.

"Well, Educational Decrees then?" Fudge queried and looked at the teens.

"No, I don't think we did," Tom continued.

Only Snape could tell how nervous the two children actually were. The sign weren't obvious if you didn't know where to look. But they were there.

"So you are telling me that you have no knowledge of a secret and illegal student organisation that exists in this school under your leadership?" Fudge wanted to know.

Carya managed a convincing look of utter confusion and surprise.

"Sir? Why would we do such a thing? It's against Professor Umbridge's Educational Decrees!" the girl said sounding quite offended by the accusation.

"Well, perhaps we should fetch our witness then, shall we?" said Dolores silkily and walked out of the office into an adjourning room.

She returned two minutes later with a student from Hufflepuff who looked as if he had been crying a lot during the last few minutes. Dolores Umbridge managed to get the boy to sit down in one of the chairs and the Slytherin couple looked at him curiously.

 **Chapter 20 - A Stupid Dictator and DA Meetings or Holidays and Bans**

The two teenagers silently thanked Slytherin that they'd made much progress at Telepathy and could communicate if they were near each other now.

/ _Tom, I think we're safe if we play this right. He is no member of the group. We just have to be convincing enough_ ,/ Carya sent to him.

/ _You're right, love. But she can still expel us for practising these spells we talked about to rescue the other's it's still forbidden as they belong to Defence in some way_ ,/ Tom shot back and Carya sighed mentally.

Umbridge tried to get the boy to talk but when he saw whom he would have to accuse right now he cowered in fright. Carya's reputation in school was certainly adding to his fears. When he refused talking Dolores started telling the assembled people what he had told her.

Carya and Tom remained emotionless through the tale and were watched closely by the adults. The act was flawless until now but they knew someone would get punished for this incident.

"Well, as you can see the boy has overheard some students talking about secret group who is practising how to duel. I believe that this adds to the gathering of students in the Hogs Head at the beginning of the school-year and that article of lies that has been published in the _'Quibbler'_ not too long ago," she said and looked pointedly at Dumbledore and Fudge.

"I believe you are wrong here Dolores," Dumbledore said and everyone stared at him, "The day they met in the Hog's Head was before your Decree was put into effect. I am aware that almost all students there were members of one of the four Quidditch teams.

Many people have told me that they were discussing Quidditch and how they should behave on the pitch now that they could play again. I think I am right when one Auror who was there undercover reported the same. Is that correct, Auror Shacklebolt?" the headmaster asked.

Kingsley sighed and told what he knew, "Yes Headmaster Dumbledore that has indeed occurred. My agent told that the children were discussing Quidditch the whole time."

Umbridge and Fudge looked like beaten puppies for a second before launching the next attack.

"Well, there is still the fact that they were leading an illegal group and practising spells that were considered unfit for students this age," Dolores said.

"Do you have evidence for these accusations Dolores?" Albus asked and looked curious.

"Evidence? Why do you think the boy is here? Come now dear, tell us what you told me, will you?" the woman coaxed and the Hufflepuff nodded.

"They were always talking about that, the students I mean. And then there's this house-elf that follows Potter around. I think it's name is Dobby," the boy said.

"Ah, let's call the creature than," Fudge said and Dumbledore complied.

Dobby appeared and looked a bit more fearful than a proper house-elf would.

"Elf, what do you know about a secret and illegal student organisation at Hogwarts?" Fudge inquired.

Carya was fuming inwardly because of Fudge's treatment towards Dobby but outwardly she just smiled at the tiny elf.

"Dobby is not knowing about such things, sir, Minister Fudge, sir. Dobby is working in the kitchen with all the other elves, sir," the elf replied.

Dumbledore had the feeling that he knew what was going on and asked Dobby something, "Dobby, are you telling the truth?"

"Dobby is not lying sir. Dobby cannot lie to his Master, Professor Dumbledore, sir," the elf said firmly.

This convinced the Auror and even Percy Weasley. Fudge remained suspicious but dropped the topic.

"There is still the practise of forbidden spells tonight. And after curfew nonetheless. I believe that these two misused their status as prefect," Dolores accused them.

Dumbledore made a very difficult decision then and decided to help the teens. Umbridge didn't have any evidence for the existence of the DA and only could accuse the children of tonight events if they were even true.

"I think you are at fault here Cornelius, Dolores. I was the one who allowed and encouraged these two to practise these sort of charms. The are going to become potions apprentices and could probably pursue a career in the medical field.

If you think this if offence enough to punish someone then you'd have to punish me," the old headmaster said and Fudge looked as if christmas had come early.

"Weasley, do you have that? His confession?" Fudge blurted out and Percy nodded after skimming through his notes once again.

Fudge started rambling about Dumbledore going to Azkaban and Snape noticed the panicked look that crossed Carya's features as well as Tom's for a second.

"Ah, I don't think that you'll send me to Azkaban, Cornelius. Although I could always break out it would be such a waste of time. And a quiet departure is the last thing I would want now, isn't it?" Dumbledore said smiling his irritating smile.

Fudge was sputtering and yelled at the aurors to take him. Before they could move a muscle a blinding sliver flash of light filled the room and the two Slytherin's were brought down by a dark figure.

When they recovered from the sudden impact with the floor they saw Dumbledore and Fawkes coming over.

"Severus, I trust you will look after the students along with Minerva. Take care of yourselves you two. You were very brave tonight, protecting your friends like that, but we need you here, in safety. I have to go, they will wake soon," the headmaster said.

Carya was almost crying by now. Dumbledore had given up everything for them even if it could be temporary. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Thank you headmaster, I ... we'll do everything you asked and learn those things from Professor Snape, sir. I ... I think I trust you more now," she said and looked at him with sad eyes.

Albus smiled. This one statement meant very much to him and he disappeared down the stairs with Fawkes following him. Carya and Tom reacted quickly when they heard someone stirring behind them and dropped to the floor once again.

Severus was puzzled for a second and then mimicked their actions. Fudge saw them getting of the floor when he came to as did Umbridge. The whole office was a mess and the phoenix was gone as well.

Fudge was angry and told Snape to get his students to bed. They went down to the dungeons together and Severus noticed that his assistants were lost in thought. He asked them into his office first and talked to them about the whole situation.

"I know it's our fault sir, we should have paid more attention to our surroundings. I had no idea they'd be so careless and talk in the hallways. It's a good thing that no one willingly provided the information. At least I think no one did.

If anyone is running around with more pustules than Eloise Midgeon tomorrow then we have a traitor in our group if not it was just an accident with heavy repercussions. I still can't believe that he did this for us," Carya said in a small voice feeling guilty.

"The headmaster thought it was the best course of actions. Don't doubt his decision. He won't be far, Carya," Severus said and sent them to bed.

The next morning was terrible. Chaos broke out when everyone heard that Dumbledore was gone. A few Slytherin's looked smug but they were the vast minority. Before breakfast started a note appeared on every noticeboard in school.

 _ **By Order Of The Ministry Of Magic**_

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight._

 _Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic_

"This can't be happening, tell me this isn't true!" said one of the seventh year Gryffindor's who had been in trouble with Umbridge very often.

But it was true and everyone dreaded what would happen now. One of the Ravenclaws provided the student body a rather amusing story though. It seemed that this very morning Umbridge had tried to get back into Dumbledore's old office but she couldn't get past the Gargoyle.

The stone statue had started shouting insults at her when she used brute force in her attempts. The day passed in strained silence and everyone tried to get used to the new situation. The DA was put on hold until they knew who had caused this mess but none of the actual members were guilty.

The days until the easter holidays couldn't go over quickly enough for everyone. Not one student wanted to stay over easter. It as only four days until they could take the train back home. Carya was adamant to apologise to Dumbledore should she get the chance.

He had truly earned their full trust for now. Even the rest of the _'Slytherin Six'_ thought that. Umbridge kept a close eye on the six but couldn't find any change in behaviour. They still behaved like angels in her class although they seemed to feel uncomfortable under her scrutinising gazes.

Soon it was April 4th and the students boarded the Hogwarts Express after breakfast. Snape had given the friends some instructions on how to practise during the free days before telling them to be careful when they went outside of the grounds of Black Manor.

He had changed since his cover as a spy had been blown. Sure, he was still the same greasy bastard git of a Potions Professor most of the time but he was a bit _'nicer'_ nowadays. Especially Carya and Tom got along better with him.

After endless hours of boredom the train arrived at King's Cross. The friends quickly got off the train and stepped through the barrier. The Weasley's, Granger's as well as Sirius and Remus were waiting for them.

Hermione and Ginny had to go home for the holidays the first day but would be allowed to stay at Black Manor for the rest of their holidays. Sirius had invited the Granger's as well but they were still uncomfortable around too many wizards.

Molly and Arthur had declined as well since they knew what would happen if Fred and George were unsupervised. And having them in the same house as the _'Slytherin Six'_ would be even worse. The friends waved goodbye before Harry, Carya, Tom, Draco and their two guardians floo-ed home.

Remus was aware of the strained silence that had settled over the group when they'd parted from their two friends. He also knew that it had something to do with Dumbledore loosing his post as headmaster of Hogwarts a few days prior.

Sirius knew about Dumbledore's problem but he didn't know the reasons behind that. He was as always oblivious to most things but that was just the way he was. Moony knew that the friends would be expected at the next order meeting and told them so.

"Carya, Tom, Harry, Draco, you and the other two are expected to attend the next meeting. It'll take place tomorrow night. By then Hermione and Ginny should be here. I hope that you can explain what happened at Hogwarts because Albus refused to give any information," Remus said.

"Okay, Moony. May we go upstairs now? I'm really tired. That Umbridge woman is getting on my nerves. We'll all probably need a year worth of vacation to recover from her once the year is over," Carya replied and started walking away.

Tom quickly followed her. The other two boys explained why the couple was so tired and the adults understood. They'd spent almost every evening of the last few days in Snape's office for training or in their rooms doing homework. They were bound to be exhausted.

All four teens woke up early that Friday morning. They met downstairs for breakfast before Carya and Tom went outside to go for a walk. Draco and Harry continued their heated discussion about professional Quidditch teams.

When Remus called them inside to get ready for lunch the two lovebirds where nowhere to be found. Harry looked on the first floor and found them in their favourite spot. They sat on the windowsill in Carya's room, listened to their song and were fast asleep.

Carya's phoenix had returned to the manor and was sleeping on her stand next to the girl's desk. Every now and then the bird would open her eyes to take a look at the sleeping couple though. The boy quietly left the room and told his family about his discovery.

"I think we should let them sleep. Slytherin knows they need it. I wouldn't have been able to do that. We play that act for Umbridge, they have those potions lessons, Occlumency training, the Defence Association, Quidditch and homework on top.

All that would've been far too much for me even for one single week. I don't get it. Where do they get the energy to carry on like that?" Draco asked confused.

"It's not that difficult Draco. Carya and Tom love each other deeply. They most likely have already formed something akin to a heart bond and both suffer if one of them is hurt. The draw their strength from their relationship.

I think that even you can feel how strong it has become since Tom has been kidnapped by the Dark Lord. They work for something that they think is worth the effort and that boosts their strength even more," Remus explained.

Draco and Harry nodded. They both didn't think they could've handled all the workload without fainting from exhaustion after the first few days. Both boys admired and sometimes envied their _'siblings'_ for this kind of relationship though. They truly had each other's hearts.

Hermione and Ginny were their girlfriends but they weren't as close as Tom and Carya were. Every relationship needed time to grow and blossom and perhaps they would grow even closer given time too.

Shortly before Sirius came into the girls room she and Tom woke up. They had dreamt of the past year. About their love and what it had already cost them. Both believed that they gained far more than they lost though and that was a soothing conclusion.

Sirius asked them to get dressed and come down for a quick dinner before they'd portkey over to Grimmauld Place. The two youths blushed at the grins that had shown on the faces of the other occupants in the kitchen.

The light mood was dampened even more as dinner progressed. Remus assumed that it had to do with what happened at school a few days ago. Soon they got ready and touched the timed portkey that would transport them to the Order Headquarters.

They arrived in the library and felt the wards surrounding them. After a second the pressure was gone and they could leave the room. When the group reached the study they could hear snippets of a conversation.

"Really, Albus. What is so important about that incident that you cannot tell us why they kicked you out?" Molly's voice echoed through the room.

"That is not my place to tell Molly and I don't think that you need to know," the former Headmaster of Hogwarts answered.

"But Albus, you surely understand that ...," Arthur began before he was cut off by Moody.

"Stop it, Arthur. Albus thinks we don't need to know. Leave it at that. He'll tell us if we need to know anything," the old auror replied grumpily.

That second Remus rapped on the door and the six friends entered along with their guardians. Everyone turned towards them but the children showed no emotion at all apart from not wanting to meet the headmasters gaze.

Albus asked them to sit down and they did so reluctantly. Especially Carya and Tom who took a seat as far away from the headmaster as possible. It seemed normal to those who had heard what happened the last year though.

Albus talked about upcoming events and missions that were common knowledge in the Orders Inner Circle. He then summarised what Severus had told him about the potions projects he was currently pursuing with the help of Tom and Carya.

That was the point where both teens started fidgeting in their seats. Dumbledore had just complimented them cheerfully about their good work. He then asked Tom, Harry and Carya about their training with Severus.

"Eh, ... I think we are doing ... okay but Professor Snape might be better at analysing our progress," the girl said softly while both boys just nodded.

"They are indeed progressing but not as fast as we all would hope for. A few more weeks before they have control over most dreams I presume," Snape said and looked at the kids with his usual classroom sneer.

Carya couldn't stand any it anymore and spoke up again, "Headmaster, I wanted to apologise for what happened. I'm sorry, sir. We thought that we had everything under control. That was stupid. Teenagers are bound to talk sometime. But I'm glad none of us directly tried to tell on our group.

We would have know because we cursed the parchment and the quill which were used to sign down their names. I apologise for getting ourselves in trouble and therefore removing you from your position, sir.

Although we didn't mean to get caught, it's our fault that all this happened. Why did you take the blame, sir?"

Dumbledore looked as surprised as the rest did upon hearing an apology from the girl. She hardly ever apologised and she'd disliked the headmaster a lot during the last year. And she had even addressed him with anything but professor or headmaster for the first time they knew about.

"I did what I had to, Miss Potter. You have to stay at school for various reasons but I think you already know that. As for taking the blame, well, I knew the Minister and Dolores would sooner or later try to remove me from my place at Hogwarts.

It was not your fault, don't worry about that. It is not as bad as it seems. Did you say you cursed the parchment? What did you use to ensure that you'd find the culprit?" he stated calmly.

The teens looked confused. They hadn't expected that but now that he had said it out loud it really made sense. Dumbledore could protect himself but even though they were more powerful than their year-mates they were still children and not able to fend for themselves all alone outside the school.

Carya just nodded but she still looked quite miserable even when there was a little smirk on her face at the headmaster's question about the parchment.

"I understand, sir but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Everyone misses you, even many Slytherin's do. She's a horrible woman if you can even call her that and I'd like nothing more than to hex her from now until the end of time.

As for the protection we used to assure no one could betray us, we used a few ... interesting charms. The spell on the quill would make them forget for seventy two hours what they know about us. Enough time to find them out.

And the curse on the parchment, well, lets say that what they'd look like would made Eloise Midgeon look like a goddess even with her terrible acne, sir," she said and those who knew the unfortunate girl gulped.

"I believe that you and Miss Weasley had your hands on that, right, "Albus asked and both girls nodded.

Bill Weasley was the one who voiced what many were thinking. "Geez, kids, I don't want to get on your bad side now and certainly not once you're grown up!"

The six kids laughed at that and Harry said something in their Defence,

"Oh come now Bill, we aren't _**that**_ bad. Only a little bit. And it's not like we attack family, isn't it?" he asked before Carya added.

"We only prank family when they actually deserve it, right Paddy?" she asked her godfather who blushed remembering the last prank on him.

~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~

Sirius had once again woken up the children by drenching them in ice-cold water. Carya and Harry had been furious with him as had been Tom and Draco. They vowed revenge and they got it the next day.

Sirius was sleeping in his armchair in the study when they cursed him. Once the animagus woke up they could see him in all his glory. The best was that he'd be oblivious to everything until someone told him what was wrong.

Remus had done that when the children had still been lying on the floor from laughing so hard. Carya even had taken a photo and Padfoot didn't want to know what it would do to his reputation if anyone got to see that picture.

They had thoroughly cursed him and he had been walking on a duck's feet and his ears had been the ones of a cat. A very embarrassing experience which he would have gladly forgotten.

~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~

Severus was curious when he saw Sirius flushed face but the children did not tell further. He was dragged back to the actual conversation when he heard Carya's voice continue their tale.

"Her threats and punishments have become harsher over these few last days. I don't doubt that she is trying to find out what really happened that night. To be honest I think that she already suspects us but she has no proof right now.

That won't be for long though. She'll undoubtedly use what Professor Snape likes to threaten insolent students with, sir. Her decrees even give her the right to do that," Tom added and grimaced at the last few sentences.

"What option are you talking about Potter?" growled Moody curiously.

"Veritaserum, Mister Moody. The woman is ruthless, even more so than Voldie is. The only difference is that she is not running rampant and killing opponents - yet. I still say we stun and tie her up before sending her off to Voldie as a present. They'd be good for each other," the girl continued.

"She will use that threat, Miss Potter. She has already requested a batch from me," Snape threw in after Carya was finished.

The children paled at the thought of the truth serum. They knew that hardly anyone could try and resist answering at all. How were they supposed to keep their group a secret then? It was Draco who broke the silence.

"If that happens we can only hope that she'll interrogate Carya then, right?" Draco queried and looked at his friends and family.

The order members looked confused at that and asked why he thought that.

"What do you mean by that, Mister Malfoy?" Tonks asked bewildered.

"He is saying that Miss Potter would be the best candidate of their whole group because she's the only one her age or of any age I know of who can at least partly resist the serum. I doubt that she'd give away too much if Umbridge really drugged her," Snape said offhandedly.

"What?" came the common exclamation of disbelief but Albus, Severus, Remus and Sirius just smiled knowingly.

"You heard him right. Carya has been able to partly resist the potion. I don't know how she did that but she did," Sirius stated proudly.

That shut them all up. The reports were continued after that and no one questioned the headmaster about his removal from Hogwarts again. They now knew it had something to do with Carya Potter but they did not ask again.

The kids returned to Black Manor when their presence wasn't needed anymore. The three couples left the study to activate their portkeys. While leaving Carya said something that gave everyone a lot to think about.

"Bye then. We'll see you in school Professor Snape," she said before adding, "That Umbridge cow will wish she'd never heard our names. And I know the same goes for Fred and George. You'll be back at Hogwarts soon, headmaster."

With that the kids left and even their guardians looked confused. Something had almost erased the teens animosity towards Dumbledore and that was thoroughly surprising. The children went to bed quickly that night because they wanted to get their homework done the next day before discussing on a course of action in the project _'Getting-rid-of-Dolores-Umbridge'_.

They were planning and plotting for the better half of their easter holidays. Soon it was time to get back to school though. The friends had decided to continue with pranks and to act as if nothing had happened.

They were very much aware of the problems they'd have should Umbridge really use Veritaserum to question any of them. The Defence Association would have another meeting in secret to determine if they should continue or not. Harry had also contacted Krum to talk to him about a few things.

The Potter twins and their friends certainly would continue and they did not doubt that Fred and George Weasley would stay either. Neville and Blaise probably would do the same since it was the only time when they could be themselves around other students.

All kids had received a few easter gifts from friends and family. Molly Weasley had sent cream-filled chocolate eggs as she did every year. Ginny had giggled when she realised that and the others had laughed along with her.

On April 8th the children took the train back Hogsmeade. When they arrived at the castle they all noticed that nothing had changed. The coldness that had settled over Hogwarts after Dumbledore's departure was still there and Umbridge was still headmistress.

Carya caught the eyes of the Weasley twins when she waked up to the Slytherin table. They were looking quite displeased about something. The professors didn't really look alright either. There was a strained silence in the Great Hall that evening.

They soon found out why that was. In the middle of dinner Umbridge declared that it was now forbidden to sit at a house table that was not your own. Many students were arguing over that but those who were the most vocal didn't really care.

Those who were actually affected by that decision were too shocked to give any reply at all. The couples looked each other in the eyes not wanting to believe this. Hermione was close to tears as was Blaise. Neville looked as miserable as Harry and Cat did. Terence looked furious.

Carya who by now was quite skilled at sending telepathic messages told Hermione to meet them in the Founder's chambers after dinner. Once all six had arrived there the started raging about the injustice of it all.

"I can't believe it. That ... that ... woman. How dare she take that away from us? I could kill her. You know what? Now we really should continue the Defence Association, just to spite her. She'll get what she deserves and if it's the last thing I do at Hogwarts!" Carya ranted until Tom captured her in a kiss to calm her down.

"I know, love. We all feel this way but we have to try a logical approach unless we want to get expelled in a second," the crimson eyed youth told his girlfriend.

"Tom is right, Carya. I completely agree with him," Harry said while he hugged Hermione close.

"So we all know what we _**want**_ to do but what do we _**do**_ about that?" Draco inquired and confused them all with his choice of words.

"No idea, Dray but we have to act soon before Hogwarts falls apart under Umbridge. We all need to work together, all four houses. It's very important that we stay united. Umbridge just tried to destroy the delicate bonds between the houses.

Our few inter-house couples have started to bind the houses together but now I'm not so sure anymore. I don't know if Neville and Blaise's or Cat and Terence's relationships can survive through this. It's good that they all are in the Defence Association though," Ginny remarked.

"That's right, Ginny. We really have to continue the group as it shows the united force of the Hogwarts students. Let's contact the other's tomorrow to schedule a meeting in the _'Room of Requirement'_ ," Harry suggested.

"Let's get to bed then. I don't fancy being late on the first day of classes. Harry, you should bring Hermione to the Ravenclaw Common Room. I don't think she should walk around alone. Use the cloak for that. I don't trust Umbridge not to try anything at night," Carya told her brother.

The next morning they all got up early to send the messages to the DA members before breakfast. The trusted ones of each house gave a tiny nod once Carya entered the Great Hall signalling her that they'd be there that evening.

Arithmancy wasn't very interesting that day and Professor Vector carefully let his students know that Umbridge had declared his former curriculum unfit for fifth years. The professor secretly tried to give them as much information on his old lesson plans as possible without alarming anyone.

Professor Snape whom they had for Advanced Potion after Arithmancy was in a sour mood. He had obviously had the same problems as Vector. They were making a simple healing salve that day when Umbridge stopped by in the classroom.

Snape had almost looked apologetic towards his students when the woman exited through the door after fifteen minutes. He gave them written assignments which had nothing to do with healing salves and assigned a very small essay on that days potion.

It was nothing they all couldn't copy from previous years. The new assignment would never appear in the records until the exams were due though. He would make sure this class didn't fail their Potions Owls.

Carya and Tom stayed behind. Harry would excuse them in Charms and they knew Professor Flitwick wouldn't mind. He was fond of the six friends because they were quite good in his subject and Ginny always excelled there.

"Professor, are we going to continue the lessons or is the _'headmistress'_ going to interfere with us being your assistants?" Tom asked.

"You'll come to my lab as usual. I won't let her ruin the work we have done so far. Be down here Thursday after dinner. Yes, Carya I know about your little meeting tonight," Snape said and sent them off to Charms.

They were only a couple of minutes late and Flitwick was just smiling at them. He hadn't suffered so many changes to his curriculum as Charms was not yet on the restrictions list. They continued on Banishing Charms and started to take notes about simple conjuring charms.

The friends smiled when they thought about the bowls of milk they always conjured for Mrs. Norris when they met her in the hallways. What would their professor think if he knew they already mastered the simpler ones a few years ago?

Theory of Magic was as dull as Arithmancy. Umbridge obviously believed they'd be analysing dark curses and had restricted the charms and spells they were allowed to talk about. Leila Greenwood was doing something similar to Snape though.

She assigned simple homework on the working of Lumos, again, and gave them _'extra assignments'_ to be handed in with the other one. After class they all got to know that most subjects were under restrictions now.

Every teacher tried his best to go as far as they could without exactly breaking those new rules. The friends went to dinner that evening acting like they'd just had a completely normal day of classes. Most students followed their example.

They'd be damned if they let Umbridge know how much she'd upset all of them. Around eight twenty-six students were out of their common Rooms wandering around the hallways. One after another disappeared though and did not resurface until early morning.


	11. Chapter 21 & 22

**Disclaimer** : view Chapter 01 for that one

Enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

 **Chapter 21 - Rebellion and Interrogations or Restrictions and Quidditch**

These students met up in the infamous _'Room of Requirement'_. Not even Dumbledore knew how to access the room on a permanent basis. Once they were all inside they began discussing the future of their little group.

"Potter, what do you think we should do now? With Dumbledore gone it's far to dangerous to meet again," Ernie Macmillan said.

Susan Bones hit him hard on the arm for that, "Why are you here then? I'm not a coward. You are a disgrace to Hufflepuff, Ernie!"

"Am not!" the boy sulked but kept quiet after that.

"I understand your worries perfectly well. We have asked ourselves the same question. But in the light of what happened today I think we should continue. We owe this to ourselves, our friendship and the vow to stick together through these times.

Remember what Dumbledore told us at the end of last year? We can only get through these times if we stick together. Umbridge has managed to take away our open display of inter-house relations. We should continue them though. We have members from each house," Carya explained.

She looked at each representative of house while she continued, "We are Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's! For the sake of Hogwarts we have to work together to get back what has been forcefully and unfairly taken from us!"

"She's right, we have to take back what's rightfully ours. The legends say that the Founders wanted the houses to work together in the early years. It's important that we show the ministry that they can't get away with everything," Cho Chang remarked in agreement.

"I too agree. My Aunt works for the ministry. Her name's Amelia Bones by the way. She's one of those who'll test us in the Owls. She always told me that we had to fight for our rights. I didn't understand her then but now I do.

I say that we continue to train and meet here. Every Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin who agrees with me, please get up!" Susan said.

Not one student remained sitting and Carya smiled softly. They were still the Defence Association. Umbridge hadn't managed to scare them into submission. It was a good sign that these teens were sticking to their decision to fight together.

"You all know what we are risking with this but rest assured that we wouldn't be helpless should the worst happen. Many of you know Viktor Krum from the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year, I believe. Harry has been in contact with him.

He is now working at his old school as a Defence teacher when he doesn't play Quidditch for Bulgaria. He also has become Durmstrang's youngest Deputy Headmaster ever. He has assured us that everyone of our group will be welcomed at Durmstrang should we get expelled.

Yes, Justin, even Muggleborns will be accepted without protest. I know that most of you consider Hogwarts as a second home. I feel the same but if it comes to the worst we won't be alone. The headmaster has been dismissed from his post to protect us.

I tried to stop him but you all know Dumbledore. Once he gets that damned twinkle in his eyes nothing short of death could stop him," Carya told the group smiling slightly at the mentioning of Dumbledore's protection.

"It is no secret that I haven't trusted him at all since last year but I have to admit that he has given all of us so much since we started our schooling at Hogwarts. I think it's time we gave him and Hogwarts something back.

We will continue the Defence Association and get Umbridge's ass kicked to hell. She'll wish that she's never heard the names of the _'Slytherin Six'_ I can assure you. Should we get expelled one of the older ones and the house representatives will continue teaching you.

We have copied all our notes of _'Defence Against the Dark Arts'_ and _'Charms'_ in order to allow you learning them for yourself should we get caught. Fred, George, you two know what will happen, don't you?" Carya wanted to know.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't mind getting expelled if we have a place to go to although Mum will be furious. We are in if that's what you want to know. A real prank war, right? But not so much against each other than against Umbridge I assume," Fred answered.

"Got it right in one, my dear fellow prankster. We will make her life hell. In secret at first but openly later on. Let's see how she can handle Gryffindor's master pranksters and the second generation of Marauders, the infamous _'Slytherin Six'_ and the notorious _'Weasley twins'_ ," the Potter girl replied.

She was smirking in a way that sent shivers down everyone's spines. It was a devious look that suited the mood they all were in right now though. They discussed the course of actions that the six friends had talked about over the holidays and adjusted it to the current situation.

It was far past midnight when the students sneaked back to their dorms. No one was caught thanks to the Marauders Map. The _'Slytherin Six'_ had four maps now since Tom had gotten his own after christmas. Harry, Carya, Tom and Draco brought the groups back to their Common Room safely.

Harry went with the Ravenclaw's, Draco accompanied the Hufflepuff's, Tom lead the Slytherin's and Carya showed the Gryffindor's the safest way back to the tower. Angelina Johnson who was Headgirl that year would go to Hogsmeade the next Saturday after classes to get some things they needed.

On Monday, April 15th the project _'Get-rid-of-Dolores-Umbridge'_ or _'G.r.o.D.U.'_ would start and they were working together. The Weasley twins and the _'Slytherin Six'_ would play pranks on various levels. The children would take turns at pranking someone.

They wouldn't spare the teachers either but Snape would be warned because he and McGonagall were those most likely to react harshly to that kind of treatment. He then should inform Gryffindor's head of house.

The week went over quicker than they had thought it would. Umbridge was as unpopular as always and the students hated her even more now. The majority of the children had resigned to their fate but a few still protested against her.

The DA members kept quiet for now but they would soon join the ranks of those who were openly acting against the woman. The _'Slytherin Six'_ and the Weasley twins were planning the whole thing and they would help as good as they could.

Carya and Tom's meetings with Snape were now even more important. They informed their head of house about the plans and thoroughly warned him that even the teachers would be victims. He was anything but happy about that but did not protest either.

Minerva McGonagall showed a similar reaction. Snape had secretly told her about the children's plans. On Sunday the eight troublemakers met in the DA training room. They were discussing the course of action for the next day.

Fred and George would start at breakfast and the Slytherin's would get their chance later that day.

"Hey George, what are you planning?" Harry asked smirking.

"Nothing terrible, Harry. It's just a little bit of fun, you know?" the Weasley boy answered.

"It's not very soothing when you say that George," replied Ginny.

"Do try and don't hurt anyone seriously, okay?" Carya suggested.

"We won't," said the two redheads in unison.

Sleep evaded all of them that night. Fred and George were going over their plans as were Harry, Draco and Ginny. Hermione had gone back to her dorm to prepare her part of the game. Carya and Tom were off with Snape for another potions lesson.

When those two came back they looked quite pleased with themselves. Something had happened and their friends knew it had to be very good. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow and Carya smirked at him.

"I know that you're dying to know what we are up to but you'll have to wait until lunch tomorrow. Trust me, you will definitely like the outcome," Carya told them and Tom was grinning evilly.

"I really hate it when you two do that. Why don't you just tell us?" Draco asked sulking.

"Because that, my dear brother ... would thoroughly spoil the fun. You'll see Dray. It's worth waiting," Carya said.

"I agree with Carya, you'll most likely love it. The teachers and all those who are stupid enough won't. Of that I'm sure," Tom added cryptically.

"Oh, well. We'll wait then but I don't like it that we don't know what you're up to. What if we are among those _'stupid'_ ones?" Draco inquired.

"You won't be, we made sure of that," Tom replied.

Shortly after that all children went to bed and fell asleep soon. When they woke up they were excited about the first day of their open little rebellion against Umbridge. They all but ran towards breakfast and sat down at their usual places.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a sad look as did the other separated couples before they focused on their own house table. Fred and George entered the Hall shortly after breakfast had started. They looked like innocence personified.

Everyone who had known them during the last few years now knew that something was up. Umbridge of course did not have the same background knowledge. She did not suspect anything and halfway through the meal several explosions startled the occupants of the Great Hall.

Some _'Filibuster Firecracker's'_ had gone of at every table. They had materialised out of thin air and the force of the explosions had sprayed everyone with food. The teachers had gotten the worst. There seemed to be some improvement to the fireworks.

The explosion had concentrated to the center of the high table where Umbridge resided. She was covered in a sickly looking yellow goo that stank horribly. No one was laughing. Every student stared at her in shock, even the Weasley twins.

The professors expected an explosion from their _'headmistress'_ but it didn't come. She got up looking furious and left the Great Hall. Once it was time for class she reappeared. Her skin and clothes had been cleaned up but everyone who got near her could smell it.

She still stank horribly and most students got sick from the smell. Those who had her in class that day almost refused to attend the lessons. The woman couldn't figure out who had done it. She had her suspicions but no proof.

Around lunch the stench had lessened slightly and being near her was, although still not really agreeable, at least possible without having to throw up. Carya had winked at her friends before they'd sat down for lunch and she seemed to be waiting for something.

Snape looked curious but even he didn't know what was happening. He suspected that the last evening had something to do with this kind of behaviour. She had suddenly started grinning and acting much like Dumbledore.

~*~*~ Flashback the last evening ~*~*~

Carya and Tom were currently working on a poison that was often used by Voldemort to kill his victims. It was working slowly depending on the victims state of health. They learned how it was made, how it worked and more important, how they could counter it once they recognised the signs.

It had been near the end of their meeting when Carya Potter had suddenly stared of into space while still stirring her potion the correct way. She had blinked a few times before she returned her attention to the brew.

Ten minutes later Tom had asked the girl what had been on her mind but she didn't answer at first. Carya glanced at Tom, then at her Potions professor before she started smirking deviously. Her dark blue eyes started twinkling like Albus Dumbledore's did when he was up to something.

A minute later the girl told her boyfriend something in Parseltongue. It had to be the reason for her cheerful mood because he too started smirking. Severus Snape had no idea what was going on but he just knew that he probably would not like the outcome.

~*~*~ End Flashback the last evening ~*~*~

Severus ate his meal warily and watched the Hall for strange events. Nothing happened though. The students ate in silence which seemed unusual but no one wanted Umbridge to overhear their conversations nowadays.

The pleased look on Carya Potter's face was quickly covered with a mask of indifference when the food appeared and it hadn't changed since then. Severus was startled out of his musing when he heard someone shift on the chair at his right side.

Dolores Umbridge was shifting in her seat and apparently she felt unwell. Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick suffered the same fate. Severus could see the Deputy Headmistress scratching her arm roughly before she tried to ignore it.

When the Potions Master let his gaze wander around the hall he noticed that several students were having the same problems. He watched the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table and saw that neither of the _'Slytherin Six'_ showed these signs.

In fact none of the DA members did have these problems as well as a few others. He himself felt quite okay too. Many of his colleagues were now trying to ignore the obvious itching but they failed thoroughly. It also seemed that Dolores Umbridge had gotten the worst.

The potions professor looked along the table to find out the reason for this strange behaviour. He quickly found it. Everyone who had eaten the plum pie was itching. Umbridge had eaten four slices while the rest had just taken one.

The tricky Slytherin girl must have tampered with the pie. He hadn't eaten any of it because he just hated plums. And by making sure that the majority of people didn't eat that dessert she had diverted the attention to everyone who wasn't affected.

'That has to be what they were talking about. I remember the potion we used in fourth year to take revenge on the marauders. We had spiced the Gryffindor's pumpkin juice with that potion and they all landed in the hospital wing,' Snape remembered.

Afternoon classes were cancelled that day and the students were given their assignments to work on in the library. Madam Pomfrey couldn't find the reason at first and gave them a potion against the itching.

It didn't help much and one third of the teachers and students who had suffered more severe symptoms had to stay in bed for two days. Umbridge had to stay for three days until Madam Pomfrey deemed her healthy enough to resume her duties.

She was released from the nurse's care at lunch on Wednesday. Her first class was the Slytherin / Ravenclaw Defence class. When she walked into the room her students were already waiting for her. A couple of them promptly bombarded her with questions about her health.

Ginny and Tom were among them. She smiled slightly at the gesture and asked her students to take their seats. They read another boring chapter of Slinkhart's book before the bell rang and as always the homework was to summarise the passages they read.

Dolores Umbridge never found out who had given the students that little pause at being tormented by her mere presence. Over the following two weeks many things happened. Carya, Harry and Tom continued their Occlumency lessons.

The girl by now could block Snape out every time he attempted to break into her mind. Tom was close to that as well but he always needed a few tries and Harry was struggling at shutting his professor out. The potions lessons with Snape went well for Tom and his girlfriend.

They learned about many potions that they would never cover in class and the Potions Master prepared them for more than just Order work. He seriously considered suggesting a career in Potions for them at the end of the year.

Umbridge and the teachers suffered from many pranks during these weeks. They weren't spared and even most students did at least fall victim to one of the pranks. No one ever caught the culprit though and Dolores Umbridge was getting frustrated at her inability to find those responsible.

She highly suspected Carya Potter and her friends by now since they had been part of the group at the fifth table and participated in inter-house relations. The current headmistress of Hogwarts decided to investigate.

It was already the 28th of April when Umbridge's patience snapped. Someone had broken into her office and turned everything upside down. It all pointed towards Peeves, the poltergeist but he was nowhere to be found.

He had indeed been the one to do that but the eight troublemakers had convinced him on that course of action. After that Tom had suggested that the ghost should hide somewhere in the dungeons for a while because Umbridge was very angry at him because of her lack of humour.

On the next day the fifth year students had their career advice meetings with their heads of house. Unsurprisingly Umbridge was present at all of them. Carya and Tom had talked to Snape before and they had been surprised when he had asked them to seriously consider a Potions Apprenticeship.

They hadn't been opposed to the idea but weren't sure either. They resumed the talk during the interview and when they left they had promised to think about it. Harry was thinking of becoming an Auror like his father and Sirius had been.

He had the necessary marks and skills in Snape's opinion but Umbridge scoffed when the boy mentioned it. She was met with two identical looks and a twin pair of raised eyebrows. Draco was thinking about pursuing a career in Ancient Runes.

Ginny was sure that she would try for an Apprenticeship in Charms. Hermione hadn't decided but she was very interested in History and was thinking about a career in that area. On the same day the Defence Association had their next meeting.

When the groups had been brought back to their dorms the friends wanted to meet in Carya's rooms. The girl met up with Tom shortly before they spotted Umbridge down the next corridor.

Carya shoved a vial of _'Spy-Potion'_ and her Map into Tom's hand before urging him to get to their rooms. The girl met the headmistress a few minutes later.

"Miss Potter, may I ask why you are out after hours?" Umbridge asked with a fake smile.

Carya realised that she was near Gryffindor territory and decided to lie a bit.

"I have a headache, Professor Umbridge and I wanted to ask Madam Pomfrey for a potion against that," the girl replied.

"I see. Well, I think the nurse is already asleep. No need to bother her. I have something against headaches in my office. Do accompany me, Miss Potter!" the woman said and Carya knew that something bad was going to happen. She also knew that she wouldn't like it at all.

She walked behind her professor with her back straight and a look that was suggesting that Carya hurt somehow. The two females soon arrived at Umbridge's office and the teacher asked the girl inside. She poured them both a cup of tea and added something to Carya's cup.

The Potter girl immediately recognised the contents of the vial. It was a clear liquid and the amount added was a dead give-away. Three drops - it had to be Veritaserum, there was no denying it. To Carya's surprise the woman added a fair amount of sugar too which made the girl smirk inwardly.

"Here my dear, drink up and you will feel better soon," Dolores said.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge," the girl replied and took the cup with a steady hand.

She pretended to sip at the cup and started blinking before she put on a dazed look. Some of the potion influenced tea had been swallowed but not enough to be fully effective. And Umbridge had made a huge mistake by adding the sugar.

It greatly lessened the effect of the serum which was the reason why they gave it with plain water in court. Umbridge suddenly had a predatory gleam in her eyes and started asking questions.

"Tell me, Potter, what were you really doing in that corridor?" she asked.

"I was on my way to the infirmary. I have a headache and was about to ask the nurse for a cure," Carya lied smoothly after convincing herself that this was indeed true.

The potion she had swallowed was just working good enough to let her answer quickly but it did not bypass her conscious mind at all like it should have courtesy to the sugar.

"Are you participating in an illegal student organisation?" Umbridge wanted to know and Carya shook her head in denial.

It was easy to reply to that. She wasn't participating in the group. She was leading it and therefore she hadn't exactly lied when she said, "No, Professor Umbridge!"

"Did you play all the pranks of the last weeks?" the woman inquired and again she had made a big mistake in wording her inquiry.

The little word _'all'_ enabled Carya to tell a half truth once again, "No, Professor Umbridge!"

"Are you really working on potions when you meet with Riddle and Snape those evenings?" the ministry worker asked.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge!" the girl replied and started to look sickly.

"Are you working for Albus Dumbledore?" Dolores wanted to know.

"No, Professor Umbridge!" the teen responded and felt that the teacher was getting impatient.

"Who are you working for?" was the next question.

"No one, Professor Umbridge!" Carya said firmly.

"Good girl, here take this and go back to bed," Umbridge said obviously disappointed and turned around to fetch something.

Carya recognised the second potion from the writing on the label. She knew that after taking the antidote to Veritaserum she would feel dizzy and disoriented for a few seconds so she acted like that and clumsily knocked over her teacup.

Carya blinked few times while swaying on her feet before she pretended to spot the cup and turning to her professor.

"I'm sorry Professor Umbridge. I must be more tired than I thought. I think my headache's gone worse. Would you allow me to get back to bed, Professor?" Carya inquired looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"You may go, Miss Potter. I expect you at breakfast tomorrow!" the professor said clearly disappointed and Carya left.

The girl all but ran back to her dorm and checked herself for any spells or poisons before entering her room. She was immediately assaulted with a frantic hug and millions of questions. After everyone had calmed down she explained what had happened.

"I knew she was up to something when she asked me to her office for a potion against headaches. Thank Slytherin that she has no clue about potions and what interferes with them," Carya explained and the other's were astonished that she had been able to act that convincing.

The girl visited her head of house before breakfast and he confirmed that she hadn't been poisoned and that there were no traces of the Veritaserum left. He too was surprised that she'd been able to get out of that mess so smoothly but when Carya told of Umbridge's mistakes he started chuckling.

"She has no clue how to question someone properly. You are right, Carya. Those mistakes were good for you. You should go to breakfast though because she ordered you to," Snape said and sent Carya on her way.

The Potter girl put on a mask of feeling unwell and when her friends asked what was wrong she just replied, "Headache, I'll go to Pomfrey after breakfast!"

And that was just what she did. The potion was harmless and non addictive so it didn't matter if she took it or not. It would only help if you had a headache. If you were pretending it would be like tasting dirty water but nothing else.

To say that Poppy Pomfrey was surprised to see Carya was an understatement but when she heard about the girl's _'problem'_ she understood. Carya was always studying hard and having a headache was decreasing her ability to concentrate.

She gave the girl the potion and made her lie down for ten minutes before letting her go to classes. Umbridge of course asked the nurse later and Poppy was telling her what she knew.

"If Carya Potter comes here voluntarily she must have had one hell of a headache. She wouldn't fake that. She really hates the hospital wing and hardly even can be found even near here if she can avoid that," the nurse told the headmistress and returned to her work.

The DA members of course heard about the whole affair as soon as the next meeting started. They were in awe once Carya finished her tale and vowed to do their best to keep the group secret - as long as possible or as long as they needed to.

The next few days were pure hell for Umbridge. Someone had turned her Defence classroom into a real swamp. She couldn't get rid of it and had to teach in a smaller room which meant that the students were closer to each other.

That had been the combined work of the _'Slytherin Six'_ and the Weasley twins. Fred and George had the idea but they lacked the knowledge of the appropriate spells to make sure the swamp stayed where it was supposed to be.

On May 5th they had the second last game of Quidditch for that year. It was Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Harry and his friends would play against Hermione for the first time. Neither of them was happy about it but Quidditch was war and they would only try not to hurt each other too much.

Hermione was a really good chaser and even scored two times against Carya but Harry caught the snitch directly under Cho's surprised look when Slytherin was leading by eighty points. The result was 250 to 20 and Ravenclaw looked positively beaten.

Hermione tried to comfort her housemates but they wouldn't cheer up. They all knew that Hermione had done her best and so had the Slytherin's but they couldn't accept such an embarrassing defeat. If Gryffindor won against them at the end of May they'd be in third place of the Quidditch Cup.

Harry, Carya and Tom met with Snape that evening. Carya was to brew potions while the boys got another Occlumency lesson. She was making the Draught of Living Death and it went quite well. The girl had just bottled the potion when something happened.

Harry and Tom had left for bed already as they were thoroughly exhausted while Carya finished her assignment. The stoppered potions vials had just been set onto the table when a searing pain shot through her scar and made it difficult to breathe. Snape was clutching his arm to his chest in pain.

It had felt like year but was only a couple of minutes. Carya was panting and Snape looked slightly green. The girl knew what she had to do. This had happened before after all. The only difference was that she had been with her brother the last time.

Carya fetched two vials numbing potion from the shelf and gave one to her professor who took it gladly. Once it had done it's work they sat down to discuss what had just happened. They knew Voldemort was trying to torment them for being his enemies and for betraying him.

"On days like this one I wished we could stop this kind of bond," she mumbled and sighed deeply.

"I completely agree with you Potter, but unfortunately we don't know what kind of bond you and your brother have to the Dark Lord," Snape replied.

Carya looked at him and tilted her head a bit to the left before watching him curiously. She didn't dare to ask him about his mark as he was a very private man. Once she felt better Carya got up and left her professor to his thoughts.

The girl was lost in thought when she reached her rooms. Her boyfriend was waiting for her to return and had fallen asleep on the couch from exhaustion. Carya summoned a blanket and cuddled up next to him before draping the blanket around them both.

Tom felt her presence and wrapped his arms around her protectively. They slept like that for the whole night and although their muscles were protesting the next morning they both felt well rested and relaxed once they'd showered and gotten dressed.

The next shock came when they walked into the Great Hall and saw that there were eight tables - four groups of two who were decked in the same colours. Umbridge then announced the next set of rules.

"Male and female students will sit at separate tables now. Boys at the front, girls in the back. The same goes for classes and every other place. Everyone found to go against these rules will be expelled," the woman stated and the cries of outrage droned out every other sound.

/ _Harry, please tell me she didn't do that_!/ Carya frantically asked her brother.

/ _She did, Carya, I'm sorry, we can't change it right now_ ,/ Harry sent back miserable.

/ _But what about Potions lessons with Snape, Tom and I ... I mean how are we going to do that_?/ the girl asked and didn't expect a reply.

/ _You'll just go on like you did. She only said we shan't sit next to each other. You can use separate work tables_ ,/ her twin soothed her.

Tom was trying to get her attention as well, / _Carya, calm down. I think we should step up to the next stage of our project. She need's to be put in her place and I think you really should brew the potion of that forbidden book. I know we promised not to try any of those but we have no choice_./

Carya frowned and then spoke to Tom once again, / _You're right. We'll ask Snape if we can use his laboratory for that. We need to get down into the Chamber of Secrets soon. You ask Harry and Draco and I ask Ginny and Hermione_./

During her quiet conversation a dark and sinister look had settled onto Carya Potter's face. Umbridge couldn't really see her from her position but Severus could. He didn't like what he saw. This was the same look she always had when she was talking about Voldemort.

This look meant trouble and since Umbridge had taken what meant the most for the Potter girl, she would get revenge. And judging by the intensity of the look on her face Umbridge would be in for one hell of a ride.

Suddenly something happened that he hadn't expected. Someone sent him a telepathic message.

/ _Professor Snape, I need to talk to you tonight_!/ a female voice said and he caught Carya's eye.

The dark blue seemed to be glowing, so intense was the look she gave him. It was scary. Had she been using the eye-colour changing potion they had brewed in 3rd year she'd have been able to pass as Voldemort's daughter.

The lessons were pure hell. Many students refused to do anything but sulking even though they followed the new Decree in fear of being expelled. Carya was not even paying attention in Potions. She was brooding over something.

Ginny did all the work on their Potion that day and she thankfully got it perfectly right. Neville had been assigned to work with Ron Weasley and even they managed to get the Headache Draught right. Not one teacher agreed with Umbridge anymore. They hadn't in a long time.

This was the last straw. Students with Death Eater parents caught themselves wishing Dumbledore back and the seventh years among them who had already met the Dark Lord during christmas holidays thought that Voldemort was a sweet kitten compared to Umbridge.

The day passed painfully slow and after Snape had assured Umbridge that Carya and Tom would work at separate tables they were allowed to continue their Potions Lessons. The Potions Master silently cursed the woman to hell though.

He knew that it wouldn't take much more for Carya and Tom to lose control. They had taken everything surprisingly well considering how close the friends were. He waited in his lab for the arrival of his two favourite Potions students.

These two were currently sitting in their Secret Chambers along with their best friends. Hermione and Harry used the time to be close as did Ginny and Draco. Tom and Carya soon left and met Snape around eight thirty.

They brewed another poison that night and at the same time worked on the antidote to that one. Carya seemed to be able to concentrate more now than she had been in the morning. Tom was a bit more distracted but not too much for work.

An hour after they started there was a pause and Carya decided to ask her questions.

"Professor, would you allow us to use your lab for a little ... project?" the girl inquired and again had that intense look in her eyes.

"Depends on what you'll need it for, Carya," Severus answered.

"I ... we want to get rid of that Umbridge-cow! She has to leave or I'll be charged for murder soon, sir," Carya almost shouted but sounded more than serious then.

Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise. He had expected many things but never this much.

"How do you plan to get rid of her, Carya? The professors haven't been able to and we have no legal possibilities," Snape said sounding a little confused.

Carya smirked evilly and pulled out a book after locking the door both the Muggle and the magical way. Severus looked curious and gasped when he saw which book it was. It was very rare. There were only three complete copies in existence.

Voldemort owned one of them while the second belonged to an Asian Potions Master. The professor swallowed heavily and gaped at the girl.

"Where did you find this?" he asked in shock.

"In _'Knockturn Alley'_ but the shopkeeper wouldn't sell it to me so I asked Remus to buy it for me and after I promised not to try and make certain potions in here he agreed. My little project unfortunately is among those as well.

I know Remy will be very angry but we don't have a choice anymore. It's not exactly legal because it's considered quite dark. But it is untraceable and it'll serve our purpose. And even though there'll be no lasting harm, she deserves no better," Carya told him and flipped through the book to show him which potion she meant.

Severus was gaping again when he read the list of ingredients and what the potion would do. Yes, Umbridge had indeed seriously pissed of the Potter girl. Even if the six friends had considered this a possibility before, they hadn't tried it up until that point.

"Okay, Potter. You may use this lab but be very, very careful. Some of these ingredients won't be easy to get. Especially the Dragon Blood and the Basilisk scales. They are horribly expensive. As for the phoenix tears, I think you could always use your phoenix for that," Snape said.

Carya smirked. The already had most ingredients. Only the Basilisk and the Dragon parts were missing.

"We already sent Yue to Charlie Weasley, sir. He will get us the blood. I wanted to ask you if you could retrieve it for us. It would be less suspicious if you were seen in other parts of Britain during term time.

The Basilisk scales are no problem either. I only say again _'Chamber of Secrets'_ , sir. We'll just have to go and retrieve them down there," the girl explained and Tom looked a tad bit uncomfortable at her mentioning the Chamber.

"I see and your friends will accompany you, I presume?" the professor inquired.

"Yes, we'll use the _'Spy-Potion'_ to get there and back as well as our brooms. Myrtle will alert us if someone comes to the entrance before we are out again. She likes Harry even if he has a girlfriend. That ghost is really persistent. Always offers him a place in her toilet should he die early.

Would you like to come with us, professor?" Carya inquired and for the second time that day shocked her head of house.

 **Chapter 22 - The Master Plan and The Chamber or OWL's and Paranoia**

Severus was stunned into silence. Did he want to go to the Chamber of Secrets? He was a Slytherin and that meant that he was interested but did he really want to go?

"When do you plan on going, Carya?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night, sir. We can prepare the first part of the potion without the blood and the scales. We'll go tomorrow after curfew. If you want to come with us meet us at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the first floor," Carya replied and continued to work on her poison.

Snape dismissed the kids as soon as the two potions were finished. He bottled them himself and stored them away. The Potions master had already decided that he wanted to go and see Slytherin's Chamber.

Tuesday passed slowly and shortly after curfew Snape was at the mentioned meeting place under the protection of the potion. He suddenly saw six white blurs coming towards him and on instinct hid in the shadows.

A second later he heard something that sounded like a suppressed mental giggle.

/ _Scared, professor? It's just us. I told you that those under the potion could see each other even if they can't talk_!/ Carya said smirking at her teacher and he just scowled.

Severus didn't hear what Carya was saying but she must have spoken some kind of password because suddenly the sink moved aside to reveal a large pipe. The children jumped down and he followed them a second later.

When the pipe spit him out he struggled to remain standing. Carya and Tom caught him before he fell to the floor. They then handed him a vial and downed the one they were carrying. They became visible again.

Together the seven wizards walked through the tunnel that led to the Chamber. At the portal Snape heard Carya hissing something and the door opened. It must have been Parseltongue. When they stepped inside there was an awful smell in the air. Something seemed to be rotting away down here.

It was the remains of the basilisk. The eyes and the inner organs were almost gone by now. The skin, scales and the skeleton remained. Carya immediately started to put scales into the jars they had brought. The other's followed suit and they invited Snape to do the same.

He could sell some of them and get financial aid for his personal projects if he wished. Or he could simply use them himself. Carya also took the fangs with her and mentioned that they had enough for now. Twelve jars with scales would suffice for now.

"Let's get back. I don't doubt that Umbridge is running around right now. Peeves has agreed to distract her and Myrtle's going to warn us if she's too close. Norri is also running around and helping us by clearing the hallways from stray students.

Mister Filch won't punish us either since he rather likes us for some reason but I'm not going to push my luck tonight," the girl said and urged them to put their things away. At the pipe they again took the potion and became invisible.

Carya mounted her broom and disappeared through the pipe. Harry and Tom were next, followed by Ginny and Hermione. Snape was the last to get up. The kids stood around and waited for him. He shook his head and made his way back to his dungeons after Carya, Harry and Tom had again sealed the entrance.

The rest of the week Carya was often found in Snape's lab where she prepared the potion they wanted to use on Dolores Umbridge. It would take a week to brew it and then they still had to administer the right amount for it to work the way it should.

Umbridge was even more on edge now and the pranks on both students and teacher's didn't lessen. If anything they increased in intensity and frequency. No one got seriously harmed though. The pranks effects were extremely annoying but never really harmful.

The boils that the Weasley twins gave all students had been a close call but nothing Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape couldn't cure with a potion. Umbridge gave Detention for ridiculous things now and hardly anyone was spared.

On Saturday, May 11th Snape collected the Dragon Blood from Charlie Weasley in Hogsmeade. He gave it to Carya when they met that evening. The girl immediately continued brewing the poison they would use against Dolores Umbridge.

Tom was helping her now and the tension that had been there since the separation of the student body increased with each passing day. The _'Slytherin Six'_ weren't attending most meals now and kept to themselves.

No one ever saw them break the rules unless they were in the Defence Association. The DA meetings had increased in frequency like the pranks. When someone couldn't attend it didn't really matter because they would repeat the last meeting in a brief conversation.

Carya, Tom and Harry also continued with their Occlumency lessons. The twins hadn't had any more dreams but they knew they had been there. The two kids had just blocked them quickly enough. Snape was pleased that they were successful in protecting their minds.

Carya's skill at Legilimency had increased dramatically though. Tom and Harry didn't have a chance against her. She just broke through their barriers like a hot knife through butter. Severus suspected that the fact of her being an Empath enhanced her skills.

The incident of May 5th had repeated itself three more times. Carya had mentioned that these attacks had started when she'd blocked the dreams for the first time. It seemed that Voldemort knew she could do that and was now trying to get to them on another way although it could be just coincidence either.

On the 18th the potion was ready and Carya talked to Dobby who had been hit and kicked by Umbridge for dropping a tray with tea in her office. The elf was happy to be able to help the children. He only considered Harry and Dumbledore as his Masters anyway.

The little elf put the whole contents of the vial into Umbridge's coffee the next morning. Carya had succeeded in making the potion perfectly. It was the only other potion next to Veritaserum that was totally clear but since it nearly was a forbidden one no one really knew about it.

The slight bitter taste would not be noticed in the coffee either. Umbridge put a hand onto her stomach three minutes after she'd finished her cup. Her face showed a bit of pain and then went back to her usual mask.

No one saw the headmistress that Sunday. When classes were resumed on Monday everyone could tell that something was wrong with her. She kept shouting and yelling at students and fellow professors for no reason.

Detentions were handed out for the most ridiculous reasons and not even Snape had been that creative ever. Fred and George had played another prank on her which had turned her clothes a deep yellow with purple dots. She hadn't been amused but couldn't find the culprits.

The woman therefore put a whole class in detention to be served with Filch in the Forbidden Forest that night. Even he wasn't so stupid to run into the forest near to the full moon without a fully trained wizard because he was a Squib.

He let the students help Hagrid clean the stables that evening before reporting to Umbridge that they'd served a dreadful detention. Two other professor were put on probation until Wednesday morning though. They were Minerva McGonagall and Leila Greenwood.

On Wednesday Carya woke up from a vision. Voldemort had brutally murdered a whole Muggle family that night. She hadn't been able to do anything because the date on the calendar showed that it was the same night.

Tom had tried to comfort her but failed for the most part. She had calmed down but the boy was sure that she would attack the first person to cross her that day. That was exactly was happened then. Umbridge had assigned yet another chapter of Slinkhart's book when Carya exploded.

"Why the hell do we have to read the stupid chapters during class if all we do is summarise them for homework? There's not even enough information in them to summarise. You only do this to keep us occupied!" the girl yelled and was promptly put in detention.

She had to go to Umbridge's office as soon as the class was over and she did that with a sense of dread in her stomach. She was still angry as hell and thought the same way as she had said that morning though.

Severus had heard about her outburst from Tom after the friends had to leave Carya alone with the monster of a woman. He was worried about the girl right now even if he didn't want to admit being worried about Potter's child.

Carya followed Umbridge into the office and put a blank mask on her face. The professor was truly affected by the poison. The girl had heard about the detention that others had with the woman and wasn't exactly keen on experiencing that.

Carya as well as everyone before her had to write lines with that special Quill. She was to write in her own blood and the sentence was really long. Carya had to write _'I shall not insult Professor Umbridge in class ever again.'_ The professor kept her until dinner was already over.

The child had been forced to repeat the sentence for about four hours. The sentence of course hadn't fit on the back of her hand and had instead been etched into her forearm. By the time Carya was released the wounds were really deep and bleeding quite a bit.

The girl staggered out of Umbridge's office and sought out the dungeons. She was feeling light-headed all of a sudden but that couldn't be from blood loss as she hadn't lost that much. She felt sick and a second later a sharp pain shot through her scar and sent her onto the floor.

Carya barely managed to knock on the nearest door which happened to be Snape's office. When he opened the door he could see the girl curled up on the floor. She was cradling her arm close and her breathing was ragged.

She also appeared to be unconscious and he knew why. For a few minutes he had felt the same amount of pain as she probably had. If you added her obvious injury and the rough last night to that it was only natural that she'd pass out sometime.

Severus lifted the girl into his arms and brought her inside where he laid her onto the couch. The Potions Master started cleaning and disinfecting the wound before he muttered a few healing spells. A light healing potion was applied to the wound as well before he bandaged the arm.

Carya had calmed down a bit by now and her breathing had evened once again. A few minutes later she woke up and blushed when she realised what must have happened to her. Carya was embarrassed to no end but was trying to cover that up.

"Thank you, professor," she mumbled and received a nod from him.

"Sir, can I ask you something personal?" she continued and he quirked an eyebrow,

"You may but I won't guarantee an answer."

"Why don't you talk to Draco anymore? He told us that you were appointed as his godfather. Sure, you couldn't care for him when you were still a spy for Dumbledore, but now? He really misses you and wants you in his life.

It was Draco who made us see past the tales of Sirius time in school. He is really afraid that you'll reject him if he comes to you because of his father. Lucius had almost destroyed Draco's self-esteem when he fled from home, you know?

He's like a brother to me and I hate to see him hurt. I don't know what you heard about the last meeting between Draco and Lucius but you should know that Draco would love to have you back as his godfather," Carya told the professor without looking up.

If she had she would have seen the hurt look that had flashed through Snape's eyes when she mentioned his time as a spy. He still loved Draco but he wasn't so sure if the two canines would let him near his godson.

"Potter, ... Carya, I do love Draco but I doubt that Black and Lupin will let me near him. They don't really trust me. You should know that. I ..." he began before Carya cut him off.

"That's just it, professor. Siri wouldn't mind. He even said that he'd try his best to be civil with you for Draco's and my ... for Draco's sake," the girl blurted out and unfortunately slipped.

Someone else might not have noticed but Severus did.

"For Draco's and your sake? Why yours too?" he inquired and Carya started fidgeting.

He now knew that there was more to know and she soon gave in and told him.

"I ... I don't mean to be disrespectful, sir. When we first got to know you, I despised your behaviour towards us. You were quite mean even if you didn't take points because we were Slytherin's. ...

After Tom was given a second chance you were even more nasty than ever before which I later explained with bad experiences to myself. You only knew his other self and were naturally wary about Tom.

We heard your conversation with Dumbledore at the end of our fourth year and discussed the possible meanings. Draco told us that you had been a Death Eater before Voldemort was defeated in 1981. After that he didn't know other than you being Lucius best friend.

We watched you but couldn't find any indication for either theory. Then Harry and I had these visions and one in particular made us see that you at least pretended to spy for Dumbledore. We wanted to warn you and your reaction showed us that we were right.

After that we were starting to work with you and I have to admit that you have gained my full respect. I knew that Potions weren't easy but I hadn't known how much more you'd have to put into the art to actually become a Master.

You were there when I was miserable and you did more than you had to as our head of house. I ... eh, started to think of you as a mentor and later as some kind of friend which means nothing more than the closest appropriate teacher-student relationship, sir.

I started to like you for who you are and Siri accepts that. Sure he was angry and disbelieving at first but Remy knows how to shut him up. He saw the truth about this even if he still hasn't figured out why you despise him," Carya explained and had blushed while backing away from her professor.

She was scared. Scared that he would start yelling at her for the things she had said but he didn't. He was just watching her and took in her behaviour. She sounded honest and sincere but she was afraid of his reaction to this kind of confession.

"Why would you like someone like me?" Snape inquired a bit sharper than intended.

"I won't say that you'll ever win a prize for the most popular teacher sir, you haven't changed at all. Well, you have but only how you treat me and my friends in class. I know that you hardly ever praise anyone on Potions and hearing that more than once made me proud.

You saying that Tom and I know what we are doing is the greatest praise we could get and your suggestion to pursue a career in potions only adds to that," the girl replied and looked up shyly.

To her surprise there was no anger in Severus Snape's face. He looked surprised, amused and certainly confused. He hadn't realised that he had praised them that much but it was true. The two teens were really adept to Potions and anything else short of Defence would be unsuitable for them.

Severus was really surprised that she was fond of him as a mentor and that Draco still wanted him in his life. It surprised him the most thought that Sirius apparently loved Draco enough to try and get along with him.

"I will talk to Draco soon, Carya. I promise you that. Tell him to come to my office tomorrow after your Herbology lesson," he said.

"Yes, sir. You know, it really sucks that we don't have wandless magic anymore. Dumbledore was a pretty good teacher," the girl said wistfully before leaving his office towards the kitchens.

She met her friends in the Founders Chambers and told them about the crazy teacher and her slip up with Snape. That reminded her to tell Draco what Snape had told her to do.

"Draco, he wants to talk to you tomorrow after Herbology. I don't think he's going to reject you. In fact it seems as if he feared you wouldn't want him now that Siri was your _'dad'_. Or that you didn't want him because Siri hated him," Carya said and Draco looked completely relieved.

"Umbridge is showing the first signs of paranoia now, right? I think the next few days will be amusing. How long does the poison need to wear off?" Tom asked his girlfriend.

"About three to six month, why? It doesn't leave the system before that and if it was pure enough it might take up to twelve month. Natural paranoia would be enhanced after that as well," Carya replied not telling anyone about her detention.

She had hidden her bandaged arm because she didn't want to worry her friends. Tom was suspicious that something had happened but he did not say anything. He knew Carya wouldn't hide important things from them if she thought it was about something dangerous.

"I just wanted to know about possible lasting harm," Tom said shrugging.

"You were worried that I'd get imprisoned for poisoning her, right? No chance. They couldn't trace it. It will be explained as temporary insanity and she'll be released when they think she's cured. No victim of this poison has ever been known to kill him or herself," the girl said offhandedly.

Tom and the other four grinned at that. Carya didn't care about Umbridge suffering. She wanted revenge and as long as she couldn't be charged for it she'd have revenge on those who hurt her.

Her friends also knew that if someone hurt them enough she would even be ruthless enough not to care if the victim of her revenge died. That was Carya's dark side but it hadn't come to that yet unless they thought about Voldemort.

Until Saturday evening everyone knew that Umbridge was suffering from paranoia and that she wasn't really capable of teaching anymore. She was always whirling around as if she feared being followed and she had that _'deer-caught-in-the-lights'_ look on her face all the time.

Classes weren't supervised anymore and she didn't even appear at the Quidditch game that Sunday. It was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw and it was the last game of the season. Owls would start in a little over a week and everyone wanted to be prepared for that.

Gryffindor lost by thirty points only because Ron had been able to catch the snitch before Cho got the chance. By that time Ravenclaw had been leading with 180 to 0. The ravens had scored eighteen times. Hermione had done more than half of the goals.

The final result was 180 to 150 for Ravenclaw. The Lions were third in the Cup once again. Umbridge did not resurface until her first class on Monday. She looked slightly scared and didn't even hand out detentions again. The children didn't care about that.

They were studying hard for their owls and the Defence Association met daily now. They only had very little time left. The meetings weren't only used for Defence now. They rather turned them into studying session without being disturbed by teachers or younger students.

Cho, Terence, Lee, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George helped the younger students. They either took over for Carya and Tom or they tutored those who needed it for the owls when they didn't learn for their Newts like everyone of them minus Cho and Terence had to do.

On Tuesday, May 28th Fred and George again approached Carya with their request from the beginning of the year.

"I haven't found anyone I know who'd be willing to sponsor you ..." she said and the twins faces fell, " ... but if we agree on something I probably have an idea. I would give you some money to start your business if you'd agree to my conditions."

"And what conditions are you talking about?" George asked warily.

"Not very much. A lifetime supply with the newest inventions, one third of the ownership of the store and as much rights in decisions about the company as you two have. I'd give you 1000 galleons if you agree to that," Carya told them and they gulped.

"C ... can we think about that for a few days? Until Friday at least?" they inquired and Carya nodded.

The two Weasley knew exactly why she'd asked for that. Joke shops were booming right now and if they were clever they'd have the best company ever. Carya's knowledge of pranks and her guardians reputation certainly helped her case in this.

The twins told Carya that they agreed with her terms two days before the Owls and Newts started. They had gotten their examination schedules on Wednesday 29th from their heads of house. They had theory exams in the mornings and their practical parts in the afternoons for two weeks.

Neville had told Harry and Draco that his Grandma knew the head of the Examination committee, Griselda Marchbanks. And after the next DA meeting everyone one of them knew that Susan's Aunt Amelia was one of those who were testing them as well.

On Monday, June 3rd they'd have Charms and Latin, Tuesday was Transfiguration. On Wednesday they had Ancient Runes and History of Magic. Thursday they would have Arithmancy and Astronomy that night. Friday would be their Theory of Magic and their Telepathy exams.

After that they had two days of time to prepare for the second week. Monday would be Herbology. Tuesday would be Defence and on Wednesday they had Potions. Thursday they'd have Advanced Potions and their very last exam would be Advanced Defence.

Two weeks crammed with exams and they didn't think that they'd live through all that. Carya and Tom had stopped their meetings with Snape in favour of preparing themselves thoroughly for the exams. He appreciated that because he could get some rest before the horror called exams started.

On Sunday a strange group of witches and wizards arrived around dinner. Neville who stood near the Slytherin's recognised Professor Marchbanks, a tiny witch who greeted a surprisingly calm Professor Umbridge.

They were discussing the journey and the disappearance of Dumbledore. Griselda Marchbanks was sure though that Dumbledore wouldn't be found if he didn't want to be found. The current headmistress showed the guests their rooms.

The next morning came far too quickly for most students liking. The majority of the fifth and seventh years didn't eat much at breakfast. Once the meal was over the younger students an the sixth years went off to class while the 5th and 7th years remained waiting in front of the Great Hall.

A few minutes later they were called in class by class and each student had to sit down at one of the tiny tables scattered around the Great hall. They all were facing the Head Table and there were about eighty of them.

At the Head table sat the examiners as well as Umbridge and McGonagall. They watched the students closely as Minerva allowed them to begin with their theoretical exams. The _'Slytherin Six'_ had surprisingly little problems answering the questions.

They'd thought they would be more difficult and when they left the Hall for a short break before lunch. Neville told them that he had a better feeling than the last year and that he was confident about the practical part for once.

After lunch all fifth and seventh years gathered in the antechamber where they'd wait until their names were called for the practical exam. They were called alphabetically. No one who had already been tested returned to the room though.

They soon reached Granger, Hermione before Malfoy, Draco was called. A bit later after Patil, Patil and Parkinson it was time for Potter, Carya and Potter, Harry. Soon after them Riddle, Tom was asked outside.

Professor Marchbanks eyed him curiously for a few seconds and then he was tested. He knew her. He had met her in his fourth year when Dumbledore had introduced the boy to her. But whatever she thought she kept it to herself.

Ginny and Blaise were among the last one's of the fifth years to be tested. When they were reunited with their friends they talked about the exam. Ginny thought that it had been easy and only Hermione was not that confident.

Before dinner they had their Latin exam which only had the written part. After Latin they had dinner and most students were eating the first true meal that day. Umbridge looked a bit more disturbed than in the morning but no one apart from the students and teachers noticed that.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ all studied a bit for the next few days before going to bed. Carya and Harry were sleeping restless that night and were quite tired in the morning. They hoped that they would get through Transfiguration without major incidents.

They thought they'd done okay when they met up for dinner on Tuesday. Draco knew he'd probably messed up the theoretical part while Hermione had problems with her practical one. The next day would be quite exhausting and therefore they went to bed early.

On Wednesday they had Ancient Runes and History. The morning was filled with the Rune theory while they would write History after lunch. The early evening before dinner was reserved for the practical Runes exams.

Thursday was no better. They hardly had time to do anything apart from worrying about the exams. Carya had another rough night and couldn't explain why. She had blocked all dreams but she felt that something big was coming.

The made it trough Arithmancy and Astronomy without further problems before they were tested in Theory of Magic and Telepathy. Tom and Carya had no problems with Theory and didn't really fear that exam. Telepathy was not so bad as well. It only mattered that you tried.

If you didn't get owls in this one you'd still pass your exams. The students were placed in soundproof bubbles and were to send a sentence they had been given by Remus Lupin to one of the examiners who would write it down and compare it with the slip of parchment the student held in his or her hands.

Carya, Tom and Harry had no problems at that and their three friends managed to get the sentence over to the examiner. Even Neville succeeded and he was very pleased with himself after that. Carya clapped him on the back just as Professor Marchbanks left the room.

"See, Neville, I knew you could do it. You were just too scared to try all those years. Blaise was right. You're lucky to have her, you know?" the girl said grinning and Neville smiled back.

"Right, Carya. I should have listened to you in the first place but no, I had to be scared of my own shadow," the boy admitted.

The friends walked towards the Great Hall for dinner that evening chatting happily among themselves. Thanks to Umbridge's paranoia they had been able to mix up again and Hermione was again at the Slytherin table along with Neville and Cat.

The examiners thought it was unusual but they were quite pleased to notice how much they got along. Susan had seated herself at the Gryffindor table where her new boyfriend was sitting. She was currently the girlfriend of Seamus Finnegan.

The six friends disappeared after dinner and didn't resurface until Sunday evening. Amelia Bones asked Snape about it since he was their head of house.

"Professor Snape, do you know where those students are? I haven't seen them since dinner last night," Madam Bones asked on Saturday evening.

"They are probably in their hiding place in the castle. These six are best friends and do everything together, Madam Bones. They are like this sometimes but there's no need to worry. They most likely sit somewhere and do a bit of studying or plan a prank for the days after the exams," he answered civilly.

"Professor Umbridge seems a bit off these days, don't you think, Professor Snape?" she continued and Severus sighed inwardly.

She was a nice woman but he didn't want to talk. Although this was the opportunity to act a bit.

"You are right, we thought it was just stress but the poor woman has been acting strange lately. I fear for her health. The post as headmistress, High Inquisitor and the professorship at Hogwarts might be too much responsibility," he said with perfectly faked concern.

"I shall see what happens over the next week. Perhaps we should inform the minister that she is unwell," Amelia suggested and turned her attention towards her fellow examiners.

She never saw the satisfied smirk on the Potions Masters face. Sunday evening came and the _'Slytherin Six'_ turned up a bit late for dinner. Carya was smirking at Snape when she entered the Great Hall and that seemed to confirm his suspicions about the prank part.

The students were sent to bed after the meal and their heads of house told them to go to sleep early. Carya, Tom, Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ginny had no problems at all and did so immediately. They were all quite good at Herbology.

That showed itself in the short time they needed to finish their theoretical exam in that subject. They only needed two third of the scheduled time. The practical part was as easy as the other had been. They assumed that the six of them and Neville were the best at Herbology that year.

Tuesday was the standard Defence exam. Everyone who had Advanced Defence wasn't required for the practical of standard Defence. They only wrote the theoretical part for standard that day. The same applied for Potions the next day.

It was of course known among the examiners that Carya and Tom were the Potions Master's assistants since the beginning of the year. On Thursday they finally had Advanced Potions. Unsurprisingly Carya and Tom thought that the theory was fairly easy.

Harry and Draco struggled a bit more and Hermione as well as Ginny were quite frustrated with the lack of knowledge in some areas. When Carya reached the last three questions she gaped at her parchment in surprise before jotting down as much as she knew.

Snape had caught the look and wondered what that was about. He peered over at the examiners copy of the parchment and started smirking when he read the questions. They were about rare potions ingredients, their handling and their storage.

Carya had dealt with each of the mentioned ones during her detentions. She would use her extra knowledge again now, of that he was sure. The practical exam was easy for the six friends. They had to brew potions of which they only knew the ingredients.

They had to recognise the potion by the ingredients and then brew it. The process had to be written down as well as their observations. The name of the potion was also required. Carya looked over the list of ingredients a few times before she frowned and bit her lip in concentration.

A minute later she recognised it. It was one of those that they'd covered in class. It was a light truth serum - it's name was Veridicuserum. This one was perfectly legal and was not restricted by the ministry.

She smiled and set to work. A quick glance to Tom, Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Harry showed her that they also had found out what it was. They started the potion and wrote down what needed to be done. After three and a half hours the practical Potions exams was over.

They only had one left now and that was Advanced Defence. Dolores Umbridge was looking at them surly. She suspected that the friends had something to do with her feeling unwell but she had no proof and that they had made a good impression on the examiners certainly didn't help at all.

That night the Defence Association had a last meeting and they went over every bit of theory they could think of. Even the spells were practised a last time. The Patronus Charm had been part of the theoretical curriculum but being able to make something happen at all would certainly be helpful.

Harry and his friends weren't worried at all. They knew what they had to do and that would have to be enough. Carya and Tom were the only ones who had to be careful because they knew a few defensive spells which were coming from the Dark Arts.

The theory was again in the morning and they all thought that it was far too easy. Snape had given them much more difficult assignments than this and now they were grateful for that. The practical part was a bit more tricky.


	12. Chapter 23 & 24

**Disclaimer** : view Chapter 01 for that one

Enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

 **Chapter 23 - Exams and Department of Mysteries or Goodbye Umbridge**

They weren't called inside alphabetically this time but in groups of three. Ginny was called inside with Draco and Hermione after Ron, Neville and Blaise were just coming out of the room. When the three exited again there only were three fifth years left. Carya, Harry and Tom were the last group.

They performed shield and disarming charms in front of all examiners as well as Umbridge and Snape. Kingsley had been invited to test the shields. The Expelliarmus and the other spells they had to show were just watched curiously.

The shields came at the end. Harry went first and his shield was okay. Tom's was better and he could hold it up for roughly five minutes before Kingsley managed to get a spell past it. When the auror started to throw spells at Carya they were stunned into silence. Her shield did not break.

It didn't even lessen in intensity regardless how many and how powerful charms were thrown at her. After ten minutes Kingsley wanted to try one last thing before he let her off.

"Magna Stupefy!" he yelled and the deep red jet of magic hit the shield hard. It had started to glow bright green for a second when the spell reflected and hit the ceiling.

Carya mumbled a small sorry before lowering the shield. Kingsley was shocked. Her shield was stronger than his own and he was an auror. The examiners were impressed and almost dismissed the three students when Amelia Bones remembered something that her niece had told her.

"Wait a second, I have been told that the three of you can produce a real Patronus, is that true?" she asked and the kids looked confused before answering.

"Yeah, we can do that, why do you ask, madam?" Carya asked frowning.

Kingsley smiled at that, as did Snape. Carya was always wary and would probably make a good auror should she want to be one. Although they both suspected that she'd stick to potions for the most part.

"Would you show us?" Madam Bones inquired smiling softly.

Carya looked at her boyfriend an twin brother for a moment before they nodded at each other.

"Okay but don't be surprised if they are a bit ... unusual," Carya warned smirking, "You first Harry, or should we do it together?"

"Together, I think. I'm hungry and I bet these Professors would be happy to finish this as well," the Potter boy answered cheekily.

The examiners smiled at his statement. The kids stood next to each other. Harry was in the middle of the room, Tom on his right and Carya on his left side. They nodded to each other once again and shouted the spell.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" they firmly said in unison.

A bright white light filled the room and the source were the children's wands. The examiners blinked once and were faced with a beautiful image. A brilliant white stag was standing next to a large white dog. On their right stood a tall woman with waist-long hair and a phoenix on her shoulder.

On the left was another woman whom many of them knew. She was surrounded by snakes though. It was an image of Lily Evans and Griselda Marchbanks recognised the other woman as Tom Riddle's mother. She smiled upon seeing these two remarkable witches being the Patroni of their children.

Amelia was impressed, as were all the others. They looked at the kids in awe and then allowed them to leave. The dog and stag turned to Harry briefly. The dog rubbed his head against Harry's leg while the stag nuzzled the boys hand before disappearing.

The phoenix looked at Tom before he flew off into thin air and the snakes slithered around Carya for a second. Both images of the women kissed the kids who had conjured them onto the cheek before vanishing again.

Tom and Carya had a sad smile on their face when that happened but they quickly left with Harry. The examiners were talking about them though.

"I heard that they had corporeal Patroni but this was unexpected. These children are remarkable, just like their parents have been," Amelia said.

"Yes, that they are. It is quite shocking to see that the girls Patronus is her own mother and a couple of snakes. Professor Snape, do you know what the stag and the dog represent?" Professor Marchbanks asked.

"Actually yes," Snape said grimacing at the memory, "The stag symbolises his father as he was an illegal animagus and his form was a stag. The dog is just the same, only difference is that the person is still alive and now registered at the ministry. It's Sirius Black. His form is a large dog."

"Miss Potter really should think about becoming an Auror," said another but Snape shook his head.

"I fear that she won't do that. She's more interested in Potions as is her current boyfriend. Miss Potter and Mister Riddle have been assisting me during the last year and they are already good enough to consider a Potions Apprenticeship after graduation.

True Potions Masters are rare enough to seriously consider this as a career," Severus told them and they nodded in agreement.

They examiners and the teachers present walked down to the Great Hall for tea then. Once they reached the front doors they could hear laughter. Just outside the door where a couple of children. They were from different houses and from different grades as well.

There were twenty six in total and they talked about exams and what to do for the rest of the school year. Just as the adults wanted to turn around a phoenix swept down towards the children. It was a green and blue phoenix and it landed on Carya Potter's outstretched arm.

"Hey girl, what do you have for me? Harry, Draco, Tom, it's a letter from Siri! He tells us to enjoy the last weeks of the year. Typical for him, don't you think? I guess we should show this to Moony later. He'll be rolling on the floor from laughter," the girl told her friends.

The professors left the kids alone and walked into the Great Hall. At dinner that night the thing that Snape had been waiting for happened. Everyone's knifes and forks started shrieking when you tried to grab them.

Only those who talked to their cutlery and politely asked to be allowed to use them was able to stop the sounds. Every teacher and examiner smiled with one exception of course - Dolores Jane Umbridge.

She suddenly started yelling at the students to stop the insanity and she pointed her wand at Carya while she accused her of having done this. The girl looked shocked for a second but then sat down with a blank face.

Kingsley and another male stunned the unfortunate woman before they levitated her towards the infirmary. Severus was smirking inwardly. Carya had managed to finally get rid of her. Threatening a student in front of the whole school with a drawn wand wasn't something that a headmistress should do ever.

If everything went right she would be in St. Mungo's the next day. The fifth and seventh years were celebrating that night. No one really cared about rules, not even the professors.

When the examiners left the castle after dinner a group of doctors from St. Mungos had come and taken Umbridge to the hospital for examination. All professors ignored the wild parties as long as no one was harmed.

The DA members and the majority of fifth and seventh year met up in the Great Hall where they celebrated until the early morning hours. Snape and McGonagall suggested that they should go to bed around five in the morning.

They did as their professors wished and fell asleep soon. Classes had been cancelled for Saturday. While she slept Carya had another vision. It was of Voldemort and he was planning to get his _'weapon'_.

The girl didn't know when that would start but it didn't matter because she was too tired to remember the short dream. When she woke up all traces of a nightmare were gone. They knew that Dumbledore wouldn't return until Umbridge had officially been removed from Hogwarts.

All students were celebrating their end of exams. Everyone had a very pleasant Saturday. Many DA members were sitting at the lake talking about what had happened over the last days. The teachers were equally delighted and had cancelled all classes for that day.

The one thing that had lightened the mood of everyone had been the removal of Umbridge as headmistress and Professor at Hogwarts. All occupants of Hogwarts suspected that the _'Slytherin Six'_ had something to do with it but no one actually had proof unless they were directly involved.

About twenty-seven people actually knew what had happened to Umbridge. But none of them would ever tell. It had been part of their oath to swear to never tell anyone about DA business. They all were proud to have survived the threat of Umbridge while continuing their meetings.

All in all the _'Slytherin Six'_ were truly happy right now. Tomorrow would be another Hogsmeade Sunday and they were all looking forward to it. It became obvious on Sunday morning that there had been many more friendships among the different houses than they had thought.

Now that they were actually allowed to be together again the small groups of friends came out of the closet. Minerva McGonagall had removed most of Umbridge's rules from the school immediately but she couldn't lift the ban on the quidditch players or set up the fifth table again until Dumbledore was reintroduced as Headmaster.

He would be back on Wednesday or even earlier. They day in Hogsmeade was very joyful. Rita Skeeter was there as well and interviewed the students. The six friends refused to give any interviews though.

They would've enough trouble should their little involvement with Umbridge's problem ever come out. Skeeter got to know how awful Umbridge had been and how much everyone including most Slytherin's wanted Dumbledore back.

But until then McGonagall was in charge of the school. Around lunch the six friends walked back to the castle and met Snape in the entrance Hall. The teacher asked Carya and Harry to come with him and they excused themselves from their friends for a few minutes.

Once they had reached Snape's office, he closed the door behind them and put up several privacy wards.

"Potter, be careful tonight. The Dark Lord seems to be quite agitated at the moment," Snape said rubbing his left arm absently.

"I know, sir" she answered and unconsciously scratched at her left collarbone.

These small motions assured the other that they knew exactly what was going on. Both children promised to try and get some sleep that night as they had classes the next day. Severus didn't mind his students celebrating the end of the exams but he wouldn't tolerate laziness.

The Slytherin twins sought out their friends and immediately told them what was going on. When Carya imitated Snape's voice they all went into laughing fits. It was so strange when she mimicked his facial expressions but her acting skills had improved greatly since September.

If she had been a boy the image would have been perfect. On a girl it did just look incredibly funny. Even Carya herself was laughing hard in the end.

"Don't ... don't ever tell him I did this. He'll ... he'll skin me alive if he finds out!" the girl gasped out and grinned at her friends.

That night they actually took Snape's advice and went to bed around nine. Little did they know that they wouldn't really get any sleep that night. Around half past ten Carya and Harry started having a nightmare. It was a vision of Voldemort.

~*~*~ Vision ~*~*~

They were back in that corridor but this time they observed the scene rather than being directly involved. That in combination with the burning pain in their scars assured them this was an ordinary vision of the Dark Lords actions.

He was talking to several of his Death Eaters. Voldemort was referring to a plan they would carry out and from his talk they gathered that he meant the very night they currently had.

"Lucius, how are things going?" the Dark Lord sneered at his servant.

"Everything is going well, my Lord. The fools of the ministry believe the building is safe at night. It was all too easy to get inside and take out the guards. They have been lazy because it is Sunday, my Lord. No auror activity either," Lucius answered back.

"What about the door?" Voldemort demanded to know.

"Rookwood will be here soon, Master. We are ready," Macnair said sounding scared.

"He had better be, Lucius, Walden. If he is not, you'll pay," Voldemort threatened when a dark haired woman entered the scene.

"Everything is prepared Master, the prophecy will be yours before anyone will return for tomorrows work," she said and the Potter twins recognised her.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius cousin. A sudden burning in their scars made them wake up screaming. Tom was instantly at Carya's side as she tried to regain her breath. When he asked what was wrong Carya contacted Harry.

~*~*~ End Vision ~*~*~

/ _Harry, go wake Hermione and come to the Entrance Hall. We need to find someone to stop him. I'll take Tom to help me wake Ginny and Draco. Too bad that we cannot contact Snape and Dumbledore_ ,/ the girl sent.

/ _Alright, see you in a few minutes, sister_!/ Harry sent back and Carya finally told Tom what was going on.

"We have to go and wake Draco and Ginny, Tom. Voldemort is trying to break into the Department of Mysteries. He's doing it right now and I think we have to stop him. Let's go wake them. I'll go and try to find McGonagall," Carya told him and ran out of their dorms.

Five minutes later she appeared in the entrance hall. The girl was totally out of breath.

"I couldn't find her. What now? We can't let that happen. Whatever this _'prophecy'_ is about, I don't want to imagine what happens if Voldie gets his hands on it!" she gasped out.

"Right love, we have to interfere. I think we should just put all our secret training to use now. Lets go to the Room of Requirement to fetch a few things and off we go. We can fly to the Ministry. We have that neat little direction charm, haven't we?" Tom suggested.

"Yeah, let's go then!" Draco and Ginny exclaimed together.

A couple of minutes later the six teens stood in front of the familiar door. But the rooms wasn't empty. Inside were six other Defence Association members discussing their training and the last few days as well as the exams - Neville, Blaise, Fred, George, Luna, Susan.

"Hey, guys. What are you six doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"We could ask you the same. What's wrong, you seem pretty much agitated," Susan replied smoothly.

"Okay, I'll tell you but don't freak out. We are going to stop Voldemort from stealing something tonight. We can't reach any teachers and without Dumbledore here, well ... Voldie's at the Department of Mysteries," Carya told them and Neville looked surprised.

"I'll go with you! ... No, Carya don't even try to stop me. We have all trained together. We've been preparing ourselves for something like this. You've been good friends to me and Blaise when we needed someone. We're not letting you go alone!" the once shy and chubby boy said firmly.

"Okay, Neville but don't say we didn't warn you. Lestrange is there too, you know?" Tom sighed, trying to stop Neville Longbottom from going.

The name though had a totally different impact on the boy. The Gryffindor's expression darkened and his voice was deadly calm when he answered.

"One more reason to go with you," he growled.

"We'll come too!" Luna and Susan shouted.

Fred and George grinned when Carya looked at the girls in shock.

"We'll be going with you as well. Someone needs to protect the little kids, right?" George teased the six friends and they snorted.

A mere second after the Weasley boy said that a pitch black owl swooped into the room and dropped an equally black envelope at Carya's feet before it flew off again. Curious but careful the kids turned the letter over with a spell and checked it for enchantments.

There were no destructive spells on it nor was it a portkey. That was one thing they'd learned to detect in Advanced Defence. Snape had thought it was necessary after what happened in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

With shaking hands the Potter girl picked up the envelope and recognised the seal. It was green and the picture was the Dark Mark. Inside the envelope was a letter from no one else but the Dark Lord himself.

 _'Potter,_

 _if you ever want to see your godfather alive again come to the Department of Mysteries at midnight! Alert the teachers or the aurors and he'll be dead before you get here,_

 _L.V.'_

Carya swallowed heavily when Harry took the letter. Everyone read over the boy's shoulder and turned pale after finishing the short note.

The girl was watching at something that she'd just pulled out of her pocket. A small smile crept onto her face.

"He's bluffing. Sirius is safe, as is Remus. Sirius hand is on work which means he's with Dumbledore and Snape right now," Carya mumbled, "Are we ready to go?"

"How can you still consider going there?" Fred wanted to know.

"Simple Fred, Voldemort doesn't know what we know about his attack tonight. We will surprise him by being early. It's quarter to eleven now. We have enough fast brooms to get there immediately and we will floo to the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ first. That spares us some time," Tom answered.

"But what if it's a trap?" Susan asked.

"Of course it's meant to be a trap, Susan. We know that. What he doesn't know is that we know that Sirius is safe. And he doesn't know that we have been training Defence in secret. Together we might be able to stop him long enough to call some aurors," Draco explained to the Hufflepuff.

"Alright, let's go get the brooms and fly over to the _'Three Broomsticks'_. We'll floo to London and continue flying from there. Before we enter we'll have a plan," Harry instructed and they walked down to the Entrance Hall, out of the door and towards the broom-shed.

Carya had put an invisibility charm on them before they exited the castle. She suspected that some Death Eaters were watching the castle. She had been right. Near the forest was a lone Death Eater hiding in the shadows but the moon gave him away.

They stunned him with a well placed _'Stupefy_!' and bound him up. It was Vincent Crabbe's father. The Potter girl whistled softly and a coal black raven flew towards her. The girl tied a note to the birds leg and sent it off.

"Here Deimos. Bring this to Dumbledore as fast as you can. Sirius should be with him. Make sure that they read this immediately! It is very important," Carya said firmly and the bird seemed to understand the urgency.

It took off into the night flying faster than a raven normally would but the circumstances were anything but normal today anyway. Draco shook his head and they mounted the brooms. Five minutes later they landed on the street in front of Madam Rosmerta's inn.

They got a few strange looks but no one bothered them. It was eleven when they arrived at the _'Leaky Cauldron'_. Only Tom, the bartender, and half a dozen guests were there. The children were mostly ignored and walked out into Muggle London.

"Where to now?" asked Fred.

"Uhm, wait a second. _'Indico Regio British Ministry of Magic_!'," Ginny said and a faint glowing arrow appeared in front of her.

"See, it's that way," Carya grinned at them before giving Ginny a grateful smile.

The twelve teens mounted their brooms again and flew into the mentioned direction. Carya knew what the entrance looked like. Sirius had described it very often after all. She was looking for a lone phone box that muggles didn't really take notice of.

Soon she found it. It was only fifteen minutes past eleven. They still had some time. Carya and Tom placed a few _'Don't-notice-me'_ spells on each of them. That wouldn't stop the Death Eaters from seeing them but would make it harder to be discovered.

A couple of charms to ensure they could move around soundlessly made up the second part. Carya had brought some spy potion with her but it was only enough for two people and one hour in total.

Susan asked how they were supposed to fit into the tiny phone box but Draco smirked at her.

"It's enchanted, silly. Up to fifty people can fit into it if needed," the Malfoy heir said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Aunt Amelia never told me about that," the Hufflepuff answered blushing.

Once they'd closed the door behind them Carya told them what to do.

"Draco, you are nearest to the receiver. Dial six, two, four, four, two!" she said.

Draco did as he was told and soon a female voice filled the box.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business!" the voice said.

"Eh, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle, Harry Potter and Carya Potter. We are here on a secret mission," Carya replied.

As soon as she said that a dozen of badges fell out of the slot where you'd get your money back.

"Thank you! Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes," the female voice commanded.

Ginny looked at the badges Carya handed them and read what stood on the top one,

 _'Tom Riddle_

 _Secret Mission'_

"That's just funny, don't you think," she said smirking at the description.

The voice sounded again and told them the next steps, "Visitors to the ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk which is located at the far end of the Atrium!"

"Whatever, just get on with it!" Draco snapped annoyed and suddenly the phone box started to move downwards like an elevator.

For a second there was only darkness but then a soft gold light filled the box from below them. The doors opened and the kids carefully looked around. When they'd made sure that they weren't in immediate danger they left the box to take a look around.

Carya had told them to get their wands out the second the doors had opened though. Nothing but the sound of the waterfalls at the walls could be heard. And there were no guards there which was strange. The kids had expected to at least see someone in there but the whole Atrium was empty.

The twelve students carefully made their way to the elevator at the other side of the Atrium and looked out for unusual things. Nothing happened and the tension dropped a bit but they were still paying attention to their surroundings.

Carya didn't feel anything but Voldemort's presence somewhere in the building. She didn't tell the others though before they absolutely needed to know. Harry looked over the row of buttons in the elevator trying to remember which one was the right when Susan pressed the number nine.

"How did you know?" Harry asked astonished.

"My Aunt once told me which Department resided on which level. Number nine is the Department of Mysteries," the girl answered.

"Alright, enough talk now, keep your wands ready. We don't know if anyone's expecting us down there. Be careful and don't do anything stupid!" Carya scolded softly and everyone obeyed her.

The room they stepped into from the elevator was empty and the torches hanging on the walls didn't give too much light. Harry opened the black door in front of him carefully. He had done this often in his dreams but then he hadn't been waiting for a confrontation with the Dark Lord.

Behind the strange door was a circular room that had around a dozen identical doors leading to and from it. Harry and Carya didn't exactly know which one it was so they split up and looked inside the rooms in groups of four.

Harry, Carya, Tom and Hermione went together as did Draco, Ginny, Neville and Blaise. The third group consisted of Luna, Susan, Fred and George. Soon they'd looked at more then half the rooms when Carya and Harry were drawn into a particularly strange one.

There was an archway in the middle of it and from the arch was hanging a veil that moved as if the wind was blowing but there wasn't. Carya and Harry could hear voices though.

"There are people inside the archway, I can hear them!" said Harry dazed.

"Yeah, I can hear them too. It's so loud. They are trapped, it's scary," Carya said and started walking towards the veil when Tom caught her arm just like Hermione held Harry in a death grip.

"Carya don't! Remember why we're here? We have to stop Voldemort!" the boy urged and Carya snapped back into reality.

"Sorry, Tom, you're right, let's go to the others again," Carya replied and the four turned to leave the room again.

A bird that had been coming down here with them flew into the veil and disappeared but it didn't get out on the other side. The kids gasped in horror. Whatever fell through the archway didn't return. That was a horrible thing to imagine.

Luna had started to mark the first door they'd gone through when she got back out. It was quite useful as the ground of the circular room rotated every time they shut one of the doors. She had quickly given the friends the spell.

" _Significo_!" said Carya to mark the door with the archway behind it.

"We need to find the right one soon. It's already half past eleven. The time's running short," urged Harry and they tried further.

Soon only two doors were left and they were exactly opposite from each other.

"Well, one is our way back and one is the door we are looking for," Ginny sneered.

"Right, we'll try this one. It looks really odd compared to the other!" Draco said and opened it. He was right.

Luna quickly marked the door before they went through it. They stepped into a dark, narrow and dimly lit corridor. It was only a few meters long and they were met with another door. Behind this one was a bright room and the children had to adjust to the light first.

There were shelves and desks littered with strange things. The walls were covered with all types of clocks. At the far end of the room was a third door.

"This is it. That's the right one. I know it," Carya whispered to them when a sharp pain shot through her collarbone, "And there they are. Voldie and a couple of Death Eaters are near. Be careful now and be on guard.

"Half of you will stay here to help us get out if need be, okay? I know you don't fancy staying behind but we need you as back-up!"

"Okay, Carya, Tom, Ginny, Draco, Hermione and I will go further. You six will stay here and keep the way open for a quick retreat. Don't look at me like that. You're damned good at Defence but we are a good team already since we've done things like this before.

Wish us luck, Slytherin knows we'll need it! Take care, okay? Fred, you are leader of this group. Don't let them do anything stupid, okay?" Harry said seriously and felt relieved when the redhead simply nodded.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ walked up to the door and listened intently. It was quarter to midnight now and they were probably being expected. Draco, Ginny and Hermione were taking the _'Spy-Potion'_ because they'd never faced Voldemort and needed to be hidden for now.

Each of them had one hour if they didn't touch anything or dragged it under the spell. Carya applied strong _'Don't-notice-me'_ Charms on her brother, her boyfriend and herself before adding the charms for moving soundlessly.

Together they crept through the door and held their wands ready. No one was directly behind the door but they could hear voices somewhere in front of them. Carya tried to sense these individuals and managed to get it right at once.

There were three or four Death Eaters as well as the Dark Lord. The children went up another row of shelves in order to have a little bit of protection. Carya and Harry's scars were burning with pain but they did not scream.

They spotted the Dark Lord near a shelf. He was currently trying to grab a dusty sphere from it. Hermione could read what was written on it due to her perfect sight which she'd gained with her animagus form.

 _S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

 _Dark Lord and (?) Potter children_

The girl froze and nudged Harry's arm lightly. The boy looked into the direction of Voldemort and noticed the Sphere in the Dark Wizards hand. Tom had told him that these Prophesies could only be taken down from the shelves by those who made them or who they were about.

/ _Carya, that's the one! He's already got it. We have to do something_!/ Harry cried out in his mind.

/ _Wait a second Harry ... Ginny, I know you can hear me. Use one of your Summoning charms and get that sphere - the prophecy - out of Voldemort's hands then hide next to shelf ninety-four unless it gets too dangerous to stay there_ ,/ Carya sent and a few seconds nothing happened.

Suddenly the prophecy flew out of the Dark Lord's hands, turned around a corner and was gone. Even looking for it did not get the Dark Lord anywhere because it was nowhere to be seen. A sudden power surge alerted him though.

"Potter!" he hissed venomously, "Potter is here. Both of them. Find them now!"

Carya's eyes widened and she tried to send Ginny, Draco and Hermione away. They refused, so Harry transfigured one of the sweets in his pocket into a copy of the prophecy-sphere.

Carya, Harry and Tom tried to get to the door which had just been used by Ginny, and Draco as well as Hermione but they were spotted by Lucius Malfoy.

"They are here!" he shouted and soon Lestrange and a couple of Death Eaters had rounded them up.

"Hand over the prophecy Potter!" Malfoy hissed.

"Nope, not until you tell me what's so important about it," the boy said stubbornly.

"Don't play dumb Potter. I know you came here to retrieve it for Dumbledore!" the blonde wizard spat.

"Pardon? For Dumbledore? Wasn't it you who invited us here, or more precise that slimy snake Master of yours?" Carya interrupted sneering at the group of Dark wizards.

"How dare you!" growled an enraged Bellatrix but Malfoy stopped her outburst.

"Don't, we need the prophecy. Don't attack until we have it," he ordered.

"Hand it over, Potter!" he said again but Harry made no move towards him.

He handed it over to Carya though who took it with a smirk.

"Don't try my patience, Potter. You're just a silly little girl," Malfoy snapped and the girls smirk grew wider while her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Are you sure Malfoy? Really, really sure, that I'm just a little girl? Well then, think that about me. You'll only be surprised in the end. Old Voldemort wasn't really successful the last time, was he? You make a really funny doormat and you fly better than a paper plane," the girl teased in order to make the Death Eaters move.

"You little shit, how dare you insult our Master? _Stupefy_! ..." Bellatrix yelled but Malfoy stopped the spell before it could do any damage.

Not that it would've done anything at all. Carya's shield charms were already in place.

"We'll have to try a different approach then," the third Death Eater smirked and Carya suddenly knew who it was.

It was the former Unspeakable Rookwood and next to him stood Bellatrix husband. The latter raised his wand and spoke a curse.

" _Imperio_!" he thundered and then demanded the prophecy from Carya.

She just started laughing softly and lifted her face to reveal an evil grin.

"Did your Master forget to tell you something, Lestrange? You cannot manipulate me. He couldn't and you can't either. I guess Voldie's getting old and forgetful, isn't he?" the girl replied and now the Death Eaters were furious.

Meanwhile Harry had talked to Tom and together they had contacted Draco and Hermione. The two where back now and would smash the nearest shelf into the Death Eaters.

"How dare a half-blood like you talk like that about Master!" Bellatrix screeched but was interrupted by Carya's sneering voice.

"A Half-blood am I, eh? Well, didn't your Master tell you that he's one too? His mother might have been a witch but his father was a stupid muggle ..." the girl said and trailed off waiting for a reaction.

Just as Bellatrix started a physical attack she could feel the spells that Ginny, Draco and Hermione had used smash into the nearest row of shelves. Tom, Harry and Carya backed away while the Death Eaters got hit.

Tom then pointed his wand at the shelf that had knocked over the five minions of the Dark Lord.

" _Destruo_!" he growled and the shelf burst into pieces, burying the men and woman beneath them.

They all but ran out of the room where Luna, Susan, Fred, George, Neville and Blaise were fighting a few Death Eaters.

" _Stupefy_!" yelled Carya and Tom together. They hit the one who had been torturing Blaise and she got up shivering madly.

"You okay Blaise?" asked Neville shakily.

He was bleeding from a nasty cut above his left eyebrow and couldn't stop the flow of blood completely. Fred and George had been hit with a couple of hexes but no lasting damage was done. Suddenly the potion on Ginny, Draco and Hermione wore off.

"Shit, it wasn't enough. What now Carya?" Draco asked.

"We'll need to get out. Quick, they're coming here. Shall we split up or stay together?" the girl replied.

"Split up I guess, three groups. Give me that Ginny, you take this fake one. Smash it if you have to but get out of here. Neville, you take this one. It's a fake as well. Tom, Harry, Hermione and I will take the real one. Good luck my friends, see you outside!" she continued and everyone nodded.

They split up again and went down different corridors. Neville's group rejoined them soon as they had been unable to defend themselves against the approaching Death Eaters. Luna, Fred, George and Susan had better luck.

 **Chapter 24 - Dark Encounter and The Prophecy or Rescued and Recovery**

On their way out they met some Aurors who were accompanied by Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Where are Harry, Carya and the others?" Sirius asked.

"Down in the Department of Mysteries. There are at least fifteen Death Eaters there, sir. Voldemort is there too!" Susan said panting, completely forgetting that she was supposed to fear saying the Dark Lord's name.

Two of the aurors stayed with the children in the Atrium while the rest made their way to the different Departments for search. Dumbledore, Black, Lupin, Tonks and Moody went to the Department of Mysteries.

They heard shouting and someone yelling spells. They couldn't make out though who was cursing whom until they heard someone shout,

" _Crucio_!"

A high scream, a female one followed and was quickly joined by two others. It stopped as suddenly as it had started though. Then another female voice shouting and her voice was filled with pain and uncontrollable fury.

"Bastard Death Eater scum of a wizard. I'll give _**you**_ something to think about! _Dolor Acris_!" she yelled and another set of screams followed for a minute or two.

Dumbledore, Moody, and Lupin ran towards the voices while Sirius and Tonks went to the room on their right. Albus was surprised to see five kids huddled on the floor. Carya and Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom were in the room.

The latter seemed to have a broken nose and as well as the other four showed signs of Cruciatus after-effects. The Death Eaters who were in the same room lay on the floor either still moaning in pain or frozen by a stunning spell.

Carya looked up at Dumbledore and her face was dark. She looked more angry than he had ever seen her but the anger wasn't directed at him. She grimaced and looked at the floor where millions of glass-like shards were lying.

The headmaster knew what it was and sighed but before he could say something Carya's eyes went wide and she got up, rushing out of the room and into the next one. Harry and Tom followed her. Lupin and Moody took care of the four Death Eaters in the room.

Dumbledore went after the kids and what he saw when he entered the room was shocking beyond belief. Sirius was fighting with his cousin near the archway. The _'Veil-of-no-Return'_. And he was loosing. She didn't have to loose anything but Sirius had.

They were insulting each other vividly. Harry was duelling with Lucius Malfoy while Tom was defending Carya's fallen form. She was bleeding from a cut in her right leg and seemed to be unconscious. Tom's opponent was Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix husband.

After a minute of shocked stillness Dumbledore dared to move but Tom had already beaten his opponent using some of the dark curses that would render his enemy unconscious for quite some time. Harry was hitting Lucius repeatedly with various hexes and Tonks was taking over for him.

The boy rushed to his twin and checked on her. She seemed to be alright apart from the cut because she was snapping at him that she was okay. Suddenly their attention was drawn to the pair near the archway.

Sirius was being held under the Cruciatus by Bellatrix before she finally released it and he stood shakily. He was bleeding from his mouth where he had bitten through his lip and his wand had scattered out of reach.

"Goodbye, my _dear_ cousin! I hope you rot in hell!" yelled Bellatrix before uttering a curse that hit Sirius in the chest and threw him towards the veil.

The twins and everyone else in the room watched Sirius fall as if it was in slow-motion. The adults where too shocked to react and the twins eyes grew wide with bottomless fear.

"Noooooo!" screamed Harry in panic and Carya acted on sheer reflex at seeing her beloved godfather fall towards that wretched piece of cloth.

" _Magna Accio Padfoot_!" she cried desperately and Sirius slowly stopped falling. He changed direction just in time and his body flew towards the girl who barely caught him. Carya was slammed into the wall behind her from the force of the impact.

Tom was beyond furious now when he spotted his girlfriend and his temporary guardian lying there - unconscious and bleeding. All his built up anger released itself with such force that the ground started shaking slightly. He truly saw red now and Bellatrix was the target of his boiling fury.

" _Dolor Acris_!" he shouted and his eyes were glowing in a strange mix of crimson and green. The woman screamed in pain but the boy was too exhausted to hold the spell for long. After two minutes he sagged to the floor next to his girlfriend and stayed there - motionless.

He never saw Carya stir and Voldemort coming up behind Dumbledore in his animagus form. It was a large snake and she only recognised it because Tom had a similar form. This one looked grotesque compared to Tom's beautiful serpent form though.

" _Protego Corpus_!" she whispered weakly and pointed her wand at Dumbledore who was then surrounded by a soft emerald glow.

In the same second the snake attacked but couldn't get past the spell. A furious looking Dark Lord turned back into himself and strode over to Carya, Tom and Sirius.

"You are still trying to fight me, Potter? Where is the prophecy? Give it to me, now!" he demanded and Carya gasped for air as her chest felt like being split in two.

"The hell I'll do, Snakeface. Why don't you find it yourself, Voldie?" she spat and angered him on purpose as Dumbledore and the others noticed.

They sadly couldn't interfere as long as the dark protection sphere around the Dark Lord was up. He slapped the girl hard and she flew back into the wall but was laughing softly once she had stopped coughing.

"Is that all you can do? The great Dark Lord can't find out such a simple fact from a teenage girl like me? No surprise here though. I know you're just a half-blood," she said and stared defiantly up at him.

Tom had been waking just now and could only watch the whole scene as his body refused to function properly right now. A second later Voldemort locked eyes with Carya and gripped her chin in his hand. Pain seared through her scar but she ignored it.

Carya also recognised his actions for what they were. He was trying to invade her mind but she could fight back. She had after all learned how to. Given her state of health though she needed a minute which was enough for him to see what happened to the prophecy.

His eyes narrowed and Carya turned the tables which a softly mouthed _'Legilimens_!' She saw what his plans were, his plans for the next few month and it wasn't pleasant at all. She also saw where some of his current weaknesses were.

This body of his wasn't as perfect as he had hoped for because he had taken the blood from someone so far related. Only Tom's would have given him the power he had wanted but it was too late now.

She found out that the ritual could only be performed once in a lifetime. She broke the contact and smirked at him. He looked shocked and tried to understand what had just happened. The same moment his Dark Protection spell broke and the aurors started firing curses.

Bellatrix tried her best to protect her Master but they couldn't hold them off. The Dark Lord and the woman disapparated and left them alone.

"Finally! I thought that bastard would never leave. Nice to see you headmaster. Sorry, but we couldn't reach you in time, so we had to act ourselves. There are twelve of us here. Please find them and make sure they are alright," she mumbled tiredly before slipping into unconsciousness.

She didn't notice the headmaster catching her before her head hit the floor. Neither did she know that her friends had already been found and brought to Hogwarts. It was in the early morning that all twelve of them were finally lying in the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey had tended their wounds and given them a light sleeping potion if they'd been awake. Sirius and an few others were being treated as well. Snape had come into the hospital wing as soon as he returned from Grimmauld Place.

"How are the students Albus?" he asked with his usual sneer but there was no malice in his voice.

"They'll be fine Severus. I have to say they surprised me. They are stronger than I would have thought. They fought against some of his best Death Eaters and nearly succeeded in getting away on their own, you know?

Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood and Lucius Malfoy are among the Death Eaters who were caught. Fudge was quite shocked when Alastor, Kingsley and Tonks turned up with them but the biggest surprise has been the capture of Pettigrew.

Voldemort unfortunately escaped and with him Bellatrix Lestrange. I dare say that Miss Potter has something interesting to tell when she wakes up though," Albus said and the annoying twinkle was back in his eyes.

Severus checked on each of his students and Carya's bed was the last. Just as he turned to leave he felt a hand on his arm.

"Professor Snape? Could you ... *cough* ... could you get me the Pensieve we've been using and get me my wand from over there?" she said and pointed to the table at the other side of the room.

Severus raised an eyebrow but the look in her eyes made him go without comment. After a few minutes he returned and found that she hadn't fallen asleep again. She was softly arguing with Madam Pomfrey about something but he could not make out about what.

"Potter, here is the Pensieve and here's your wand. I assume you might want to sit up for this?" he inquired and Carya nodded.

They both ignored the hissed scolding and protest from Poppy and proceeded to duplicate her memories before placing them in the bowl. He promised not to look through them until she was up and could explain everything.

After that Pomfrey shooed Severus out of the infirmary and he caught a defeated and tired _'Yes, Madam Pomfrey'_ before the door clicked shut. The nurse gave Carya a sleeping Potion when Snape had left and the girl had taken it without protest.

Before she closed her eyes the Potter girl said something that shocked Poppy as she'd never heard that from the girl before.

"Thank you for everything, Madam Pomfrey. Good night!" she murmured and fell asleep.

Luna, Susan, Fred and George were up and about the next evening and were released from the infirmary. Blaise, Ginny, Draco and Hermione were awake but would have to stay at least for the next night. Carya, Tom, Neville and Harry were still asleep or unconscious.

Sirius had woken up briefly and wondered why he was alive before falling asleep once again. On Tuesday, June 18th Sirius finally woke up, as did Harry and Neville. Blaise, Ginny, Draco and Hermione were released from the infirmary but they wouldn't leave their friends.

Madam Pomfrey had to throw them out around lunchtime for _'disturbing her other patients'_. In the late afternoon Sirius managed to convince Poppy to let him go. With him went Neville who wanted to get to his girlfriend.

Severus Snape came to the infirmary after classes were over. A slight tinge of worry was noticeable on his face when he looked at Carya and Tom. Their battle had been the worst again and he hoped they would be alright. The term was over soon and they should have woken up by now.

Draco hadn't heard of Lucius being brought to Azkaban because no one could find him, Ginny, Harry or Hermione. Harry had escaped Madam Pomfrey's clutches when she had argued with Sirius about releasing him. The boy had mostly been exhausted but not injured save for one Cruciatus Curse.

~*~*~ The Founder's Chambers - The same Time ~*~*~

"Do you think they are going to be alright? They got hurt the most," Ginny asked sadly.

"I don't know Ginny, I just don't know. What is worse, I think the aurors saw them using dark curses. They'll probably get into big trouble for that," Harry sighed and rubbed his arm.

His muscles still hurt a great deal and Hermione pulled him close, willing the boy in her arms to relax.

"Don't worry, my dear Harry. They are strong, stronger than any of us. They will survive and they'll be okay soon. Have you ever seen Carya give up before she reached her goal?" she soothed him.

"No," Harry shook his head.

"See, and as long as Voldie is alive she won't give up. You know that. We all do," Hermione continued but she sounded more confident than she actually was, 'I only hope I'm right about this.'

"I wonder how Fred and George are and what's with Neville, Blaise, Luna and Susan?" Ginny questioned.

"As far as I know your brothers are perfectly alright and playing pranks again. Luna and Susan are alright as well. Neville and Blaise were released today and they are hiding in the astronomy tower, here, look at the Map," Draco said smiling.

They saw two dots nearly covering each other in the highest tower. They all took a look at the dots in the infirmary and were surprised to see Snape between Tom and Carya. That was odd somehow but understandable if Carya was right about him.

She liked the Potions Master as a friend and Mentor. It would be natural that he worried for his assistants.

~*~*~ End The Founder's Chambers - The same Time ~*~*~

"Did they wake up at all, Poppy?" the headmaster asked as he stepped inside the infirmary.

The Minister of Magic had signed his reintroduction-papers that very morning and he was back as headmaster of Hogwarts.

"No Albus, they haven't. Miss Potter woke briefly when they were brought here and put something into a Pensieve but they haven't woken since then. Not that I know of," Poppy answered.

~*~*~ Carya's POV ~*~*~

'I wonder what's going on outside. I feel alone. If only Tom was here. I hope he's alright. He was unconscious when I fought with Voldemort.

I swear I'll get that bastard for hurting Tom and Harry and all of my friends and family!' I growled in my mind wishing the darkness to lift so that I could see Tom again.

I don't know how long I've been unconscious but I have the feeling that I missed a day or two. What about the other's, are Ginny and Draco alright? And what about Harry and Hermione? The other six are hopefully okay.

'This is confusing and extremely annoying. I want out of here! Tom, please, answer me! Help me!' I thought frantically.

~*~*~ End Carya's POV ~*~*~

~*~*~ Tom's POV ~*~*~

'It's so dark in here. I cannot even see my own hand. I swear if that Lestrange cow has hurt Carya in any lasting way, I'll go hunt her down and kill her with my bare hands but first I have to get out of here.

I think I'm unconscious but how to wake up?' I thought and mused on how I could make myself find the way out of here when I suddenly heard someone calling me.

/ _I want out of here! Tom, please, answer me! Help me!_ / a female voice I knew so well pleaded.

/ _Carya? Carya, I'm here! I need your help too. I can't wake up either. Perhaps we can aid each other_ ,/ I suggested and heard something akin to a mental sigh.

/ _Oh Tom, I was so worried! Are you okay? I'm so glad he didn't get you. I love you Tom, I really do_!/ she told me and I had the feeling that she was crying.

When I called her again I received no answer. That was frightening me and I tried my hardest to wake up. I suddenly felt someone squeeze my hand, urging me out of the darkness ... and I let them do what needed to be done.

~*~*~ End Tom's POV ~*~*~

Tom was stirring and Albus sat down next to the boy, squeezing his hand in a reassuring way. Severus was staring at the Potter girl. She hadn't moved at all but silent tears were streaming down her face like waterfalls.

He went over to her bed and took her hand into his, talking softly to his only female relative. Yes, he had finally accepted that he was related to the Potter twins. And he wasn't disgusted by the thought anymore.

The two were brave but not stupid, they were cunning and loyal, spoiled but not arrogant. He actually liked the twins and he had come to respect Tom Riddle as well. The boy was a bit overprotective when it came to his girlfriend but that was more than mutual in their relationship.

What had surprised Severus the most was that they both had used a dark pain curse to defend themselves and their friends. It was unusual and a bit out of character but he had to admit that the teens had been quite outnumbered most of the time at the ministry.

Carya's tears had stopped and she weakly squeezed the hand that was holding her own. The girl stirred slightly and tried to wake up. Severus continued talking to her softly and was oblivious to the smiling headmaster behind him.

He had thought that they would be good for each other since the beginning. Carya suddenly woke with a start and sat up abruptly. She gasped for air when the pain knocked the breath out of her and collapsed in the arms of her Potions professor.

He just held her until her breathing had evened again. The tears were back and she was whispering a few names.

"Tom, Harry, Sirius ..." she whispered softly.

Severus put a hand under her chin to look into her eyes. He once again saw the vulnerable fifteen year old underneath the cold Slytherin exterior mask she usually wore in public.

"They are okay Carya, Sirius and Harry are already up and about. Tom is just waking up, like you. Don't worry, everything will be fine!" he said soothingly while wiping away a tear.

The girl nodded and again buried her face in his robes. But she didn't start to cry again. She let out a soft sigh and nearly dozed off again. After a few minutes of silence Snape heard a soft chuckling sound from the child in his arms.

"You know, who would have thought that I'd feel that safe when you act like this, professor. It's almost like with Moony or Padfoot, like you really care about me. It feels good," she said and fell asleep again.

Tom had woken up from his unconsciousness as well and was softly talking to Dumbledore who assured him that Carya was just tired and needed her sleep. The boy was given a light sleeping potion so he could get a bit more rest.

Severus had sat there for a full minute before he actually understood what Carya had just told him. He was shocked and surprised. He also knew that she'd meant every single word of it and that was a startling thought.

The girl actually considered him as close as her family? That just couldn't be but then again she'd been quite forgiving for past mistakes before when she thought that someone deserved a second chance.

He looked over at the sleeping boy in the bed next to Carya's. Snape smiled inwardly before lowering Carya back down into her bed. Poppy gave her a quick check-up and left the room together with Snape and the headmaster.

She told them that the kids needed rest and that they were disturbing them. In the evening both teens finally woke up completely and Poppy made them eat a bowl of soup. Carya actually giggled when Dobby sat down at the foot of her bed to make sure she ate everything.

"You know, that sounds cute, love. I wish you'd do that more often," Tom told her smiling.

She smiled back and assured him that she'd try to do so. After dinner was finished the head of Slytherin house came back to look how they were doing. Carya was sitting on the edge of her bed and trying to, albeit quite unsuccessfully, stand on her feet.

"I see you are up already. Tell me, Carya, when are you attempting to break out?" he said smirking at the girl.

"The sooner the better but I don't think I can move right now. I have to get out of here though. These white walls are driving me insane," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Me too, Carya, me too. I hate infirmaries. Eh, Professor, how are the others?" Tom asked.

"They are fine Tom, your four best friends have been bugging Poppy all day to be let in and give you a visit but she wouldn't let them. ... Carya, what do you think you are doing?" Snape asked shocked.

"Sorry, sir but I know that a nice hot bath combined with those pretty potions against the after-effects work better than the potion alone. I need to get to the bathroom anyway or I'll create a mess I haven't made since I was two and a half," she said smirking lopsidedly.

The professor sighed and helped her before Madam Pomfrey could protest. He then called a house-elf to make sure that Carya was alright. Tom had the same idea and he was able to get a bit more help from his professor than his girlfriend.

"Thank you, sir. Want to bet how long it'll take Carya to finally attempt a successful escape?" Tom suggested, "I think she'll try it tonight after Madam Pomfrey went to bed."

"I guess you're right, Tom. She's so stubborn sometimes, isn't she? You ... I heard you did really well down in the Department of Mysteries. You should be proud. Lestrange is a very dangerous opponent and since I have doubts about his sanity, I think you did really well against him.

I hadn't expected you to be that brave, Tom. Your other ... he ... the Dark Lord is a bit of a coward. Has others do his dirty work and stand in the background out of the line of fire," Severus said and Tom smiled at the praise.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. Coming from you that is a great compliment. I think I'm going back to bed now. The water's turning cold," the boy said and Severus helped him get dressed.

They were just finished when the house-elf from the girls bathroom appeared.

"Master Snape, Master Snape, Miss Carya is needing help, sir," the elf babbled and Severus rushed into the other room, followed by Tom.

Carya was sitting on the ground, unable to get up. Her legs just wouldn't co-operate. She was cursing colourfully and insulting her legs for not doing what she wanted them to do. She was so engrossed in her rant that she didn't hear the soft laughter at first.

When she noticed she went bright red in the face before it turned into a half embarrassed, half amused expression. She thankfully had already managed to get back into her pyjamas. Sitting there with only a towel wrapped around her would've been worse.

"Don't laugh at me, it's not funny. I can't believe they do this to me. This is so embarrassing. Eh, could you please help me professor? I don't want anyone else seeing this. The two of you is bad enough.

Arrgh, I hate being weak like this, damnit!" the girl said and actually growled the last few words.

Severus lifted her up and carried the girl back to her bed.

"Language, Miss Potter!" he scolded playfully when she was sitting on the edge of her bed again.

Her response was something unexpected. The cheeky brat stuck her tongue out at her teacher and pouted like a five-year old. Severus blinked a few times before he started laughing. Not the laugh he usually had but a genuine and honest laugh.

It felt good to laugh like that. She had looked so cute and it was so untypical for Carya Potter to do something so childish that he just had to laugh at her. She then smiled sheepishly and joined him laughing as did Tom.

Madam Pomfrey heard it and was surprised. She hadn't heard Severus Snape laugh like that since the day Lily Evans-Potter had died.

Tom and Snape had been right though. Just after Madam Pomfrey had retired for the night Carya got up and crept out of the infirmary. She needed almost thirty minutes to get to her room but it was worth it.

When Tom woke up in the morning there was a note on her pillow. It was a small envelope sealed with the imprint of a feather. Pomfrey opened it and read the note aloud.

 _'Dear Madam Pomfrey,_

 _I know you'll be greatly upset when you read this. I couldn't help myself though. I hate infirmaries and can't stand the smell and the whiteness. Don't worry about me. All I would have done under your care would have been resting which is exactly what I'm doing right now._

 _I'm lying in my own bed and are probably fast asleep. Don't bother trying to get in though. You would never get the password right. I hope your are going to release Tom soon. If Professor Snape turns up you can either tell him or show him this note._

 _I'm sure he'll be amused. I once heard that he was as difficult as I am when it comes to staying in the infirmary of Hogwarts._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Carya Potter'_

The nurse let out a heavy sigh when she finished the letter and mumbled something about someone _'horrible children'_ and _'Potter family genes'_ or something like that. She was just finished as Dumbledore and Snape walked into the room.

"Poppy, where is Miss Potter?" asked Albus with a confused look.

The nurse sighed again and Snape got the general idea. Carya had been successful in getting away. Tom had been absolutely right with his guess. Poppy was arguing with the headmaster to bring the girl back into her care but Albus knew that she'd have taken precautions.

She surely had placed locking spells and used a password that no one except perhaps Tom would know. So they settled onto letting the boy check on her when he was released later that afternoon. Severus was there when Poppy told the boy he could go and accompanied him into the dungeons.

"Make sure Carya's alright, okay? I don't want to have Poppy coming after us for not telling if she isn't. And if you see Draco before I do please tell him to come to my office soon," the Potions Master told the boy before heading down the next corridor.

Tom went to his and Carya's rooms. He had been thinking about the password the whole time but was fairly sure he knew what she had chosen. It was something they often talked about when musing about life.

~ _Shades of Grey_!~ he hissed in Parsel and the guardian painting slid open.

Tom found Carya asleep in bed. She was wrapped in the blanket they had used for picnics last summer and she was smiling in her sleep. The boy silently walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her softly onto the left cheek.

Carya stirred and tried to grab whoever was in the room with her. She tugged on Tom's robe until he sat down next to her. She slowly woke up and gave him a big but still tired smile.

"Tom, hi! Missed you! Are you okay? Have you seen the others?" she asked him and he replied what he knew.

"I'm okay. Madam Pomfrey let me go just now. I haven't seen the others but I know they're alright. They are ... on their way down here," the boy said while taking a look at the activated Marauders Map on Carya's bedside table.

Not even five minutes later four worried looking Slytherin's burst through the door, well three Slytherin's and a Ravenclaw but that didn't matter since they were family.

"Carya, Tom, are you okay? You had us so worried when you didn't wake up! They didn't even tell us you were released today," Harry and Draco ranted.

"They only released me because Carya escaped last night. Pomfrey wasn't happy about either, of that I can assure you," Tom replied grinning.

"I'm glad you are alright and awake now," said Ginny and pulled each of them into a light hug.

Hermione did the same but she was too happy to say anything intelligent right now. Tom remembered what Snape had asked of him and told Draco. The boy tensed and refused to go. Only after his five best friends agreed to accompany him he was willing to go.

He remembered the last talk they had at the end of May.

~*~*~ Flashback May 23rd ~*~*~

Draco had just finished Herbology and was on his way to Snape's office. He was feeling uneasy about this. He believed what Carya had told him but he was still unsure how to act around the man who had been his godfather since he could think.

The boy knocked on the door and then heard a sharp _'Enter'_ that sent chills up his spine. Draco stepped inside and the usually cool look on Snape's face softened slightly.

"Take a seat Draco, I'm almost finished here," Snape said and Draco gaped at him. This was so different from what he knew.

'Perhaps Carya was right. I don't have to be afraid of anything,' the boy thought and relaxed quite visibly.

Severus noticed the same and wondered what had happened but he didn't ask. With a few well placed comments he gave the third year who's essay he had just read a 'D' for making no effort and joined his godson at the small table in front of the sofa.

"Draco, ... I haven't been trying to be there for you because ... I know that you already have a family now but ... if you will have me back as ... as your godfather, then I'd be delighted to do that," the Potions Master said stumbling over his own words.

Draco sat dumbstruck. He had never seen Severus at a loss for proper phrases. This was so unreal but real at the same time.

"You really would? ... Your not going to hate me because Siri is my ... my _'Dad'_ now?" the boy inquired looking fearful.

"No, Dragon, I'm not. I wanted to take you in when you ran from home but there was no way in hell I could have done that without drawing suspicion. I was still a spy then and it would've been too dangerous for both of us.

I was furious when I heard that Dumbledore sent you to Black and Lupin, you know? I wanted to care for you myself but I couldn't. When I saw how happy you were there ... I thought you didn't need me anymore and I dropped the issue," Snape admitted and again surprised Draco.

The boy didn't know what happened the next few seconds but he suddenly found himself in the arms of his godfather crying like a little child. And Severus held him. He held him like he always had done when Draco was little. He felt safe - safe and loved.

"Thank you, Sev. I'm so happy that I have you back. I missed you terribly. Carya told me everything would be alright but I didn't dare to believe her," the boy said between two sobs.

Snape rubbed soothing circles on the boys back until he had calmed down. Draco's face was completely red when he got up again. If it was from crying or from embarrassment, Severus couldn't tell.

Draco grinned at him before noticing that he had to meet his friends soon. They promised each other to talk again before the holidays started but now just wasn't the right time. They had to deal with classes and the rest of term first.

~*~*~ End Flashback May 23rd ~*~*~


	13. Chapter 25 & 26

**Disclaimer** : view Chapter 01 for that one

Enjoy this chapter and feel encouraged to leave me a tiny little review ^_^.

 **Chapter 25 - Meet the Defence Association or Explanations and Surprises**

They had only four days left now until the start of the summer holidays. The students would leave school on Monday 24th early in the morning. Draco and his friends made their way down to Snape's office. Carya felt that something had happened that they didn't know of.

When they knocked on the door to Snape's office he called them inside and they were greeted by the Potions Master and three other men. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were there as well. Snape raised a curious eyebrow at Draco which asked why he wasn't alone.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at his godfather daring him to ask while he was thinking the same. The Potions Master just shook his head and asked the kids to sit down. There weren't enough chairs but the three couples made it easy.

Hermione sat down on Harry's lap while Ginny sat with Draco. Carya and Tom settled down on the rug with their backs against each other and turned their heads around so they could see the other's properly.

"Draco, we have something to tell you. Your father ...", Dumbledore began and the boys eyes shot towards Sirius confusing the adults for a second.

"Sorry, my dear boy, this is about Lucius," Albus corrected himself and Draco nodded darkly.

"He was among those who got caught. Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Peter Pettigrew and Augustus Rookwood have been captured and sent to Azkaban after their trial on Monday afternoon," the headmaster continued.

Draco looked blank for a minute before he started grinning. He turned around a bit and drew Ginny for a deep kiss. Lucius had subjected him to the Cruciatus again in the Department of Mysteries and he hated the man more than ever.

The adults looked concerned and Draco explained everything.

"Don't worry. I'm perfectly alright. He only got what he deserved. As for feeling happy about it, let's just say I'm free now, free to do what I want to even if Voldie's still around. Lucius may have the same last name as I have but he does not belong to my family.

He lost that right when he cursed me with an Unforgivable for the first time. I was six and didn't want to leave the room. He cast Imperio and made me go. The man is a bastard and I don't care if he lives or dies," Draco said firmly and leaned into Ginny who sat next to him.

Carya looked at Sirius and noticed his dark mood.

"Bellatrix Lestrange got away, right, Siri?" she asked and he looked up startled before nodding.

"How did you know what I was brooding about?" he wanted to know.

"Every time the name was mentioned you'd have this dark look. That's how I knew. She'll get what she deserves, Paddy, don't worry," the girl said smiling at her godfather.

"There still is more to discuss, children," Remus threw in.

All six teens looked at him and noticed his serious expression.

"It was a very reckless thing to go into the Department of Mysteries, especially since you knew what would await you there. You endangered yourself and six other children willingly," he scolded and the kids looked really hurt, "... but ... I have to admit that I'm glad you did.

Without you the prophecy would've fallen into the Dark Lord's hands. We wouldn't have been able to get there in time. Why didn't you alert the other teachers though? You don't rush into things like this normally, do you?"

Carya looked quite put out at the last statement. She was furious. How dare they assume the would run at the first signs and not think about it first.

"We did try to find someone but no teacher was in the place he or she should have been! Not even McGonagall was in the castle! And we didn't rush into it. We talked everything through before. Only problem was that we didn't have enough _'Spy-Potion'_ left.

If we had we would have gotten the prophecy and left without the bastard noticing! But we hadn't so we had to create a distraction. Finding the blasted room was difficult enough. And Voldie's not just anyone. Do you really think we would underestimate him that much?" she shouted angrily.

The adults were shocked at the outburst. No one had seen this one coming. There had been no warning like the previous times. She had just exploded and her temper seemed to be shorter than normal as well.

"Carya, please, calm down. No one is accusing you of anything. We didn't know that you had tried to find someone first. We don't even know what really happened there until we arrived. Would you tell us if we asked?" Sirius tried to soothe his agitated goddaughter.

She blinked a few times and then sighed heavily, "Alright, we'll answer your questions if we think that you need to know the answer. I refuse to answer some things here though. They are far too personal to be discussed here."

The four men agreed and started asking questions. The six teens answered everything until they actually found the Dark Lord. What had made the adults gasp was the revelation of the short note Carya had received from the Dark Lord. She had known it was a trap but had gone there anyway.

"What in all seven hells possessed you to go if you knew I was safe?" Sirius demanded and Carya started glaring at him with as much venom as she could muster.

"Why did I go? How dense can you get Siri!" she shouted before going on a bit quieter, "You know that we had these weird dreams. It wasn't the fact that he used you as a bait, well, ... not entirely. But it didn't affect our decision to go. We were ready and about to leave when the note arrived."

"It actually made things easier because we then knew he would really be there. And we knew that he was expecting us at a certain time. Knowing him like we do by now he did not think we would be early or that we'd bring comapny," Harry said and Carya was smirking evilly right now.

"Sometimes he is so predictable, it hurts. And seeing Carya taunting Lestrange was quite amusing as well. Azkaban surely left it's marks on her. And our dear Voldie seems to be proclaiming that he's a pureblood himself.

No offence, Tom but he is a coward, a liar and a thorough slimy bastard," Draco told them smirking.

"None taken, Dray. I was surprised myself and your description seems fairly accurate to me," the crimson eyed boy replied snickering slightly which seemed totally inappropriate right now.

"If we had more of our potion then they wouldn't even have noticed how many of us were there. Voldie only suspected that Harry and I were present and we could've gotten out had we been invisible but alas that wasn't an option," Carya sighed while frowning at the floor.

She knew someone was bound to mention her and Tom's use of dark curses that day. The aurors and the Order members had seen and heard it. She didn't want to know what kind of punishment they would get. And mention it they did.

"Carya, Tom there is something we have to discuss with you," said the headmaster and both kids grimaced.

"Please don't beat around the bush like this headmaster. Get over with it already!" Tom asked.

"Well then, as you know many people saw the two of you using quite dark curses that night. Some are not sure what to think of it and we are still trying to find an answer ourselves. Why would you use that curse in particular?" Albus inquired.

"Different reasons, sir. And none of them are really good either. If you wish I can name a few of mine," Carya said and upon the nods she did just that, looking to the floor, "There was fear of being defeated permanently, rage at being caught off guard.

The desire to take revenge for being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse _again_ , to hurt them just as much as they hurt me, to hurt them for hurting my family, for trying to harm and to kill any of my friends. But mostly because I saw no other way out of it without my rage overtaking my actions.

I don't really want to imagine what I'd have done if I'd lost control over my anger then. I know a few really unpleasant curses that are already worse in theory than the one we have used that night, professor."

"With me it's similar but the breaking point was seeing Carya summoning Siri to her and then lying there on the floor. Unmoving, bleeding and unconscious. I just ... my control snapped and I only wanted to hurt everyone who had hurt Carya or my family, sir," Tom admitted never looking up.

They both felt a bit ashamed of what they had done but not so much as they should have. The last time Carya had done this she had felt disgusted with herself even if her victim had been a Death Eater and the situation was a little different. They had fought for their lives, for survival this time.

This time she didn't even feel bad about using it and that scared her. At one point she had enjoyed giving them back some of the pain they had caused her and she knew that Tom felt the same way. They were scared to loose control right now. Control over what they were doing.

"How do you feel about using these curses?" the headmaster asked and suddenly the adults were faced with two scared and ashamed looking teenagers.

"Not as bad as we should, sir," they said in unison and closed their eyes.

"Why is that, children?" Albus asked persistent and Carya bit her lip while Tom grabbed her hand to comfort her.

Even though her eyes were closed you could see a mass of conflicting emotions rush over the girls face. Tom just looked very tired right then.

"I ... I _**should**_ by all means feel disgusted with myself to use such a curse. A curse that is this close to the Unforgivables. A curse that is about to be put into the same category. But I ... I have to admit that I'm not. And that _**really**_ scares me.

When I ... the moment I used it on that bastard after he smashed that chair into Neville's face and they subjected all of us to the Cruciatus, I just wanted to hurt him back. I actually felt good and hated doing it at the same time," Carya confessed and Tom agreed on that.

This little statement shocked them to the core. She had just told them that she all but enjoyed torturing that Death Eater for the few minutes she had done it and Tom had agreed that he felt the same way.

Somehow it seemed as if their worst fears have come true but they had to make sure first. Dumbledore decided to try the careful approach rather than asking them outright.

"What are you going to do now?" the headmaster asked and the teens, all six of them thought about it before five of them looked expectantly at Carya Potter.

"If we are allowed to we will spent the last four days of term trying to put the whole affair past us. Just sitting in class will have to be enough though because I doubt I'd be able to get anything into my head right now.

After that I'm looking forward to a nice, quiet and long summer with my best friends and family. I want to spend some time in my lab trying to find a few new and funny ways to annoy the Gryffindor's next year without harming anyone in the process.

Once we've got our summer assignments done I want nothing more than relax, have fun, be nothing else than a child for once and perhaps ... forget that some things have happened at all," Carya said quietly.

She didn't feel comfortable saying this because it showed much of how she felt deep inside. It revealed what was going on in her mind and soul right now and she normally did everything in her power to prevent people from seeing this.

The adults took this for what it actually was. A sign of total trust that they wouldn't abuse her by using this knowledge against them. Albus and Sirius were still concerned about the confession of Carya and Tom but Severus and Remus seemed to think they were okay.

Their discussion ended briefly and Carya mentioned the Pensieve to Severus.

"Sir, there are still the things I saw during my brief ... encounter with Voldemort," she told him and he looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean by that Carya?" he asked confused.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that I put our training to good use. He'll have a hard time pulling anything in the next few month if you take a look at these memories, sir," she answered smirking but her eyes were twinkling like the headmasters always did right now.

"You didn't!" Snape exclaimed but the grin didn't fade, "Of course you did. Did he get to you?" he asked back.

"Very brief. The only thing he saw was that the prophecy was smashed. His anger about that was enough to shut him out and launch my own attack, sir," she replied and sounded a bit proud of herself.

"We will look at these thoughts over the next days. Do you wish to be there as well, Miss Potter?" Albus asked but Carya shook her head.

"Already seen all that, sir and I don't wish to actually see it again. Remembering it is bad enough," she told him with a shudder and leaned heavily into Tom who had put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright, pup?" Remus asked and she looked him right in the eye before softly shaking her head.

"No, I'm not. Not really anyway, terribly tired and sore," she answered sighing.

She was angry with herself. Here she was and had admitted weakness two times on the same day without putting up a fight. The whole incident must've gotten to her more than she had previously thought.

"You should go to bed then. Lie down and get some rest. You as well Tom. As for you four. You should be doing your homework right now," Snape said and at first the four addressed teens missed his amused smirk.

They figured it out when Carya started giggling like she had done in the infirmary. It sounded very girlish and childlike. Something they all weren't used to from the _'Dark Princess of Slytherin'_. But it sounded very cute coming from her and it suited her just as much as did the forbidding aura she usually had.

"One last thing my dear children, then you can head off to wherever you hide normally," the headmaster said smiling, "Although you did something very reckless by going to the Ministry yourself I know you did what you could not to get into trouble.

You tried every other option before going. I have to admit that, yes, without your interference Voldemort would have gotten the prophecy and that would indeed have been bad. I will tell you if you want to know. In fact I think I should have told you years ago ..."

"No need to do it now, professor. I think, we'll ask you when we want to know the truth about that Prophecy but right now I had enough of that kind of thing. I start to feel like I'm taking Divination, professor," the Potter girl interrupted shuddering at the thought of being in class with Trelawney.

"Well, then. I won't tell you until you ask. I am proud though how you handled the whole affair. None of you was seriously injured and no one will be punished for going. What I'd like to do though is meeting your little group - the _'Defence Association'_." Albus told her.

"Eh, I can't decide that. You'll have to wait until tomorrow. I then can tell you if the others agree on that. We are a democratic group, sir. And I can only fulfil your wish if everyone agrees," Carya replied and Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

The children were dismissed and left Snape's office. All the adults noticed the way Carya and Tom held each other on the way out. There was more to the children and to the latter two in particular than they knew but they all knew better than to press the issue.

Carya contacted Fred, George and Susan to meet with them in one of the abandoned classrooms in the dungeons. They also contacted those who had come with them to the ministry a few days ago. Once the twelve were complete they set up a meeting schedule for that night and quickly parted.

Neither of the adults could find any change in behaviour in any student that night. Carya and Tom still seemed tired and their friends seemed concerned but that was it. No other child was acting any different at all.

'They all learned how to act quite well. I wonder who taught them. Perhaps being subjected to Umbridge caused this development,' Severus thought.

A little after curfew the first group of students vanished from the hallways. Along the next fifteen minutes more and more kids weren't in their dorms anymore. Around half past ten the whole Defence Association had gathered in the Room of Requirement.

"Why did you call us, Carya? Has something happened? Fred mentioned something but he was very secretive about it," Angelina asked.

"Yes, something has happened but it isn't bad. It's about Dumbledore. You all know what he did when they dismissed him from Hogwarts, don't you?" Carya asked and received nods from everyone,

"He has asked if we all would meet with him. He'd like to get to know the mysterious _'Defence Association'_ we've formed in secret. I told him that it would depend on your opinion. I said we'd vote and that we'd meet if all of you agreed on it. But we'll only do it if everyone is positive on that.

I'm not going to force anyone but if we do it we have to do something else first. I'm sure you all figured it out by now, haven't you?"

"Yeah, we at least have," growled Fred while pouting slightly, "You cursed that quill or the parchment, right? To know if someone of us was a traitor?"

"Eh, exactly. It became important when that Hufflepuff overheard some of you talking about this," she said sternly and a few looked at her in a sheepish way, "But it seems my worries were completely unfounded.

You are very loyal friends and companions. I'm proud to be in this with all of you. I ask you to raise your hand if you agree to meet with Dumbledore."

Not one hand stayed down. They all agreed with their leader and raised their arms. Carya then took out her wand and cast a few quick spells she and Ginny had prepared before meeting the others. The members of the Defence Association felt a tingling sensation.

One that was similar to the one when they signed the parchment. It tickled though and they were all giggling when it was fading.

"I will tell him that we can meet on Friday then? In the evening. I will tell your contacts the exact time and location tomorrow although I'm sure it'll be after dinner," the Potter girl said and closed the meeting.

They sat for a while longer though and discussed what had happened the night of Sunday. Those who had went explained what had happened and not many of those left behind weren't glad they hadn't been the ones going there.

Not long before midnight the meeting finally ended and the children were brought back to their dorms by the _'Slytherin Six'_ aided by the Marauders Map. Tom and Carya didn't get up the next morning. The teachers weren't surprised and did not question their absence.

Dumbledore had informed them that the two would probably miss class because they were still recovering. They surprisingly attended lunch that day. Carya looked at the headmaster and gave a tiny nod which he interpreted right.

Once the meal was over the girl made her way towards the headmaster's office. Tom was with her as always. When she knocked on the door she heard Dumbledore call her inside. She smirked at the sight that greeted her. As it had been the last few times Snape was here as well.

"Don't like being alone with me, professor?" she teased and the headmaster chuckled.

"It seems you feel the same way, Miss Potter," he replied cheerfully and motioned the children to sit.

Severus was surprised when Carya actually sat down but she still was sitting in the chair nearest to the door and very close to Tom.

'Old habits die hard, even at their age, I guess,' he mused and focused on the meeting.

"They all agreed, headmaster and we'll meet with you tomorrow evening. Preferably in a place that is not crowded with people," Tom told them and both adults looked surprised.

They had watched the students trying to find out if they had met already or not but hadn't been able to figure it out.

"You already met and voted?" Snape asked them and they grinned.

"Yeah, why? You wanted to find out who we are beforehand, sir?" the girl said, smirking in amusement.

Severus had the decency to look embarrassed for a second before slipping his usual mask back on. The headmaster was just smiling as annoyingly as always. They agreed to meet in the Potions Classroom after dinner the next day and soon the kids left the headmasters office.

On Friday the six friends actually attended classes as a whole group again. Advanced Defence even was a bit of fun as they went over the spells they'd learned that past year. Severus was not too harsh with them for once and his students enjoyed the changed mood.

History was as boring as ever and Cat Williams actually asked the ghost when he would think of finally retiring. Binns was so baffled at this that he forgot to teach any further. He just floated out of the room and sulked.

They all were early for Charms that way and Flitwick's class was as relaxed as Advanced Defence had been. He showed the children some very amusing and harmless spells and Carya even showed a couple of those she made up.

Flitwick praised her work and told her that she had gotten her mothers talent for making up new spells. She smiled at that and once more wished that she'd known her parents. But there was no use dwelling on things that couldn't be changed so she dismissed these dark thoughts quickly.

Dinner came around and soon as over. The twenty-six members of the _'Defence Association'_ slowly made their way down to the dungeons. They were still wary of the whole situation. They trusted Carya not to lie to them but who said that Dumbledore and Snape would be keeping their promise?

At half past seven everyone was there. The children settled down on the chairs and tables when Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Black walked in from the office that was adjourning the classroom. All four adults noticed the strong locking and silencing charms that had been placed.

They also were astounded how many were in the _'Defence Association'_. Not only that but they were from all four houses and from many different grades. They had known most of these facts but seeing them together was a lot different from just knowing about it.

"So this is the little rebellion you have formed, Potter, eh?" Severus said to Carya and smirked but she didn't seem offended at all and smirked right back.

"Yep, and we did really well, sir. But as you know, actions always cause counter-actions and that was just what we were doing. She took away Duelling and Survival as well as proper classes so we made our own class," the Potter female said with pride in her voice.

This pride was directed at the members of the Defence Association and they all noticed it. Severus spotted Neville holding Blaise close and smirked at them. The Longbottom boy did not back down but stared him defiantly into the eyes.

"And it has done good to some of you I see," Snape said his eyes never leaving the fifth year Gryffindor / Slytherin couple.

Neville grinned slightly and gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek before returning his attention to his _'Leader'_. Carya held the respect of every member of their group. Even those who were older and who should have had more experience with Defence had submitted to her training.

No one had complained though. They all knew what they got themselves into and had agreed by signing up with their names. And none of them regretted doing that either. They all had learned and gained so much from this. They would've never learned any of it had they not become DA members.

Dumbledore looked at each of them and his eyes radiated pride and astonishment. Yes, he was proud of these young men and women. They had done what he wished for the whole school. They became friends regardless of their house or heritage.

"I have to say that I'm very proud of all of you. You have lived what I wanted you to understand the whole last year. You overcame your differences and became friends not caring about houses or prejudices. If you allow me I would like to make this a regular group or at least borrow your idea.

I will understand if you want to keep it secret and I don't object but you know that six of you will already leave permanently in a few days. Think about it and tell me some time during the holidays, okay? Will you tell me what you've covered in your meetings?" the headmaster told them.

Carya looked at her friends and received some eager and some hesitant nods but no one was shaking his or her head.

"Eh, we covered the basic defensive and offensive spells we should have learned during Defence class this year. We also did most of the ones we would have learned during Advanced Defence if Umbridge hadn't interfered with the teaching methods at Hogwarts.

Another part were some useful but mostly harmless curses that almost every Slytherin first year knows after a few weeks in the house. But the most difficult one was the Patronus charm, sir. As far as I know, only Harry, Tom and I can produce a corporeal Patronus right now.

But a few of them had quite spectacular reactions as well. Neville's cloud is just as bright as our Patronus is but it is streaked with gold sparks when he really concentrates. Most of them can produce these misty figures without problems. Everyone has been able make something happen.

I think with the proper training they all will be able to produce a fully functional if not even corporeal Patronus within the next year. I'm very proud that they deemed me capable of teaching them and I hope I met all their expectations," Carya explained and smiled broadly at her little group.

They all smiled back at her and confirmed what she'd wished for. They had been very pleased with her teaching even if they had gotten more than a fair share of bruises and cuts a few times. It was what they had agreed on though and lastly it didn't matter.

"The best thing is though that most of us will probably have one subject that we didn't fail this year," said Fred Weasley grinning lopsidedly.

Everyone laughed at that and knew what he was getting at. Fred had struggled to do his best on his Newt's and his brother hadn't fared any better. Even Angelina who was Headgirl and best of her class did have a few struggles to deal with but it hadn't been like that with Defence.

After a few more minutes of talk the children were allowed to get back to their dorms. They would stay another two days at Hogwarts if they wanted to but they could leave the next day already. Not many had chosen to leave on Saturday and the majority of students wanted to enjoy the weekend.

Sunday would be an extra visit to Hogsmeade for those who wanted and even the first and second years would be allowed to go this time. The parents had been contacted and they all allowed their kids this one day of freedom.

That certainly made sure no first or second year left for home early. They wouldn't let this opportunity pass to visit the town before entering their third year at Hogwarts. On Saturday afternoon the next weird thing happened.

Around tea-time an elderly witch stumbled into the entrance hall. She asked for Dumbledore but he was already there. The headmaster greeted the woman and she asked for her grandson.

"Ah, I think Neville will be outside at the lake with his friends, Aleena. Why don't we go looking for him there?" Albus suggested and together they made their way outside.

Mrs. Longbottom had been happy to hear that Neville was among those chosen for Telepathy class but she had always doubted his abilities and his skills. She just thought that he wasn't as good at magic as his father had been.

What she saw made her think that someone was polyjuicing as her grandson. There on the lawn by the lake sat Neville, one arm around a girl and cheering a couple that was currently doing something that looked like a mock duel.

When they were finished a boy with red hair stepped up to Neville bowed and seemed to ask him something. Neville agreed, kissed the girl onto the cheek, got up and took his place before starting to exchange curses and hexes with the other boy.

The kids noticed the headmaster and the elderly witch approaching and stopped their game. Neville paled slightly and stepped close to Blaise who squeezed his hand reassuringly. The boy took a deep breath and stared his grandmother right into the eye.

Gone was the pudgy little boy who was scared of his own shadow. In his place stood a well built young man who was confident and appeared to be strong.

"Neville?" the witch asked and he nodded.

"Yes, grandma, why are you here? I'm coming home in two days," the boy answered.

"Who are these kids, Neville?" she asked when she noticed the different house badges.

"These students here ...," Neville said motioning to the others with his free arm, "... are my friends, Grandmother. We have been training together the whole last year and we just had a little fun right now."

"I don't understand. You could hardly do a decent _'Accio'_ when you left for your fifth year," she mumbled shocked.

"You should blame Blaise for this, Mrs. Longbottom. Neville found his confidence through her. Having a girlfriend can do wonders. He even gets through Potions without embarrassing himself now. Neville is quite a good student now that he doesn't fear failure anymore," Carya said and smiled at Neville.

The boy grinned sheepishly at her. He remembered his failures in Potions very well. But these days were over. Snape didn't scare him anymore. He was still wary of his Potions teacher but not afraid nowadays.

"Miss Potter is right, Aleena. You should be proud of him. I'm sure you heard about the last Sunday night, haven't you?" Albus asked and Aleena just nodded.

"Well, as you might know then, a dozen students have been involved in the whole thing. They faced about twenty Death Eaters and the Dark Lord to prevent him from stealing something important. They held them off until the aurors arrived. Neville was one of them.

He certainly has his father's bravery, Aleena. There is no doubt in that and he also has inherited the loyalty his mother had towards her friends. He has grown into a remarkable young wizard over the last year," Dumbledore said, praising the young Gryffindor.

Neville suddenly felt himself getting quite embarrassed. He was glad that he wasn't _'Clumsy Stupid Longbottom'_ anymore but he still didn't like it when people made a fuss about him. He reddened even more when Aleena Longbottom pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Neville, why didn't you tell me? Your parents would be so proud of you," she said wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, I'm sure they would. You know, I'm still hoping against all odds that someone finds a cure for them," he admitted quietly and smiled a bit.

Aleena's look softened even more and she took a long look at her grandson.

"You've grown, Neville. This is the mysterious Blaise, I assume?" she said and looked at the girl beside Neville.

"Yes, Mrs Longbottom, my name is Blaise Zabini, I'm in Slytherin and Neville is my boyfriend. He's the best thing that ever happened to me," the girl said smiling at Neville affectionately.

The elderly witch hugged the girl too and then left with the headmaster. Neville finally gathered his courage and told everyone who as with him about his parents. They were shocked about it and it shocked them even more to find out who had been hurting his parents.

"But isn't Sirius Black your guardian?" Ernie Macmillan asked the _'Slytherin Six'_.

"He is but he has nothing to do with his cousin. He has in fact not spoken or written a single friendly word to her since he was sixteen himself when he left his family for good. He then moved in with James Potter who, as you know, is our father," Harry said defending Sirius.

"Harry's right. Mister Black is not like that Lestrange bitch. He tried to help us against her in the Department of Mysteries. And he rescued me from being cursed again!" Neville told them all.

"Hey, it's almost dinner time. I suggest we clean up a bit before going. We might stink a bit after this little practise," Ginny suggested and they all walked back towards the castle.

 **Chapter 26 - Pranks and Collaborations or End of Term and Confessions**

Aleena Longbottom stayed over dinner and watched her grandson sitting at the fifth student table with many of his friends. She asked Dumbledore about the strange seating arrangement and he explained the purpose to her.

Because of that distraction no one noticed Carya, Fred, George and Tom sticking their heads together. These kids were up to something and the teachers would be the target that time. Severus thought he had seen a strange glint in the Potter girls eyes but he wasn't really sure.

Sunday was a wonderful day. It wasn't too warm but the sun was shining all day. The children left for Hogsmeade shortly before lunch since they had decided to pack most of their things that morning right after breakfast.

The _'Slytherin Six'_ met up with Fred and George in the _'Three Broomsticks'_. Carya then told them about the prank they had prepared for the teachers that evening. They would colour their robes with annoyingly cheerful colours and would chose everyone's least favourite one.

The potions and charms they used would chose though. While they were talking Severus was down in his private lab when he was suddenly hit with a sneezing fit. He had the weird feeling that this had to do with the Potter twins and their friends but he couldn't explain why.

It was just a feeling, something he usually did not ignore. They were up to something and he doubted that he would like it. The students would return in about two hours and he decided to spent the time brewing potions.

When the last children were back it was already dinner time. The whole school gathered in the Great Hall for the End-of-Term feast. Dumbledore made his usual speech before awarding that years Cups.

"This year the Quidditch Cup again goes to Slytherin. They have won every game and received the highest score ever. Congratulations!" he said and asked Harry to receive the cup.

"On a second note we have the house championship. The points are as following. In fourth place, Hufflepuff with two hundred seventy-nine points. In third place we have Ravenclaw with three hundred and forty-eight points.

Gryffindor is in second place with four hundred and twenty-seven points and in the lead we have Slytherin with five hundred and seventy-six points. Like with the exam points last year we have decided to add your Quidditch results this year. In the end it stands the following.

In fourth place Hufflepuff with 407 points, in third place Ravenclaw with 728 points, in second place Gryffindor with 807 points and in first place and therefore winner of the House Cup is Slytherin with amazing 1366 points, congratulations, Slytherin!" the headmaster said.

Cheers erupted throughout the Great Hall. The Gryffindors were happy as well. They had made second place this time. Even if they again couldn't beat the Slytherin's, they were better than the year before.

The feast was starting nicely. Everyone was happy, even the Hufflepuffs. It was not so much about the Cups or the end of the year. Dumbledore had made another announcement that had cheered everyone up.

"On a last note I have to say that Professor Umbridge has left Hogwarts indefinitely. It seems as if her duties have been too much and she was submitted to the care of St. Mungos until she has fully recovered from the last year," he said his eyes twinkling slightly.

Severus had told him everything about Umbridge when the Headmaster had come back. Since the whole Defence Association had been involved somehow he had quickly dropped the issue but had wanted to meet the determined group of students.

He didn't truly approve of their methods but he admitted that they had been desperate and therefore he kept quiet. His only problems right now were to find a new Defence teacher and to keep an eye on the ministry.

Fudge's popularity had sunken to new depths once it came out how deep Voldemort had gotten into the ministry already. A vote of no confidence was probably going to be made within the next year and they needed a capable new minister then.

Fortunately many were thinking that Arthur Weasley would make a good Minister of Magic even though many were a bit appalled at his obsession with muggle technology. It would certainly help his family though.

Suddenly Albus was roused from his thoughts as the whole Great Hall was filled with laughter. He looked around until he found the source. It was the teachers table that sent the students into laughing fits. Every professor was wearing a robe in colours they liked least.

He himself had green hair, streaked with pink while wearing a black robe. Minerva was wearing pink robes and had green hair as well. Severus had been subjected to crimson robes and his hair hadn't changed at all.

His plate was untouched so Albus summarised that the drinks turned their robes a different colour while the food changed their appearance. The rest of the teachers didn't fare any better. It was fairly amusing and suddenly Albus knew when and who had planned this.

The evening before the _'Slytherin Six'_ had been sitting very close with the Weasley twins. They had pulled this prank together, of that the headmaster was sure. It seemed to be a farewell gift from the Weasleys since they wouldn't return next term. They had passed all their exams but didn't know yet.

The colours didn't wear off until the next evening and every professor who had eaten was forced to either have breakfast in their rooms or submit themselves to the snickering students. Severus hadn't eaten the evening before and had just gone to the kitchen's later.

He was one of the few who dared to come to the Great Hall on Monday, June 24th. The children ate breakfast quickly and said goodbye to friends and Professors alike. Forty of them wouldn't return the next September but the same number of new students would be introduced then.

Fred and George went around and apologised to each teacher for what was to come over the next few years as they would be starting their business right after receiving their Newt results.

Most of the Hogwarts Professors were horrified when they heard about it but they relaxed upon thinking that the twins didn't have enough money to start from scratch. Little did they know about the arrangement the two had made with one Carya Lilith Potter.

The carriages brought the students down to the train shortly after breakfast was over. Everyone looked forward to two month out of school but they also were sure that they'd miss their friends horribly.

The Defence Association would continue the next year although they might take up Dumbledore's offer to make it a proper group. They would owl each other during summer. Carya and Harry had already decided to make a visit at Privet Drive this year.

The girl wanted to know how her aunt was faring with her little witches. Molly Weasley hadn't told them anything about the girls and Carya had been too busy to write letters. The train ride was uneventful and surprisingly quiet.

They all had expected their fellow students to be more ecstatic about summer holidays. But the last year had been so exciting and terrifying at the same time that the peace and quiet was something weird in the opinion of most students.

Upon arriving at King's Cross the friends and couples parted. Harry could see Neville kissing Blaise good-bye before walking off with his grandmother. Ginny was going to the Burrow for the first month again and Draco would go there in about two weeks.

The same applied to Harry and Hermione. Carya and Tom would spend the first week at Black Manor before visiting Privet Drive for a week. After that they'd do some Potions research and occasionally meet at Grimmauld Place with Snape.

August would be spent at Black Manor again. The whole group would come over on July 31st to celebrate the twins birthday. This time the party would be really big as all DA members who wanted to come had been invited.

Carya watched her friends walk off with their family and then turned her attention towards her own. So much had happened this past year. They had gained much but lost quite some things. For the first time the girl truly realised what it meant to have Sirius with her.

Nearly losing him had been quite a blow to her confidence. She swore that she'd do everything to prevent her family from getting harmed. Unbeknownst to her Draco, Harry and Tom swore the same thing at the same time.

She was sure though that as long as they all stood side by side they would be able to face almost everything. With a deep sigh she allowed her godfather to hug her close and enjoyed the feeling of being loved by him like a daughter.

They all gave her and Harry the confidence they needed to get through life. Tom was the one who grounded her and her friends made her see how good it was to open up a little from time to time. It actually felt good to realise all this.

Carya and her siblings promised each other that they'd try their best to stay friends throughout their whole lives. The also wanted to make sure that Sirius and Remus were fine and they hoped that Padfoot one day realised what he had done as a youth in order to make peace between him and Snape.

The four children and two adults floo-ed home from the station and the kids immediately went to unpack their belongings. Each of them was thinking about the last year and what had happened. They had done so many things during the term that they never had the time to reflect on them.

Downstairs in the study Sirius and Remus were thinking about the same topic. They were curious how much the children had to do with Umbridge's departure from Hogwarts. Both knew how much the children hated Umbridge.

They were also sure that they had something to do with her sudden paranoia and mental breakdown.

"Remy, what do you think about that? Did they have something to do with that?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure Padfoot. It might very well be. Carya, Harry, Tom and Draco as well as Hermione and Ginny hated Dolores Umbridge but what could they have done to cause any of this? Snape said he didn't know about it so I think Potions is out of question," Remus replied.

"He might be lying, you know? The Greasy Git never told us the truth! I bet he's lying just to ...," Sirius started to shout but Remus interrupted him sharply.

"Sirius! Even if he has indeed lied about knowing anything it's not right of you to go and insult Severus. If he hasn't told the truth then he is probably protecting Carya and Tom. Those two are his assistants. And if Severus knew something they all would get into big trouble!" the werewolf shouted angrily.

"Sorry, Remus, I lost it again, didn't I? I'm sorry but I need to know. I guess we should just ask the kids after dinner tonight," the animagus answered and they returned to more pleasant topics until Mikie called everyone for dinner.

They had barely finished eating when Sirius couldn't hide his worry and curiosity any longer.

"Kids, I have to ask you something. Don't worry, I won't tell on you or punish you for anything you reply. Did you four have anything to do with Dolores Umbridge mysterious illness?" Sirius asked.

The four teens looked a little bit uncomfortable but their looks were blank and didn't betray them.

"Please, kids, We have to know. Sirius is already attacking Severus verbally because he thinks that Snape lied to us when he said it didn't involve him," Remus explained and Carya started gaping.

"He said what?" inquired Harry in astonishment.

"When I asked him if he knew anything he told me to sod off because he didn't know about it. The greasy git is lying, I tell you!" Sirius growled.

Draco scowled at him briefly before he started smiling softly like the other three teenagers.

"I can't believe it. He's really done that. Well, now we have proof that he truly is fond of us. That's really good, don't you think so, Draco?" Carya wanted to know.

"Yeah, it is. Now I'm really looking forward to Potions next term. He's still a bastard in class but with so many troublemakers around he has to be in order to prevent accidents," the blonde said lost in thought.

"Would you kindly explain what you are going on about?" snapped Sirius impatiently.

"Eh, ... well ... it's ... You are right, Siri. He did lie but only to protect the Defence Association. We all had our part in it. What happened isn't pleasant at all but there will be no lasting harm. I can assure you that.

I don't fancy going to Azkaban because I wanted to get rid of a stupid, annoying bastard teacher. Honestly Sirius, I doubt you'll forgive us if we tell you but we have no choice, have we?" Carya replied and left him no room for an answer.

"We brewed a Potion in Snape's dungeons and he knew about it. He was surprised that we wanted to use that particular one because it's not traceable by normal means. And even if they find it they wouldn't know who gave it to her.

It causes something that ranges from slight paranoia to a full blown but temporary insanity. No victim of the potion has ever been known to harm him or herself seriously though. She wouldn't leave otherwise and we needed to try and get rid of her before the exams started.

No one would've passed Defence or any other practical had she still been around. Remus, you have seen the effects. It's not been that bad. She's just a bit overly paranoid right now and in a couple of month she should be fine," the girl told them and left two gaping adults staring at them.

"What did you use?" asked Sirius with a sharp edge to his voice and Carya cringed at his tone.

"We used a potion that we found in a book. Several books to be exact but the recipe was in the one that Remus bought on her request. We discussed the potion with Snape before attempting it at all and we only used it as our very last resort," Tom replied and the children stepped closely together.

The expected tirade didn't come. Remus had put a hand on Sirius shoulder to soothe him and looked sternly at the four teens.

"You promised not to brew any of the dark potions in that book Carya. I'm disappointed that you broke the promise. It will be a bit difficult to trust you on something like that again in the near future but I think we can get past this together.

If I catch you at breaking such an important promise again I'll have to do something. Hearing your confession about you fight against the Death Eaters was scary enough, child," he said coolly and frowned at the girl before his features softened as did his voice. "I don't want to loose any of you, pup.

I couldn't stand it. I can remember how devastated your mother was when she found out about Severus. Of course no one of us knew that he was a spy for Albus. Lily was crushed and turned to James in her desperation for comfort.

She never abandoned her friend though. She stayed with Severus when he needed her but the friendship never again recovered fully. I dare say that if he hadn't started to spy, he and Lily would have been together. I know she loved him.

Yes Sirius, Lily loved Severus in school but she couldn't bear to see the Mark on his arm without shivering in fear. That's why she settled on being his friend rather than his companion. It's time you all get to know the truth about Lily.

She learned quite something about the Dark Arts from Severus and Lucius. Yes Draco, your _'father'_ was, albeit quite reluctantly, a friend of Lily and he was Severus' best friend. They were the only ones who retaliated against our pranks.

Don't get lost, Carya. The same applies for you Tom. Severus was able to find a balance and I hope you'll manage the same. I think you should go to bed now. Don't worry too much about the potion. We'll get past this. I'm not mad at you, only a bit disappointed. You could have talked to me first.

Don't you trust me with this? Did you think I'd punish you for thinking about the whole affair?" Remus asked and looked a bit hurt.

Realisation hit the four children like a ton of bricks. Carya realised that they indeed could've talked to Remus first. They hadn't even thought about that. She was suddenly feeling ashamed and helpless.

That kind of look simply didn't fit onto the face of the now nearly sixteen year old teenager. She hardly ever looked like this and that worried Sirius. She was looking miserable and started crying silent tears.

"I'm sorry, Remus, I didn't even think about you. I'm really stupid. How could I not come to you first. You, who is a very important part of my family and who has never let me down," she murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

She was now looking at the floor and was shaking with quiet sobs. Tom didn't know what to do. Taking her into his arms wouldn't help because he felt just as guilty. A short glance at the other two boys confirmed that they felt the same way.

Sirius just stared at them. The children involvement with all that and Remus confession had shocked him to the core. Remus himself felt torn between his urge to protect his pack and to be the responsible and therefore sometimes stern adult in their family.

The protective pack leader won the argument and he hugged the girl.

"Shh, pup, we all make a mistake sometimes. Everyone of us does it. Albus did with you, Sirius did when he told Severus about me, Lily did when she didn't trust her best friend anymore. James did when he trusted Peter too much.

It's natural to make mistakes but you have to learn from them if you're given the chance. Do you understand?" he asked and felt her nodding against his chest.

The werewolf sent the children to bed and promised they'd continue the discussion in the morning. He kept the promise and by the time lunch came around the next day all problems had been solved. The teens had been forbidden to go into Diagon or Knockturn Alley before the twins birthday.

This meant they had to order their presents through Owl Express this year. It didn't matter. This kind of punishment was bearable. After the first week Carya, and Tom went to Privet Drive to visit the Dursleys while Harry and Draco stayed at the manor before they'd visit their girlfriends.

When the two arrived they were greeted by a chaotic sight. The girl twins were just doing some accidental magic and milk bottles were flying around in the kitchen. Carya helped her aunt to clean up the mess while Tom and Dudley cleaned Lily and Freesia before putting them to bed.

~*~*~ End Year Five ~*~*~

 _ **Spell Explanations**_

 _'A_ _ **pe**_ _rio_ _ **Clau**_ _stra'_ = 'Open Lock'

 _'Mu_ _ **ta**_ _to nos_ _ **ca**_ _nima'_ = 'Change the text and identify the magical signature'

( _spell is made of_ : Muto scriptum nosco animo magico = Change text identify magic Spirit)

 _'Al_ _ **li**_ _go_ _ **A**_ _nimo Insert Person's Name'_ = 'Bind to Spirit of Insert Person's Name'

 _'Sig_ _ **ni**_ _fico'_ = 'to mark'

 _'De_ _ **stru**_ _o'_ = 'to destroy'

 _ **Potions Explanations**_

 _'_ _ **San**_ _guinis et_ _ **A**_ _nimo'_ 'Blood and Spirit' (used by Voldemort to regain his body)


End file.
